Hunter
by lgmrkm
Summary: Anna, a vampire hunter, has faced alot in her life. She begins to question everything she knows when she meets the Cullens and the Quileute wolves. An unlikely partnership against the newborns is created. Told mostly through OC. Better sum on pgs R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Duty

**Hey guys,** **I have never written any form of fan fiction before but here's me given it a shot. I hope you like it and if not feel free to tell me and where I can improve. **

**It's told through a character of my own making, Annabell and occasionally Edward and Bella. Anna is a hunter, a vampire hunter to be specific and has special abilities of her own which allow her to be so effective in her 'occupation'. She's about to be thrown for a curve when she not only meets the Cullens and observes their chosen (and believed impossible) life style but with the existence of the Quileute wolf pack and the duty placed upon them as well. She begins to question everything she thought she knows to be true. An unlikely partnership is created and friendships begin to take hold.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Characters or any of Stephanie Meyers work.**

**Chapter 1: Duty **

POV: Anna

I sat in the dining room eating my breakfast with the morning paper opened to page three as I glanced at a familiar article.

**DEATH TOLL CONTINUES TO RISE IN SEATTLE. POLICE HAVE NO LEADS.**

I continued to read the entire article though I knew the story off by heart. People gone missing, bodies appearing hours or days later burnt beyond recognition, the lack of evidence in each, gang activity suspected. I had seen these signs before, though admittedly note in this magnitude, and wasn't blissfully ignorant to the truth like the innocent civilians of Seattle. The names of the known victims were inserted among the words, a bleak photograph accompanying each. Maureen Gardiner, Geoffrey Campbell, Grace Razi, Michelle O'Connell and Ronald Albrook. Each of these lives had been ended by the monsters that now stalked Seattle's streets and while it was not known to the public, there were other victims. There were always others.

I sensed my mother enter the room before I heard her voice, "Morning Annabell."

I rolled my eyes without looking at her and exclaimed, "Mom, I don't know why you insist on calling me by my full name, how many times do I have to tell you I prefer Anna." Why couldn't she just have named me plain Anna? Annabell sounded like a Disney character.

Though I could not see her face I could hear the smile in her voice, "I don't know why, you have such a beautiful name. I'm sorry hun but you will always be my Annabell so I'm afraid you're just going to have to live with it." She came to stand behind me and touched my shoulder affectionately. I could hear her glancing over my shoulder and sigh, "It's getting worse." Her voice was grave, laced with concern.

I nodded my head quickly in agreement. "I can't put it off any longer. I've waited too long as it is. I'm going to Seattle tomorrow and putting an end to this." I said confidently, my eyes not leaving the page. Sometimes it unsettled me how cool and collected I could be when talking about things that would make a normal person would run away screaming. Run, and for good reason.

While I was only twenty, I somehow felt older, much older. I had been forced to grow up quickly and had not only witnessed but partook in acts that would make a grown man cry out with fear.

I was raised a hunter, a warrior, from the time I was a young girl. My father came from a long line of hunters, _Vampire _hunters. My family had hunted them for centuries it seemed, it was in my blood and I was trained to kill, trained to protect. By the time I was nine I could shoot a ten inch target from over 50 meters away and throw a knife with perfect ease. I was trained by my father in martial arts and could easily take down an individual twice my size. No one had beaten me in a fight, though many had tried.

In addition to my acquired skills I was born with a gift and it made me an even more formidable foe. From my earliest recollection I could sense others, their 'auras' as it were. It encompassed both their minds and physical bodies, distinguishable from each other but still part of the whole. Each person was unique, no aura the same and it told me a great deal about them. How old they were, approximately, what gender and most importantly, what species. The difference between vampires and humans was so tangible it shone like a neon sign. Not only could I sense humans and vampires but other animals, plants and with enough concentration even non-biological creations, though their auras were so weak I barely took notice.

As long as they were within a few hundred meters of me, no matter how fast they moved or how silently the walked, I knew where they were. Once they were close enough, and with a great deal of concentration, I could actually grab hold of their aura, manipulate it. I could make objects move and float around me. I could stop a person in dead their tracks, though only for a short period of time, thirty seconds if I was really concentrating. It was enough though. It didn't take long for me to strike. I only needed a few seconds, I was efficient, a natural. It was worth the migraine I would feel shortly after, just another price to pay. It was my burden this life, my duty and I continued with it without complaint though I did not enjoy it.

I constantly reminded myself of the lives I was saving, the families that would never be torn apart by the loss of a child, sibling, parent or lover. I did it for them and it was worth it. However, a small part of me demanded recognition, the part that now hunted out of revenge, out of pain.

My mom broke my reverie as she sat down beside me and looked at me with unashamed love and…fear? "Annabell," she began slowly, "I don't want you going to Seattle, please. I'm no expert" I smirked involuntarily but she continued on, "but this is no ordinary situation, even I can see that. It's too dangerous, let the Seattle police handle this."

I couldn't help but laugh, this was a joke it just had to be. "The Seattle police, you have to be joking!" She gave me a cool stare that let me know this was not the least bit funny to her. "Mom, they couldn't solve this problem if the monsters themselves strode into the station in broad daylight and declared their guilt. You may as well ask me to write to Santa for help" I loved my mother dearly and while she knew what I did she did her best not to dwell on it. She knew the essentials, nothing more nothing less.

"Annabell Elizabeth Green, don't you dare make light of this situation." She all but yelled at me. I hadn't seen her so livid about a hunt in a while.

"I'm not! I'm just stating that the police are totally incompetent with these kinds of situations, and that's just a fact. I'll be fine, as always, so there's no need to worry about me. This isn't my first rodeo."

I put my hand on top of hers as I tried to calm her down though it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"I'm quite aware that this isn't the first time you've gone looking for trouble." Her eyes blazed with anger and concern.

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you think I hunt for kicks? You think I see this as some sort of sick game, that I'm not taking this seriously?" I asked. I could tell where this conversation was going and I was beginning to get defensive. I shook my head slightly, trying to clear it while reigning in my emotions.

She took a deep breath, "Ever since your father died…"

I knew it, "You mean murdered don't you" I said coolly. I knew I had no right to be angry with her, it was unjustified but I couldn't help it. She knew this was a sore topic for me and that's putting it mildly.

She just looked at me sadly and continued as if I had said nothing, "You have been reckless and consumed with hunting. You never used to actively track and hunt down vamp…well you know what." My mother always had trouble with that word. "And frankly I'm concerned. I don't want to loose you! Sometimes I think you're trying to put yourself in dangers way because you blame yourself… "

I cut her off there, I had reached my limit. "I don't want to talk about this." I stood up out of my chair and yanked my hand away. "I need to get ready if I'm leaving tomorrow." I said quickly before walking out of the room without making eye contact.

Once in my room I locked the door behind me, not wanting to be disturbed, and paced around for a few seconds. I stopped abruptly and placed my hands against my dresser and began staring at myself in the mirror. I was breathing heavily and I tried to calm myself down and soon my heart resumed it's normal pace. I was pretty, not beautiful, just merely pretty. I was 5'10, tall for girl, and had a decent and muscled physique, not unfeminine just strong. I had straight, light brown hair that was just past my shoulder and layered perfectly with my face. I looked a lot like my mother except for my eyes. My eyes were dazzling shade of green, the same eyes of my father….

I stopped my self before I could go too far down that road, blaming my mother for bringing up the topic to begin with. Desperate for a distraction I turned away from my reflection and walked over to my oversized closet. Inside I found everything I needed. First I packed away my clothing, bringing with me over a week's worth knowing it could be a long trip. They were light fabrics that allowed for flexibility and movement but were extremely durable.

However, clothing was not the only thing I kept in my closet and certainly not the most important. Near the back was a locked cabinet and inside contained what I needed to hunt. As I opened the doors a familiar sight hit me. There were several shelves displaying a series of knives and guns unique in themselves. These weapons had been passed down for generations in my family, though I had recently made some improvements and additions to the collection.

These weapons were made from the bones of destroyed vampires. Destroyed mostly by their own kind and left to burn. Not often but occasionally a small piece remained and my ancestors had used this to their advantage. Though it took weeks, sometimes months, to sharpen and shape the immensely strong bone it was not impossible. Recent technology had made this process much easier. When finished my blades could cut through steal with enough force, or vampire skin for that matter.

I picked up my favorite blade and twirled in my hand for a few seconds, freshening my familiarity with it. I grabbed a few others, not needing my entire collection, and packed them safely away taking care not to tear through their case or through any of my stuff. I placed my bag on the floor, sat at the edge of my bed and looked around my room. My room was a light yellow and decorated very simply. Yellow wasn't exactly my favorite colour but I never felt the need for extensive re-decoration.

Pictures of my family were on my dresser. None of the frames contained friends like a normal girl my age. While many had tried befriending me I never felt comfortable allowing others into my life, especially when I entered high school. It was easier as a child when I was still ignorant to the dangers my life contained and could still interact with others without care. That soon changed when reality set in. True relationships required honesty and that was something I could not give so I distanced myself from others. Though I was often lonely it was for the best. My life was too dangerous and unpredictable.

My eyes rested upon a picture of me and my father. I couldn't have been more than seven and we were laughing about the large fish we had caught. I remembered that camping trip, one of the many the three of us took while I was growing up. I could feel my eyes beginning to sting and quickly adverted my gaze. My mother had opened up a carefully sealed box and I knew I needed to get out of the house.

Having nothing else to do and knowing I would not be able to really relax or let my guard for a while, I decided to go for a walk and savor the sunny day. I silently made my way down stairs and slipped on my running shoes. As I left my house I could sense my mother in the living room. I felt guilty about before, I was all she had left, but I continued out the door anyway.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon" I shouted and left without waiting for her reply. As I walked I couldn't help thinking that this hunting trip was different than the others. Change was coming. I couldn't explain it, I just felt it and my instincts had yet to lead me astray. As I looked up at the sun and bid a temporary farewell, for Seattle was not known for its immensely sunny days, and hoped I was up for whatever was waiting for me in Seattle.

I had to be…


	2. Chapter 2: Seattle

**Chapter 2: Seattle **

Something was seriously wrong in Seattle. I had only been here just over a week and already I had killed two vampires, both newborns and both very young, late teens maybe. I was lucky to kill two a year, hell I was lucky to kill one, let alone two in one week but this was not what unsettled me. There were more. At least another dozen and from what I could tell all new to the immortal life. Who on earth was creating them and why? And worst of all whoever did merely set them loose. Crazy, bold or maybe just sloppy. Either way chaos was everywhere, even if most people couldn't see.

I walked down the deserted allies of Seattle trying to sense others. It was here that I knew many would choose to feed, on the alone and socially shunned of society. However, they had been moving so quickly and chaotically throughout the city that it was hard to keep up. I did my best to conceal my weapons whenever I came across another homeless man sleeping or talking to another. I had to remain inconspicuous and a brandishing a knife everywhere wouldn't help. Still, it never left my hand.

I had been out here for nearly six hours and it was almost one in the morning. It was an unseasonably cold night and I could see the faint fog of my breath in the air. I was about ready to call it quits for the night when I finally sensed a vampire near by, another newborn female. Without hesitation I began running towards her direction, my eyes taking in every insignificant detail around me. Run down posters for some band called TAX, three homeless people sleeping in a door way, trashcan turned over, empty pizza box near the ally entrance. Nothing was escaped my sight.

It wasn't long before I ran into a parking lot behind one of the abandoned buildings. She was close but she was being cautious, an uncommon trait for a newborn but not unheard of. I was almost certain at least one of them had seem me kill the last one and if they were in this together word must of spread. I knew I would have to be more cautious myself from this point forward and in the back of my mind I began making plans. Though my eyes could not see her I knew she was circling around me like a shark but not coming any closer.

This wasn't going anywhere and I couldn't catch her, I needed her to come to me. I went on the offensive, "Come on. You can't be scared of a weak human like me. I know you must be thirsty." Silence echoed throughout the lot, the smallest of creatures hiding from a known predator. "What are you, afraid?" I taunted. It had worked before in the past, bruising a vampire's ego was easy. Just play upon the idea that they are weaker than a human and they come running.

However this one didn't. She paused for a moment but began to back away, every second increasing her pace. If I didn't do something quick I was going to loose her. I held out the tip of my knife and pricked my finger. The smallest drop of blood emerged from the wound, but it was enough. She emerged from the shadows, a feral growl emitting from her chest as she bared her teeth, the faint moonlight reflecting off her pale skin. She couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen. She had dirty blond hair that was wavy and tied behind her in a messy pony tail. Her clothes were dirty and stained with dirt and blood. She was tiny, maybe 5'1 and her eyes were glowing an ominous red. Yes, she was definitely new and therefore the blood lust was stronger for her. I counted on that.

She lunged at me, eyes maddened in her thirst for my blood. She moved quickly, coming at me from the side, but not quick enough. Newborns had little to no skill, relying purely on instinct making them predictable. I knew her move before she did and I was prepared.

I was as efficient as ever, thrusting by blade into her neck and decapitating her now immobile body. She fell to the ground with the smallest thud, her head rolling a few feet away. I concentrated for a moment, making sure no one was nearby before I proceeded with the clean up. When I was sure I was alone I carried the twitching body to a trashcan, her skin not bothering me as it had in the past, and placed her inside. I pulled out my matches, struck one and lit her on fire, the fire spreading quickly. The smell was vile and I covered my hand to reduce its potency. As the flames and thick smoke rose higher I could not help but feel guilty for what I had done to the young girl. She was human not so long ago and was changed, most likely against her will, into this deplorable monster. She had a family and friends and they would never know what happened to her. I continued to stare into the flames, making sure all evidence was destroyed.

As I prepared to leave my head instinctively snapped east ward as I felt another close by but this was different than the others. She was no new born that was for sure for she had to be about 215 years old, give or take. I knew she was watching but almost as quickly as she came, she was gone. This was going to be a problem. She had to be the one creating the newborns, there was no one else.

I couldn't keep killing new born after new born for god knows how many weeks. Their numbers were growing by the day and I had to admit to myself I couldn't keep up. Nor could I take them all on at once if they decided to attack together. I was good but not that good. I had to cut the head off the snake, stop this at its source. That woman was causing this and only her death could end it. Once she was out of the way I would slowly cleanse the city but there was no point until then.

As walked back to my motel pondering how to trap her I couldn't help but wonder why again. Why create so many new born vampires? It was almost as if she was building an army. But if that was the case, who was it for? A chill ran down my spine and my grip tightened around my blade.

-------------------------------A Week Later-------------------------------

This past week had been one of the most frustrating of my life. Since Rebecca, I had found out who that young girl was through the missing persons reports and photos, I had not managed to kill any other vampires. I had focused my efforts of finding the one woman, ignoring the others for the time being and being even more cautious so as not to fall into an ambush myself.

She was tricky this one, I'll give her that. She never came close enough for me to sense her for long. Ten seconds if I was lucky. She was suspicious and I had not found a way of trapping her yet. I had nearly searched the entire city, but it was clear she kept moving, never in the same spot twice. I couldn't find any patterns to the disappearances or killings, just pure chaos. So far my usual methods had failed me and I became deeply annoyed. There were more killings and disappearances everyday and people in the city were beginning to panic and for good reason. Things were getting out of hand and I felt utterly useless.

When I wasn't actively hunting I was researching, hoping I could find something, anything that could help explain this. I sat alone in my motel room scrolling through countless news paper articles from dozens of nearby towns and cities on my laptop. I was looking for answers but I hadn't come across so much as a whisper yet, though it would help greatly if I knew what questions to ask. There were so many unknowns. I stood up and kicked an empty water bottle that had fallen on the floor.

"Ugh! There has to be something out there that would explain what she is doing!" I yelled at no in particular. I slammed my fist down on the table and quickly shook it as pain shot up my arm. I knew I was missing something, I just didn't know what. It was going to drive me mad.

I quickly sat down and reeled in my emotions. I needed to think and stomping around like a five year old wasn't going to help. I closed my eyes for a moment and focused on my breathing. When I calmed my self down both physically and mentally I went back to work. I continued to pore through articles for what seemed like an eternity when something caught my eye.

**CAMPERS GONE MISSING**.

The article was from a local newspaper in the Town of Forks, not too far from here. I soon found others and began reading feverishly. Campers suddenly disappearing, blood at the scene, no other evidence left behind. The shear amount of attacks and missing people was unprecedented for that area. The stories continued saying that foul play was not suspected and that some form of animal uncommon in those parts was most likely responsible. I read part of an interview, _"We have had reports of possible bear or wolf sightings near those areas in which people have disappeared. We ask the public to remain calm, avoid going into the woods and if they see anything to call the police station immediately. Under no circumstances should these animals be approached." 'Stated Police chief Swan yesterday'_…..I closed my lap top and began pacing.

I knew the signs well. Those were no animal attacks I was sure of it. There were vampires in Forks at one point or another. While it was unlikely they lingered I needed to check it out. Somehow I knew there was a connection. There was little evidence but my instincts told me there was something there. Quickly making a decision I began to pack my things, eager to get to Forks. This was going to end one way or another.

As I walked towards the reception area to check out I got the feeling that I would find the answers to my questions and perhaps others I had never thought to ask.

The real question is…was I prepared for the answers?

**~*~REVIEW~*~**

** Any comments are welcome, good or bad. How are you guys liking it? I hope you find Anna a worthy OC in the Twilight world. **


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**Enter our favorite wolf pack haha. Enjoy and don't forget to review. **

**Chapter 3: Questions **

It didn't take me long to get to Forks. It was a small town, in population at least, and it was clear that this was a tight knit community. Despite that the town covered a large area, mostly forest and joined with some smaller mountains. This was going to make things more difficult. I didn't like it here, it was too…green, everything hidden from you in the shadows and it constantly rained. This was a place I knew I could never live.

One of the first things I did when I arrive was search the areas where campers had gone missing only a few months ago. Unfortunately this turned up nothing. Though I didn't expect much, if anything, to be there after all this time but I was always a stickler for details, nothing left out or left to chance.

However, I was certain there was still something here in Forks and I was determined to find it. I was beginning to think that Forks held many secrets that its humble citizens were not aware of. On several occasions I was sure I felt the presence of vampires but it came and went so quickly, and from such a distance, I couldn't be a hundred percent sure, yet. I threw myself into research once more, digging up more articles about those attacks and talking to the locals.

One of the first places I looked into was a store called Newton's who sold most of the hiking and camping gear in town. It seemed like a good place to start and I lucked out.

As I walked in I noticed two teens managing the store. The first was a girl and she was behind the cash register. Her name tag read 'Bella'. She had long dark brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes. She was pale, though not surprising with the lack of sun, and had a tiny figure. Even just looking at her I could tell she was a bit shy judging by the way she slightly hunched her shoulders. This was a girl who didn't like attention. However there was something else about her. Her aura was strange, diminished almost. It was almost as if a part of her was not there. I couldn't put my finger on it but decided it didn't matter at the moment. The second was a boy, and he was moving through the shelves and stocking items. He had blonde hair and his face still contained a boyish roundness to it. He was about my height and looked to be about eighteen. He smiled as I came in and approached me.

"Hello and welcome to Newtons. My name is Mike, is there anything I can help you with today," He said pleasantly. It was a well rehearsed speech and I resisted the urge to laugh at how eager he looked. I didn't escape my notice that he looked me over quickly but I ignored it.

"Yes there is actually. My name is Diana Rosser," I never gave out my real name, just in case, "and I'm an intern at the Department of Fish and Wildlife in Washington DC. I was wondering if you knew any information about the bear or wolf sightings that occurred several weeks ago. I'm doing independent research on large predators migrating into human areas." I said this with total confidence, taking care to make eye contact. He bought it, naturally. I was always good at lying and was necessary when you're in my line of work.

He stared at me for a moment, dumbfounded, but eventually regained himself. "Ya, ummm sure I've heard a few things from campers who came in."

We started talking and he began going through the several stories that he heard while working here and some from some from his fellow students at the local high school. Many of the sightings, it appeared, were near a local reservation called La Push. I decided that needed to be my next stop.

However, throughout the entire conversation I caught the girl in my peripheral vision looking at us strangely. Though she remained silent I could tell she knew something about what was going on, something secret. Her eyes gave away her every emotion and at the moment she seemed a little worried and definitely concerned. Though she seemed trustworthy, the kind of person who kept the secrets she was entrusted with and I doubted I would be able to get much from her. Either way, if all else failed I knew where to find her. If she had information I needed I would get it, no doubt in my mind. I would never actually harm her, not that she knew that, but I knew I few tricks.

"Thank you so much Mike, I really appreciate it. Have a nice day…the both of you." I smiled at the two of them and went towards the door. I looked back one more time hoping to gain another glimpse into the girl's eyes, knowing I would find some truth there but she wasn't looking at me. She merely walked around the cash register and seemed trip on her own feet, knocking over several boxes. Her face glowed bright red in embarrassment as Mike rushed over to help her. I suppressed a laugh and continued towards my car.

--------------------------------Next Day-------------------------

As I drove down the long stretch of road I began to see the first homes of the La Push reservation. It was only fifteen minute outside of Forks and was home to the Quileute people. I had spent much of my night learning all I could about their land and people so I was prepared. As I continued driving I soon saw a small parking area that was obviously used by tourists and parked my car.

I could hear the beach in the distance and smell the sea salt in the air from my open window. It occurred to me that this would be a very pretty place if it weren't for the seemingly never ending cloud cover. I sighed and stepped out of my car.

I wasn't sure where to begin so I just walked around, camera in hand, hoping to look like another tourist but keeping my senses open to anything strange.

The day passed smoothly but I had yet to find anything that would help. I had questioned some people on the disappearances and the animal sightings but most just gave me the same answers. They hadn't see anything or that nothing has happened in weeks. A few seemed to know perhaps a bit more than they were divulging but decided to revisit them later if need be. After a few hours I was starting to feel like this may have been a dead end. However I wasn't going to give up that easily.

I continued to walk around when I noticed some guys staring intently at me a few hundred yards a way. There were only three of them but they all wore the same expression and they were all very large and muscular. What surprised me the most, however, was not their size but was the lack of clothing they were wearing. I was currently in a long sleeved shirt and light winter jacket and I still was a cold if the wind blew my way. Yet none of these boys had a shirt on and only basic sweats. How were they not shivering or falling over from hypothermia for that matter? What also bothered me was how their eyes kept shifting to me, watching my every move. It was unsettling, I wasn't used to being the one watched.

I slowly made my way towards them, pretending to snap pictures of the scenery as I went. They all seemed to gather around the one man and I got the feeling he was the leader of this little gang. He was definitely the oldest of them, probably around my age but the others, despite their size, had a youthful look about them. They suddenly became engaged in deep conversation but I could still see them stealing glances at me. Looks like I was not the only one conducting surveillance today.

They were maybe 50 meters away now and I could finally sense their auras and when I did I stopped dead in my tracks. "What the hell?" I mumbled. I had never felt anything like this! They looked human and their auras were human, mostly. There was something animalistic about them, canine almost. It took every bit of my concentration and control to not look at them in shock and to not show any visible emotions.

What was with this entire situation? Everywhere I turned something new and unknown was popping up creating a million different and seemingly unrelated questions and absolutely no answers. I had grown up in a supernatural world all my life yet even I was surprised and frankly a little nervous. I hadn't felt like this in a long time and this frustrated me.

I decided to walk away for now, give myself time to think and to plan my next move. This was a delicate situation and I needed to take things slowly and try to foresee as many outcomes as possible. As I walked past what seemed to be a local gift shop I heard two guys talking. I was going to ignore them when I noticed that they had the same type of auras as the other three. I looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching before I slowly crept along the side to listen, being careful not to make a sound.

"Will you please take my shift tonight Jacob? I'm exhausted man. Sam's had me working double shifts for almost a week now." The first voice complained. He sounded very young.

The other laughed, it was deep sound but I could detect a certain kindness in it, "Fine but you'll owe me Clearwater."

"Thanks Jake. I don't know why Sam keeps on insisting we run so many shifts. The red head hasn't been back for weeks and the others haven't broken the treaty yet and I doubt they will." I carefully peaked around the corner and saw them, their bodies angled just enough that they wouldn't see me. Both were large and muscular like the others, wearing just as little clothing. The one on the right in particular was massive and this one spoke next.

"You have a lot to learn kid. Treaty or no treaty you should never trust bloodsucking leaches and besides that doesn't mean others won't come across our land. Hell I'm hoping that red headed parasite comes back. She won't escape this time if I have anything to say about it. You know it's our job to protect the people even when there seems to be little threat. It's who we are and what we're built for." His voice was clear and contained a great deal of authority that seemed to go beyond his actual age.

Throughout the entire conversation my mind zeroed in on one particular word. Bloodsucking! I knew it, there were vampires in this area and these two knew, how they knew I wasn't sure but it confirmed my suspicions. What's more they talked about a treaty. Who would make a treaty with vampires or rather why would a vampire make a treaty in the first place? What did this treaty entail? And why were they protectors, hell how were they able to protect anyone from those monsters? I'll admit they were large but that would mean nothing against vampires. Nothing about this was making sense.

I moved slightly closer, probably a little risky, eager to hear more but at that moment I heard a wolf howling in the distance. That halted my movements and I took a step back. As I looked east towards the sound I felt the two guys begin to walk towards the woods.

"Come on, Sam's calling and you know he'll make slippers out of us if we're late again." The one named Jacob said. The two of them laughed.

Sam's calling? I heard no one calling them, what were they talking about?

I risked one more glance around the building and saw their retreating figures disappear into the trees, though I could still feel them. Moments later their aura's changed dramatically and I let out an audible gasp.

What the hell! How was this possible?! One second I felt two humans, each containing animal qualities but still mostly human, walk into the forest. Two seconds later it was like…like it was reversed. An animal with human like qualities but still mostly animal! Once again I heard the cries of a wolf but it was much closer this time. The two left at immense speed and within seconds I felt nothing. I stood there for a moment stunned and slumped slightly against the building.

"No....they couldn't be…not…how…" I was at a loss words, which was rare for me. I don't know why I was shocked but I was. It was clear that members of the Quileute tribe were not one hundred percent human and if I had to guess they were…werewolves. It was the only explanation I could think of.

But wait, that made no sense. It was broad daylight and I knew for a fact the moon wouldn't be full for another two weeks. How could they transform without the full moon? Yet, I knew nothing about the actual existence of werewolves, though I always suspected the myths to be based in some form of reality. All I had to go on was Hollywood's version and that wasn't much. They messed up royally in their depiction of vampires, so why not werewolves. This was becoming more complicated than I could have ever imagined.

I recovered from the shock and started planning. I had to take action and in order to do that I needed answers. They said Sam called them, this meant that Sam must be their leader. I was fairly certain it was that man I saw earlier, flanked by the other two. I was good at reading people and he had an air of authority around him, power even. I needed to speak to this Sam and soon. I_ was_ going to get to the bottom of this.

I had felt the other two head east towards the wolf's cry, or should I say call. While I was an excellent tracker and could easily hike through the trees I was new to this area and not familiar with my surroundings. It would be stupid and reckless of me to go barreling into the forest with no real guide on where to go. Plus I doubted I would be able to catch up to them before nightfall.

I ran back to my car and quickly threw open my door and jumping in. I left the little parking lot and began driving down the road that led in the direction they left in. They had to come back sometime and judging the way they were staring at me earlier they were suspicious of me. If I was alone somewhere they may just come to me with little effort on my part.

I turned onto a back road that looked like it had been used for dirt biking, most likely by underage kids. It was empty, not a soul in sight, and was well hidden. The end of the road backed onto the forest and I parked near the edge and got out. I surveyed the area once more, making note of possible escape routes that I could use if need be. I was satisfied with my choice and it was here that I waited, hoping my intuition about these guys was correct.

I had been waiting there, leaning against my car, for over two hours and it was beginning to get dark but it didn't matter. I would wait all night if I had to, it wouldn't have been my first overnight job and most likely not my last. That's when I felt them. They were coming from the north east, slowly. I got up and looked directly into the trees though I could see nothing. I stood there fore a moment but nothing happened. I took the first step.

"Sam," I called "I know you and the others are there. I would like to speak with you if that's all right?" There was silence for a long time. They were in their other forms still and while I could pick out individual wolves there was a definite human connection between them. Things just keep getting more and more interesting it seems.

At that moment a wolf the size of a horse and black as the night sky emerged from the trees and bared its teeth. While I displayed no emotion, inside I was shocked and I had to admit a little afraid. I took a deep breath, swallowing my fear, and slowly stepped forward, "I don't mean any of you any harm I just have some questions not only about you and your…ummmm abilities" man I sounded stupid, "but the vampires nearby." Though it was hard to interpret his emotions in his current form I could tell I hit a nerve.

He looked deeply into my eyes for a moment before he booked it out of there and ran back into the trees. "Hey, come back!" I yelled angrily after him. Well that was rude. My fear was quickly replaced by annoyance. I waited patiently for about five minutes, they had not left but also made no attempt to approach me. I thought about going after him into the trees when I felt not just him but the rest of them change back. It was definitely a unique feeling, spiking my curiosity once again.

Sam emerged from the forest in the same sweats he was wearing earlier, the others at his flanks and looking at me with unreadable expressions. If I didn't know better I would say they were brothers. Sam had his guard up as he came closer and I had a feeling I wasn't the only one looking for answers tonight.

He walked up to me, stopping a few feet away, and I noticed he was shaking slightly. "Explain who are you and how do you know all this?" he demanded in an authoritative and superior tone. He literally looked down at me, both in his demeanor and size.

That may work with his pack but no way in hell was he going to speak like that to me and I replied with obvious anger. "Excuse me! I'm the one asking the questions and I would appreciate if you used a little less attitude in your tone. I haven't done anything to harm you or your…pack." I took a step closer to him and stared at him, any fear gone. I refused to back down. I didn't care if he had a good 7 inches on me and changed into a giant ass wolf, I could take him.

His eyes blazed for a moment but after a deep breath he merely smirked and his shaking began to slow. Hmmm that wasn't exactly the reaction I expected.

He signaled for the rest of them to join him and they moved quickly to his side. I was surprised how graceful they were, considering their size. I quickly picked out Jacob and the one who was with him earlier, there were eight all together. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off in an attempt to not only make peace but to move things along. We were both stubborn, I could see that so decided I needed to make the first move.

"How about compromise?" I asked politely.

"We're listening" He said simply. It was clear that he was acting as spokesperson for the rest of them. I don't know why the others allowed that, I could never let someone speak for me.

"I'll ask a question and you can ask one in return. Though I want the truth, no BS" I stated firmly.

He deliberated for a moment and glanced at the others. They seemed willing enough. "Fine, though we expect the same honesty in your answers."

I smiled slightly, just glad to be moving forward at last. "Ok. First off, and no offence intended, what are you exactly?"

"We're werewolves." He ended it there. I had so many more questions but we had made a deal and I merely nodded. At least my assumption was right and that was one less thing to worry about. Just another million questions to go and I'd be set.

"Well you seem to know our names, some of us at least, therefore it is only fair that we know who you are." He no longer seemed angry, merely curious and definitely cautious.

It was an easy question to answer, though I wasn't too thrilled about it regardless. I debated for moment, wondering if I should lie knowing I could do it convincingly, I even had a few pieces of fake ID to prove it. In the end, however, I decided to honour our agreement. "My name is Anna Green." He nodded and seemed satisfied with my answer.

My turn, "Have you always been wolves or were you turned?" Though this was not the most pressing issue in my mind I was still terribly curious. All the legends I have ever heard of stated that one needed to be bitten, much like vampires. I couldn't see eight people from one area or tribe being bitten and turned but you never know.

"Yes and no. What we are we were born with, it's a genetic trait within our tribe but no we have not always been this way. I first transformed a few years ago and some of my brothers more recently." He seemed determined to answer truthfully but I could tell he did not like letting me in on their secrets, nor did the others. One in particular, who was the closet to Sam, was looking at me banefully and continued to shake. "Now, how did you know about us or vampires for that matter?"

"That's more than one question." I answered lightly in an attempt to make the situation less tense. He just continued to stare. Sigh, apparently werewolves have no sense of humor. "Well the first one is a little complicated so to answer your second question the knowledge about the existence of vampires has been passed down for generations in my family."

He merely nodded and waited for me to continue. My gift was always a hard topic for me to talk about because no one could actually relate or fully understand. Plus it was such a huge and private part of me that I had only shared this knowledge with my family. This was information I never wanted to share but it looked like I had little choice if I were to get the answers I needed. "As for the answer to your first question it's complicated like I said. Hmmmm how do I describe it? Well I have an ability that allows me to…feel peoples…auras as it were." They just looked at me, not fully comprehending but this didn't surprise me. I tried to think of an analogy that may help describe it. While it was not a visual thing, but a feeling, I decided maybe a visual representation would be best.

"Ok what I am about to describe isn't exactly how it works for it has nothing to do with sight but it's the only way I can think of describing it so it makes sense. Imagine you're in a pitch black room with a hundred different people. Each of these individuals are completely blind and can't distinguish one person from another. However, when I stare around the room I can see everyone. Not their physical features but everyone in the room has their own unique aura or light as it were. I look around in the darkness and see a hundred different yellow lights moving around me, each its own shade and brightness. Furthermore, I can distinguish not only between individual humans but other species such as vampires or animals. Their auras are very different and therefore if I were to go looking for the one vampire in the room it would not be hard. They would be a shining red light among the yellow."

They stared silently at me and I took a quick breath before continuing. "As for you guys, while your auras are predominately human, in this form at least, there is an animalistic quality to it and that side becomes more dominant when you change. It's something I have never felt before. That's how I knew there was something up with all of you." I finished lamely and hoped that it made some sense.

"Thank you for explaining" he simply said. It seemed like they understood and some were looking at me curiously. Some even looked impressed. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Now answer me this. I overheard you saying you were protectors of your people. I'm assuming your protecting them from vampires."

"Yes"

"So how do you do that exactly?" I was sure they didn't carry any weapons on them when they changed and I couldn't see a wolf being any sort of match for a vampire, even ones as big as them.

"When we change our teeth and claws are capable of tearing through their skin, we're not sure why but we are grateful none the less. In addition we are also very fast and work as a team in the process. Together it is not a difficult task" A few of them laughed and their eyes shown with excitement. They enjoyed the killing of vampires that much was clear.

All I managed to say was "Hmmmm" While I was never one to ask for assistance I debated whether I should seek their help in the actual killing of the newborns. While I was tempted I decided against it for now since they would not move well in the city, if I was desperate I could always come back.

He stared at me for a moment and seemed deep in thought. Finally he asked, "Why are you here looking for the vampires?" Damn, I was hoping he would save that one for last because I wasn't even entirely sure on that one.

"I was hoping to find some answers to what has been going on in Seattle." It was truthful enough.

"Seattle? What's going on in Seattle that makes you come here?" It was my turn but I let that one go, he seemed genuinely confused.

"You are aware of the mass disappearances and killings right?" They nodded their heads and comprehension eventually hit them.

"A Vampire is responsible!?" It was both a statement and a question and there was obvious anger in his tone. How did he not know this? Some protectors.

"Vampires to be exact." I corrected him, no way would a single vampire be able to cause that much trouble in Seattle. Well not one with any logic that is. Now it was my turn. "If there are vampires in the area and your responsibility is to kill them, then why do you have a treaty with this particular coven?"

"How did you know about that?" I just stared at him. I was going to get my answers. When he realized I wasn't going to say anything he decided to answer, "First of all we did not personally make the treaty, our ancestors did and they only did so because this coven is not like most vampires." The one named Jacob snorted and Sam gave him a glare that was clearly a warning and continued. "They don't hunt humans. They live off the blood of animals and as long as they don't harm any human lives and stay off our land we keep the peace."

I didn't know what to say. I was at a loss for words once again today, a record. Vampires that don't hunt humans!? I didn't think it was possible for them to even live off animals, or have the restraint or desire to do so. How or why would a blood thirsty monster care for the lives of human beings? They were killers by nature, caring only for themselves, consumed on finding their next victim. Well that's what I had always believed and my past experience supported this. Yet if what he said was true this brings everything into question. I felt like part of my world was being turned upside down. Everything I have believed may have been wrong. Inaccurate to say the very least.

Sam cleared his throat. I struggled for a second to come out of thought and pay attention to the man in front of me. "You said you were looking for answers but why here and if you find them what do you plan on doing with that information? It's not like you can do anything to stop those in Seattle so why do you care so much?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I care because once I find the information I need I plan on putting an end to what's going on in Seattle. I feel that the vampires near by may have the information I need to do this."

They stared at me and when they realized I wasn't joking a few began to laugh. I was used to people underestimating me though I was the epitome of never judge a book by its cover. Still their laughter annoyed me. Sam didn't laugh, nor did Jacob.

"I admire your bravery but I don't see how that is possible" Sam said "unless there is something you haven't told us." The suspicion returned.

Determined to wipe the cocky smirks of their faces I raised my head a fraction and spoke, "Well when you asked me how I knew about vampires I spoke the truth. That knowledge has been passed down for generations but for a specific reason. I come from a long line of vampire hunters and have been trained on how to kill them since I was a young child." They were silent.

Sam finnally spoke, "You're not kidding are you?"

"No. I have killed eight vampires in the last six years. The last three have only been in the last few weeks in Seattle. That's why I have come. Seattle is overrun and from little information I have gathered I have a feeling I'll find my answers here."

Sam began to speak and seemed to be choosing his words carefully, "Please take no offence but how is that possible. You're just a regular human girl. How can you possibly track, capture and kill a vampire?"

"I'm far from regular I assure you of that." I smiled, "As you know my abilities allow me to sense others nearby. No matter how fast someone moves I will always know where they are." They were listening intensely and as the sun began to sink behind the horizon a few rays escaped the clouds casting streaks of light upon their chests. "However, I can do much more than sense ones aura. If they're close enough I can actually manipulate it. I can essentially stop them in their tracks and make it impossible for them to move for a brief period of time." Their eyes widened as they processed this information and I couldn't help but feel a little smug. "As for killing them I have specially made weapons for that task." My tone was such that I conveyed I would speak no more of that topic. I didn't want them knowing everything.

Sam took another step forward. "Why did you want to speak to us if it's the vampires you wish to talk to?"

"I came here looking for information that may lead to their location and I found you. You have knowledge of their whereabouts I assume and I was hoping you would tell me where I could find them. It is of the utmost importance." I was doing my best to get them to trust me and understand the gravity of the situation.

He seemed conflicted. "I don't know if I could do that. It may violate the treaty." He paused, stared at the one called Jacob for a second and turned back to me, "I am, however, willing to attempt to contact them and give them the choice whether or not they wish to speak with you." Though he said it in a calm and respectful manor I could tell the idea of approaching these vampires still disgusted him. Jacob turned his head and gave Sam a hard look that I didn't understand.

I almost sighed in relief. "Thank you, I truly appreciate it." I walked over to my car, pulled out a piece of paper and wrote my cell phone number down. I handed it to him. "You can call me anytime, day or night. I look forward to hearing from you, no matter what the news." Not that I would stop looking if they refused, I would just need to get a little more creative. He merely nodded. This was not a man of many words.

We shook hands briefly, his scorching mine, and I got inside my car. As a pulled away and they disappeared back into the forest my mind began going a million miles a minute. While I had finally received some of my answers I still had more questions, most of them focusing around the nearby coven. The knowledge of their chosen lifestyle had truly shaken me. I didn't know what to expect and therefore I was unsure of my next course of action. I would just have to prepare myself for any possibility.

If they didn't harm humans were they truly monsters then, despite what they were? Did they deserve death merely being what they were? Should I hunt them despite their chosen lifestyle? I wasn't sure of any of anything anymore. The very foundation in which my beliefs stood upon had crumbled. As I drove back to the hotel to wait for Sam's call not once did these questions leave my mind.

What was I going to do?

**~*~REVIEW~*~**

**Hey guys! I hope your enjoying the story so far. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Call

**Hey guys. This chapter is going to start off through Bella and be continued through Edward and Anna. So far people seem to like Anna so no worries she'll be back soon. Sorry, I didn't post this chapter sooner than I normally would have. I stopped half way through and began another chapter that will appear later on. It was in my head and I needed to write it down lol. Neway, enjoy and plz REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 4: The call**

POV: Bella

It was Sunday morning and I had just woken up from a wonderful dream. I was in a meadow with Edward, our meadow, and the sun was shining and reflecting brilliantly on his skin. He was kissing me and the smell of his breath and skin was heavenly, engulfing my senses. If I didn't know the real thing existed of wouldn't have come back to reality. I looked over and my window was propped open slightly, a light breeze squeezing through. I knew Edward had left my room not to long ago for the bed was not quite warm yet. He would be back soon and a huge smile plastered my face when I thought of him.

I stretched as I jumped out of bed, not the best idea for someone like me. I stumbled forward, tripping on my own feet, but managed to grab hold of the door nob for support. I was steadied myself and though no one was there I couldn't help but blush a deep crimson. If I didn't have better balance in my next life I was going to sue. This thought brought me up short and a small knot emerged in my stomach when I realized how soon I would be joining that other life.

Shaking my head I grabbed my usual bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. A shower was desperately needed and I hoped it would calm my nerves slightly before Edward came back. I didn't bother to rush, Charlie was out fishing again. Sometimes living with Charlie felt like having my own place.

Once my teeth were brushed and my hair dried I returned to my room and combed through my closet for something to wear. I settled for my favorite sweats and a simple blue t-shirt. Alice would have a fit if she saw what I was wearing. She could never get over my total lack of interest in fashion.

I carefully made my way downstairs and into the kitchen and managed not to fall on my face. I kept it simple for breakfast, a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. I sat down in one of the missed matched chairs and ate absent mindedly. I was half way done when I felt a familiar pair of cold hands stroke my head. I immediately turned around and gazed into the amber eyes of my saving grace. I doubt I would ever get over his beauty, both inside and out, and was still dumbfounded he had chosen someone like me to give his love to.

He wrapped his hard arms around my waste and whispered into my ear "Morning love." I merely sighed in contentment and laid my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. I could stand here forever in his arms and it wouldn't be long enough. The moment, however, was interrupted by my phone ringing.

I scowled, "Who could be calling this early in the morning and on a Sunday?" Edward merely chuckled and disentangled our bodies. He sat down in my chair while I walked over to the phone.

"Swan residence." I said quickly into the receiver. I could hear the hint of annoyance in my voice, and apparently so did Edward. He laughed gently again, causing me narrow my eyes in his direction.

"Hey Bella," I recognized Jakes voice immediately "I was hoping you were up." Despite his words it seemed like me being awake was the last things he had wanted.

"Ya, I've been up for a little while. What's up Jake?" My annoyance was subsiding as it always did with Jacob. As often as he annoyed me I always managed to look past it, knowing that was just who Jake was. However, what he said next took me by surprise.

"Is the blood…Cullen there?" I could tell he was saying this through his teeth "Sam would like to speak with him." My eyes widened and I just looked over at Edward. He was at my side in a second and looked at me questioningly.

"Ya, ummm sure…one second," I put the phone down and whispered "Sam wants to talk with you." He seemed just as confused as me but took the phone anyway.

"Sam?" He asked in his velvet voice. I could tell Sam had started talking but I couldn't make out any words. As he was speaking Edward would just "hmmm" or say "I see" but nothing that would tell me what they were talking about. Throughout the conversation a million emotions appeared on his face but eventually he settled on surprised. "No it's alright…Yes I would like her number." He paused for a moment and I assumed Sam was giving him the number Edward asked for. "Thank you Sam. Good bye."

He put the phone back on the receiver and seemed deep in thought, apparently forgetting I was still in the room. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his face so I could look into his eyes. "Will you please tell me what that was about?"

"It's nothing love." He smiled my favorite crooked smile but there was something hidden in his eyes. He wasn't telling the whole truth. As good as he was at reading my face I was getting better at reading his.

"Edward, that was so not nothing. Is something wrong?" He looked at my face for a moment, deciding.

"Nothing is wrong. I promise to tell you later" I began to protest but he put his hand over my mouth. "Later but right now I need to speak with Carlisle. I'll be back soon"

I really wish he didn't have to leave so soon but consoled myself knowing he said he would be coming back. "You swear?"

He chuckled, "Yes Bella I swear." He then lifted my head towards him and kissed me in a way that was far too persuasive, not that I was complaining. Why dream when you have reality.

------------------Continuation of Chp, New perspective------------------

POV: Edward

I got back into my silver Volvo and looked back at my Bella standing in her doorway. Even in sweats and a simple blue shirt she took by breath away. Even after all this time and what I had done to her I couldn't believe she was with me, loved me. Sigh, I wish I didn't have to leave her but it was necessary.

As I slammed onto the accelerator and headed home I thought about the conversation I had just had with Sam. I still wasn't completely sure he told me the truth but I could see no reasoning behind it if it was a deception. Still, what he told me seemed impossible. I needed to speak with Carlisle. He always knew the right course of action and maybe he knew something about the existence of…vampire hunters. A small laugh escaped my lips at the thought.

I made the turn into the unpaved pathway that led to my home going 100m/h and pulled into our garage doing 70. I wasn't surprised to see Alice was waiting there, sitting on the hood of the yellow Porsche I had given her. _Edward, _she thought, _what's going on? I saw you coming back and asking for Carlisle but I don't know why. _

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but your right I do need to speak with Carlisle." I said quickly, pausing in front of her.

_He's in his study. I already told him you were coming. _She gave me a smirk and I ruffled her hair as I walked past her. _Can I join you?_

"Of course…actually I think we may just need your help." I smiled at Alice as we went upstairs with lightning speed. His door was open and he sat behind his desk. I could see the wisdom in his eyes and I knew I would feel better once I talked with him.

"Edward, what is it?" He asked calmly, speaking aloud for Alice's sake.

"I just had a very interesting phone conversation with Sam Uley at Bella's house and he gave me information that concerns us." Carlisle leaned closer as I heard Alice's mental voice exclaim _Ha! That's why I didn't know what you wanted, those wolves were getting in the way…Again. _

"It appears there's a vampire hunter in town and she wishes to speak with us about what is happening in Seattle." I stated point blank. They just stared at me.

"Son, I think you need to start from the beginning. What exactly did Sam say to you?" He closed his book and placed it on his desk as he leaned forward.

I went into more detail about my conversation with Sam and the others just listened patiently. A woman named Anna is in town looking for answers about the newborns in Seattle and for some reason she thinks we can help. She has mental gifts that allow her to track and hunt vampires but he wouldn't go into great detail about them, he was still unsure on how it worked exactly. He believed she was telling the truth and while he did not think she was looking for a fight she was dangerous. He promised her he would contact us and give us a choice whether we would speak with her. However, he got the impression that she wouldn't give up if we said no and would continue to look for us. She provided him with her number and she asked to be contacted with our answer. He contacted me at Bella's, provided me her number and gave that responsibility over to us.

"So, what do we do? I have a hard time believing that she is capable of what Sam described but he seemed to truly believe her." I ran my hand through hair, not breaking eye contact with him.

Carlisle sighed and though I new what he was about to say he spoke out loud for Alice. "Well this sure is an interesting situation. If what Sam says in true and this individual is what she says she is then we need to be cautious." He paused for a moment and I began to follow his train of thought. "She says she's looking for answers about the newborns but so are we. Things are getting bad and unless we actually go to Seattle we can't do much more. If she does not wish to fight then meeting with her and exchanging information may be beneficial for us all." He turned to Alice. "Can you see what happens if we meet with her?"

Alice closed her eyes for a moment while she concentrated. A hundred different images flashed through her mind as she searched through the many possible futures, each more blurry than the last. She opened her eyes and stared apologetically at us. "I'm sorry, no. Our decision is not concrete and therefore I can't get a clear glimpse into what is going to happen. Until the decision is made I can't know for sure. Though," she closed her eyes for a fraction of a second, a woman with emerald eyes flashed quickly through her mind, "I honestly don't think she means to harm us. At least she has no plans to do so at the moment." She smiled. She already had plans to befriend this woman, convinced this will get the best response from her.

Carlisle spoke. "Thank you Alice, and there's no need for any apologies." He smiled warmly at her, "Well this is not something we should decide on our own. Let's wait for the others to get back before we make any decisions. We have a lot to consider."

I agreed and after a few quick words I went downstairs to work on a composition I've had playing in my head for a few days now. As my fingers quickly trilled across the keys I hoped the others would return soon, I wanted to get back to Bella. I promised her I would be back and though I hadn't been gone long every bone in my body missed and longed to be with her.

----------------------Continuation of Chp, New Perspective-----------------

POV: Anna

I sat at the tiny desk in my motel room while I read through the last of many e-mails from my mother. Each one more panicked and rushed than the last.

_Annabell, _

_Are you ok? I haven't heard from you for three days! What's going on and when are you coming home? It's been almost three weeks. You better answer me by the end of the day or I'm sending the national guard after you and coming to Seattle myself. You know I haven't been able to relax since you left and won't till you walk safely through the front door. Please come home._

_Love you!_

_Mom_

Sigh, even in an email she insists on calling me Annabell. I just shook my head and began writing my response. Though I understood she worried it was unnecessary.

_Mom, _

_Calm down I'm fine, like I always am. You haven't heard from me because A) I've been a bit busy and B) I'm not in Seattle anymore. I followed a lead north…I am sorry I worried you but once again I'm fine! I don't know when I'm coming home. Things are really complicated but I swear I will try to wrap this up ASAP! I'll as soon as I have a better idea of what's going on. _

_Take care of yourself! I miss you and hope to see you soon._

_Love always, _

_ANNA (hint hint lol)_

I pushed away from the desk, grabbed my keys and headed out the door to find some food. I hadn't been able to eat since yesterday, before that lovely conversation with the immensely charming and polite werewolves. I drove around but it was clear the only real restaurant in town was a place called The Lodge. It looked tacky and was probably over priced but I pulled into the tiny parking lot, I really was hungry.

As I walked in I nearly laughed when I saw numerous stuffed elks floating around the walls. Definitely tacky. I was never one to overly criticize one's style but this was just plain horrible. The hostess approached me with a smile, cutting my observation short.

"Hello and welcome to The Lodge. How many are we sitting this fine morning." I quickly glanced out the window to the once again cloudy and chilly weather. By whose definition was this a fine morning?

I smiled politely, "Table for one please." She led me to a table near the back and handed me a menu.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly" She said once I had opened it and left to seat a few more arrivals.

As I glanced at the menu I noted I was two for two, definitely over priced. I smiled a bit as I poured over their breakfast menu. A waiter soon approached me and he was eyeing me curiously. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and it was spiked near the front. He was about my age and maybe had an inch on me.

"Hello, my name is Andrew and I'll be your waiter this morning. Are you ready to order or would you like another minute?" He smiled and continued to stare at me with unconcealed curiosity and...admiration? Great.

"No I'm ready. Could I have the scrambled eggs with toast and a class of ice tea please." I folded my menu and handed thrust it into his outstretched hand and avoided eye contact.

"No problem, I'll be back soon." He smiled again and walked off. I leaned against the booth, closed my eyes and let my mind wonder. I was really hoping Sam would of called by now but I needed to be patient. I had decided last night that I would not take any course of action that would lead to a fight with this coven unless they made a move first.

Andrew returned in record time and placed both my drink and my food on the table in front of me. "Here you go, is there anything else I can get for you or perhaps any friends who may be joining you soon." Haha, he wasn't exactly being subtle. Poor guy, he didn't realize I was not the kind of girl he wanted to get mixed up with. He was too small town and frankly he would probably have a nervous breakdown if he knew the real me. Though his reaction may be entertaining.

"No thanks. My boyfriend," his face fell, "is visiting a friend right now. We aren't staying in town long." I smiled and turned to my plate of food and began to eat. The rest of my visit there Andrew did not make another pass. He was actually sulking a bit in the corner but when I said I was ready for the check he smiled politely and bid me farewell. Nice guy.

I got into my car and was about to turn the key to the ignition when my cell phone rang. I grabbed it quickly and after I glanced at the unknown ID I pressed 'talk'.

"Hello, Anna speaking." I said eagerly.

"Anna, this is Sam Uley." I smiled and hoped he had good news for me. "I just wanted to inform you that I have conveyed your message and have given them your number." He what! "When they decide I expect they will contact you themselves."

I guess it could have been worse, "Well thank you Sam. I guess I have another call to wait for now." I laughed lightly. He was silent for a moment and did not respond though I could still hear breathing on the other end. "Sam? Is there something else?"

"There is. I felt I should…warn you that while they may not feed off humans this coven is abnormally large and some of its members have talents of their own. You should be cautious." I almost snorted, I was always cautious.

"I see. Such as?" If they had gifts I wanted to know about them. Though I had never met a vampire with gifts, that I was aware of at least, I knew some of them had extra abilities above the norm of their kind.

"Let's just say you should watch what you think around them and be wary of your emotions. Good bye." The phone call ended.

I took the phone off my ear and stared at it for a moment. After the initial shock of the conversation ending so suddenly I thought back to what he said. _'watch what you think around them and be wary of your emotions.' _While he did not say directly what they could do I was confident that one of the vampires could read your mind but I was still unsure what he meant about my emotions. Could one of them sense what I was I feeling? This was going to complicate things, that was for sure.

I pulled out of the parking lot, my head once again buzzing with questions as I planned my next move. My nerves were tight with anticipation as I drove back to my room to await the call.

**~*~REVIEW~*~**

**Wow. I actually found it much more difficult writing from Bella and Edward's perspectives than Anna's. Well I guess since she is a product of my own mind and not SM's that its natural that I would know every move she would make and every thought she could have lol. I hope I did ok though and that you enjoyed it! If not you can tell me, I want to improve. **


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting

**Chapter 5! My longest yet and the most influenced by Eclipse. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Meeting **

It was almost six o'clock and I had yet to receive a call. I was lying on the bed toying with one of my blades as I gazed at the stucco ceiling. I threw it into the air and watched as it plummeted back down towards me, catching it flawlessly in one hand.

I cocked my head to the side for the hundredth time and looked at my phone on the night stand, my blade twirling once again in mid air. I caught it as I did before though my eyes never left the phone.

I was waiting for a Vampire to call me so we could sit down and have a little chat, maybe over a cup of tea. A sharp laugh left my lips. To think it had come to this! If I wasn't so keen to get the answers I so desperately needed I never would of done this. Talking with them meant I must trust them, at least not to try and kill me. The thought sickened me. Making deals with devils, well if they ever call.

Almost as if they heard my thoughts, hell they may just have, my phone rang. I sat up and grabbed my phone. It rang once again but I hesitated to answer it, unsure. On the fifth ring I took a deep breath, flipped it open and pressed 'talk'.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, am I speaking with Anna?" Said a surprisingly kind and warm voice. I didn't expect that.

"Yes." I stated simply.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen." He seemed to be trying very hard to make me feel secure. "Sam has informed us that you wish to speak with us. While I am not sure what we can exactly tell you that you probably don't already know we would be willing to meet with you if that is what you still wish."

Keep it light, keep it simple. "Yes it is…thank you. Where and when can we speak?" Stupid! Putting the ball in their court. Rookie mistake, I should have been able to avoid that. Sigh, too late now.

"You're welcome to come to our home." I almost laughed at the idea of them having a home. Hmmm, I wonder if it has dungeons, dragons and motes. "How about tomorrow, 9am?"

"That would be fine, how do I get there?" At least I have 15 hours to prepare, just in case. I grabbed paper and a pen as he gave me directions to their place. It wasn't too far from here, just outside of town.

"Well we look forward to meeting with you. See you tomorrow." He said politely.

"See you tomorrow." I hung up the phone. I guess it could have been worse, definitely better than I expected. I was going to have to get used to speaking with them without injecting the usual venom into my voice that I normally would have. Ugh! When I came to Forks looking for answers from these vampires I had no intention in leaving them alive after I got what I needed. Now…I just didn't know. Everything Sam had told me kept messing with my mind, making my thoughts chaotic. I used to be so decisive but now I was second guessing everything.

I lay back onto the bed and began toying with my blade once again, all the while thinking.

------------------------Next Day--------------------

I drove down the deserted road looking for the turn that led to the…Cullen's household. The forest encroached on all sides and I found myself missing the towering buildings of the city. I was definitely not happy about the fact that they lived off the beaten path in this sleepy little town. I glanced at my cars clock and saw that it was quarter to nine. In fifteen minutes I would be meeting and greeting vampires, oh joy.

I suddenly slammed on the breaks and started doing an illegal U turn. Crap. When he said the road was hard to find he wasn't kidding. It was practically overrun with plant life with no distinguishing signs indicating its existence. I had just driven past it going 80 when I turned around the bend. I turned onto the dirt road and began my slow drive up the winding path towards the house, my car constantly in the shadows though that was to be expected in this town. I tried not to think, I knew my thoughts weren't safe, but I found it hard shutting my mind off.

It wasn't long till I pulled into a large meadow…or was it their lawn? Six ancient cedars surrounded the home creating a never ending shade. I had wondered occasionally last night what a vampire home may look like but never did I envision this. It had to be at least a century old but it looked like it was built only yesterday. It was an off shade of white and contained three stories. A porch wrapped around the first story and each of the doors and windows were restored to their previous glory and beauty. I hated to admit it but I was impressed.

From the moment I parked my car and stepped out I was intimately aware of my surroundings and I pushed my senses as far as they would go. Nothing escaped my notice and almost every step I took was thought about first.

Damnit! Sam wasn't kidding when he said this coven was abnormally large. I searched through the house quickly and counted seven vampires and a human? That was odd. What was another human doing here? Ha, maybe they had rethought their 'lifestyle' and she was just the entrée.

Wait…I knew that aura. I had felt it when I entered Newtons the other day. Hmmm, well I guess I was right about Bella, she did have a secret. A big one! I was curious about how she knew of them, or had she fallen for their human charade? Still, I didn't know such large covens existed with the exception of the Volturi. I felt involuntary shutter go through me at the thought of them.

I walked cautiously towards the front steps and I couldn't help but think that my mother was right about me constantly putting myself in danger. It seemed that way. Here I was walking willingly into the home of the largest coven of vampires I had ever some across. I wasn't planning on killing them, though I would if they put even one toe out of line. I was swimming in a tank of tiger sharks. May as well toss some chum in the water while I was there.

My mind was full of mundane thoughts and I did my best to push them away so I could concentrate. I grasped tightly to their individual auras, becoming familiar with each and ready to act if the moment called for it. I walked those final steps, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Within a second the door opened and a man who looked like he belonged in a soap opera was standing before me. He was young and had light blonde hair that was brushed back elegantly. However, despite my quick observation it was not his beauty that caught me, I was used to it, but his eyes. They were a deep butterscotch colour and very warm. I was expecting red or at least black iris' to greet me when I arrived. Was this on account of their unique diet?

He smiled and greeted me warmly as if he met with someone like me everyday. "Welcome, please come inside." I could tell by his voice that this was the one who contacted me, Carlisle. He seemed sincere but I was still wary as I crossed over the threshold. I kept him in my line of sight and I saw him shut the door behind me with a loud click. I was without a doubt nervous but I controlled it as best as I could.

I gazed around the interior of the house, taking in every detail, once again making note of possible exits. It was surprisingly bright and open. It was clear that this house contained many rooms originally but their wall had been knocked down to create this one wide space. The south facing wall was had been completely refurbished with glass and I saw a glimmer if light being reflected off a nearby river. The ceilings were high and a large curving stair case took up the west side of the room. All in all not what I had expected.

Stationed at various points in the room were other members of this coven. Four pairs of amber eyes were staring at me and I felt two others on the second floor. On a platform near the door stood a large grand piano and beside it were two figures. A familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes stared back at me. Bella stood hand in hand with one of the vampires as if they were…together. She couldn't seriously be dating a vampire! Could this situation get any weirder? While he looked to be the youngest of them he was actually older than most. Physically he appeared to be about seventeen maybe eighteen but I could tell he had been around for about 107 years. When I thought this his eye brows raised slightly but quickly relaxed. Hmmm, if I wasn't mistaken he must be the mind reader. My eyes zeroed in on the brace covering Bella's free hand and remembered how she tripped the first time I saw here. Maybe she fell again. The one beside her looked away, smiling slightly.

Carlisle spoke to me once again, "This is my family. My wife Esme. Alice and her mate Jasper. My son Edward and his Bella." As he spoke he pointed each of them out. Each nodded as he said there names except for Alice who waved enthusiastically at me. He was about to continue when the other two came quickly down the stairs, the human charade forgotten. The guy was large and well muscled. He had dark curly hair and had a devilish grin upon his face. The woman was blonde and breathtakingly beautiful. She glared in my direction, easily conveying her dislike and distrust of me_. The feelings mutual blondie._ I thought darkly. I heard Edward cough as he tried to hide his laughter. That was going to get real annoying real quick.

The big one walked up to me and I quickly held tightly to his aura, "Hey! So this must be Buffy." He chuckled at his little joke while the blonde rolled her eyes. It was a bit funny I'll admit, but I refused to let that show on my face. I didn't want to show any sign of weakness. I was not here to socialize.

Carlisle merely smiled at him and continued with the introduction. "And this is my other son Emmett and his wife Rosalie." Hmmm, every rose does have its thorns, and a lot of them apparently. I heard Edward choking back laughter once again and Emmett looked at him questioningly.

"What's so funny bro?" Edward merely shook his head and Emmett scowled. He clearly didn't like being kept out of the loop.

Carlisle walked up to me, keeping a bit of distance between us for which I was grateful, "Would like to sit down? I think we'll all be more comfortable that way."

I highly doubted that but answered politely back anyway. "Yes, thank you." We began walking slowly towards their sofa. If someone had told me a year ago I would be walking peacefully beside a vampire I would have committed them to an insane institution. That was then and things had changed, dramatically. Still, every bone in my body was screaming at me to either run or fight, preferably fight, but my mind kept me in check. I kept my heart beat slow and my breathing steady as not to inform them of my discomfort.

Edward looked over at the one named Jasper, gave him a nod and suddenly I felt a wave of calm fall over me. At first I didn't think anything of it, it was hard to feel anything else but I soon came back to reality. Immediately understood what Sam had meant and I knew he was manipulating my emotions. As I sat down I gave Edward a hard stare. _Tell him to stop that! _

I didn't like having my emotions messed with. A second later the discomfort returned and while it was not as pleasant at least it was my emotions that I was feeling. I felt in control again. _Thanks. _I mentally added though reluctantly.

Everyone took their seat and Bella had sat down next to me with Edward on her other side. I'm sure this arranged ahead of time and I definitely felt more comfortable beside her. With her beside me I could feel her aura more forcefully yet it was still felt diminished, not whole. I concentrated for a moment as I tried to unravel the reason behind it. I realized that I couldn't sense her mind! Her body was here but her mind was absent. Will this situation _ever_ make sense?

Carlisle spoke once again, cutting off my thoughts. "So, what can we do for you today?" It was clear that he held a great deal of respect in this household and I could see why. He was definitely the oldest one in the room--I put his age at around 364--and seemed to contain a great deal of wisdom and kindness. He was definitely insightful, a creature…person…man who thought things through before acting.

"I'm actually not entirely sure. How much did Sam tell you when you spoke with him?"

Edward spoke this time. "Not much. He said you were a vampire hunter, with special abilities, and were looking for answers for what's going on in Seattle. He said that you believed that we may have some of those answers and that you wished to speak with us." He paused for a moment, "I'm afraid, however, that we know little to nothing about what is going on in Seattle. The only information we have is from what we have deduced from the news, which is not much. We hoped that you may shed some light upon the situation actually." He seemed to be telling the truth but I had a feeling he was a very good liar. He flashed me a crooked smile.

Well I guess I could share what little I knew, they had been hospitable so far. However, I still had the feeling that they were the key to this mystery, even if they didn't know it. "Well I don't know much, I only spent about two and a half weeks there." They listened silently and I felt a little on edge being the center of attention of seven vampires. "Within the first week I had managed to track and kill three vampires, all newborns and each only in their teens. There was at least a dozen more when I left so I wouldn't be surprised if their numbers have grown. The real problem is that they are totally out of control, though this is not surprising. It wouldn't be much of an issue if there weren't so many of them. I tried tracking the one creating them but she won't come near me and my efforts to trap her…"

Jasper cut me off "Wait a second. You and Sam both say you can capture and kill vampires but I still don't see how. Explain."

Carlisle looked at him, "Jasper, that's not important at the moment. We can discuss that later and only if she wishes. Let her continue."

He responded, "I disagree, I think it's very important. How do we even know she's telling the truth? I want to see proof that she can do the things she say she can."

"I for one am curious to see what Buffy can do." Emmett chimed in. Would it kill him to use my real name? Carlisle was about to respond but I decided I needed to speak.

"It's alright. I guess I would want to know these things as well if I were in your place." I looked at him, "However, if I explain to you what I can do I expect the same honesty in return. I'm going out on a limb here." A huge limb…dangling over a freaking cliff.

"Of course." Carlisle said. The others looked at me expectantly.

I must be loosing my edge. First I divulge my secrets to a pack of over sized wolves and now to a large coven of vampires. I must be mental. I may as well start handing out pamphlets with all the information anyone would ever need to know about me. Maybe a picture of me, thumbs up. Sure would save me the time in explaining this…again. **(A/N btw guys, sorry if you're tired of hearing this explanation but it is necessary, for the Cullen's at least. I promise this will be the last time in this story that she explains her gifts haha)**

I looked at Jasper, "I have an ability that allows me to sense those around me. Their auras or their life force as it were and each person is unique and distinguishable from each other. Furthermore, I can tell the difference not only between individual humans but vampires, animals, plant life and even man made objects. Basically anything with mass. As long as someone is close I know where they are at all times" I smiled, "no matter how fast they move." I was about to continue when he cut me off.

"Well that explains how you can track them but it doesn't explain how you can kill them." He said quickly, once again cutting me off. If he didn't stop that and soon he wouldn't be the only one cutting.

"Well if you would let me finish then I could explain." I said sharply. I looked at him and when I was sure he wouldn't interrupt me again I continued. "Now once I feel someone and once their close enough I can grab hold of it, manipulate it essentially. Once I do that they are unable to move so much as an inch. As for the act of killing I have special weapons designed for that purpose."

Emmett let out a low whistle. "Impressive. Especially for a human," I tried not to take offence, "What kind of weapons do you use?" He cocked his head to the side, genuinely curious.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable telling you that." I said simply, I could feel the handles of the blades within my jacket press against my body. While I didn't have them out-- for I wished to keep this meeting peaceable as possible-- I still refused to come unarmed today. I saw Edward's eyes quickly dart to my jacket and back to Emmett.

He gave me a pleading look. "Come on! We won't hurt you." He smirked and held up his right hand. "Scouts honor."

"Emmett," Carlisle looked at him, "We don't want her doing anything she doesn't want to and while she can trust us" he smiled warmly at me, "if she is not comfortable doing so then we won't pressure her."

I pondered for a moment what Carlisle had said. _'She can trust us.' _I didn't want to trust them. My upbringing and past experiences told me not to, that they were evil monsters that I shouldn't even be in the same room with let alone having a civil conversation. Yet as I looked at Carlisle Cullen's face I saw nothing but sincerity, kindness and even trust. He had invited me into his home and trusted me not to harm any member of his coven…or was family the right word? Could I trust them?

Emmett look disappointed but I could see he was prepared to drop the subject. I had told them a great deal already. What's one more piece of information? I decided to show them thinking it couldn't do any harm, hell maybe it would put a healthy dose of fear and respect into them. Anyway, even if they did try something they would quickly realize that mistake. From the corner of my eye I saw Edwards mouth twitch. Yes, definitely annoying. How does anyone live with this guy!

I let out a sigh and Carlisle looked at me questioningly. I reached into my jacket and pulled out one of my knives. Emmett's eyes shown with excitement as he surveyed the weapon in my hands. I began explaining. "The blade is made from vampire bone." I lightly twirled it in my hand "and it can easily cut through vampire skin when I put enough force behind it. I have several more and most have been in my family for generations."

Emmett leaned forward, "Cool! Can I see it?"

I tossed it too him, I had three more in my jacket and I knew I could easily retrieve it from him. He caught it easily and looked shocked that I had actually given it to him. The one named Jasper leaned a bit closer to him, eyeing it curiously. Emmett surveyed it for a moment before an inquisitive look appeared upon his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you Em. I think we can believe her when she says it can cut through our skin. No need to experiment." Everyone looked at Edward and then back to Emmett. Rose smacked his arm and I realized what Emmett must have been thinking. He was going to see if it could really cut through his skin. Sick.

"Just curious" He smiled and then stretch out his hand towards me to give back the knife. "Thanks"

I was about to reach over and grab it when an idea came to me. I concentrated on the knife in his hand. I grabbed hold of it and his eyes widened as it lifted up from his palm on its own. It moved silently through the air and landed on my lap. I swiftly picked it up and put it back into my jacket. All eyes were staring at me surprised, except for Alice. She just smiled and acted as if she had seen me do this before. Maybe this was not the best moment to show off and besides I could already feel the headache coming on.

"Sorry about that. I just thought I might give a demonstration of what I can do. You did demand proof." I looked directly at Jasper who made contact, his eyes unwavering.

The one named Esme spoke this time and I turned my attention to her. "It's alright. It was quite impressive." I heard Emmett mutter 'Hell ya' but I continued to look at her. "I was wondering. Where did you learn all of this? How did you know about the existence of vampires and why do you hunt them?" She said this gently and she seemed to be taking care not to offend me.

"Well the knowledge of your existence has been passed down for generations in my family because for centuries we have hunted your kind. My father trained me since I was a child and taught me everything I know about hunting." It was the simple version, details weren't that important and I wouldn't be telling them even if they asked.

"Is your father in town too?" She asked

A list of few painful memories flashed through my mind but I quickly blocked them out. "No, he died three years ago." I stated simply, controlling my instinct that told me to defend. She looked at me apologetically. For a moment she reminded me of my mother and I didn't know why.

I smiled and attempted to steer the conversation away from me and that particular topic. "Speaking of gifts, is anyone else in your…family, other than Edward and Jasper, gifted?" I had been curious about this ever since I learned what those two can do. I assumed Sam would have mentioned something but I needed to be sure.

Alice smiled and responded, "I can see the future." Her voice was chipper and said this so calmly, as if she were talking about the weather. Jasper gave her a wary look and she took his hand. "Don't worry. She can be trusted and she's trusted us so far. Besides," she smiled widely again and a set of pearly white teeth were exposed, "Carlisle promised we would be honest with her." He merely nodded and looked like he was thinking deeply.

Throughout her entire speech I was grappling with the idea that she could see the future. She must have known I was coming from the beginning. It explained why she wasn't surprised at my actions because she knew them all ready! What a thing to wrap your head around. All that power wrapped up in such a small package.

This coven was not only large and contained several members with impressive gifts but they were loyal to each other. Strong. The more I thought about this I came to the conclusion that I may have just found my answer. Anyone wishing to take them out would need a lot of help and a lot of vampires to do so. An army of newborns would be enough. While they would probably loose they could still seriously decimate this coven if that woman had enough. I was still confused though, considering how they live and the fact that they have not staked any sort of claim over Seattle. If they weren't fighting for territory like in the south then why do this? Who did they seriously piss off? Once again every time I found an answer to one of my questions two more appeared in its place.

Suddenly Edward turned his head towards me and then Jasper and said sharply, "Oh! I hadn't thought of that. Hmmm, it seemed you and Anna were thinking along the same lines just now and I think you two are right. It's the only thing that makes sense. Well, that changes everything." Ok that was random.

I stared at Edward for a moment, as did the others, and then turned my attention to Jasper. So we both must figure this is an army of newborns bent on their destruction. I was on the same wave length as a vampire…creepy.

"I think you should explain to the others," Edward continued. "What could be the purpose of this?" He seemed to be only talking to himself now and was deep in thought. Judging by the looks on their faces this was not uncommon for him.

All eyes turned to Jasper. He looked at them for a moment, clearly uncomfortable being the center of attention, but eventually settled his gaze upon Bella. "You're confused." He said.

"We're all confused" Emmett and I said simultaneously, but his was more of a grumble. Emmett looked over at me and smirked and I couldn't help but smile slightly back. I had a feeling Edward often had these silent conversations and they clearly annoyed Emmett. I had to agree with him on that matter.

Jasper looked at Emmett and simply stated, "You can afford to be patient. Bella should understand this to." He paused for moment and continued, "Bella, how much do you know about me?"

"Not much" she admitted. I just realized I had never heard her speak before now. While she seemed shy and uncertain of herself there was still a great deal of maturity in her voice.

Jasper nodded and rolled up the sleeve of his sweeter, exposing his arms. He held his arm carefully under the light. I could see the faint impression of a crescent shaped scar. I didn't think vampires could scar. I looked closely at the shape and realized it was the indentation of teeth marks. I guessed a vampire did that since human teeth were incapable of biting through stone.

"Oh," Bella suddenly exclaimed, "Jasper, you have a scar like mine." She held out her wrist and I could see the same crescent shaped scar there. It was slightly paler on her skin and stood out far more easily than it did on him. I was confused again. If she had a scar like his and I presumed it was also made by a vampire then how was she still human? I looked at her curiously. She couldn't be immune to their venom could she? This girl was just one big enigma. Before I could continue thinking of reasons for her scar, each more far fetched then the next, Jasper continued.

"I have a lot of scares like yours Bella." His pushed his sleeve further up his arm. Though it was faint there were layers of crescent scares that covered his skin like alligator scales. The light slightly raised the disturbing design. I stared in horror. What on earth happened to him?

I heard a gasp beside me and Bella said the words I was unable to get out, "Jasper, what happened to you?"

**Jaspers Story: Eclipse pg 287 ( A/N: Hey guys. Jasper is explaining his story here and Stephanie Meyer explained it so brilliantly I decided to let it be and not post it. Plus its really long lol. I assume most of you are familiar with his tale but if you REALLY want or need me too I will copy it out but for now I'm gonna continue with the tale. You'll prob recognize more parts of Eclipse from now on. I've tried to avoid that but in this chapter it was really unavoidable. I hope you're not disappointed and enjoying this so far)**

Throughout Jaspers story he had my undivided attention. I knew of the Southern wars through journals left by my Great, Great, Great grandfather but he had witnessed these massacres from a distance and rarely got involved. When the Volturi had come to clean things out he knew to stay away. To get in their way would be pure suicide. Never confuse bravery with stupidity. It was different, though, hearing it from someone who had experienced it first hand. I actually felt bad for him though I was sure pity was the last thing he was looking for.

Alice spoke first, "An army, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought I had been interpreting the signs incorrectly. I see no motive. There is no history in Seattle and no one to fight for it." He thought for moment, "But I've seen this before and I can't see any other explanation. There is an army of newborns in Seattle. Given the information that Anna has provided," he actually gave me a smile, "I would guess there are less then twenty, completely untrained and wild. The Volturi will step in soon."

When he mentioned the Volturi I was struck with the fact that they had been absent so far, "I'm surprised they haven't done so already." I stated, "this is the kind of thing they usually deal with and swiftly."

Emmett stared at me, "You know of the Volturi?"

I rolled my eyes, "Who doesn't?" He laughed and shook his head at my remark.

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked, he looked pointedly at Jasper.

"If we want to avoid the Volturi getting involved and coming here we will have to destroy the newborns ourselves and soon." I was surprised at this. Why would they want to avoid their involvement? I'll admit I was not pleased at the idea of having those Italian killers anywhere near me or my family but they could easily take care of this situation. I had a feeling there was something they had not told me. I'll give them this, they were far from boring.

"Lets go now!" Emmett said with excitement, "I'm dead bored." Rosalie hissed and he merely shrugged his shoulders. While I would normally agree with his attitude this was no ordinary situation and being to hasty would get us killed.

"We can't just go now Emmett" Jasper said firmly. "We need to prepare ourselves first. I can teach you how to eliminate them but they are not concerned with secrecy and we will have to be. That is going to make doing this far more difficult. Maybe we could lure them away from the city to a place of our choosing."

"Maybe we won't have to." Edward stated bleakly. "Does anyone else think that the only threat that would call for a creation of an army is us? Anna did." While Jaspers eyes narrowed everyone else's faces were displaying various masks of shock.

Carlisle looked at Edward, "But why?" Edward merely looked at me.

"Surely you most know how abnormal your family is." I said, "I have never come across or even heard of a coven as large as yours. In addition several of you have formidable gifts and it's clear that your loyalty to one another is strong. You are a huge threat whether your intentions are good or not. I will not pretend to know exactly why someone is coming after you I can see the logic behind creating an army if you are indeed the targets."

"They're not coming after us." Alice suddenly declared but she paused. "Or they don't know that they are." Her eyes glazed over for a moment and then returned. "I keep getting flickers but nothing solid. It's as if someone keeps changing their mind. I can't get a clear view."

Ok I needed a little clarification on that one. "Why would that matter? The future is the future isn't?"

Carlisle spoke, "Her visions are subjective. The future isn't set in stone. She can only see the course someone is on while they are on it. If they change their mind the vision changes." I nodded, that made more sense.

"Indecision?" Jasper asked.

Edward growled, "Not indecision…knowledge. Someone who knows you can't see unless a decision is made."

"But who would know that?" she asked in disbelief

"Aro knows you as well as you know yourself." He stated firmly, his eyes blazed with anger.

Did he mean Aro of the Volturi? What was their connection to them and why did they seem to fear them?

Edward answered my thoughts, "We had…a little altercation with them a few months back. It was not serious." Ok that was definitely a lie. There was definitely more to the story but he seemed unwilling to continue.

"But why, there is no reason for the Volturi…" Edward cut Carlisle off.

"No, it was there. In his mind Aro saw me on one side and Alice on the other. The future and the present and this idea intoxicated him. However, there was also fear of you Carlisle or rather our family. He fears how strong we may become and the thought of rooting out the competition was there, no matter how hard he tried not to think of it."

Carlisle shook his head, "I still don't believe they would. They are too committed to upholding the laws to break them themselves. I think it's someone else"

I nodded my head in agreement, "I agree. They wouldn't risk exposure of your kind on any level. Even if they cleaned up after the risk is too great. Newborns are unpredictable and difficult to control. Besides" I added, "no offence but if they wanted you dead you would be. They don't need newborns for that." While my words were harsh and bleak they all seemed to agree.

We were all deep in thought when Carlisle turned to Jasper, "You'll need to teach us how to destroy them." While he said this calmly there was a great deal of pain and conflict in his eyes. He didn't like violence that much was clear. I would _never _have thought I would believe this of a vampire but Carlisle was…good. The idea of a good vampire still baffled me but I couldn't ignore what I had seen.

Jasper nodded his head, "Yes but we'll need help, do you think Tanya and the others would be willing? Another five mature vampires would definitely help."

"We'll ask." Carlisle stood up, grabbed the phone and dialed. As he spoke I turned to Edward.

"Tanya? Is this another nearby coven?" The wolves only told me about Cullens. How many vampires lived in this area?

"In Denali. They live off animal blood as we do and thus we have become very close over the years, like family." He answered, never taking his eyes off Carlisle.

"How many other vampires have chosen to abstain from human blood?" I asked, shocked. I began thinking of the vampires I had killed in the past. Did I ever kill anyone who had not harmed a human life? Was I responsible for the death of someone who was perhaps…innocent? I was still having a hard time applying words such as kind, innocent and good to vampires. It still unnerved me for some unexplainable reason.

Edward replied to both my thoughts and my question, "I doubt it. Besides us and Tanya's coven we have never come across others who live as we do. You were right when you called us abnormal." He gave a little chuckle.

Suddenly Carlisle voice changed and his posture stiffened. "Oh, we didn't realize Irina felt that way."

Edward groaned, "Damn Laurent to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs."

"Ok, whose is Laurent now?" Jeez, if they kept adding more vampires into the mix I was going to require name tags. The world was suddenly becoming alot smaller. Edward merely whispered, "Later," and continued to concentrate on Carlisle.

Carlisle's voice was suddenly sharp, it seemed un-natural coming from him, "There's no question of that. We have a truce…I'm sorry to hear that. We'll just have to do our best alone." He shut the phone. Esme walked to his side, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked in a hushed voice. I looked back and forth between Edward and Carlisle. Edward was the first to speak.

"Apparently Irina was involved with Laurent more than we thought and she's holding a grudge against the wolves for killing him to save Bella." He paused for a moment and looked at Bella, "They would assist us if we give them permission to take down the pack."

"No!" she gasped.

"Carlisle would never allow it Bella. Besides," his eyes became dark and menacing, "he had it coming." I could see he was fiercely protective of Bella and I wouldn't want to be anyone trying to harm her.

"I don't like this," Jasper said. "We will have the upper hand in skill but not numbers. We'll win but at what price?" His eyes lingered on his mate.

Man they are bleak. Can't they look beyond the one possible solution? "I have a suggestion."

Carlisle walked back over, "Yes?"

"Cut the head off the snake." I said simply. He cocked his head to the side. "Kill the one making them first. That had been my original plan. Once the army can't be replenished slowly track and kill the rest. This doesn't have to happen in one night and it's safer to do this over a couple of days. From what I observed when I was in Seattle while some of them have stayed together, many separated on their own. We just need to be patient and wait for them to each break away from the herd. Pick them off one by one."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Emmett said jumping to his feet and flexing his muscles. The guy was far to eager for this, reminding me a little of the wolves.

Jasper interrupted "Emmett we still need to prepare but that is a good plan." He paused for a moment and looked at me, "but you're not coming."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him incredulously, "I think I must have miss heard you but did you just say I was not coming." I laughed. "And why would you think that?"

"Because I won't allow it." He stated simply

Ok he had taken this too far and I stood up glaring at, "You won't allow it? I don't exactly see how you can stop me. News flash but I was hunting these newborns weeks ago while you sat here twiddling your thumbs." He was on his feet now staring me down. "Like hell you're keeping me out of this." I practically growled at him. He was about to respond when Alice appeared by his side and spoke.

"Jazz?" He looked down at her. "Anna's right, we can't stop her and besides" she smiled and turned to me, "I think she could really help. You said we needed to kill whoever is creating them. Do you know who that is?"

While I was still angry I reigned it in and I answered her, "I haven't seen her but she came close enough for me to sense her a few times. If I catch her aura again I can easily help you track her." As I said this I was shocked how easily I was conversing with them. I no longer felt discomfort. I think I needed to see a therapist.

"Well it's settled then. Anna's coming with us to Seattle." She paused and then clapped her hands together. "Now for more important matters!" Ok…what can be more important than blood thirsty newborns bent on your destruction? "We need to discuss Bella's, I mean our graduation party." She was hopping up and down as she said this.

"You must be mental!" Bella exclaimed and at the moment I had to agree with her. Who goes from planning newborn destruction to planning a party in less than five seconds? "You can't seriously still want to have this party." Bella looked horrified.

"Of course we are and nothing you can say is going to change that. Besides it's going to take time to get ready for Seattle. We should celebrate the good in life. HEY!" she grabbed my arms and I jumped back a bit, "you're going to come right Anna?" She looked at me, her eyes shining with excitement.

"I...don't think…" I stuttered. She definitely had a knack for catching people off guard.

"Please! It would be a good opportunity for us all to talk again and discuss strategy. Besides it'll be fun!" Her hand was still on my arm and she seemed to have no intention of letting it go anytime soon.

"I…" I began but Emmett chimed in.

"Come on Buffy. Actually maybe you should be here," he gave me a devilish grin and raised his eye brows up and down, "make sure we don't massacre the innocent townsfolk." The room was filled with his booming laughter. I gave a short laugh, but I think it was because I was in shock. Alice's eyes glazed over again and smiled.

"Yey she's coming!" She said loudly.

"Hey I never said…"

"But you will." She gave me a wink and let go of my arm.

I sighed in defeat but decided I needed to leave before she pulls me further into her 'unique' bubble. "Well I better go."

Carlisle stood up and I followed him towards the door, Esme giving me a smile as I walked past. I looked back and saw Edward drift towards the piano, Bella in tow. Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap and turned on the TV, putting some sort of football game on. If I didn't know better you would think they were any other family.

"We'll see you later this week then Anna. Thank you for coming and I look forward to seeing you again." He smiled at me warmly and opened the door.

"Thank you, I'll see you soon." I smiled politely. I walked down the steps and to my car. I had a few things to think over but decided to wait until I could be alone with my thoughts. As I began to unlock my car I felt Alice zoom out the door and towards me. I looked in her direction as she stopped abruptly in front of me. What could she possibly want now? "Is there something else?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Huh?" Instinctively I looked down at my wardrobe. I was wearing a dark pair of jeans that flared slightly near the bottom and a black V-Neck shirt. It was simple but nice, durable yet inconspicuous.

"To the party" she clarified

"Ummm" I indicated to what I was currently wearing. I didn't have much of a wardrobe at the moment, living out of my suitcase, and would probably where this exact outfit. I wasn't dressing to impress.

"You can't be serious." She seemed horrified but I didn't know why. Who cares what I wear? She thought about it for a moment, "Don't worry I'll take care of it" And she shot back into the house.

"Take care of what?!" I said, only raising my voice slightly. I knew she could hear me. She appeared in the door way.

"Never mind. We'll call you later with details. Bye!" She waved and disappeared to the second floor. Carlisle looked at my face and I could see he was trying very hard to hold back laughter. My eyes wide and my mind in a perpetual state of shock I got into my car and began to drive off down the winding path. As I pulled onto the main road I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I was…going to…a graduation party…with vampires. How did this happen?! I went there on business and for answers, doing my very best to remain emotionally detached. I didn't want to like them but…I did?! A little, a very little. Mental!

As continued down the road towards Forks and I felt surprisingly free and…happy.

**Hey guys. Hoped you enjoyed that. Please please Review!! **


	6. Chapter 6: Reflection

**Chapter 6: Reflection**

POV: Edward

I was playing my piano as Bella sat quickly beside me. My fingers flowed effortlessly through her Lullaby. Carlisle walked back into the room and I heard Anna's car drive away.

"I think that went well." He said. "I was surprised how much she told us though. I expected a bit more caution from her."

I stopped playing, placed Bella on my lap and swirved to look at my father. "Oh she was. She knew she would have to give up some information in order to get answers herself but she took in every detail and weighed every decision while she was here. She was just confident that if we tried anything we would, and these are her words and not mine, realize that mistake quickly." I chuckled and started playing with a strand of Bella's hair.

"Well I told you so." Bella suddenly said.

"Told me what?" As usual I had no idea what was going on in that mind of hers. While I knew it made her happy it was still unbelievably frustrating not to be able to hear her thoughts.

"I told you that something was up with Diana, or should I say Anna, when she walked into Newtons but you wouldn't believe me." She gave me a hard look.

I looked at her apologetically and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry love, you were right. Am I forgiven?" I flashed my smile and her heart began to flutter. She leaned forward slightly and kissed me gently on the lips. "I take that as a yes."

"I assume what she told us was the truth?" Carlisle asked me.

I reluctantly tore my eyes from Bella's to look at him. "Yes. She actually has a very interesting mind. Her control over her gifts is remarkable and she can do a bit more with it than she told us."

"Such as?" Carlisle asked curiously

"It told her how old you and I were. She was only a year off for you." His eyes widened slightly.

_Wow. I'm impressed. I wonder how it works. _He thought quickly, his mind running several theories.

"I got a taste of how it works though I believe it is much stronger for her then what I felt." This was true. I could only interpret what she was feeling through her thoughts but was unable to fully grasp the extent of her control or knowledge.

"Felt?"

"It's a feeling and has nothing to do with sight, more like sixth sense in a way. She actually reminded me a bit of you Jazz." I looked over at my other brother who was staring out through the glass into the forest.

Jasper looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Well you live in a constant sea of emotions and it's similar for her as well. She constantly senses those around her. She can't shut it off but from what I saw she barely thinks about it anymore since she's known no other way of looking at the world."

"Well she seemed nice enough to me. I like her." Alice had come down the stairs. Her mind kept jumping back and forth from the party to this mornings meeting. She was excited to be making a new friend, or at least in the process of making one.

Esme entered the room, a vase full of roses in her hand. "I agree. While it took her a while to warm up I think she has a kind heart but," she paused for a moment, "I felt bad."

Bella spoke, "Why is that Esme?"

"Well when I asked about her father I could see a great deal of pain in her eyes. I hope I didn't offend her. Did I?" She looked at me pleadingly. Esme was so kind and warm and even though she had just met Anna she felt protective over her feelings. I smiled.

"No you didn't offend her but you were right, the memory of her father is quite painful for her." Very painful.

Bella looked up at me, "What happened?"

All eyes had turned to me, wanting to know the same thing. I had never felt comfortable sharing others stories or secrets, especially when they never meant for me to know but I continued. "I'm not entirely sure, I only got a glimpse. She blocked it out rather quickly and changed the subject. From what I saw he was killed by a vampire they were hunting. I got no more than that. I could tell it haunts her though and that she blames herself." I said somberly.

"The poor thing," Esme whispered. The room was quiet for a moment, everyone processing this information, until Emmett started speaking.

"Well that sucks. Still, I sure didn't expect a vampire hunter to look like her." He paused, "It was cool what she did with that knife though!" Emmett said chuckling. He started replaying that scene in his head, thinking of ways he could trick her into doing it again.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and huffed a little. _I'm sick of talking about this girl. She wasn't so special. Emmett has barely paid any attention to me. _Insults continued to poor from Rosalie's mind and I suppressed a sigh. All Rosalie ever thought about was Rosalie. She was the only one who did not want to meet with her but since we put it to a vote she was overruled.

Jasper looked at Emmett, "That reminds me. I won the bet." He smiled in his victory and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You two aren't betting again are you?" Esme chided.

Bella looked at them, "What did you bet on? And what does the winner get, you have everything." She asked incredulously.

"We bet on her appearance." Bella cocked her head to the side and Jasper clarified. "Emmett bet she would be hideous while I said she wouldn't be and it looks like I won." _I gotta thank Alice when Emmetts not around _"As for the prize, well It looks like I get the first grizzly during bear season." Jasper said loudly, clearly rubbing it in. Emmett scowled, narrowing his eyes in his direction while I choked back another laugh.

Carlisle stepped in, trying to get us back on topic. "Is there anything else you can tell us about her Edward?"

"Well she's beginning to trust us. Well you more than anyone Carlisle. She actually likes you…kinda. She said you were good person and noted many of your commendable qualities." I smiled at my father. Not even Anna could miss his shear compassion he has for life. "However she is still wary of us. She's struggling a great deal to see us anything but monsters and understandably. With her upbringing and past experience with vampires she has a prejudice and a genuine hatred against our kind. The existence of us and the Denali coven has truly made her question everything she has ever believed and she finds this unsettling."

Carlisle sighed, "I understand. We're going to have to take this slow. Though I do think she gave us a lot to think about and her assistance in Seattle is definitely appreciated." _Though I still wish there was another way. _

"She's intelligent and brave, I'll give her that. Did you see the way she put Jasper in his place when he told her she wasn't coming? I thought she was about to kick his ass right there and then. The girl's fearless." Emmett chuckled and Jasper shot him a glare.

I nodded my head in agreement, his assessment was rather accurate. "Well she was actually deeply offended at Jaspers remark of leaving her behind. She was more angry than she let on and if Alice hadn't stepped between them when she did we would have seen just how angry she was. She truly see's this as her duty and takes hunting very seriously. Plus she doesn't like being told what to do. She was right when she said we couldn't have stopped her from going. She would go alone if she had to but she is a bit relieved to have help. Though she won't admit it, even to herself."

"She should not be coming. It is far too dangerous even for her, she's going to get herself killed." Jasper mumbled to himself, his head already running through some strategies.

"I wouldn't underestimate her Jazz." I said quickly, actually glad she was not here when he said that. We really would have seen her wrath then. He shrugged, still not in agreement.

_I'll have a talk with him later Edward though I may need your assistance to convince him. _Carlisle thought quickly and I nodded slightly.

"I agree with Edward but enough about that, we'll discuss that this week with her at the party. Speaking of which, I wanted to go over some of the interior changes for party Esme." Alice said, putting an end to the conversation. While everyone dispersed to their various past times I squeezed Bella's hand and indicated her to follow.

"Let's go to our meadow." I whispered gently once we were outside. Her eyes shown with excitement and unhidden love and I wanted to get lost in them. I quickly placed her on my back and took off running through the trees, leaving all thoughts behind me.

**What did ya guys think? It was short but I guess after my last one you're a bit relived not to read so much lol. Anyone else like Anna other than Alice and Esme? I hope so, I do and I'm quite proud of her though if you don't that's all right, no worries. ;) **

**Btw, if your wondering about the ending of the last chapter and how Anna felt and why I'll be explaining that at the end of the story. Though you may have already figured it out lol. **

**~*~REVIEW~*~ Smiles sweetly :P **


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare

**Hey guys, this chapter will be giving the back story on what happened to Anna's father. It's rather sad but I felt it was necessary. Her father was and still is a big reason for why she hunts and I felt it was important to explain what exactly happened. She has quite the haunted past and this is the chap I had left chap 4 for lol. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7: Nightmare **

POV: Anna

I was walking down one of the many streets I had come across tonight when I felt my father's arm wrap around my shoulders. I moved my hand so I could pat his back a few times.

I looked at him as he spoke, his eyes the exact mirror of my own, "I think we can call it quits for tonight. I promised your mother I wouldn't keep you up too late. We can start fresh again tomorrow night."

I snorted, "Oh yes, hunting blood thirsty monsters sure but loosing a little sleep and I'm in imminent peril. Its only midnight! Dad, I don't know if you and mom have noticed but I'm seventeen, not seven." I shook my head in disbelief. My father laughed and soon I began laughing with him.

I had always been very close with my father. While I had surpassed him in every way with regard to hunting he was still my rock, my guide. I knew he would always be there for me and I took a great deal of comfort in that. He was my best friend and while some may see that as sad or even pathetic I wouldn't have it any other way.

He smiled, "Actually I have noticed. Believe it or not I can be quite observant when I want to be." He chuckled and looked down at me. I could see both respect and pride in his eyes. "However, I did promise your mother. Let's not give her more reasons to worry about us, you know how this effects her when we're gone." He held me slightly closer. I leaned into him, placing my head on the side of his chest.

I conceded, "Alright, I was heading towards the car anyway." I was confident the bloodsucker wasn't leaving town, not tonight anyway. We'd been tracking him for a while and we had finally found a pattern to his movements. It was only a matter of time till we found him.

As we continued to walk his stomach began to growl. "It's been a while since we ate, you interested in a midnight snack?" he asked.

"Sure! You know I can't sleep unless I scarf down something deep fried and coated in grease" I teased and he mock punched my shoulder.

"We passed an ATM a few meters back. I'm going to take out some cash. Why don't you go get the car and meet me here, It's only about two blocks away." He said this as he turned and went back the way we came.

I continued to walk to the car and began thinking about my mother. I felt bad. She must worry constantly about me and dad when we're gone. I couldn't imagine what it was like for her sitting at home, wondering when and if we'll come home. I decided I would call her first thing in the morning and assure her we were both safe and that I loved her.

I walked for two blocks and as I rounded the corner and saw our car parked under a ray of light coming from the street lamp. As I reached it I quickly ripped off a pamphlet from the windshield before I pumped the trunk and threw by bag inside. I took in my surroundings quickly but no one was around. I walked to the driver side door and began to unlock it.

Suddenly everything began to move in slow motion, the silence almost deafening and pushing at me from all sides as if I was underwater. I heard the tiny sound of the metal hitting the pavement but I hadn't realized I had dropped my keys. My head snapped to the side as I looked west to where my father was…and the vampire.

I took off like a bat out of hell towards the two auras. We should never have split up, we worked better as a team and it was safer. Before I could chastise myself further on my utter stupidity the silent night was shattered by the bone chilling screams of my father.

Please god no No NO!!! He's alright, he had to be. My feet pounded upon the pavement like never before as I willed my legs to pull me faster. God himself could not stop me as I rushed towards my father and the soon to be dead monster.

I turned onto the street where I had last seen my father and ran to the nearby alley where I knew they were. The sight that met me would forever be burned into my memory. The monster had my father, locked in a vice grip, and he was crying out in obvious pain as he was being drained dry. I could see the blood run down his neck and being to gather in a pool on the ground. The creature was so caught up in his last meal that he hadn't noticed me arrive. I reacted and in a blur pulled out my gun. Like my blades the bullets were specialized for hunting. While they were mostly metal the tips were vampire bone, welded to the rest of the shell. I had invented them myself.

I took aim and fired three shots towards his cold, hard chest. They met their target and ripped through his torso, encasing themselves in the alley wall behind him. He screamed in pain and looked up at me. While I could not see his face his growl was enough to tell me that I seriously pissed him off.

"Get away from him" I threatened. My voice was cold and deadly. My eyes never left his form and every one of his movements was carefully analyzed. I was about to fire again when he threw my father away from him and fled. I didn't even have time to blink as he disappeared from my sight. I felt him heading north till he was gone.

For moment I could do nothing but stare, my body still tense and anticipating an attack. My father's body lay broken and bleeding on the dirty ground. He let out a gasp of pain that snapped me out of it. All thoughts of keeping my guard were broken. My only thought was that he was alive!

I screamed, "DAD!" and ran and knelt beside him. My voice was saturated with fear and panic, not knowing what to do "You'll be fine, you'll be fine, you'll be fine." I chanted as I pulled off my jacket and placed it under his head. He began choking and blood came spilling from his mouth. There was a deep gash in his neck and he was bleeding out. I ripped the sleeves off my shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. The fabric soaked through quickly as my hand became saturated by blood. I couldn't call 911. My cell was in my bag and my bag was in the trunk.

"Dad, stay with me." I grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it but his eyes were going dark and his aura was fading, "Look at me, LOOK AT ME. I need you to fight! Please Dad PLEASE!" I begged. I needed him, surely he wouldn't leave me.

He turned his head towards me, "I'm…so…sorry…I love…" His voice cut out and there was only silence. His hand went slack in mine and his head fell to the side. His eyes were open but they were blank, the green fading into black. It was almost as if someone had flipped a switch and the light was shut off. I couldn't feel him anymore.

"Dad? DAD?!" I shrieked. "YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME. I WON'T LET YOU!" I immediately started compressions and begin breathing air into his lungs. My mouth tasted like blood but I didn't care. His chest expanded against its will and his heart seemed to refuse my pleas to pump but I continued. I was mechanical, I refused to stop, I would fight twice as hard for the both of us.

I had no idea how long I sat there working over his body. I was not aware of the dozens of voices that were surrounding us or the flashing red and blue lights. I took no notice of the hands trying to pull me away. Nothing else mattered except for the man in front of me. I couldn't stop, I wouldn't. He'll come back.

Someone was holding onto to me and increasing their pull on my body. "Miss? My name is officer Rowland and I need you to come with me now." I didn't respond, the voice held no importance. "I'm so sorry but he's gone, you need to stop now. Come with me." He tried to pull me off again but I shrugged him off, I can't stop.

Another pair of hands grabbed hold of me and began pulling me away, lifting me off the ground and dragging me away. I began screaming, "LET ME GO! I CAN'T STOP, I CAN'T LEAVE HIM. HE'LL COME BACK HE HAS TOO!" They ignored my desperate pleas and continued to drag me off. "LET ME GO!" I shrieked. I grabbed the nearest hand, flew him into the wall while I turned around and smashed my fist into a man's face. I heard the definite crunch of a nose breaking but I didn't care. I ran back to my father's body and continued CPR.

At least a dozen hands this time grabbed me once again. I couldn't fight them off, I wasn't thinking and I needed to think properly to fight. Why were they doing this? Couldn't they see I was trying to save him? Did they not know he was a hero, my hero? I pleaded with them at the top of my lungs, "PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO LET ME HELP HIM!!" My eyes had never left his body until he was blocked from my view.

A man was looking at me, a little trickle of blood running down his face from a gash on his forehead. I assumed this must have been the man I threw into the wall but I couldn't find it in me to feel sorry. He began speaking to me and his voice told me this was officer Rowland. He put his hand on my cheek as he tried to get my attention. "Sweetheart, you can't do anything for him now. Let us do our job. You need to go to the hospital and be checked out. We'll take care of your father, he's in good hands. I promise." He said gently. Despite what I had done to him and the other man his eyes were kind and held nothing but the truth.

My legs buckled and I collapsed to the ground but he caught me. Suddenly the night was not so silent and every sound felt like a jack hammer in my ear. My mind caught up to my body as the truth took hold. He really was gone. I felt numb, imprisoned in my own mind.

My world had been shattered.

I don't know how I got there, everything I looked out seemed out of focus as if it was an illusion, but suddenly I was in a white hospital room being undressed by a nurse. My clothes were in a small pile on the floor, soaked and stained with blood. She was trying to fit me into a pair of clean scrubs but when she did I still felt tainted and covered. I shivered as she led me to the bed and lay me gently onto the hard mattress. I stared unseeing into the hall. I felt empty but I was grateful I felt nothing. The pain that threatened to come crashing down would certainly split my heart in two.

Occasionally a nurse would come to me and encourage me to speak, to move, to make any sign of life at all. I merely blinked and continued to stare ahead. They soon gave up, leaving me alone. I heard voices in the hall. The officers wished to speak to me about what had happened. The doctors were advising against it. They kept saying things like catatonic, deep state of shock and unresponsive. I didn't care.

Hours passed slowly and when I finally could see past the nothingness I saw my mother's face. She was in the chair beside my bed and was stroking my face. Her eyes were red and swollen. She was speaking to me and I had only just begun to register that.

"Annabell, baby please speak to me. I am so sorry for what happened." She held back a sob, she was trying to be strong for me. "Oh baby I'm so grateful you weren't hurt." I said nothing. "Annabell? Can you hear me? I am so sorry. " Why did people keep apologizing to me? First my father and now my mother. They had nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who had failed them. I was to blame.

I slowly sat up and finally found my voice. "Mom." I sounded as hollow as a felt.

"Oh hunny!" She threw her arms around me and held me tight. I just rested my head on her shoulder. I inhaled her scent that was so similar to dads, taking a small bit of comfort in it.

After a few moments I spoke, "I want to see him. I need to see dad" My voice broke slightly at the end. She let go, looked at me and I looked down. I couldn't bear to look her in the face again.

"Annabell, you've been through so much. You need time sweety." She said gently, stroking my hair. I shook my head.

"No, I need to see him now. I'm going." I jumped off the bed and began walking towards the door. I hadn't noticed there were others in the room but a doctor stood in the door way, blocking my path.

"Annabell, I'm doctor Tarmer. I think you should take it easy for tonight. You can see him another time ok?" He smiled kindly but I didn't care. If he wouldn't move he would regret it.

"Please move. I don't need more time I just need to see him." He looked past me to my mother I assumed. Next thing I knew she had taken my hand and looked back at the doctor.

"It's alright, she can go. I would also like to see him." She stroked my arm but I still couldn't look her in the face. The doctor sighed but moved aside.

The morgue was in the east most section of the hospital and was on the first level. As we were escorted I felt like my legs were walking through water and the windows told me it was almost mid day. Every step closer I took was a struggle and I wondered if I was truly ready for this.

The ME (Medical Examiner) was there waiting for us. They must have called ahead. He approached me and put his hand on my shoulder. I always wondered why people did that, it provided no real comfort. He spoke, "Now are you sure you want to do this?" I merely nodded. He put his hand on the small of my back as he led me through some doors. "We'll give you two some privacy." He left the two of us though he didn't go far.

I had my mothers hand in a vice grip but she didn't complain. We walked further into the cold room and saw him lying on a steel table. He had been cleaned, all traces of the blood gone, and was lying under a plain white sheet. Someone had closed his eyes and looked like he was asleep. The room smelled of harsh chemicals and death making me nauseous. I saw tears run down my mothers face. She began to move forward but I couldn't go any further so I let go of her hand.

She leaned in and kissed my fathers face while sobs broke through her chest. I couldn't bare it. I cursed the monster who had took my fathers life and caused my mother such incredible pain. As I stared at the two of them, the people I cared the most for in this world, I no longer felt numb. Anger began to erupt within me and I latched onto it, my hands becoming fists at my sides.

My mother looked up after a moment, looking for me. I don't know what my face looked like but her eyes widened in alarm. She quickly walked to my side and took my face in her hands. She stared deeply into my eyes and firmly stated, "No."

I didn't care what she said. That vampire wasn't getting a day older. "I need to go" I said quickly and turned to leave. She grabbed my hand and turned me to face her again.

"I said no Annabell! I just lost your father and I won't loose you too." The tears were still rolling down her face as she pleaded with me. I almost gave in but the anger would not subside. I needed an outlet, something to throw myself into. I wanted revenge.

I kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry mom." before I walked out of the room.

-------------------------That Evening----------------------

I walked towards my car, still parked under the same ray of light. I made sure no one was following me, I wouldn't put it past my mom to send the cops after me. Anything to bring me back. When I was satisfied I got down on my knees and fished the keys out from underneath. I must have kicked them under the car when I ran. It would explain why it was still here and not being torn apart for scraps in some chop shop.

I went straight to the trunk and opened it. Inside was my bag and I quickly grabbed it, checking its contents, before slamming the trunk shut. I reached in and grabbed the case containing my weapons.

I started wondering the streets and I didn't realize where my feet were taking me until it was too late. I looked beyond the police tape down the alley. I could still see some of the blood on the ground and it reflected the moons light. I gripped the wall for support and closed my eyes. I had to get out of here.

I ran away from there, not paying attention to where I was going just needing to put some distance between me and that place. I had eventually slowed to a walk when all of a sudden it hit me. The vampire was close. Ran towards the aura, revenge my only thought. He wasn't moving so I was fairly certain he was waiting for me. It's his life, if you could call it a life, and if he wished me to end it then so be it.

His presence led me to a basketball court in the middle of a park. No houses were near by and the night was silent. We were alone.

He was there on the other side, leaning casually against the pole of the net and smiling at me. His shirt was open slightly and I could see where my bullets pierced his body, the wounds were basically healed. He had dirty blonde hair which spilled over slightly into his face. He was about six feet and about 143 years old. His clothes were modern but incredibly dirty. I stared into the eyes of my father's killer, his eyes glowing red with his blood. I felt consumed by my anger at the sight of him and I held onto it, used it. I expanded my senses like never before and prepared myself.

"Well well well, if it isn't daughter dearest. How is daddy by the way?" He smiled cruelly.

"Don't you dare talk about him to me!" I said through my teeth, glaring banefully at him. I took a deep breath. I had to keep my head straight, I knew what he was doing. Baiting me, making me upset so I would make a mistake. I had used this very tactic before. I wouldn't let him play with me. I had made enough mistakes and my father had paid for them.

"Did I hit a nerve sweetheart?" He asked smoothly. I didn't react, I merely stared back. Keep your cool, keep you cool I chanted in my head. Part of me wanted to rush at him head on, cause as much pain as possible but I knew it would be no good.

He took a few steps closer, sniffed the air and sighed. "Hmmmm. You smell good. I wonder if your blood is as delicious as your father's." He was baiting me again and I wasn't going to take it this time. A few more meters, that's all I needed and he was mine.

"I don't know. Why don't you come here and see for yourself." I spat back viciously. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me suspiciously. He surveyed me and the blade that was clearly visible in my hand. He seemed to debate silently with himself and after a minute he spoke.

"I don't I will, I'm actually quite full. I should really be on my way." He sighed. "Well I can't say I'll be seeing you. Take it easy." He gave a harsh laugh and turned to leave. NO!

"Where are you going? You're going to pay for what you've done!" I stated angrily. He ignored me and continued to walk away.

"COWARD!" I screamed. He stopped and turned slowly to look at me.

"What did you call me?" He said through his teeth…he was taking the bait. He may be a killer and a hunter by nature but he had nothing on me at the moment. Only one of us was walking away tonight and it sure as hell wasn't going to be him.

I continued to scream, "YOU'RE A BLOODY COWARD! PATHETIC! GO AHEAD, RUN. IT'S WHAT YOUR GOOD AT ISN'T. ITS WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT." As I said this, a growl emitted deep within his chest and he began to stalk slowly forward. Gotcha!

Suddenly he moved like lightening, to my left, behind me, my left again. He was circling and I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes. It was like watching a movie in slow motion. I could feel every move he made, the birds flying above me, every blade of grass being blown in the wind. As I opened my eyes I looked to my right and he was frozen mid step, his face a foot away from mine. His eyes widened and I could see fear there. Good. "But...how?" he stated as I looked into his eyes.

I couldn't look at him anymore! I closed my eyes, gripped my blade and plunged it deeply into his neck without looking at him. It was over quickly and I could feel ice cold blood running down my arm off the blade.

His body fell to the ground and me along with it. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see. I clutched desperately to my chest as my eyes filled with the tears that I had yet to shed and sobs broke through my throat. The anger that I had held so tightly to was gone and the pain had forced its way through. It consumed every fiber in my body and was burning me alive. I wanted to die.

--------------------------*------------------------

I woke up in my bed and bolted quickly into a sitting position while grasping my chest. I was hyperventilating and I was covered in sweat. My body began to shake and my heart was pounding within my chest. I looked around me but all I saw was the bland decore of the motel room and my blankets strewn across the floor. The basketball court was gone.

It had been months since I had relived that nightmare and I had hoped I would never have to again. I looked at the nightstand and the digital clock read 3:47am. I had been asleep for four hours yet I had relived an entire day.

I retrieved my blankets from the floor with shaking hand, fell back onto my pillow and turned to my side as I tried to slow my breathing. Still clutching my chest I closed my eyes and I tried to go back to sleep while tears ran silently down my face.

**I hope you found that interesting and got a little more into Anna's mindset. Just to be clear it was indeed a nightmare but those events did happen in case you thought it was all a dream and nothing more. I hope you're enjoying the story so far and didn't disappoint ya. **

**~*~REVIEW~*~**


	8. Chapter 8: Garrison

**Chapter 8: Garrison **

I woke up to the sound of the bed side alarm blasting _Burn it to the Ground _by Nickleback. I rolled over and slammed my fist on the little clock shutting it off. I gratefully had a dreamless sleep last night and disentangled myself from the sheets. Since that night a few days ago, the night I had left the Cullen household, I had not revisited that nightmare and I wished to keep it that way.

The last few days were uneventful to say the least. I was utterly bored and found myself looking forward to my trip to Seattle and the fights that would result, something I never did before. However, at this point I would do just about anything to end this purgatory. I had kept myself busy by either exploring the town or keeping an eye out for anything new in Seattle. Things were continuing to get worse and I was glad we were leaving in a few days. It would be over soon and I felt a small sense of relief at that thought. My mom was ecstatic when I said I would be home in about a week, though I didn't tell her why and with whose assistance.

Today was the Cullen's graduation party and Alice had called yesterday to inform me to come around 5pm. I still couldn't believe I was about to party with vampires! No, this was just business plain and simple. I was going to discuss strategy and therefore I would not be spending much if any time mingling with the guests.

I walked over to the bathroom and began the waking up process. I jumped in the shower and turned the heat up till the bathroom was filled with a thick mist. The water relaxed my muscles and the steam cleared my senses. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo I had bought the other day, I couldn't stand to use the little ones provided, and began to scrub my hair clean. I stepped out, wrapped one towel securely around me and began rubbing another against my hair. I ran a comb quickly through my hair, working out the knots and turned towards the mirror. My hand grazed across its surface to remove some of the moisture.

I had just finished brushing my teeth when I heard a knock on the door causing my head to snap sharply in its direction. Who could that be? I concentrated for a moment. Mr. Jefferson, the motel manager, was outside. What did he want? I paid for the entire week. I looked down and I was still in my towel. Crap. He knocked again. "One second" I shouted. Making sure my towel was completely secure I walked to the door and opened it a crack.

"Mr. Jefferson, what a pleasant surprise!" not so much "what can I do for you?" I smiled.

He surveyed me in my towel, my wet hair lying dully on my shoulders and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh…I…sorry I didn't realize you were busy. This uh… package came to the front desk and it's addressed to you." I looked away from his face and turned my attention to the large white box that was secured with a green ribbon was in his hands. On the front it said, _For Miss. Diana Rosser. Olympic Dawn Motel, Room 8._ There was no return address. Who sent me this? No one knew I was here and they had used my alias.

I opened the door wider so I retrieve the package trying in vain to hide myself from his gaze. He handed me the box. "Thank you. Have a nice day!" I quickly shut the door before he could reply and walked back into the bland small room. I threw the box on the bed for now and returned to the bathroom to dry my hair. Once that was done, and my hair was clipped back out of my way, I sat down on the bed and grabbed the package.

I surveyed it closely a moment, trying to see if there was anything on the outside that might tell me who and where it came from. Nothing. Maybe someone was trying to assassinate me and it contained a bomb. I laughed a little and I lifted it close to my head, shaking it slightly. Well no ticking. I shook it again I heard the light thud of fabric hitting the sides and something else, something more solid. It wasn't very heavy.

I pulled at the ribbon and opened the box slowly. Whatever it was it was lightly covered with dark green tissue paper that matched the ribbon. On top was a little card. I opened it and read what was inside. It contained two short lines

_For tonight! _

_AC _

I read the two lines a few times till a memory came back to me and I felt my body stiffen. Alice Cullen's voice sung in my head.

"_You can't be serious." She seemed horrified but I didn't know why. Who cares what I wear? She thought about it for a moment, "Don't worry I'll take care of it"_

I'll take care of it! I stood up quickly, throwing the package back onto the bed. Please tell me she didn't do what I think she did. I was hesitant to look inside, horrified about what I may find. However I quickly removed the tissue paper and lifted the delicate fabric from the box. In my hands was a dress. The top of the dress was mostly white but two shoulder straps crossed on top, one black and the other green. Where the two straps collided there was a small medallion like object. The bottom half, which was separated by a belt like strip, was a solid black. I looked at the tag and choked. Gucci.

Just when I thought it couldn't any worse I looked down and saw a pair of shoes. High heeled shoes. I let out a groan and placed the dress down as I reached for the heeled monstrosities. They were black and white. The white contained a silver design slightly resembling the look of snake skin. Straps made an X design at the top of my foot and wrapped around the ankle. They were opened toed and contained two little buckles, one at the front and the other by my ankle. I was almost afraid to look at the brand. Cautiously I read the maker. Jimmy Choo…dear god.

I was never one for fashion but these two I knew. I also knew how expensive they were. How much did she spend?!! These two objects alone probably cost more than my entire wardrobe back home. Maybe she was trying to assassinate me. Maybe she thought I would die of shock or perhaps the heels and dress were to slow my escape as I ran.

"She can't seriously expect me to wear these?" I said out loud, though no one was around to hear. As I said this I noticed another little card. It must have been at the bottom. I took a deep breath before I picked it up and read.

_I do expect you to wear them. You're not getting in the house if you don't. You are going to look AMAZING by the way! See you tonight. _

_AC_

I stared at the card in shock. What did I get myself into?

-----------------------That Evening----------------

I drove down the now familiar road as I kept my eyes open for the hidden path that led to Cullens. My high heeled shoe pressed down on the pedal, pushing my car forward. I still couldn't believe I was wearing the outfit that was forced upon me. I only wore it because for some reason I believed the card when it said she wouldn't let me in the house. On top of it, though, I had my usual jacket and like before I was still armed just in case. The dress made it impossible to hide anything. My hair was clipped back simply, keeping it out of my way.

Even though I was uncomfortable wearing clothes, very expensive clothes, the pixi like vampire had given me I had to admit that the dress fitted me perfectly and I couldn't deny it was beautiful. Even the shoes were the right size and in them I was six feet tall. It suited my style, well the dress anyway, though I would never have been able to afford to buy them. How did she know? I sighed deeply. I was beginning to think that when it came to Alice Cullen it was just best to nod because I doubted I would ever 100% know how she knew these things.

I turned the bend and where the entrance should be was a thousand different lights wrapped around the trees. I drove up the path and more lights met me every few meters. She goes all out this one.

I soon pulled into their lawn and glanced at the house through the front shield. The sky was getting dark and I could sense movement inside. It seemed everyone but Edward and Bella were there, stationed at various points. Alice was moving through the house like lightning, pausing for only a fraction of a second and then setting off again.

I turned the car off, put my keys into my jacket pocket and carefully stepped out. It was abnormally cold for June and I clutched my jacket more closely. I walked up to the front door, my shoes making an annoying clicking sound as I went, and knocked as I had earlier in the week. Carlisle greeted me once again.

"Anna! I'm so glad you came please come in." He smiled and opened the door further. I stepped in and was relived to feel the heat. He continued to walk into the room but I stopped and just looked around. Was this the same place? It looked more like some nightclub rather than the pristine living room I had witnessed before. The furniture had been removed and created an area I was sure was meant for dancing. There was a large and expensive stereo system flanked by even larger speakers on the other side of the room. Above me red, blue and purple lights danced around us creating odd effects on his skin. Who were these people?

Carlisle looked back, wondering why I hadn't moved. When he noticed me gazing around the room he shrugged and smiled. "Yes, well Alice can get a little carried away sometimes. If you would like we can go to my study and talk. Jasper and Emmett are already there."

I regained my composure and nodded, "Alright." I followed him up the winding stair case to the second floor. As we walked I undid my jacket, I was getting a little too hot now.

As we entered his office he turned to me, "Would you like to hang up your coat?" He indicated to coat stand in the corner. I crossed the room, removed it and turned back to face the three vampires. I looked quickly around his office, taking everything in. The walls were covered up completely by shelves and each contained hundreds of books. Various artworks hung on the walls though I saw no distinguishable pattern or reasoning. One in particular caught my eye. It was the largest and portrayed four men on a balcony. I recognized the golden haired one as Carlisle but not the other three. Two had black hair and the other had white, all three looking down at the scene below. My observations, however, were cut short.

Emmett let out a low whistle, "Nice outfit. Are you going to Seattle in it? It would sure make picking them off easier since they won't be able to take their eyes off you. Is that another tactic of yours?" He began to laugh, Jasper joining in but at least attempting to cover it up.

My eyes narrowed, "Haha, very funny. You can thank Alice for the outfit. She's the one who threatened to deny me access to the house unless I wore it." My voice was hard but they found that even more entertaining. Emmett was shaking with laughter, the house along with him.

"No need to thank Alice," Jasper said "I'm sure she'll be the one thanking you later. She loves _any _excuse to shop. You just happen to be her latest victim." Though he teased me about his mate I could see a great deal of affection in his eyes when he spoke of her.

"Well if you're finished commenting on my clothing maybe we could perhaps talk about Seattle? It is why I am here." I said firmly.

Carlisle sat behind his desk, "Of course. Sit, please." He indicated to the free chair next to Jasper. I sat down being careful of the dress and making sure I was covered. I felt very exposed in this dress, and not just my skin.

"Have you learned anything new?" I asked. They looked uneasy. "What?"

Carlisle looked at me, "We, well Bella has figured out what they want."

"I thought we already knew. They're coming after your coven?" I wasn't getting it.

"Well that's true but they're coming after a particular member…Bella."

Huh. "Why would they come after Bella? And how do you know it's her they're after?" They were silent. They were hiding something. "What haven't you told me?" I asked suspiciously.

Carlisle spoke carefully, "A few weeks ago a vampire broke into Bella's room and stole some of her clothing. We didn't recognize the scent and by the time we arrived he or she was gone. We didn't think it was connected till now. We believe whoever stole her clothes did so to get her scent for…"

"For the newborns." I finished his sentence and he nodded. Well that part made sense. "But why would someone come after Bella? She's only a human."

Jasper spoke, "We honestly don't know. Bella has a…knack for getting into trouble even if she's done nothing to provoke it. Either way we need to take care of this soon if we're to keep her safe." Wow. They truly care for her don't they, enough to risk their lives.

"So, how long do you think it will take you to be ready?" I asked. I was already prepared to leave I was just waiting on them.

Jasper spoke, "In a few days, we've been planning a training session for tonight in a nearby field. It's ten miles from the Hoh Forest ranger station. We need a large area away from human eyes if I am to give proper instruction." He paused, looked at Carlisle and then back to me, "You are, of course, welcome to come." Glad that he realized he can't keep me out of this.

"Of course but if I'm to get there I should probably leave now…and change for that matter." I gave a little laugh. It would be rather difficult to hike over ten miles in my current attire.

"We'll take you so you don't have to leave anytime soon." Carlisle said kindly.

"You'll take me?" I asked

Emmett looked at me, "Yes take you. We can still run just fine carrying you. You gotta admit it'll be faster."

"I think I rather walk thank you." I said uneasily. I didn't like the idea of being some vampires back pack.

Carlisle raised his hand, "We don't need to discuss this just now but of course your free to do what you wish."

Jasper nodded his head, "I agree. We need to discuss what we're going to do once we get to Seattle." I leaned forward and listened. "I think our best option is to should split into two groups, we'll cover more ground that way. Edward, Anna, Alice and I will take the north side of the city while Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme will take the South. Now…"

I cut him off. "I think we should re-think the teams." He looked at me and frowned but I continued. "We need to find the one making them correct. I know her aura and if Edward gets close enough he can read her mind. Therefore we should be in separate groups. It will make finding her much easier. I think Jasper, Alice…Rosalie" I mentally sighed "and I should be in the first group while Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett are in the other. The teams will be far more even and it will increase our chances of not only coming out of this alive but of our success." I was confident with my plan but I still felt ridiculous. I was discussing vampire eradication with other vampires in a Gucci dress and Jimmy Choo shoes. Alice was going to pay.

"Jasper she's right." Carlisle said. Jasper merely shrugged.

"Like I said before this should be done over a few days, so you may want to arrange some temporary living arrangements. The newborns were only coming out at night so that would be the best time to track them, when they're not hiding."

"Sounds good to me! Looks like you guys got everything planned. I'm gonna go hang with Rose before entertaining our meal" he gave me a grin, "I mean guests" Emmett got up and went out the door. I knew he was joking but it still bothered me a bit. I just shook my head.

Carlisle sighed but let it go. "Well I guess we can continue this a little later tonight. People are going to be arriving soon." He got up to leave but I stayed where I was and pretended to be admiring the artwork. I still couldn't believe they were having a party and the local high school kids were coming over. I was in the twilight zone! I had decided before I got here I would just hang around upstairs. No need to mingle, I don't even think I knew how.

I felt Alice run from downstairs and while I figured she would continue down the hall she burst into the office. I turned to stare at her. She was in red leather pants and a sequined top. Interesting choice. "Don't you dare think about hiding in here all night. I didn't choose the perfect outfit just to have it hidden away." She smiled, walked over, grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the seat.

"I wasn't planning hiding but really Alice I rather just stay in here" I gripped tightly to her aura and stopped her from moving but I couldn't release her grip.

"Anna please let me go. It's not going to kill you to have a little fun. Plus you're going to give your self a head ache." She said confidently. How did she know that? Dammit…Edward. I needed to have a talk with him about keeping his damn mouth shut.

Emmett popped his head through the door, "Just go with her, she's going to get her way sooner or later." He laughed "Alice is an unstoppable force of nature when it comes to getting her way." His head disappeared as he continued back down the hall. I sighed heavily, letting her know exactly how much I hated this but I released her and allowed her to drag me out of the room. I could hear Jasper and Carlisle snickering behind me. I turned my head and glared at them. It was weird. While I could feel her cold stone skin on mine and saw them move at immense speeds I was starting to converse with them as if they were any other human being. Once again, twilight zone.

"I don't why you are being so difficult, you look gorgeous." She smiled. "The dress brings out your eyes but your hair!" she stopped and took the clip out. "That's better." I tried to snatch it out of her hand but threw it quickly back into the office, it landing with a small thud on the desk. My eyes narrowed in her direction but she just smiled.

"Alice I don't know…" I had never been afraid to hunt or to kill but part of me was afraid now and I didn't know why. I didn't think they were going to hurt me, it was something else…I couldn't place it.

She looked at me and laughed, "You'll be fine. Your acting as if your about to walk in front of a firing squad." She shook her head in disbelief and indicated I should walk down the steps. As I passed I thought I heard her mumble "hunting vampires sure but a simple party and she runs."

I took a deep breath, why me? I quickly went downstairs, Alice right behind me probably to make sure I didn't make a run for it. When I reached the bottom Alice ran to the stereo and began looking at CD's, deep in thought.

I went to stand in the corner by the glass wall, looked out into the trees and began thinking. After a few minutes I turned towards Alice, I needed a question answered. "Alice?" she looked up, "Why are you and everyone else for that matter treating me so kindly." She seemed confused so I clarified. "I mean you could act as if we're just working together and limit the time and energy spent with each other but you seem to be doing the opposite. You bought me clothes and expensive clothes at that! You insist I 'have fun' and hang at your place for you're graduation party. I've killed your kind but you don't seem to care, or at least pretend not to. I honestly don't understand."

"I don't see why not. We like you and I think you're starting to like us" she gave me a wink. "We're doing this because it's the right thing to do and we don't feel we have the right to judge you on your past." She paused, "And because I hope you'll consider us friends when this is all over, polite acquaintances at the very least. Anyway, as for the clothes," she shook her head and gave me a look of pity, "you seriously needed it. You're almost as bad as Bella!" She laughed and returned to the CD's. I didn't know what to say so I stood there in shock.

It wasn't long before I felt Bella, Edward and another human male arrive outside. I guessed this was Bella's father but he didn't stay long, taking off almost as quickly as he came. I few moments later they walked through the front door hand in hand. Bella looked around and I guessed my expression had been similar to hers as she took in the room. She said something to Edward but I didn't hear her.

"Edward!" Alice called as she knelt by the stack of CD's. "I need your opinion. Should we give them familiar and comforting or educate their taste in music?" She said this as if life hung in the balance.

"Keep it comforting, you can only lead a horse to water." He gave a little laugh and continued to walk forward, Bella in tow. Alice nodded and ran upstairs, her arms filled with CD's.

Bella had surveyed Alice as she left and then looked at me. Her expression became a bit pained. "I think I'm underdressed." She said self-consciously. She was wearing a nice skirt and an elegant blue top. I thought she looked nice and I had a feeling Alice dressed her as well. Definitely more conservative than my outfit that was for sure. Lucky.

"I think you look perfect." Edward disagreed and he quickly gave me an appreciative smile. Bella could probably wear a potato sack and Edward would still say she was perfect. His lips twitched.

Alice came back, "You'll do."

"Thanks." Bella said sarcastically. She sighed and turned back to me "You look very nice Anna." She gave me a smile. I just shook my head.

"Alice got to me. This" I waved my hand from my shoulders downward, "was definitely not my idea, I assure you." Alice scowled and shook her head in disbelief.

"Do you think anyone's going to come?" Bella asked. She sounded very hopeful that they wouldn't. I guess I was right, she didn't like attention.

Edward answered, "I think they will. Everyone's dying to see inside the reclusive Cullen mystery house." Bella merely moaned.

"What am I going to do with her." Alice mumbled under her breath while shaking her head but I was certain Bella didn't hear it. Bella and Edward began to move around the house to converse with his family. As Alice darted in and out of rooms doing last minute details I wondered around looking at the various objects, impressed by the collections of art they had accumulated. I wasn't sure what else to do.

Suddenly I felt a group of humans approach the house and I retreated back to my corner, I rather be upstairs. The doorbell rang a moment later and all at once everything was normal. Well if you could call any of this normal. Carlisle smiled warmly and went slowly towards the door.

Suddenly Alice was by my side. She snapped her fingers and quickly said, "Bella!" Bella looked over and raised an eyebrow. "If anyone asks you and Anna are cousins." Alice surveyed me for a moment and I was pretty sure we were thinking the same thing. Bella and I looked _nothing_ alike. She amended "Distant cousins on your mother's side." She flashed a smile and ran to the stereo, turning up the volume.

When Carlisle stepped aside to allow the new arrivals in, eight of Bella's friends filed into the home gazing curiously around. As Bella began to greet them, though there was an edge to her greetings, more of them began to arrive. Each seemed as curious about the Cullen household as the first group. I could see they were definitely impressed. I laughed as I imagined their reactions if someone told them they were entering the home of seven vampires.

The place filled quickly and I was surprised how many seniors attended their school, especially since it was such a small town. I walked around a bit and eventually bolted myself by the staircase. A few people came to talk to me, mostly boys, and asked who I was. I gave them Alice's story and while they didn't seemed entirely convinced they didn't pursue it any further. Many of the girls had come over and started ogling my outfit, asking me questions about the design. Alice gave me a triumphant smile from across the room and I rolled my eyes.

About an hour after the party started I attempted to sneak back upstairs but I found Alice blocking my way. I glared at her and went back to my original spot, mumbling the entire time. Annoying little fortune telling vampire. I didn't understand why I couldn't just go upstairs. She seemed determined to force me to socialize as she did Bella. Good luck with that one.

Throughout the party, while people swayed with the music, I could see Bella and Edward moving through the crowd mingling. Emmett stationed himself by the food and I saw him chuckling as he scared Mike with nothing more than a smile. When he came my way I quickly hid, knowing he thinks I'm from Fish and Wildlife. I caught glimpses of Alice and she seemed just about ready to jump through the roof at her party's success.

Carlisle had come to stand beside me. "Enjoying the party?"

"Yup." I said simply.

I hadn't convinced him and he looked genuinely concerned, "Are you all right? You seem uncomfortable and on edge."

I continued to stare ahead, "Let's just say I was never the social butterfly in school or the life of the party. I tended to avoid those things." That was putting it mildly.

"Why?"

"Safer." I looked at him and he seemed confused. "For others I mean. I don't exactly have most normal life now do I?" He didn't respond but smiled and continued to stand with me. I didn't mind, I had gotten used to it. Besides, there was something about his presence that made me feel better. It was almost soothing.

I felt Edward moving towards us, without Bella which surprised me. This was the first time he had left her side all night. Carlisle and I turned to look at him, his face both concerned and furious. He seemed to be trying to decide which emotion was stronger. "Son, what is it?" Carlisle asked immediately.

"Alice saw something about the newborns. We need to speak with Jasper and Emmett, away from everyone else." Carlisle nodded and began going up stairs, me and Edward behind him. Jasper and Emmett were already in his office. Once we were all in and the door was shut Jasper turned to Edward.

"What happened? What did Alice see?"

"The decisions been made. The army is coming to Forks and soon. One of them carried Bella's red blouse. She was right, they're coming for her." He said this last part through his teeth and his eyes shown murderously.

"Well this changes things." I murmured

"Ya think?" Edward spat.

"Hey! Don't go taking your anger out on me. I'm not responsible for this." I retorted angrily.

He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, took a deep breath and looked at me, "You're right. It was uncalled for and I apologize." I nodded and mentally added _apology accepted. _

At that moment Alice came in the room. "What are we going to do now?" Her smile was gone and her face no longer shown with excitement. Dread was the dominant emotion emitting from her now.

Jasper moved to Alice's side without seeming to think about it. "How many are there Alice?"

"Twenty one today but I can see the numbers going down." She said quickly. I looked around the room. Everyone but Emmett, who stood there confidently, seemed to be deep in thought.

Jasper looked deeply concerned, "We don't have enough people to protect everyone. We need to find a way of keeping them from the town, lure them away somehow."

"Do you think they'll fall for a trap?" Emmett asked.

"Depends." Jasper didn't elaborate.

While Carlisle was not smiling he tried to remain optimistic, "We'll think of something but later tonight, when everyone has left. We need to discuss this with everyone."

Alice suddenly dashed out of the room. I felt her slowly go down stairs and meet with Bella and…the wolves? What are they doing here?

"Jacob wished to give Bella a present." Edward answered. I could see that he didn't like this but I wasn't sure why.

Jasper had begun to pace the room but then quickly left to join Alice. I began to think. He was right. We needed to lure them away to a place of our choosing if we were to protect the people in town. Still, twenty one newborns against eight. I agree with Jasper, I didn't like the numbers. In the city we could have picked them off one by one but as a group it was going to be much harder and far more violent. As I calculated our chances of getting out of this totally unscathed Edwards head shot up and his face no longer reflected despair.

He turned to Carlisle, "The wolves are going to fight with us."

When he said those words I smiled widely. "Yes! This sure evens the odds." Why didn't I think of it? Had I not contemplated seeking their help to begin with.

"Are they joining us tonight, for instruction?" Carlisle asked calmly but I could see he was just as relieved.

"Yes. It should be interesting. I never thought we would ever be working together though I guess I could say the same thing about you." He looked at me and smirked "Alice can't see anything anymore but still I'll take it."

"I agree. What time are we meeting them?" I asked.

"Jasper says three o'clock. You sure you're up for it? It's been a long night and this is an experiment. I'm not 100% sure we can co-operate with one another."

_Please, _"I'm going." I said firmly

We lingered for a moment before returning to enjoy the last hour of the party, our spirits uplifted. There was hope.

**Just in case people were wondering about the title here's a definition. Garrison: is the collective term for a body of troops stationed in a particular location originally to guard it. I thought it suited the alliance between Anna, the Cullen's and the Quileute wolf pack. What do you think? **

**Btw, if you're wondering about Anna's dress it does actually exist, same with the shoes. I searched through quite a few until I found one I liked (I'm quite picky lol) I posted links on my profile if your interested in seeing both the dress and shoes****. I thought it suited Anna (and so did Alice). **

**I kept the chapter light because of the approaching fight (and I personally love both Alice and Emmett and wanted them to have a bigger role lol) **

**~*~REVIEW~*~ Did you like it? **


	9. Chapter 9: Death Games

**This chapter is dedicated to linkkinparkk for all your amazing reviews and support. They are most appreciated. I'm sure you guys have noticed Anna has begun to change and I hope you've all enjoyed her own personal journey so far. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 9: Death Games **

I stood in my motel room bathroom, my hands firmly grasping the side of the sink as I looked at my reflection. I seemed the same. My hair was the same colour, my eyes their usual shade, my skin the same tone. Physically nothing was out of place yet I felt different. I felt like me but at the same time I didn't. I searched my face for an answer hoping it would appear in writing on my forehead. Nothing.

I walked back into my room and headed towards the old, beat up dresser. I was still in the dress Alice had given me and I needed to change for later. The shoes, on the other hand, had been whipped off and thrown onto the bed the moment I walked through the door. After six hours they had killed my feet and I vowed never to wear them again.

I pulled out my pair of jeans and my red long sleeved shirt. I quickly, but carefully, pulled off the dress and placed it neatly back into the box. I still couldn't believe that she had bought me the dress and I shook my head. I dressed slowly. Everything had changed and moved so quickly tonight that I needed some time alone and some normalcy. If you could ever call my life normal.

It was 12:45 and the party at the Cullen's had ended at midnight. I had left shortly after that, informing them I needed to change. I had argued with Alice for almost ten minutes before leaving. She had bought me yet another outfit but I insisted that the one she had already given me was one too many. I was due back there at 2:15 in order to meet the wolves at three.

Once I was dressed I sat down at the edge of the bed and once again played around with a blade. I never really knew why I did this. I guess I liked to have my hands busy and I somehow felt more comfortable. Looking at the blade spinning in my hand, the light reflecting lightly off its highly polished surface, I could almost imagine patterns. For some reason I felt very vulnerable at the moment and doing this made me feel strong…safe.

I spent the next hour contemplating what had happened. I considered the army coming to Forks in search of Bella and the new alliance with the Quileute wolves. However, despite their importance and needed attention I didn't linger on them for long. What my mind grappled through was the answer that Alice had given me as she sat by the stereo. She wanted to be my friend. Why?

Could I be her friend, or more importantly did I want to be? I honestly didn't know but I felt guilty at the thought. What would my father think if he were alive? We had spent years together trying to kill their kind. He had died at the hands of one of those monsters. Part of me truly hated what they were but another part told me they weren't the same as others. As I stared at the swirling air my blade created I decided it didn't matter because this would be over soon. We would go our separate ways and would most likely never see each other again. Problem solved.

----------------*---------------

I pulled up to the now familiar home, my mind now focused on the events that were to take place soon. The coming meeting should be interesting to say the least. This had to be the most unlikely alliance on the planet, well if they didn't rip each other to shreds. I laughed as I walked up to the door, my world was becoming a whole new definition of weird. I was about to knock when I heard Alice chime.

"Just come in Anna." I was beyond shock now. I merely rolled my eyes and walked in.

They were all there and the room was on its way to being back to normal. The stereo had been removed and the furniture had returned. They sat there, cool and collected and in deep conversation as Alice moved at the speed of light removing lights, picking up garbage, wiping down counters. Did she ever stop? Carlisle gestured for me to join them and I slowly crossed the room. I felt my hair ruffle as Alice breezed behind me.

"I think we'll start off slow. Give them simple instructions and maybe a few demonstrations on how to properly kill them. We can go more into depth tomorrow night, if they join again." Jasper was saying. He was clearly talking about tonight's meeting with the wolves.

"You may want to be careful in how you speak to them Jasper. Telling them how to 'properly' kill vampires may not sit to well with their pride." I said. I had come to stand next to Carlisle and was looking across at him.

"Don't worry I'll be subtle. If your reaction the other day was any indication on how they may react I'll have to choose my worlds carefully." He laughed "Though I hope to limit our conversation as much as possible."

"They are doing us a huge favor Jasper. I'm grateful for their assistance." Carlisle said gently. Jasper shrugged but then nodded his head in agreement.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked. I knew what I had to do soon and I was not looking forward to it.

"In a few minutes. We'd leave now but Alice insists on taking down the lights first." Everyone laughed and Alice appeared at the top of the stairs her tongue sticking out.

Emmett turned to me, "Speaking of leaving looks like you and me are travel buddies." He laughed and Rosalie gave me a look that could burn a hole through cement. This is what I did not want to do but if I was going to meet them in the clearing before dawn I really had no choice. I groaned. The vampires back pack.

"I'm ready." Alice skipped down the stairs and walked to towards the back door. "You guys comin?" We followed her out back. Once my foot hit the damp earth the others took off into the night. Emmett got down on one knee and waited for me to get on. I hesitated, its one thing to talk with them but this…

"I'm not getting any younger here, well I'm not getting any older either but you get the idea." He chuckled, "Just pretend it's all a bad dream. Unless, of course, you're scared." He grinned.

I held my head up and walked over, trying to preserve as much dignity as possible, hooked my leg around his hip and wrapped my arms around his neck. Awkward! He took off with no warning into the trees and I swore heavily under my breath. As he pushed himself faster my gripped tightened. I wondered if this is how a bullet felt being shot of a gun. The wind whipped my face and I saw nothing but darkness. He ran as if he had nothing but the clothes on his back.

We arrived in the clearing a few minutes later. As I jumped down I let out a deep breath, I wasn't sure if I had taken one since we left the house. "Never, ever, ever again!" I exclaimed, "I'm walking back."

"C'mon it couldn't have been that bad." He punched my shoulder. OW! I began rubbing my shoulder as I walked over to the rest of the Cullens. "Opps, I didn't hurt ya did I?"

"You wish." I said under my breath. He just laughed and began walking at human pace alongside me. Nothing ever seemed to darken Emmett's mood. While I knew where everyone was it took me a few moments for my eyes to adjust. We were in an enormous open field that rested in the shadow of the nearby mountains. It had to be twice the size of a baseball stadium. The sky overhead produced virtually no light for the clouds were smothering the moon like they did the sun. I lifted my hand to check my watch, which luckily had a light built in, 2:40am twenty minutes to go.

Everyone was talking casually and Jasper seemed to be doing stretches though I didn't see the point. Alice stood a little away from everyone and she seemed to be concentrating. I didn't want to bother her but her mouth suddenly turned into a pout and she didn't looks very optimistic. She actually seemed to be wallowing a bit. I walked over to her side. "Anything new?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No. The wolves will be here soon so I can't see what will happen." This clearly frustrated her. Her eyes glazed over for a fraction of a second, "but I can see that Edward and Bella will be here in 4 minutes and 22 seconds."

"Alice, why can't you see the wolves?" I asked. No one had really explained that one to me.

"We don't know. Carlisle thinks it has something to do with their constant changing of forms. They aren't solid or consistent and so neither is their future. But that's only a guess."

"You don't like being blind do you?" I asked. She looked at me and stuck out her tongue out as she did back at the house. I couldn't help but laugh. I take that as a yes.

We continued to stand in silence while the others mingled and Jasper continued his warm up. A few minutes later, 4 minutes and 22 seconds to be exact, Bella and Edward had entered the clearing. They began walking slowly towards us, deep in conversation. I'm surprised Bella came, she must be exhausted but I guess if I were her I would insist on coming to. Hell I did. Emmett's booming laughter once again filled the wide space.

Carlisle approached them, "When will they arrive?" he asked

Edward looked west and concentrated for a moment. "In about a minute but I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to come in their human forms." Carlisle nodded and walked back over to Esme. I hadn't seen the wolves since that first, and only, trip to La Push. It seemed like a lifetime ago I was there but I still remembered the enormous black wolf as if it were only yesterday. I wondered how they would react seeing me here with them.

Suddenly Edward said, "Prepare yourselves, they've been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded. Poor Alice, she wasn't used to asking those types of questions. I suppressed another laugh. Edward merely shook his head and stared straight ahead. Emerging out of the woods were ten auras. Hmmmm, that's two more than I felt last time. Either two more had joined or were just not present when I met them. One of them was female, the only woman actually. That must seriously suck.

Where their stances before were casual and loose, the Cullen's now began to form a line with both Emmett and Jasper front and center. I stood at the end alongside Alice. Though I could not see them the wolves were approaching slowly.

Emmett muttered under his breath, completely shocked, "Damn! Did you ever see anything like this?" The others exchanged cautious glances.

Bella spoke next, "What is it?" I had to strain to hear her. She spoke only in a whisper and was on the opposite side of the line. I forgot she couldn't see or feel anything with regards to the pack that was slowly making its way towards us. She was totally blind.

Edward answered her, "The pack has grown."

A moment later they stopped all at once, as if they were one mind. I could see their eyes shinning subtly in the darkness. There was a large space between the two groups, the line had been drawn. Carlisle walked forward slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements. He was trying to keep things peaceful and his posture was designed to reassure. "Welcome, we are grateful you have come." He greeted them. It reminded me of the first time I had walked into the Cullen's household. He was there greeting me as warmly as he did them. It was hard not to appreciate the genuine kindness and courtesy in his voice.

"Thank you" Edward said in a flat, monotone voice that was clearly not his own. He was speaking Sam's thoughts. "We will watch and listen but no more. That is all we can ask of our self control."

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered, "My son Jasper has a great deal of experience in this field. He will help to teach us how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can modify this to your own style of hunting." Carlisle was careful to tack on that last sentence. Allowing the wolves to remain separate and independent from the approaching instructions.

"Are they different from you?" Edward, or should I say Sam asked. While they hunted vampires and clearly viewed them as their natural enemies they sure didn't know a lot about them. Newborns anyway. I wondered if they had ever even killed one before.

Carlisle continued, "Yes. They are all newborn vampires and therefore only months old to the immortal life. They react mostly on instinct and therefore will have little to no skill and only brute strength. Currently they stand at twenty but their numbers may go down for they tend to fight among themselves. We can each take half." I could hear a low grumbling and it sounded like a mix of laughter and excitement though coming from wolves I couldn't be sure.

"Do you know when they will be coming?"

"They will come in four days time in the early morning. Alice will help guide us as they approach." Carlisle finished.

"And the girl?" I felt ten different set of eyes fall upon me and I was intimately aware that I stood but a centimeter away from Alice, a vampire. Carlisle looked over at me, allowing me to speak for myself.

I resented being called girl but I answered calmly as this situation was tense enough "I will be fighting and coordinating alongside the Cullens during the fight. My hunting style and abilities will be of better use and far more effective with them in this clearing." I stated. Their stares lingered on me for a moment but soon looked away.

"Thank you for the information. We will watch." Edward repeated one last time before, simultaneously, they all sunk lower to ground to observe. Jasper walked into the empty space. He quickly turned his back on the wolves and while he seemed determined to ignore their presence he looked very uncomfortable.

He spoke, "Carlisle is right. The newborns will be fighting purely on instinct and will act very much like children." Blood thirsty, throw a Volvo through a house like children, "There are two important things you need to remember while fighting them. First, don't let them get their arms around you for they can and will easily crush your body. Second, don't go for the obvious kill because it will be one of the few things they are prepared for. Keep moving and don't come at them head on." No problem, I just gotta wait for one to come to me. "If you do this they will be too confused to fight effectively."

Jasper walked further into the field in the middle space. No man's land. Emmett quickly followed, backing onto the opposite end. "Emmett will be first. His style is closest to that of the newborns."

Emmett's eyes narrowed, a shallow growl emitting from his chest and muttered, "I'll try not to break anything."

Jasper grinned and clarified, "What I mean is Emmett relies on his strength and so do the newborns. His attacks are simple and straightforward and theirs will be similar. Just go for the easy kill Emmett and try to catch me…if you can." Jasper let out a little laugh and disappeared from my sight. My senses, on the other hand, felt him moving around the field. He was like a lightning strike; fast, deadly and never struck the same area twice. Emmett charged straight forward, nearly as fast as Jasper. I found myself closing my eyes as they moved around the field.

Alice whispered in my ear, "You alright?" Her ice cold breath left goose bumps on my skin. She must wonder why I closed my eyes.

I answered her, "I'm fine it's just easier to watch or rather feel what's going on when my eyes aren't open. My other senses become more dominate." She didn't continue to question me so I turned my attention back Jasper and Emmett. I had never witnessed two vampires fighting before and the ones I met were never alive along enough for me to really observe. This, however, was both fascinating and entertaining. Emmett got close many times but was always a fraction of a second to late. After a moment Jasper went in for the kill and soon Emmett had frozen. Jasper was clearly on his back. I opened my eyes and smiled as I heard Emmett cuss. The wolves rumbled and it was clearly that of appreciation and perhaps admiration.

"Best two out of three" Emmett said, his smile for once gone and annoyance in his eyes.

Jasper merely put up his hand and waved Alice forward. "In a minute, I want to show Bella something first." Emmett stalked back over the rest of us, mumbling the whole way and Alice danced by him. I wondered what Jasper wished to show Bella. "I know you worry about her and I need to show you that it is unnecessary to do so." I looked over at Bella and saw her eyes were both sad and concerned. She clearly loved Alice and I had to admit Alice did look fragile though I knew she was nothing but.

Alice stopped a short distance from Jasper and remained unmoving. She had a smile playing on her lips as she closed her eyes. Jasper slowly sank into a crouch and stalked forward. He moved quickly to her left before he sprang. Though it was almost impossible to see with your eyes, well human eyes, I felt Alice move ever so slightly so that Jasper went past her, landing on her other side gracefully. This continued for over a minute. Alice barely moved and had kept her eyes closed the every time Jasper made another attempt at her. Suddenly they started moving faster, weaving their way through each other like some delicate but complex tapestry. Finally Alice made her move and she was suddenly on his back laughing, her lips at the side of his throat.

"Gotcha" She said playfully and gently kissed his throat.

Jasper laughed and his eyes shown with undying affection for his partner, "You truly are one frightening little monster." The wolves merely muttered and were seemingly caught between being impressed and annoyed.

"My turn." Edward suddenly declared. As he moved towards Jasper, Alice danced her way back and took over Edward's position beside Bella. Alice quickly began whispering in Bella's ear but I couldn't make anything out. I quickly turned my attention to the upcoming match.

I closed my eyes once again as they began moving to fast for my eyes to see. This fight was far more even. Jasper had far more experience but Edward's ability to read his mind allowed him to stay a step ahead. Edward was clearly the fastest, the fastest I had ever felt, but Jasper had moves that were both superior and unfamiliar to him. They kept going after one another but each time it ended in a tie. Neither could gain the upper hand and growls constantly erupted from their chests. Eventually someone cleared their throat, I assumed Carlisle and the movement stopped.

"We'll call it a draw." Jasper said. Both he and Edward were grinning widely. "Lets get back to work."

Emmett stepped forward once again, "Rematch."

I laughed, "Don't the rest of us get a turn Emmett? I for one would like to try my luck." I grinned and Jasper grinned back, curiosity in his eyes.

"No way! If anyone gets to take you on first it's gonna be me." Emmett said. "Unless you're scared?" He flexed his muscles threateningly.

I marched out into the field between the alliance. Jasper walked past me and whispered, "Go easy on him." I chuckled and I heard Emmett growl. After a few meters I turned to face them, Emmett had already sunk into a crouch. I took out my knife and he eyed uneasily.

"Don't worry Emmett, I have excellent control." I threw it into the air and caught it like a baton, twirling it in my hands "I promise not to actually hurt you," his growl deepened and my smile widened. "Just think of it as a ceremonial object." I closed my eyes. "Ready whenever you are" I called.

He came at me, straight on, and with blinding speed. I latched onto his aura and struck. My eyes were open and my blade was a millimeter from his neck. He stood frozen, his arms outstretched towards me. Like with Jasper he cussed while the others tried to suppress their laughter. I put my arm down, patted him on the head, moved out of his way and allowed him to move again. I walked back to the Cullens at a normal pace. I saw the wolves and I swore they looked impressed. I couldn't help but feel a little smug. Suddenly Emmett tried to pounce on me from behind, probably thinking I was distracted, and I stopped him once again. "Nice try Emmett."

"Dammit." He breathed. Jasper was shaking with unconcealed laughter.

"You wanna give it a shot Jasper?" I asked

"Not really. I'm pretty sure it would produce the same result." He grinned "Impressive by the way."

"Thanks."

I already knew what I had to do so I didn't participate for the rest of the night as the others took turns against Jasper. First Carlisle followed by Rosalie and Esme. Occasionally he would slow down to give more instructions. While I continued to watch and study their moves diligently my head was really starting to hurt and I was getting rather tired. It was approaching twenty four hours that I had been awake and while this was not a first for me it had been a long day.

Almost as if Jasper could read thoughts like his brother he stopped and turned to the wolves for the first time. "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."

Edward replied in the same monotone voice as before, "Thank you, we will be here." Edward sighed and spoke once again. "The pack thinks it would be beneficial for them to be familiar with each of our scents as not to confuse us with the others during the fight. Standing still would make that easier." He left Bella's side and walked over to join my family.

"Of course," Carlisle said and took his place in line. As the others followed his lead I backed away and walked over to stand next to Bella. She was watching the pack intensely. I stood beside her as Sam stepped forward and sniffed Carlisle, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Bella's gaze had locked onto a reddish brown wolf, which I sensed was Jacob, and she seemed deep in thought. The wolf quickly noticed her stare and turned his face towards her. After a moment he left his place in line and trotted over towards us, his tongue hanging out the side. He sat down not two feet away from us and stared intently into Bella's face.

She whispered, "Jacob?" and the wolf smiled, exposing his razor sharp teeth. She reached and touched his fur for a moment. I felt like I was interrupting something and was about to leave when suddenly he licked her face. Nasty!

"EW! Gross, Jake!" She exclaimed and jumped back a bit as the wolf laughed. After a moment, and after she wiped her face, she began laughing alongside him. I backed away a bit, afraid he may do the same to me. The looks on the Cullens faces as they watched was a mix of confusion and disgust. The wolves didn't look to happy either.

The wolves began to back slowly away from the clearing, their eyes never leaving the Cullens, and soon disappeared into the trees. The one named Jacob remained behind. I walked back over to the others as Edward took his place beside Bella. He started having a conversation with the two of them. I turned to Alice.

"Well I think that went well." And she nodded her head in agreement. Jasper came to join us and we started talking about the various tactics and methods we could use in the coming fight. We had been talking for a few minutes when Edward suddenly called Jasper over.

Jasper walked over to them and Alice quickly followed. I heard something about a false trail but was distracted when Carlisle and Esme came to speak with me.

"How are you feeling? Headache?" he asked, in doctor mode.

"I'm fine." I lied smoothly. I really wanted aspirin for my head.

"Well we'll be leaving soon. Edward is just finishing up some last minute plans with regards to Bella's safety. You still want to walk back?" He asked, a smile playing upon his lips.

"I guess I can endure the torture one more time. If Emmett doesn't try to attack me again." I teased

We waited a few more minutes while Edward and Jacob talked and Alice and Jasper played more death games in the clearing. Soon I was gripping tight to Emmett once more as we dashed through the trees with the others.

The sun emerged over the horizon the clouds no longer blanketing its light.

**Hey guys, what did ya think? I tried to stay true to the book while providing my own usual twist and I hope I succeeded. **

**I hope to post more chapters soon! Once Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Massacre

**Time for a little violence lol but you know me, I couldn't help but make it a bit light in the end. Enjoy!!! **

**Chapter 10: Massacre **

I stood in the clearing surrounded by the Cullens who formed a wide semi circle around me. I was wearing a dark blue hoodie that was saturated with Bella's scent. She had worn it everyday for the last four days. Her scent mixed with my human one would help to confuse the newborns, drive them into a frenzy. I was bait. As we waited for the last few minutes to count down I thought back over the last few days leading up to this moment.

----------haha several flash backs people, forgive me. But the fight is coming!-------------

I sat in the Cullen's living room discussing strategy once again, we had to rework some of our plans. Edward had just left after explaining that he would not be fighting with us. He was going to stay and protect Bella. Emmett was joking around saying the more for him, care free and un-worried as usual. I, for one, was nervous and for once I didn't snap at Jasper as he tried to calm my nerves. We were one man down and Alice had announced that their numbers had risen slightly. They were up to twenty two and we were down to seven, seventeen with the wolves.

"I wish there was a way we could make things easier. I realize it's too dangerous but if we did have Bella in that clearing it would make picking them off truly easy. They wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but her." Jasper was saying, mostly to himself. An idea came to my mind.

"Jasper?" he looked up. "How accurate will their senses be if they are in a frenzy? What if we could have a Bella decoy, would they be fooled?"

"What do you mean a Bella decoy?" He asked

"Me. What if I wore something of Bella's, would her scent mixed with my mine be enough to confuse them? Just long enough to give us the upper hand." I asked, "And even if they realize I'm not Bella I'm sure they won't care, they'll probably want my blood just as bad." I turned to look at him but before he could answer Alice's eyes glazed over and she smiled.

"It'll work, but the scent has to be strong." She ran from the room and was back in a second, a dark blue hoodie in her hand. "I bought this for you but you wouldn't wear it last night" she gave me a hard glare, "It'll be a bit big on Bella but if she wears this for a few days her scent will be all over it."

"I don't know if I like the idea of you being bait Anna. This is dangerous and they'll be coming straight for you." Carlisle said while Esme nodded in agreement, her eyes full of concern.

"I'll be fine. I've used myself as bait before" I thought of several instances where I purposely bled to draw my prey in "and I'm assuming I won't be alone in that clearing, at least I better not be." I laughed and the others joined in.

---*---

We were in the clearing for the second night of newborn eradication training. Jasper should start a military school for such things. JEA: Jaspers Eradication Academy. I laughed to myself. It was nicer out, well more bright anyway but the air was still unseasonably cold. I sat on the ground beside Alice, Rosalie on her other side, as Jasper and Emmett wrestled on the ground. I just shook my head as I watched them…men. Three wolves sat watching as Bella and Edward entered the clearing.

Jasper wanted to do a few more exercises to teach the others how to manage multiple attackers. I took a few turns. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle had come at me all at once. I had never had to stop more than two people before and I gripped them each tightly but it was difficult. I stopped them at various distances from me but I couldn't hold it for more than a few seconds. After a few times I couldn't do it anymore, my head felt like it had been split in too and I was eventually brought to my knees.

Instantly I felt a pair of cold hands press against my head and grab hold of my wrist as he checked my pulse. "Maybe we should stop for the night, your heart rate and breathing are a bit uneven." Carlisle said calmly.

"No, really I'm fine, don't worry. I just need to take a break. You guys continue." After some more reassurance the others resumed training. I lay in the cool grass and closed my eyes as I heard Jasper giving instructions and I could tell in two short days they had all increased their speed and skill. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I felt the wind whip my face. I was cradled in Carlisle's arms as he ran back home and I cursed internally for dropping the ball. I saw Emmett looking at me and grin. Great, he wasn't going to let me forget this anytime soon.

---*---

"Annabell I want you home." My mother said in a stern voice. I sat on the edge of the bed, my phone to my ear and smiled.

"I'll be home soon. Less than a week, I promise." I responded

"Honey what's going on? You haven't told me anything, are you ok?"

I laughed and tried to calm her down. "Mom it's been complicated," Understatement of the year, "but I'm fine. Look I gotta go." I was due at the Cullens soon. We wanted every possible scenereo and detail planned to a 'T'.

"Well ok but be careful. I love you Annabell."

"I love you to, always remember that. Bye mom." I hung up the phone.

---*---

I was the Cullens porch leaning casually on the side of the house as I watched Alice walking, or rather hopping, in front of Bella and Edward. Apparently they had gotten engaged last night and I smiled. I could see the undying love on both their faces and I truly was happy for them. Ha, this would be a wedding for the Guinness Book of Records.

"That's not a yes!" Bella exclaimed. Alice was begging to plan her wedding and I felt a shudder as remembered how much effort she put into a simple graduation party. I could almost see the wheels turning in Alice's mind as she refined her plans.

"But it will be." She said triumphantly and continued to dance her way to the house. Bella just buried her head in Edward's chest.

After a few moments Bella approached me, slipped off the hoodie and handed it to me. She and Edward were about leave to set the trail for the Newborns to follow and then head north to camp.

"Here you go." She said as I took it from her hands and placed it inside a bag, I didn't want my scent to interfere with hers just yet.

"Thanks. Good luck you two. See you soon." I said with a smile

"You to." She turned to leave but looked back at me, "Anna, be careful." Her eyes were deeply concerned but she gave me a smile and walked to Edward's side. He carried her in his arms and took off into the forest. As I felt them fade away a cold wind whipped though me sending shivers down my spine.

---*---

We were standing in the open field as the suns rays darted in and out of the clouds. Alice said we had about another hour before they would arrive and Carlisle was conversing with Sam, though it was pretty much a one way conversation. Suddenly Alice's eyes went blank and her expression became dark and nervous. Jasper was at her side in a second.

He took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Alice, what is it? What do you see?" The others were listening carefully.

"The Volturi, they decided to step in." her voice was emotionless but I could see this unnerved her.

"When Alice, when will they arrive?" Jasper asked quickly. She concentrated again.

"Not long after the fighting is over, twenty minutes maybe. It's just the usual contingency being sent. Jane, Demetri, Felix and two others I don't know. But it think" her eyes once again went blank as she stared into another reality, "its going to be ok. I don't see them harming us though the wolves can't stay. Its not safe for them and I can't see if they do."

Carlisle nodded his head and asked Sam to convey the same message to Seth and the others in the mountain. As he did this several eyes fell upon me and I had a feeling we were thinking the same thing. What will the Volturi say about both my knowledge and presence? I felt a genuine sting of fear. The Volturi….

----------------back to the present----------------

It was time. I felt them drawing closer before I saw them. I noticed there were only twenty, the numbers had gone down. They had followed the trail created by Bella and Edward and were walking straight into our trap. Jasper is a genius. Ten of them suddenly tore away from the group and headed west into the deepening forest where the wolves were waiting. I could feel their enormous shapes hiding in the trees as they prepared to attack

The remaining newborns emerged from the trees and entered the clearing on the opposite side. Their eyes were glowing bright red and snarls ripped through their chests as they stalked forward. At once each of the Cullen's sunk into a low grouch and I could see a huge grin stretch upon Emmett's face.

A breeze tore through the clearing, forcing my hair to lash my face, bringing Bella's and my scent straight to them. It happened so quickly as the newborns, insane with bloodlust, lunged towards me teeth bared. The Cullen's disappeared from my sight but I felt them intercept the newborns. As the two groups met the screams of pain and the ear splitting sounds of stone being torn began to echo in the mountains. Cracks of thunder shook the forest as their bodies collided. The Cullens were disposing of them quickly, remembering what Jasper had taught them. They moved with lightning fast speed, always moving, driving the newborns to panic and coming at them from the side.

There weren't enough of them. One broke through their guard and headed straight for me. Both of my hands were armed as I concentrated. She didn't have a chance. I gripped tightly and struck, quickly putting an end to the young girl's life. Blood ran down my blade and began to soak through my sleeve. I dragged her body to one of the piles of twigs and wood we had created earlier.

The wolves were forcing the newborns into the clearing, their teeth barred and hair on end. They began to panic as they tried to find an escape. A huge russet coloured wolf darted out of the trees pinning one of them to ground as his teeth tore into a boy's body. The others fled but the wolves were too quick, taking them down in twos. I heard screams if "RILEY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" but they were soon cut off. No mercy was shown.

I felt Jasper darting throughout the field, helping the others, an army of one. He was currently with Esme but I couldn't pay attention to them long as another came for me. I didn't hesitate and as I cut through his neck I heard Emmett laughing while he finished off one of the newborns. I couldn't believe he was actually having fun and this annoyed me. My thoughts were full of pity for those who were dying. They had clearly been created, used and manipulated for someone else's gain. As the body of the newborn fell to the ground I was suddenly flung ten feet across the field, landing hard on the ground as I rolled several more feet.

I heard Jasper yell in pain. I looked up and saw a newborn was biting deeply into his left forearm, his arm bent backwards in such a way that Jasper could not make a move. In my moment of distraction I had not noticed this one coming for me. Jasper had seen the danger and pushed me out of the way but did not have time to protect himself. I quickly flipped my knife, held the blade and threw it into the newborns arm with every ounce of force I had. He barely let out scream as it plunged deep into his skin for when his mouth had released Jasper, and his grip had slackened, he struck without hesitation. His teeth crazed over his neck as he cut deeply through the skin. Soon the newborn lay dead on the ground and Jasper preceded to dismember the body.

I looked away from the gruesome sight as I sat still on the ground. It was almost over, the screams were fading and all but a very few newborn auras had died out. As last of the newborns were being dealt with, pillars of smoke began to slowly rise up. I stood up and was about to assist Jasper, who was gathering pieces and throwing them into the fire, when I felt Esme rush over and pull me into a hug.

"Oh dear I saw the whole thing. Are you all right?" she asked and squeezed a bit tighter.

"Fine…can't…breath…" I managed to choke out and she quickly let go. I took a deep breath and looked into her concerned face.

"I'm fine thanks to Jasper. No damage done." Just the usual, headache and a few bruises, I've had worse. I smiled and she seemed convinced. She walked over to Jasper and touched him lightly on the face before joining Carlisle. Esme truly was such a gentle caring soul.

I walked over towards Jasper and assisted him in carrying the various parts to the flames. They felt cool and hard as stone and I did my best to think of them that way. However, ever few seconds another arm or foot would twitch in my hands. The piles began to grow ever higher. It was truly a disturbing sight, the multiple bodies burning in the flames. We did this in silence and I noticed that he would occasionally rub the spot where he had been bitten. I felt terribly guilty.

"I'm fine Anna. No need to feel guilty." He suddenly said and I realized he must have felt my guilt radiating out of every pore.

"Jasper." He turned towards me. I walked up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Thank you. You saved my life." I couldn't believe I was hugging a vampire. I was definitely loosing my mind but still my voice was filled with gratitude. Though I could tell from the moment I had touched him he had stopped breathing he still returned my hug. We quickly broke apart and began walking around assisting the others. Alice looked over and gave us a blinding smile.

The wolves were emerging one by one, pieces of pale stone in their teeth and dropped them in front of the fires. I quickly ran over and assisted them in the clean up. Suddenly Emmett called from across the field, "Yo Buffy! How many did you slay?" he said with a huge grin. Is he ever going to call me by my actual name? I shrugged it off.

"Two!" I shouted back and continued to add to the pile. The rest had each gotten one on their own and assisted with others, Jasper partook in most of the killings it seemed. In the end I counted nine. I was about to point out we were missing one when I saw Carlisle and Jasper standing over something. I couldn't properly see through the blinding smoke that began to assault my senses.

As I walked over I could see the shape of a young girl lying on the ground. She had dark hair and was about fifteen. She was digging her claws into the dirt and shaking back and forth. It was clearly one of the newborns but I couldn't understand why they were keeping her alive. Her eyes shot up and a low feral growl emitted from her chest, her blood red eyes conveying her lust for my blood. Jasper took a step forward and she shrunk back in fear. I was a few meters away when Carlisle held out his hand to stop me.

"Anna you may not want to get too close. She's not in control. I suggest you get rid of the shirt, Bella's scent is still strong." I nodded and quickly slipped it off throwing it into the flames.

Suddenly the air was filled with the most horrific wolf's howl. Someone was in a lot of pain. Carlisle suddenly disappeared into the trees along side Emmett and Alice. One had somehow slipped through the cracks. Someone got hurt and I felt a pit in my stomach. Jasper remained unmoved from his spot. He was clearly guarding the young girl.

"Jasper, why is she still alive?" I asked. I knew I sounded cold but I didn't think it was wise to keep her alive. She was dangerous.

"Carlisle offered her a chance to surrender and live…so she did." I could tell he didn't approve.

Esme walked over to stand beside me as we waited for the others to come back with news. We didn't know who was hurt, or if they were still alive, and my nerves were on fire. Jasper was to focused on the girl in front of him to notice.

The three of them remerged from the trees a few moments later, alone. "Carlisle, who got hurt? Are they all right?" Esme said quietly.

He walked over, the others following closely behind him, "Jacob Black." Oh no, poor Jacob, poor Bella. I didn't exactly know what their relationship was but I knew they were close. He saw our concern and continued, "He'll be alright. He had to save another wolf and one of the newborns got his hands around him, crushed most of the bones on the right half of his body. He had already begun to heal when I arrived." I felt a wave of relief that was quickly shattered, "I'll do what I can for him once they Volturi are gone." I had forgotten about the Volturi during the fight but now I felt a shiver run through my body.

Carlisle spoke, "Alice, can you see what will happen if Anna stays? Is she in any danger?"

She closed her eyes, the wolves no longer blocking her sight. "At the moment I don't see them threatening her but they could easily change their minds in a second." She paused, "But there isn't enough time to get her out of here and also return and they'll be suspicious if we're not all here. Demetri could easily find us and I think its more dangerous if they find her with only one of us there. It's best if she stays. I doubt they'll try anything with all of us here."

Carlisle nodded his head and looked at me, "Are you going to be ok with this?"

I realized I couldn't afford to be afraid at the moment. We needed a united strong front so I swallowed my fear and calmly replied, "I'll be fine."

At that moment Edward burst into the field, Bella limp and unconscious in his arms. I looked north to the mountains and saw a pillar of deep smoke rising upward. What happened?

**Hey guys! What did ya think? I realize it was a bit short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I need you guys to REVIEW!! Pretty please :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Limits

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was both busy and waiting for more reviews so I could get a sense if I should continue the story. I really wish I got more but I have decided to extend it but I will make it so people, if they wish, can stop after Hunter (Eclipse). Thanks so much to linkkinparkk, Idrial, and volleyrebel 13 for your reviews and commenting on the options. Thank you! The extension, while for all my readers, is especially for you guys! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**You'll recognize more of Eclipse in this chapter. Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 11: Limits **

Edward ran straight for us, worry and fear in his eyes, and placed Bella's body gently onto the ground keeping her head on his lap, "Carlisle, she won't wake up." His voice was tense as he spoke desperately to his father. "Bella love, can you hear me? Please wake up." He began stroking her face.

Carlisle knelt by calmly by her head and began to check her pulse "Edward I need to know what happened." His hand continued to examine her. "Was she injured?"

"No but not for lack of trying on Victoria's part." He said darkly and a low growl emitted from his throat.

"Victoria? Was she the one behind this son?" Carlisle asked. As he said this the rest of them tensed and began staring cautiously around the field. I'm guessing this Victoria was not exactly a friend of theirs.

"Yes. She came across my scent and decided to follow it, guessing I would be with Bella and ambushed us with another newborn." Esme let out a little gasp, "Seth and I took care of those two they won't bother us again." Well that explains the smoke to the north and I saw I was not the only one examining the pillar rising in the distance as it coiled slowly into the sky. Edward continued "I saw that Jacob had gotten injured while trying to save Leah. When she asked what happened I told her the truth but before I could tell her he would be fine she passed out. Carlisle is she going to be ok?" His eyes were wide and his gaze never left Bella's face.

"I think she'll be fine Edward she just needs to rest." He said calmly

"But Carlisle, it's been five minutes." He said anxiously. He was about to continue when Carlisle put his hand on Edwards shoulder.

"She'll come around when she is ready Edward." He said kindly but with authority. "She's had to deal with a great deal today. Her mind needs to protect itself. Be patient." He smiled warmly to comfort his son. Edward looked into his fathers face and nodded.

I breathed a sigh of relief that Bella was ok, physically anyways. I trusted Carlisle assessment that she would wake up when she was ready. I turned my attention to our soon to be visitors. I wondered if I should remain armed. I didn't want to start a fight but at the same time I felt terribly uneasy about having nothing in my hand. I guess I could keep one hand behind my back, hiding at least one knife from view.

"That should be fine Anna." I looked up to see Edward looking at me. He had followed my little thought process. "Alice, how long do we have?" he demanded. All eyes turned to the little pixi vampire as she concentrated.

"About five minutes." Her voice suddenly became quite happy "and Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds." She smiled and danced over to my side as we looked down at Bella. While Edward continued at his attempts to pull Bella from unconsciousness I kept thinking about the Volturi. I had been taught of their existence but was also taught to fear them. I knew what their purpose in the vampire world was and I knew it was foolish to challenge them, unless you wanted to die. As I turned this over in my mind I hadn't noticed I had wandered slowly towards the flames and I stared into the smoke.

Suddenly Alice quietly said "three minutes." I pulled myself out of my thoughts and turned back to the others. As we began to create a semicircle around the bonfire, also hiding Bella as much as possible, the sun's rays broke through the clouds and shone brightly upon us. I was momentarily astonished as I looked at their skin. Each of the Cullen's sparkled brilliantly like their entire bodies were made of diamonds. I had heard the sun had this effect on their skin but I had never actually seen it since I had always hunted at night. It was eerily beautiful. The only one who did not sparkle was Jasper, who remained close to the girl in the shadow of the smoke that now consumed the flames.

I stood beside Alice as I did during the practices in the clearing and held my hand behind my back as it grasped firmly on my means of protection.

"He was bitten!" Bella exclaimed suddenly, horrified and I followed her gaze to Jasper, who was rubbing his arm absently. As Edward explained what happened in a low voice I hung my head slightly and frowned, the guilt once again setting in. Alice put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head, conveying her message without words. I nodded and once again stared straight ahead, there wasn't much time left.

The newborn began to wail loudly and while she stole several glances at me she focused her glare on Bella, her eyes glowing brilliantly. Jasper growled and she shrunk back, continuing to let out smaller cries and dug her hands into the moist earth. I still didn't agree with keeping her alive. Jasper looked like he was tensed to spring when Carlisle was quickly at his side.

"You must calm yourself down young one. We do not wish to destroy you but if cannot control yourself…" he cut off there. He did not relish the idea of killing the young girl.

"How can you stand it!" she shrieked, "I want them." She groaned. Her hand clasped firmly on her throat smudging it with dirt as she rocked back and forth.

"You must stand it. It is the only way to save yourself." He responded gravely. He was about to continue talking when everyone became utterly still and I felt five unfamiliar auras enter the clearing. They were here.

I couldn't see them through the blinding smoke but I felt them moving swiftly towards us. Both Carlisle and Jasper stepped back towards us and the rest of them came closer together. Alice grabbed my hand and indicated for me to fall back ever slightly with her to stand with Bella and Edward. It was the safest place and while I felt cowardly for doing so I also knew Alice was probably doing this for a reason.

I had just begun to make out shapes through the smoke when I heard apathetic yet cold voice "Hmmm".

"Welcome Jane." Edward said, no emotion in his voice as he eyed the approaching group.

Five cloaked figures came into view then, the smallest and darkest cloak leading the way. I could just make out the features of the woman, or should I say girl. As she was the only female present in that particular grouping I assumed this was Jane. The others ranged in size and their cloaks each displayed different shades of grey. They all seemed to be following Jane, though she seemed to be the most unthreatening of the group. One's size in particular reminded me of Emmett. That one let his hood fall back and gave a wink in Bella's direction. I risked a glance in her direction and I could see that both she and Edward were frozen in place.

They stopped a short distance away as they surveyed each of us. Jane's eyes bore into mine for what seemed like an eternity before gazing down at the newborn. "I don't understand." She said quietly and the others murmured in agreement.

"She has surrendered." Edward said quickly.

"Surrendered?"

"Carlisle gave her the option. Since she stopped her attack we did not believe it was necessary to destroy her. She was never taught." Edward stated simply.

"There are no options for those who break our rules." She said sharply.

Carlisle spoke this time, "That is, of course, in your hands." He did not smile.

She cocked her head to the side for a moment and looked back at me. "And that one?" The others looked at me with a mix of interest and confusion as they exchanged glances.

"She is a friend and has…assisted us with today's events." Carlisle said calmly. I felt Alice edge slightly closer to me as I continued to stare into the deceivingly sweet face of Jane.

She smiled "Assisted? How is that possible, she is just a weak human?" My eyes narrowed. Stupid, arrogant, self righteous bloodsucking demon. I would love to show them what this 'weak' human could do and wipe their smug smiles off their faces. Edward shot me a warning glance. _Yes Edward I know, don't instigate a fight. I can't help my thoughts but I have no intentions on acting on them. _

I could see Carlisle was hesitant to answer her question about me. We wanted them to know as little as possible about who and what I am. "She is gifted." He said eventually. Another stepped forward at this point, his cloak the darkest after Jane's.

"It does not matter. She is a human and you have once again exposed our secrets." He spat. Carlisle was about to defend my presence but I felt the need to speak. I was not going to let him or any of them bare the brunt of this attack or blame.

"The Cullens have told me nothing" I said calmly but every word was coated with venom. "I have been aware of your kind for some time and I sought the Cullens out. They are innocent in that matter. If you have a problem you may address me." Everyone just looked at me disbelieving. I thought I was polite enough though they didn't even deserve the dirt off the bottom of my shoes. Maybe because I showed no ounce of fear addressing them, despite how I actually felt. Either way, he was about to respond when Jane whispered quickly to him. While I could not hear what she said he nodded and stepped back, Alice's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at her.

Jane smiled in Carlisle's direction and spoke in an almost sickly sweet tone. "Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you Carlisle. He sends his regards."

"Thank you. I would appreciate if you conveyed mine to him." Carlisle replied politely but his body was tense.

"Of course." She said as if it would give her the utmost pleasure. I wanted to call her out on the outrageous fraud. "Well it seems you have done our job for the most part." She eyed the girl rocking back and forth by the flames. "Just out of curiosity how many were they."

"Twenty, including this one." Carlisle answered.

They exchanged glances as they re-examined the pile of bodies burning before them. Shock flashed across their faces. "Twenty?" she said, her voice disbelieving.

"They were all new and unskilled." Carlisle answered. While he said this dismissively even I knew that this would have be an extraordinary feet if we had, in reality, done this on our own.

"All? Then who was their creator." She said sharply.

Edward answered her, "Her name was Victoria. She had another with her but he was little over a year." He inclined his head to the other pillar of smoke and her eyes followed.

"These two are in addition to the twenty?" Edward merely nodded. "And who dealt with the other two?" this was obviously unnerving to her.

"I did." Edward answered.

Determined to catch us in a lie she turned to the young girl. "You, what is your name." she said sharply. The girl did not answer and merely glared at Jane. I expected her to demand for the girls name once again or at least frown in displeasure but she didn't. She merely smiled very sweetly and looked at the young girl.

Suddenly the field was filled with ear splitting scream as the young girls body began to contort in obvious pain yet no one was touching her. I looked at Jane in horror and quickly realized why the Volturi kept her and why the others followed her orders. I looked at the Cullens but each of their faces each wore the same neutral mask. I caught Bella looking intently at Alice's face and then Esme's, anywhere but the torture, as she tried to hide the obvious pain in her eyes listening to the young girl.

The screaming stopped as I looked back. She was shaking violently on the ground and gasping for breath. Jane addressed her once again, "Your name!"

"Bree," the girl said breathlessly. Suddenly she began to scream again. Jane smiled became more pronounced as she watched the poor creature suffer. I may have hunted vampires and ended many lives but despite all my hatred towards them in the past I was never cruel and I had never drawn out the pain. What I was witnessing at this moment was nothing short of disgusting.

"You don't have to do that" Edward said through his teeth, his face displaying the same disgust I felt. "She'll tell you anything you want to know."

Bree stopped screaming. "Oh I know." Jane smiled at us and turned back to the young vampire. "Now Bree, were there twenty-two of you like he said."

Bree sat up carefully but did not look Jane in the eye, "Twenty maybe twenty two I'm not sure. It was so chaotic. Sara and another got in a fight on the way." She cringed lower to the ground, afraid of more pain.

"And did this Victoria woman create you?"

"I don't know! It was so dark and…and...pain…painful." She shuddered once again and began to rock back and forth, her hands on her head. "Riley didn't want us to think of her. He said our thoughts weren't safe."

Jane's eyes flickered to Edward and back to Bree. "Why did you come here?"

She answered quickly, glad that her ignorance was not leading down a painful path. "Riley said we had to fight the strange yellow eyes here because they were coming for us. He said it would be easy and once they were gone the blood would be all ours. He gave us that girls scent," Bree pointed at Bella and she cringed further into Edwards arms, "He said when we found her we would have the right coven…" Bree broke off.

"Well I guess he was wrong about the easy part no wasn't he." Jane replied and Bree nodded her head in agreement. "Well I am impressed with your coven Carlisle. Not many covens would have survived an attack like this intact." The others nodded in agreement. Jane turned her attention back to the girl "Anything else you would like to say Bree?"

"That one," this time she pointed to Carlisle, "said he wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting. I was so scared and everyone was in pieces. I don't want to die." She shuddered and cried several tearless sobs.

Jane shook her head in mock pity but her smile never her face, "I'm afraid that wasn't his gift to give young one. Broken rules demand punishments." Bree stared up at her uncomprehending for a moment before started screaming in pain once again. I couldn't watch this, not again.

"Stop it!" I said angrily as I glared at the witch. Jane broke her eye contact with the girl and stared at me. A smile started to play around her lips.

"What was that?" she asked.

"You heard me." I said through my teeth.

"You should show some respect for your superiors." She said in a smug tone

"I'll be sure to do that when I see any." I said coldly. Cullen's looked at me with wide eyes.

She looked away for a moment and made eye contact with the tall one before looking back at me. The last thing I saw was her teeth glinting in the sun before I was brought to the ground. I had never experienced this level of pain in my life. My entire body was screaming in agony and I struggled to keep my mouth shut. I would not give her the satisfaction of my screams. _PLEASE GOD LET IT STOP!!! _I screamed in my head, but it wouldn't. I thought I heard nearby growls but all I could register was the pain. This went one for what seemed like an eternity until I couldn't take it anymore and both my mind and body lashed out, "STOP!!" I screamed.

Suddenly the pain was gone and I lay gasping on the ground. I could barely hear anything, my heart was throbbing so loudly in my ears and my body would not stop shaking. Suddenly my head starting screaming in pain and I struggled to hold onto consciousness. I felt cool hands on my face as I slowly opened my eyes. Alice was beside me and I realized it was her hands on my face. She was speaking to me in hushed tones but i couldn't make out what she was saying. My knife lay a few inches by my hand but I didn't bother to pick it up.

Jane was staring at me ten meters from where she was before and she no longer stood up right. The other cloaks looked back and forth between us in shock. Jane bounded to her feet and back to her previous spot in less than a second, her smile gone. "What did you just do to me." She asked viciously, a deep growl emitting in her chest. It took me a second to realize that I must of used my mind to throw her away from me. It would explain why I felt like my head was going to explode within my skull. I had never managed to move a person before, they are more complex than inanimate objects that have less substance and no will. I had just pushed my mind to its limits and I knew it would not be long before I lost hold of reality.

"I don't know what your talking about" I lied smoothly but it was just a whisper.

"Don't lie to me." She said angrily but to my surprise she did not torture me again. I couldn't be sure but behind her rage I thought a saw fear.

Carlisle intervened, "As I said before, Anna is gifted. She acted defensively but obviously you were not harmed. There is no need for this to continue." His voice tense as he tried to calm the situation. Alice helped me get on my feet and while I stood straight and tried to hide my pain I was leaning heavily on her. My outburst, despite its justification, was incredibly dangerous and risky for all of us and it was not just the pain, both past and present, that made me regret my actions. I reacted on a whim and on my emotions and that was foolish.

Jane looked like she was about to argue but the other who spoke earlier just shook his head. While she scowled at him for a second she turned back to us and acted as if nothing had happened. "Well it appears there's not much left for us to do. Strange, we are not use to being rendered unnecessarily." He voice was becoming apathetic once again but her eyes were still glazed over with anger. "It looks like it would have been an interesting fight to watch."

"Yes and you were so close" Edward replied sharply. "If you had arrived only an hour earlier you could have fulfilled your purpose." While I knew there was meaning behind his words I couldn't muster the strength or desire at the moment to think about it.

"Yes, quite a pity." She replied. She turned towards Bree. "Felix?" she called in an obvious bored tone. I was hoping this meant they would just leave now.

"Wait." Edward quickly said and he looked towards Carlisle. "We could teach her the rules and how to control herself. She seems willing to learn. She was used and manipulated, she didn't realize what she was doing."

Carlisle agreed "We would be willing take responsibility for Bree."

Jane looked at the two of them, her eye brows raised. She was clearly trying to decide whether she was more amused or shocked at their request. Her eyes, however, became cold, "That may be but _we_ do not grant second chances." She paused and looked at Bella. "Speaking of which, Caius will be so interested to learn that you are still human Bella."

Alice gripped me slightly tighter and spoke, "The date is set, perhaps we'll visit you in a few months."

Jane didn't even acknowledge Alice's existence and merely shrugged. She turned to leave. "Felix, take care of that. I want to go home." Her voice bored, as if she were speaking about the weather. There was a low growl and the large one sprang forward, blocking the girl from site as the sounds of her stone flesh being ripped apart echoed through the mountains. When he was finished, and the smoke became ever thinker, she merely called them away. Their cloaks rippled in the wind as they walked across the field and disappeared into the trees.

Once I could no longer feel them my mind sought out a reprieve from the pain and I succumbed to the darkness willingly.

**What did you guys think? I realize I stuck pretty close to Eclipse the last few chapters and I'm going to go away from it more now for both the remaining of this particular tail and its continuation. **

**I feel bad for subjecting Anna to that…though I don't regret it, Jane deserved all that and more. (In reality if it was me prob every other word I say to her would have been a cuss haha :P ) She'll be ok, promise lol. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I really want to reach at least 20 reviews after this chapter. Update will come sooner with that incentive *wink* **


	12. Chapter 12:Confessions, Goodbyes

**Sorry this didn't come sooner, I've been really busy. **

**This is a much happier chapter guys. It's short and yes we have come to the end of the 'Hunter' tail but soon I will be continuing with the new story/continuation for those who wish to continue on with Anna. I was thinking of dragging it out a bit longer but decided that short and sweet is sometimes best. I apologize in advance if you find it a bit corny lol. PLEASE REVIEW at the end. I live off reviews and read every single one :) **

**Chapter 12: Confessions, Goodbyes and Reunions **

I felt like I had been sleeping for a long time, my body was stiff but I felt well rested. I had to be lying in the most comfortable bed in the world and I could feel the silk of the sheets I had been covered with. I was grateful that the pain was gone and I kept my eyes closed for a while longer. I remembered everything that happened in that field but I knew nothing of what took place after I had passed out. As I thought of it I felt my cheeks grow slightly hotter in embarrassment. Some vampire hunter I turned out to be.

I slowly opened my eyes. It took a few seconds for them to focus but when they did I was staring up at a white ceiling. I slowly sat up till I was sitting and gazed around the room. It was very large and the walls were an off shade of white. I was lying in a king sized bed that was off set by a dark mahogany bed frame. I was right, the sheets were a light blue silk with a simple modern design. On the other side of the room was a large desk that was filled with various drawing tools and what looked like architectural designs. I was about to get out when I felt a tug on my arm. I was connected to an IV while clear liquid ran into my arm. I went to remove it when I felt Carlisle enter the room.

"I don't think so." He said and quickly stopped my hand. He sat down on the bed beside me and began checking my pulse, like I wasn't embarrassed enough.

"I'm fine Carlisle, really I am." I said and tried once again to remove the wires.

"Humor me. The bag is almost done and then you can ok." He smiled warmly but his voice was full of authority. I sighed but nodded. "And after that I want you to take it easy, at least for the rest of the day."

He continued to check my vitals so I decided to make conversation. "So…anything interesting happen while I was ummm asleep." I said lightly and he chuckled.

"Not really. Once the Volturi left Alice looked ahead but did not see them bothering us again. Emmett and Jasper have taken care of the evidence in the field and I've spent most of my time going back and forth between here and La Push while I look over my newest patients." He smiled.

"Sorry about that, I hope I'm not being too much of an inconvenience." I paused for a second. "Though I wouldn't count myself as a patient, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Your mind underwent a tremendous amount of stress and pain. First with Jane," I shuddered when I thought of what she did. Carlisle gave me an apologetic smile and continued, "And then after when you threw her away from you." I was about to argue but he put one finger up to silence me and continued. "Then you passed out. None of these qualifies as nothing and as I am the one with the medical degree, well several actually" he winked "I think you should listen to my orders and relax."

I knew I wasn't going to win this argument so I decided to ask another question I was curious about. "How long was I out anyway." It seemed only like seconds to me but to be honest I had no idea what day it was.

"Thirty-two hours. How often does that happen?" he asked, concerned.

"Not often, it's been years since my mind was so overwhelmed that I had actually lost consciousness. It happened more in the beginning when I was learning what I could do and how to control it. Thirty-two hours isn't even my record." I chuckled darkly.

Esme floated up the steps and into the room, tray of food in her hand. "You've been out for longer! When was this?" She came and sat down on my other side, shock on her face. Both their eyes were looking at me waiting for an answer. Sigh, this was never a conversation I wanted to have. I hated confessing any weaknesses but I guess they deserved to know.

"Well it was the first time I moved anything with my mind. You have to understand I had no idea I could even do that. I had always been able to sense those around me but I never got headaches or even had to try, it was more like an extra sense. When I did move something with my mind it was in a similar fashion in that it was a reaction to pain and involuntary. I was eleven and camping with my father in the Canadian Rockies. We were hiking along a mountain pass when something caused a rock slide above us. We ran but I was unable to move out of the way in time and my foot was pinned under a large rock. My father tried desperately to remove the rock but it was too heavy and it continued to crush my foot. I don't remember much from that day, mostly just the pain. I didn't even think about it, it just happened. I somehow grasped it and pushed it off." I paused as I thought back to that day. "Though, if I thought the rock was painful it was nothing compared to what my mind experienced shortly after. I passed out rather quickly apparently and woke up in the hospital four days later." I finished finally and shrugged my shoulders. It really wasn't a big deal.

They were silent for a moment and I started drumming my fingers on the cover while I pretended to look at the shapes in the bed spread. "Well you must be hungry." Esem finally said. She put the tray of food in front of me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile at her, for some reason she reminded me of my mother.

"Thank you." I took a bite of the colossal sandwhich and I felt my eyes widen as I swallowed.

She looked horrified when she saw at my face "Oh dear does it taste off? I could make something else…maybe…" I cut her off. She seriously misunderstood my expression.

"No Esme, this is delicious. I was actually about to ask how someone who doesn't eat can make such delicious food….no offence." I took another bite, I really was hungry now that I thought about it and since this lovely sandwhich was in front of me…

"Well it's good if I ever have to keep up appearances and I've had a lot of practice with Bella." She said and I smiled. I guess that made sense. I ate my food in silence while they talked on either side of me. Alice zoomed from outside and bounded into the room, hopping onto the bed. Esme gave her a 'be careful' look as if I was made of glass but she just shrugged and sat at the end, her legs crossed. She smiled at me knowlingly and gave me a wink, we both knew I was fine.

"So what's the diagnosis? Do I need to order the flowers for the funeral today?" She said this with such a straight face that I almost believed her…almost. Instead I just laughed, I gotta admit that Alice was one of a kind. It seemed natural to be sitting here laughing with her and the rest of them. I couldn't help but wonder if I've had a psychotic break.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him." My head inclined towards Carlisle, "he's the one with the multiple medical degrees, or so I'm told." Carlisle cracked a smile and Alice turned towards him.

"Well." She said, impatience leaking into her voice.

"I think she'll live but I want her to rest." He turned to Alice and gave her a stern look. "I'm serious Alice."

She gave her best pouty face and my heart nearly broke, she just look so sad and nodded her head as Carlisle and Esme left. As soon as the door clicked shut she jumped up and sat right beside me, her smile back in place. I just shook my head and continued to eat. After a minute of silence she turned to me "Do you know what cure you need." I opened my mouth to tell her was fine but she continued. "Shopping thearpy!" she clapped her hands together and my face fell.

"Alice that would be the opposite of helpful, trust me." I just shook my head, Alice never stops does she. "Plus I'm not going to let you use my fainting spell as an excuse to feed your addiction."

She stuck her tongue out, "I'll convert you eventually." She said under her breath.

"You can try." And I continued to eat my food. I saw her glancing at me in my peripheral vision and it looked like she wanted to ask something. "Just spit it out Alice and ask me your question." I said bluntly.

She turned to me and looked me in the eyes, I could see a mix of happiness but cautiousness there. "Anna, do you remember the night of our graduation party?"

I rolled my eyes, how could I forget after what she forced me to wear. "Of course, what about it?"

"Well I was thinking about that question you asked me, the one just before Bella and Edward arrived." I felt my body stiffen I little bit. "I was just wondering why you were being so nice to us?" she paused for a minute and when I didn't speak she continued "Not that I mind, on the contrary I love it but you of all people could have treated us like any other vampire coven and kept your distance but you haven't. I think you actually like us but I want to know why, well other than the obvious reason that I'm just to adorable not to like." She gave me a wink but her question was serious.

I looked down for moment. I had thought about this myself over the last week or so. She waited while I thought about it. She was right, I really did like them…a lot. I turned to her and told her the truth.

"Well besides the obvious reason, I have never really had friends or any other sort of relationship with people outside my family. I always felt like I couldn't afford to. In addition to the obvious danger that I could put people in, what if they found out who I was and what I did? I guess I was afraid I would be seen as some crazy…freak. Though I'm still not entirely sure that I'm not." I laughed without humor. "At first I did try to keep my distance from you guys but seriously Alice you made that a little difficult. You practically threw me into your life" She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. I took a deep breath as more confessions left my mouth. "Alice, for once in my life I didn't have to pretend I was something I wasn't. You knew who and what I was and yet you befriended me and accepted me. Outside my family I have never had that." I looked down at my food a little uncomfortable. I was never one to share my feelings, I had always seen it as a sign of weakness. Forks had changed me in so many ways.

We sat in silence while I continued to pick at the food. She put her arms around my shoulders and put her head against mine as if she's known me for years. "I understand, more than you think. Thank you for telling me." We stayed like that for a minute, man I still had over an hour to go before I could get up out of this bed. Damn, I really wanted to move around , take a shower and change my clothes. Alice gave a little jolt beside me, "OH! I can't believe I forgot to tell you. Edward and Bella are getting married this summer and she's letting me plan it!" She started bobbing up and down and brought me along with her. "Its going to be amazing, you want to hear what I have planned so far?!" I didn't get a chance to reply, she just went off talking about the colour scheme, the theme, linens, Bella's dress, her dress, flowers, the reception. I only caught bits and pieces since her mouth was on over drive.

This went on for over two hours and it wasn't till Carlisle came in to unhook my IV, though I had forgotten all about it as I tried to keep up with Alice, that I got a chance to voice my desire to get cleaned up. Alice crossed her arms and pouted but agreed to let me escape. I gave Carlisle an appreciative smile and left the room,

Alice shouted "We'll talk later." I just shook my head, no point in arguing with Alice.

--------Next Day--------

I was walking out of the Cullen's household to my car, Alice right beside me. I was going home today and while I was really going to miss them I couldn't wait to so my mom. She had been so excited when I told her I was on my way home today. Alice wasn't smiling but I saw something mischievious in her eyes. What was she planning? I had already said no to a party, I couldn't go through that again and I refused to let myself be a scapegoat for yet another addiction of hers.

I was at my car, the rest of them there when Alice began talking. "Anna, we're officially friends now right?" The question seemed innocent enough but I didn't exactly trust it.

"Sure Alice." I said politely

"Say it."

I looked at her confused, "Say what?"

She just shook her head as if she were conversing with a two year old. "Say that we are officially friends."

I looked at the rest of them but they all looked as confused as me…except for Edward. He looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter. _What is she planning? _I asked suspiciously but he just shook his head. "Why does it matter that I say those exact words Alice?"

Once again she pulled out the face that would break even Satan's cold heart. "Are you saying you don't want to be my friend officially." Her tone made me want to hug her. Though I knew it was an act and I had a feeling I would regret this soon I gave in.

"Alice…we are officially friends. Happy?" I expected her to jump up and down in victory but she just bolted back into her house and to the second floor. Two seconds later she was dancing back out with something large in her hand. She stopped in front of me and I realized it was a large blue suit case. While I knew she was a vampire the case still looked too big and too heavy to be carried by someone as small as her.

"Alice, what is that?" I asked

"It's your suit case of course." Now she was jumping up and down.

I raised an eye brow, "Ummm Alice all my stuff is packed, and I only had two cases to begin with and both are accounted for in my car."

"I know but as my OFFICIAL act as your friend I decided you need some new clothes" She just shook her head in pity as she looked me over. "Sooooo, I am giving you a whole new wardrobe. You're welcome!" She ran to my car and threw the case in. Everyone was in fits of laughter now while I stood there stunned. Why does she keep doing this to me?

Edward suddenly spoke, "Trust me, its not just you she does this to. We have to live with the little monster." He shook his head but his eyes held nothing but affection for his pixi like sister.

Alice was in front of me once again. "You should be more grateful Edward. You only look so good because of my shopping expertise. I shudder to think what you or your closet would look like without me."

"Alice really I can't take that, it's too much." I pleaded but she just shook her head. "Alice I'm serious!"

"It's already packed so accept it." I was about to argue when suddenly she took out a small blue cell phone…my cell phone. I automatically put my hand in my left pocket where it was not five minutes ago. It was gone. How in the hell did she get it without me knowing? While I thought this she continued, "Now, I've programmed our numbers in for you and it has all our e-mails as well." She threw the phone back to me and I caught it in my right hand. At the moment the screen displayed not only a lovely picture of Alice but her number and e-mail as well. I was curious about her email though. ACPS hotmail. com

"Alice, about your email. I get the AC but what is the PS for?" I tried a few combinations in my head but I couldn't make sense of it.

She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "Alice Cullen Professional Shopper... Duh!" I started laughing. It was obvious now that I thought about it. "Now I expect regular e-mails from you Anna and I will hunt you down if you don't." She took a step forward and her eyes narrowed. To be honest she looked a little scary at the moment and I took a step back.

I put the phone away and suddenly Alice's tiny little arms were around me. I hugged her back realizing just how much I was going to miss her. "Bye Anna!" She said and it sounded like she may cry if she could.

She released me and I smiled back at her, "Bye Alice." Esme found me next and she also hugged me.

"Goodbye dear. We'll see you at the wedding right?"

I laughed, "Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I was terribly curious to see the vampire-human wedding and to see what Alice's imagination cooked up this time. Emmett walked up and held out his fist. I smirked and put my fist to his.

"Ha, see ya around Buffy. Don't be a stranger, you may need to protect the innocent town folk of Forks." The trees echoed with his booming laugh and laughed a little myself. Emmett was such a teddy bear. Tough on the outside and fluff on the inside. Edward pressed his lips together trying not to laugh at my thoughts surrounding his brother. I shook hands with Edward and Carlisle, even Rosalie, and hugged Bella. Jasper walked up and extended his hand. I shook it and he cracked a smile.

"Nice working with you. Though I hope we never have to again but I mean that in the best possible way." I understood and nodded my head while Emmett grumbled "Speak for yourself."

I opened the driver side door and hopped in while I started the engine. Alice was at my open window and waved good bye "Bye." She said softly

I smiled, "Bye. I'll see you soon." She smiled at that and nodded her head. I stepped on the gas and took off down the winding path while I saw them in the rear view mirror waving. As I turned off onto the highway and began the long drive home I once again felt happy and free. I knew I would see them again and with that thought I pushed my car forward as rain began to fall from the sky.

----------**----------

It took me two days to get home but soon I was pulling up to a familiar driveway while the sun beat down upon the roof. As soon as I shut off the engine I saw my mom was in the door way, tears building in her eyes. I jumped out and ran into her open arms. I probably looked like some five year old but I didn't care if people saw. Nothing could ruin this reunion between my mom and I.

"ANNABELL! I missed you so much sweetie. I'm so glad your home." He arms tightened around me and I hugged her back fiercely.

"I've missed you to mom. It's good to be home" She finally released me and began checking me over.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" She asked while she continued to look me over.

"I'm fine mom, like I said I would be. You worry too much." I shook my head but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I was just so happy to see her.

She looked at my face for a moment and she looked puzzled. "Annabell, you look…different." I didn't know what to say. I guess in many ways I was different and my mom saw the difference, even if it wasn't physically distinct. She smiled again "We'll talk about it later come in and tell me everything that happened." We started to walk through the threshold when I wondered what I was going to tell her. Should I tell her everything? I wasn't sure if she could handle it or would understand.

We sat on the couch and she took my hand. "What happened?" She asked again. I hesitated, still unsure about what to say. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I quickly opened it. I had a new text message.

_She'll take it just fine, don't worry. Tell her everything. Email me later, I need to talk to you! _

_Alice _

I smiled and put my phone away. Oh Alice. "Who was that?" my mother asked. I don't think I had ever gotten a text that wasn't form her or another family member.

"I'll tell you after but first I need to explain everything."

I smiled and began telling her not only what happened but how my life was forever changed. I was not the same person and for that I was glad. I was happier than I had been in a long time and I hoped that this happiness would never leave.

Light shone through the window and onto my skin as the sun once again welcomed me home.

THE END =P

**So guys, what did ya guys think?? Was it an ok ending? As I said in an earlier chapter I would explain why Anna felt so happy and free the first time she met the Cullen's (chp5). Did anyone guess right?? Probably ;) Anyways, I hoped you have enjoyed my story!!!**

**Thank you soooooo much for reading!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**The next page I posted has a little info for the coming continuation. I suggest you take a look (there's a little sneak peak :P)**


	13. Continuation Note!

**Authors Note!**

**AURORA**

**Hey guys! As I'm sure you've guessed the title of the continuation is Aurora. Aurora was the Roman goddess of dawn and is Greek for the north wind. I liked it but I have a few other reasons for choosing it that I won't tell you just yet…sorry. ;) **

**This story, while starting with Breaking Dawn, is going to go away from not only Forks but the Cullen's for a great deal of it. (sorry guys but no worries, the Twilight world is still going to be there and they won't be gone forever.) Anna will once again be the main character but I have a few other POV's I'll be using. **

**You guys may hate me a little for what I'm about to do but I think it will make for interesting read, well I hope so anyway. Anna, I'm afraid, is about to go through a lot of hard times and pain. In advance I am sorry, especially since I ended Hunter on such a happy note. **

**I have been debating though whether or not to add a little romance into her life, since it may be the only bright spot in her bleak future at the moment. What do you guys think? I honestly want your opinion! :) **

_**SNEAK PEAK**_

**Here's a taste of what to expect. This won't appear for a long time and while I'm afraid it may give away my whole plot I hope you'll come along for the ride anyway. I have reworded it and took things out so it's not too obvious so it will be slightly different when I put it into the story. Enjoy and I hope to start writing Aurora and updating soon!**

I stared at the people I cared for, had grown to love, as they were about to die. I was forced to stay away, forced to do nothing. I couldn't help them, I was a prisoner. Everything had gone so terribly wrong and as I continued to stare I felt my heart break. _Edward…forgive me. _


	14. Chapter 13: The calm before the storm

**AURORA**

**Here it is guys, the beginning of my continuation. Like I said it starts with Breaking Dawn but not for long. While it's the first chapter of Aurora it's chapter 13 of the overall story. This will be the happiest chapter for a while so get your fill now. Enjoy and PLEASE review!!!!!! **

**I decided every once in a while I'll have a quote: **"_There are as many nights as days, and the one is just as long as the other in the year's course. Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness and the word 'happy' would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness." Carl Jung _

**Chapter 13: The calm Before the Storm**

_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving at the Port Angeles Air Port in approximately fifteen minutes. If you would please secure any loose items, return your trays to their up right position and secure your safety belts. Thank you! _At that moment the seat belt light chimed on as people began to make their way back to their seats.

I put my magazine into my carry on bag and placed it back into the overhead compartment. It was the first time I had moved from my seat since take off but it wasn't a long flight. I sat back down and fastened my seatbelt with an audible click, one of many taking place on the aircraft at the moment. As I looked out the window a light drizzle began to coat the glass. Normally this weather would depress me but I felt nothing but excitement.

I hadn't been back to Forks in weeks but I actually missed it, not the weather or the never ending green but the people who lived there, my friends. Alice and I had exchanged emails weekly, sometimes talking about the wedding and sometimes just talking about our days. She already had my dress picked out and paid for despite the endless arguments telling her not to. The dress was for Bella and Edward's wedding, which was to take place in four days. My mind had gone over a million times of what Alice had possibly done but I figured I was probably way off despite all the endless conversations I endured over the wedding plans. Alice was an unpredictable force of nature.

I was wearing one of the many outfits that Alice gave me the last time I saw her. I still didn't agree with everything she bought for me but I figured it would make her happy to see that I was wearing it. It was simple, just a pair of fitted black jeans with a light blue shirt that had sleeves that flared out slightly at the end, though my coat was covering most of it.

The plane began its decent into the cold rainy climate of Washington and I tried to ignore the annoying popping in my ears. Soon, sooner than I thought, I felt a jolt as the tires landed on the tarmac. _Thank you ladies and gentlemen for flying with United Air Ways. Please exit the plane in an orderly and safe fashion. We hope you enjoy your stay and have a pleasant day. _

It didn't take long for everyone to grab their things and pile out of the plane and soon I was being put through customs, my bag on my shoulder. I waited patiently for my luggage at the one and only luggage pick up. I looked around but there wasn't much to see. It had to be the smallest airport I had ever been in. The walls were a light shade of blue, almost white, with concrete flooring and it was clear they had not redecorated it in about thirty years. There were a few advertisements on the walls trying to sell trips to China, South America, France and a few others. There were a few small cafés, a gift shop, a washroom, a waiting area and one small board that indicated which flights were arriving and leaving. It seems that Port Angeles did not get a lot of air traffic.

Soon I saw my bag slowly coming towards me on the rotating cylinder. I grabbed it quickly and began wheeling my way towards the exit. On the other side of the parking lot was a car rental shop and that would be my first stop. I had only walked a few meters, however, before I felt two familiar auras. I kept walking but a smile began to play on my face as I soon saw Alice Cullen dancing lightly through the doors towards me, Jasper close behind her.

"ANNA!" she threw her arms around me and I let go of my luggage as I hugged her back. She was practically hopping in my arms and it took all my strength to keep my feet planted on the ground.

"Hey Alice! I should have known you'd be here though I could have just rented a car, there was no need." I said into her head. I had forgotten how small she was.

She let go and looked at me, "But where would the fun be in that. Plus I couldn't wait to see you, same with Jasper." She grasped his hand tightly and looked up at him.

"And you wanted to show off your Porsche." He said teasingly but she just shrugged her shoulders. He turned back to me, "It is nice to see you again Anna." He smiled and held out his hand. I shook it and smiled back. I still felt a great deal of gratitude towards him for saving my life. I think after Alice I cared for him the most, I knew the distance he kept was nothing personal.

"Same here Jasper, I hope you've been able to survive without me." I said lightly.

"We try." He said. "Well we better get going, we promised Esme we would be back before six. Do you need help with that." He inclined his head towards my luggage.

"No thanks I can manage." I grasped the handle and allowed them to lead the way out of the building.

Alice was chatting non-stop as we made our way through the parking lot, the rain still coming down in a light drizzle. She looked over at me, "I love your outfit by the way, though since I did pick it out of course you look great. I'm glad to see you're finally embracing the glory that is fashion." She gave me a congratulatory nod as a smug smile plastered itself on her face. I just shook my head. Soon we had stopped in front of a beautiful yellow Porsche. I felt my eyes widen as I looked over the sleek curves of her car. I could only imagine how it handled and the speeds it could reach.

Alice walked over as I looked over her car. "Pretty isn't she." She said as she ran her hand down the side.

"Understatement of the year." I replied. "How fast is it?"

"It can go from 0-80 in 4.8 seconds and has a horse power of 480. It has a built in GPS unit with a touch screen navigator and a six speed manual gearbox. The inside is finished in hand-stitched Italian black leather with heating and massage built into the seats. By varying the side bolsters, you can increase occupant comfort on long-distance journeys or maximize support on the racetrack. It has a CD autochanger that holds up to six CDs in the trunk and is protected by an insulating panel so the shock resistance is amazing and it can change CDs in only a few seconds. Now..." Alice, who was ogling her car almost as much as me now, was about to continue when Jasper interrupted.

"Yes the car is pretty, yes the car is fast. You guys can discuss this later but we need to leave, Esme remember." He said impatiently while he threw my stuff into the trunk.

"Don't worry Jazz, we'll get there in plenty of time with me behind the wheel." A devilish grin appeared on her face and there was a glint in her eyes. Jasper shook his head but his mouth twitched ever so slightly. Soon we were piled into the car, Alice and Jasper in the front and me in the back. As soon as I buckled my seat belt I was slammed into the back of the seat as Alice took off into the streets.

"Whoa! Slow down Alice, you're going to get pulled over by a cop." I said though in reality I was enjoying the speed, it was exhilarating.

Her eyes spaced out for a split second and smiled. "No we won't." she said simply. "And even if they tried I bet I could loose them," the car lurched forward as she increased the speed. I just laughed a little as I peered out the dark tinted window. Port Angeles was behind us now and all I saw was dense forest, well the blur of the forest anyway.

We made the normally two hour trip in just under an hour. I could see the turn off in coming up fast but luckily Alice slowed down as she turned sharply onto the winding forest road. Within a minute I saw the white Victorian home and she quickly pulled into their garage. As I stepped out of the car I realized I had never been in there. There were several gorgeous cars parked in here and I felt very envious.

"It's an indulgence." Jasper said simply. This was one indulgence I had to agree with.

I went to the back of the car to retrieve my bags. I was staying with the Cullen's for the week, Alice had insisted on it. I had a bad feeling I would have to endure more than a few nights of being her personal Barbie doll. As I placed my bags on the ground I felt the others in the house. Everyone was home except for Carlisle and Edward.

Alice appeared at my side, "C'mon, I'll show you where the guest room is." She led the way outside towards the front of the house. As I walked in I was greeted instantly by Esme.

"Anna, it's so good to see you again." She gave me a little hug. "You must be hungry. Why don't you get unpacked and I'll make you something to eat."

"No it's ok Esme, I'm fine." I wasn't used to being taken care of. Both my mother and I were very independent and while she loved me dearly and wished to look after me more she knew I preferred to do things myself.

"Don't be silly, you can't have eaten anything decent in hours." She patted me lightly on the arm and quickly went off towards the kitchen. Alice grabbed my bag and grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. The guest room was on the third floor and few doors down from Edward's room. I walked in and was taken a little by surprise. The walls were the exact same shade as my room back home and the bed spread was very similar to mine. Even the furniture was of a similar design. The only difference was that this room was least twice as big as my own.

"I redecorated it so it was similar to your room back home. I want you to be comfortable while you're staying with us. Do you like it?" She smiled at me.

"Of course but Alice you really didn't have to do that." I knew I was going to get emotional, something I avoid whenever possible, if I didn't say something else. "Anything would have been fine. Remember I survived about two weeks in that tacky over done motel room. After that I think I could survive anything. Admit it Alice, you were dying for an excuse to redecorate." I said jokingly.

"Very true but my motives were purely unselfish…mostly." We both started to laugh. "But let me show you the best part." She grabbed my hand and led me to a set of doors. She threw them open and edged me into a giant closet. "They're all your size so whenever you visit you can have plenty of clothing to choose from." She beamed at me like she had brought peace to the planet.

"You truly have an addiction Alice. Have you tried support groups?"

"Haha very funny. You'll thank me, you'll see." She walked out and I followed. She helped me put my stuff away though I don't know why I bothered bringing clothes now. As we walked back downstairs we ran into Rosalie and Emmett.

"Buffy!" He yelled. He started walking down the hall towards me and Alice, Rosalie trailing behind. She didn't smile at me but at least she didn't glare.

"Still can't call me by my name can you?" I asked.

"Nope. So, what's up?"

"Not much, Alice trying to force me into the world of fashion, the usual. You?"

"Town massacres, mayhem and plans for world domination you know, the usual" He began to laugh and I couldn't help but join in as I continued down to the first level. Esme was there to greet us as we began to catch up and settle in for the evening.

------------------- 4 days later (wedding) -------------------

I was lying on a blanket that was settled in the sand as the sun beat down on me and the ocean waves came closer to the shore. I was the only one on this beach and it was unbelievably peaceful. I let out of sigh if contentment. Suddenly the ground began to shake beneath me. "What the…" I exclaimed and looked around. The ground began to shake harder and I heard a voice in the distance.

_Anna…Anna…Anna!_

I jolted awake as Alice continued to shake me. "Anna! Wake up, I need to get you ready first before I get Bella. C'mon, get out of bed." She ran out of the room as I fell back onto my pillow. I glanced over at the alarm clock and groaned. 6:00am, she is insane. Some of us actually need sleep. I pulled my blanket up to cover my face and was about to go back to sleep when Alice ran back in.

"Don't you dare." She growled. She whipped the blankets away and cold air attacked my exposed skin, causing me to shiver.

"Hey!" I gave her a hard stare.

"Just jump in the shower while I get your outfit ready. I have to get Bella at eight so hurry." Alice had a crazed look on her face and I thought maybe it was better not to mess up her schedule today. I jumped out of bed and walked quickly to the bathroom. I could tell the house was alive and buzzing. Alice darted in and out of rooms along with Rose and Esme. I made the shower quick and walked back into my room. My dress and shoes were waiting for me on the bed. I ran the towel a few more times in my hair before I slipped on the dress.

It was very pretty, simple and elegant. It was a dark but pale purple that ran down to my knees and was cut at the bottom slightly to the side. There was some light purple beading at the bottom that gave a simple floral like design. The straps were wide and fanned out on my shoulders comfortably. Of course Alice had it fitted so it acted almost as a second skin. The shoes were silver and simple that had a strap that wound up to my ankle. Thankfully they were not as high as the last pair she had given me so hopefully they wouldn't murder my feet.

I left the room, barefoot for now, and walked down towards Alice's room where she was waiting for me. She smiled when I walked in and she surveyed the dress. "I'm a genius." She stated and grabbed my hand as she dragged me to her gigantic bathroom. I knew the drill, the last four days of being forced to be her Barbie had driven it deeply into my skull, just sit down and let her work her 'magic' as she called it. I sat down in the chair silently while she began working on my hair. For over an hour she polished and perfected every surface.

"Are you almost done Alice?" I said in a voice that made me sound like a five year old. I wasn't a fan of these little sessions I was subjected to.

"Yes, just one second." She added some blush and fixed a few last pieces of hair. She nodded her head in approval as she surveyed her work. She spun my chair so I could see my reflection in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked good. My hair was lightly curled, more of a deep wave, and it made my layers more prominent as they hung around my face. Thankfully she did not layer on the makeup, just some simple violet eye shadow, mascara and blush.

"Ok, so you're done and gorgeous. I'm off to get Bella and you better not ruin your hair or makeup." She gave me a stern look but then smiled. "Esme was wondering if you could help her downstairs with some last minute details."

"Of course." I said and at that she dashed out of the room.

I spent the rest of the morning shadowing Esme as we made sure everything was in place but there was little need. Alice had set everything up in the night perfectly. The girls had been upstairs the entire morning with Bella as they prepared her for the wedding. I had checked in a few times but Alice and Rosalie had everything covered.

As guests began to arrive I led them to their seats and got everyone situated. The wedding was about to start so Edward went to stand in his place at the front with Carlisle just behind him. Bella's mom came down from upstairs already teary eyed and went to one of the front seats and sat with Esme and the other Cullen's. I took my seat just behind them and waited as the low buzzing of conversations filled the room. My gaze drifted towards Edward who looked like he was about to jump through the roof with happiness. I smiled.

Rosalie, in her usual physical perfection, drifted towards the piano and began playing wagner's march, silencing everyone in the room instantly. I stood up along with everyone else and turned my attention to the stairs. I felt Alice slowly descend down the stairs and soon she came into view. She had on beautiful silver gown and walked with her usual grace down the aisle. I saw her give Jasper a small wink as he ogled her without shame when she took her place at the front.

Bella and Charlie followed a few seconds later but at a slightly slower pace as she navigated the twisting steps. She was absolutely breath taking and I saw from the corner of my eye Edwards smile become even more pronounced, something I didn't think was possible. She gazed around for a moment, clearly taking it all in, until she met Edwards gaze. Her smile became as large as his and a fierce determination entered her eyes accompanied by love. As she walked she seemed to be almost dragging her father down the isle and I suppressed a little laugh.

The ceremony was short but sweet. The love I witnessed between them was unreal and as I watched them say their vows I couldn't help but hope that maybe someday I would find something as beautiful. They were pronounced husband and wife and shared their first kiss as a married couple, Bella throwing herself into it with maybe a little too much passion. After Edward disentangled their bodies everyone hugged them as they made their way down the isle to the reception outside. Bella's eyes rarely left his face.

When it comes to parties, Alice really was quite brilliant. She could probably make a living out of this if she wanted. It was exactly twilight as the wedding party and guests made their way outside to the various tents, tables and dance floor. Flower pedals were falling lightly from above us and it filled the entire area with the most pleasant smell. Everyone lined up, human, vampire and wolf alike, to congratulate the happy couple and soon it was my turn.

I walked up and gave the both of them a hug. "Congratulations guys. I wish you nothing but happiness and prosperity for the future." _I truly mean it Edward. _Edward smiled as he and Bella thanked me. I smiled at them both before departing to my seat while the rest of their friends and family expressed their love. The ceremony proceeded smoothly as everyone ate their food, or pretended to. As I was sitting with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie I was the only one actually eating. I even snuck a few pieces off their plates when no one was looking to help with the deception.

It was by far one of the best meals I have ever eaten though I wasn't surprised since Alice spared no expense when it came to the caterer. When I snuck a piece of chicken off Emmett's plate and ate it quickly, he chuckled. "Do you always steal people's food?"

"Only when said person does not eat and the food is delicious." I replied seriously, taking the opportunity to steal a bite off of Jaspers. He clearly didn't mind as he kept scrunching up his nose in distaste when got whiffs of it.

"Well unless you plan on waddling after your prey I suggest you slow down." He teased earning a glare from me.

After the cake, which Edward bravely swallowed his piece, there was the throwing of the bouquet. I stood still in the throng of Bella's friends laughing as I watched shoved one another in attempts to grab the small flower arrangement. A friend of Bella's caught it as her boyfriend, I assumed, looked on in horror. After this was the remover of garter which Edward did with his teeth and threw into Mike's face. Emmett and Jasper were howling in laughter at poor Bella's embarrassment, who was glowing bright red at this point. I would have hit them but I would probably just end up breaking my hand.

Edward brought Bella onto the dance floor for the traditional first dance as music began to play softly. Soon the light sound of fabric lightly breezing through the air as people moved with the music filled the tent. I sat back down as watched the couples twirl on the floor and listened to the laughter.

Emmett walked up to me. "Why aren't you dancing?" he asked. I looked up at his massive form and shrugged my shoulders. He shook his head and held out his hand. "Come on, just one dance."

I laughed and took it, I may as well. We walked onto the floor and blended in with the crowd. We moved in rhythm with the music and I was surprised how well he could dance. You wouldn't expect it from someone as big as Emmett. We passed by Alice and Jasper dancing and she was glowing with pride over her wedding planning and gave me a smile. I looked up at Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen fighter extraordinaire and all around goof ball can waltz like a pro." I teased.

He gave me a wink, "You know it. I am a man of many talents. Just ask Rosalie"

"Emmett, too much information" I shuddered. Those two were not shy about showing their affection in public. He laughed, but luckily shut up, as we continued to twirl through the crowd. He caught me off guard when he suddenly dipped me but once the shock wore off I laughed. Soon the song ended and I surrendered Emmett back to Rosalie.

I was walking back to my table when Carlisle approached me.

"Anna, I would like you to meet a few friends of ours, the coven from Denali we told you about. That is if it's ok with you." He said quietly.

I was curious about the other coven of 'vegetarian' vampires but I had only felt and seen them from a distance today. "Sure, I would love too." I said genuinely. He smiled and led the way. We approached them as they stood a little away from the crowd. There were four and I wondered where their other member was, the Cullen's had told me there were five of them.

"Anna, this is Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar." He pointed to each of them as we muttered hellos. They each had the same golden eye colour that the Cullen's possessed. Each eyed me curiously.

Eleazar spoke to me, "Carlisle has told us a great deal about you. I have never heard of a vampire hunter before, especially one that is human."

"I'm sure there aren't a lot of us out there. I wouldn't be surprised if I was the only one alive at the moment." I said truthfully. I had never heard or seen another hunter outside my family.

He gave me a strange look, as if he were concentrating on something. "Hmmm, Carlisle was right. You do have a gift, probably the strongest I have felt from a human. In some ways it's similar to Demetri's gift, very interesting." I raised my eye brow. Who was Demetri and what did he mean by he felt my gift.

Carlisle, sensing my confusion explained. "Demetri is a member of the Volturi, you met him a few weeks ago. He was the other one you so elegantly told off." Ahhh, the tall one with attitude. I smirked and so did he. "Demetri is the Volturi's tracker. Once he meets someone he can grab onto the tenor of ones mind and follow it across great distances. As for Eleazar he has a gift of his own. He can sense the talents of others and give a general idea of what it is. I told him about you but he wished to see for himself." He turned to Eleazar, "So what do you think." The way he said that made me feel like an experiment, though I knew that was not his intention.

He nodded his head, "Impressive." We continued for much of the evening talking and learning about one another. Eleazar questioned me in great detail as to what I could do and the others listened intently. After I finished they explained that Kate also had a gift. As Kate was telling me about her particular gift suddenly everyone tensed and turned their attention toward the edge of the forest that was concealed in darkness. I sensed Bella, Edward, Jacob and Seth but something was wrong. Jacob's aura seemed to be stuck between his two forms and I guessed he was trying to keep from phasing. I glanced at the crowd but no one seemed to notice what was going on. After a tense minute eventually Sam emerged in his wolf form as he and Seth pushed Jacob into the tree's. What was that about?

Eventually things seemed to return to normal as Bella and Edward went back onto the dance floor. No one but me and palest faces in the room seemed to know that something just transpired. I continued to talk with Eleazar and Kate, actually enjoying their company, while the others dispersed with the Cullens.

Soon Alice was prying Bella away from Edward as they kissed. Everyone, including me, laughed when she reluctantly relinquished her hold around his neck as Alice dragged her away to change. Everyone made their way inside in order to say goodbye before they left.

As they walked towards their car hand in hand they were showered with rice. Emmett kept pelting large amounts at Edwards back and soon Jasper joined in, making it into a quick game.

"Fifty points if you hit his head, twenty five for any limbs and ten for his back. One with the highest score wins" Emmett chimed and he and Jasper took better aim. This time I did smack them though I don't think they noticed.

They stepped into their car, which had a number of designer shoes attached behind them, and drove off as they waved good bye. They disappeared down the road to begin what I hoped would be a life full if happiness and free of trials and hardship.

----- 2 days later -----

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" Alice whined as we stood just inside the airport.

"You know my mom and I are going on vacation in a week. I need to go home to get ready for the trip." I smiled at her apologetically but then gave her a stern look. "Now Alice, I don't want you to be looking for my future." She opened her mouth to argue but I put up my finger to silence her. "I'm serious Alice. How am I supposed to fill you in on all my amazing adventures when you know them before I do? Please?"

She sighed, "Fine I won't look for you but that doesn't mean I won't see but seriously Anna your going for a month, how do you expect me to wait that long?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you'll survive. Besides I promise to visit when I get back." She smiled at this as we made are way to customs.

_Flight 786 is now boarding. _Alice hugged me one last time and I shook hands with Jasper before I made my way towards the gate. As I went through the doors I waved back at them and smiled not knowing I wouldn't be seeing them for a very long time. Sometimes happiness is not meant to last…

**So guys what did you think? From now on for while it will be my own story, no Breaking Dawn and I look forward to writing it. It's downhill for Anna from here on for a while unfortunately. I'll update asap.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Links to Anna's dress and shoes from the wedding will be on my profile for those who are curious.**


	15. Chapter 14: Crash

**Quote: "**_Fight till the last gasp.__"_ **--- William Shakespeare**

**Chapter 14: Crash **

I was driving down a side road as I approached a large wooden sign, _Derant Family Farmers Market: Fresh fruits and vegetables, from our family to yours. _I pulled into the small dirt parking lot of the tiny market. I got out of my car and started walking past some small greenhouses to the various displays of food. It was a beautiful day and while the air was clean my nose was wrinkled in distaste as the wind blew the smell of manure towards me. There were about a dozen others there shopping at the moment but I ignored them as they did me. I was on a mission, a mundane mission but I was going to do it.

As I reached the tractor trailer I surveyed the rows of baskets overflowing with fresh fruits and vegetables. I still couldn't believe my mom sent me out into the middle of no where at nine in the morning for these and only two days before we were to go on vacation to South America. She had been cooking a lot lately, pastries mostly. While I was not sure why, though I expected it was nerves because she hated to fly, I didn't complain. I grabbed the two baskets of strawberries and blueberries that my mother wanted and walked over to the cash register. There was a woman there who was about forty-six with blonde hair that was cut short. She had a pair of dirt stained jeans on and a red t-shirt on.

"Hello miss, I hope you are doing well this lovely morning. Did you find what you wanted today?" she asked in a high and sweet voice. I would have laughed but it seemed genuine.

"Yes I did thank you." I replied quickly. I wanted to get home and finish packing, I shouldn't have left it to the last minute and it was a long trip. I couldn't wait to go. I had never been outside of North America before and even then I was either hunting or camping. I wanted to relax and have some fun in the sun for once. The woman brought me out of my thoughts.

"Well that will be $5.75 please." I handed her the money. "Thank you. Please come and visit us again soon. Have a wonderful day." She smiled sweetly and I returned the smile. I walked back to my car my mother's cargo in my hand. I quickly started the engine and began to drive down the country side admiring the scenery. I had another good two hour drive ahead of me. While it really was a pretty sight I knew I couldn't live here. I was a city girl at heart. More recently I longed for a more peaceful life but I still craved excitement and adrenaline. While it seemed a good place to visit it was far to isolated for me, to innocent and far to boring for my taste. Oh well no point in dwelling on it.

Soon the fields began to disappear as some trees began to encroach on the scenery. I had been driving for about thirty minutes in silence but I decided some music was in order. I placed in one of my mix CDs, filled with some of my favorites from both the past and recently, and started singing along with the music as I drove.

_I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all_

As I continued to sing I saw the fruit from the corner of my eye resting on the passenger seat and I had to admit they looked good. Well I am making a four hour trip for them, I guess I'm entitled to a little skimming off the top. I reached over, grabbing one of the strawberries and took a bite ending my atrocious singing. They were delicious.

I continued to drive and was about to take another bite when my hand froze in mid air. My entire body tensed and I quickly dropped the fruit, gripping my steering wheel tightly with both my hands. I was being followed and I recognized those auroras. "SHIT!" I yelled and slammed my foot down on the pedal pushing it to the floor, my strawberry now rolling on the floor forgotten. My car lurched forward and soon the dial was touching the very far right of my display. Despite my car speeding dangerously fast down the road they were still coming, three of them. They were to the right of my car, a couple hundred meters away and clearly using the trees as cover. I prayed for my car to go faster but I was already pushing it to its limits. "C'mon. c'mon, c'mon, go faster!!" I chanted.

As I raced down the road there wasn't another car or house in sight and I was in the middle of no where...figures. I instantly knew this was no coincidence. They planned for this, waited for it and I wanted to kick myself for making myself an easy target. I didn't think I would see them again, well more like hoped for it. How long had they been following me? More importantly, how did I not know? I usually had feelings that would inform me whether or not I was in danger but somehow I missed it this time.

I felt them slowly getting closer and my swearing increased. I was trying to think of a way out of this but so far nothing was coming to mind. I couldn't do much in my car and I couldn't take all three on. Stopping was out the question but what was I going to do? Try and outrun them? I couldn't go home, I refused to bring this down upon my mother. I could go to the Cullen's but I didn't want to bring them into this either and besides I couldn't make it there on one tank. Crap crap crap.

Out of no where one of them darted through the tree's and slammed into the side of my car while I was going almost 200 m/hr. I heard the crunch of metal as the car began flipping through air before touching down hard on the ground, sending sparks flying, and rolling down a slight incline. The back end was almost torn off as it collided with a tree adding a spin to the madness. I couldn't make sense of anything and I kept thinking I was going to die any moment. I was being jerked and pulled violently in my seat as I continued to roll, the seat belt digging painfully into my chest.

Finally the car came to a rest and I was suspended upside down as my air bag began to deflate. My heart was on overdrive, I was disoriented and every body part ached. It took me a few seconds to take in my barrings and I realized I was lightheaded as the blood ran to my head. I slowly went to unclip my seat belt but it was jammed. "Stupid piece of junk!" I yelled as I continued to struggle to release myself.

I gave up and tried to reach up from under my seat to the knife I always kept there but gasped in pain. My left arm was burning intensely and I could barely move it. It wasn't broken but I was pretty sure I had dislocated it. I cradled my arm in my chest as I used my right arm to grab the knife instead. I braced myself as I placed my blade on the strap and sliced through it. I came crashing down onto the roof and glass sliced into my skin. "ARGH!! MOTHER F%&$" I cursed loudly.

I had tears in my eyes from the pain as I crawled slowly through the broken window. My breathing was laboured and judging by the pain in my chest I was fairly sure I had my fair share of cracked and broken ribs. I collapsed onto my back in the grass, exhausted. My head rolled to the side for a moment and I saw blue and red smears throughout the car.

My car was absolutely destroyed. The back was barely hanging on and smoke was rising from a number of places. I really liked that car but I was glad to be alive, well lucky really. I moved my left arm slowly again and gasped. I needed to fix my shoulder, something I was not looking forward to.

I straightened it out and relaxed my arm, as much as was possible, at my side. I bent my elbow at a ninety degree angle and rotated my arm and shoulder inward towards my chest. I made a fist as I used my right hand to slowly move my arm and shoulder back outward and pushed on it. My teeth clenched together as I pushed on it further, finally heard a little pop as it went back in place. The relief was instant as I exhaled through my teeth, though the pain in my chest increased.

I sat up, my left arm cradled once again in my chest since it was still weak, slowly stood up and looked west as they approached. I gripped my knife tightly in my right hand as I tried to focus on the three cloaks emerging from the trees. My head was throbbing and my eye sight was slightly unfocused. I probably also had a concussion hell I probably had a lot more injuries than I was currently aware of.

They continued towards me, their cloaks barely moving, in a 'V' formation with the smallest and darkest in the front. They stopped thirty meters from me and stared. I glared back at them as I tried to slow down my beating heart. After a moment a familiar apathetic voice met my ears.

"Hmmmm, I'm glad to see you survived." Jane said though I doubted very much she was pleased to see me alive and kicking…kinda. "Demetri apologizes for his actions a few moments ago but he saw no other way to get you to stop." She removed her hood and smiled at me as the sun created a shimmering diamond effect on her skin. Demetri and the one I recognized as Bree's executioner, Felix, followed suit. I couldn't help but compare them to the Cullen's and it was no where near as beautiful, it was downright creepy. Their eyes were deep burgundy so they had fed recently though I could still see the desire for my blood as they viewed my open cuts. Disgusting.

_Apology my ass!_ "You crashed my car and nearly killed me." I spat viciously. "What the hell do you want?"

"We wish to speak with you." She said simply as if she was speaking with an old acquaintance.

"So speak." I wasn't going to play around with them.

"Maybe somewhere more private." More private, we were alone in the middle of no where away from the main road how much more privacy did they need? "We would like you to come with us, our masters very much wish to meet with you." Her smile became more pronounced. Stupid bloodsucking monster, over my dead body I was going with them, which is probably what will happen. Why did they want to meet with me, it made no sense.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline your invitation. Express my apologies to your masters." I said angrily but before I even finished Demetri stepped forward with a sneer on his face.

"Now see we weren't really asking. You are coming with us one way or another. Now make things easier on yourself and come willingly." I said quietly

"How about no and you leave with your head attached to your neck." I said threatened. I wasn't going to let them intimidate me, if they wanted me I wasn't going down without a fight. I angled my blade slightly outwards.

"There's no need for this to become violent. I think we all know you're in no shape to fight, you can barely move your left arm and you look like your about to collapse. Please, I don't wish to hurt you." It was clear this was a lie, he very much enjoyed seeing me in pain and I could see he had no problem causing me more. He took another step towards me and Jane smiled at him. Felix stayed in his spot and I wondered why. He was definitely the muscle of the group and seemed like the kind of guy who enjoyed a good fight but he just stared at me in a curious manner but somehow it wasn't demeaning like Demetri's stare.

He was right unfortunately, I couldn't fight in my current state, at least not all three. "You made sure I wouldn't be at my best by crashing my car. You're just like any other bully, you're cowards at heart." He frowned and I smiled, "But you can't honestly expect me to just lay down and go with you. If you do you obviously no very little about me. If you want me then expect a fight because I'm not afraid of you though I'm pretty sure you're afraid of me and for good reason." My voice was cold and my eyes narrowed further. My body screamed in protest as I tensed my muscles for an attack.

Jane began to walk forward, a sadistic glint in her eyes but Demetri but put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. They looked at each other for a moment while their lips moved ever so slightly. She smiled and nodded as she took a step back. I raised one of my eye brows, what were they planning?

Suddenly Demetri disappeared from my sight and came at me from my left, my weaker side. Like I said coward. While it took more effort than usual I stopped him a foot away from me. I quickly moved my right hand towards him and was about to pierce his neck when I was brought to the ground. Jane was torturing me again and as my body contorted in un-natural ways it contributed to the imagined pain Jane created in my mind.

I screamed out, unable to fight it this time, and the pain stopped…mostly. I was gasping on the ground as Demetri circled around me like a shark. My knife lay a few inches from my hand and I went to grab it when something made contact with my chest. I was kicked into the air and landed several meters away. I crashed to the ground hard and I couldn't breath properly. If I didn't have any broken ribs before I did now and I clutched my side as I tried to numb the pain. I heard Jane snicker as Demetri slowly approached me, dragging out the torture.

"Come on Anna, just give up and come with us." He stopped and surveyed me on the ground with amusement. "There's no need for you to endure anymore pain at the moment, save yourself the trouble. You can't beat us." I didn't miss the 'at the moment' part. I didn't know what they wanted to talk about but I was pretty sure I wasn't going to live long after that conversation. Demetri took another step forward.

"Go…to…hell!" I said between each painful breath. I slowly stood up but my feet were shaking hard as they struggled to support my weight. I could barely move, no weapon and my head was killing me. All in all things weren't looking to good. I continued to stare daggers at them but he and Jane just smiled. Felix, on the other hand, just stared at me with no emotion on his face. While I didn't know him personally this seemed out of character for him. I made eye contact with him for a second and he looked away for some unexplainable reason. I turned my attention back to Demetri as he came closer.

"I'll admit you're brave and stronger than I thought." He rushed me and I couldn't stop him this time as his cold hard hands wrapped around my neck. "But not strong enough." As I struggled he tightened his grip and my head began to spin. I couldn't breath and I grasped at his hand in vain. He brought me closer to him, my feet leaving the ground, our faces mere inches from each other. "Just give in." he whispered.

He loosened his grip slightly so I could take a small breath. "Nev…never." I gasped. He shook his head in disappointment and threw me once again. I hit the ground hard once again as a fresh wave of pain shot through my body. My lungs breathed in deeply despite the pain in my chest, greedy for the oxygen that was previously denied to them. I was able to get to my knees but couldn't find the energy to stand. Demetri made his way towards me twirling my knife in his hands. He brought it up to his finger and looked shocked and amazed as it pierced his skin.

"This really is quite the piece of work. I'm impressed, and trust me when I say that is rare." He put the knife inside his cloak where I couldn't get it. He came at me again and I stopped him but I couldn't hold him for more than two seconds.

He knelt in front of me and smiled. "You lose." He said quietly, looking me in the eye as I glared, imagining a thousand ways to kill him. Suddenly I felt a sharp smack on my head and fell to the ground. The last thing I heard before the darkness set in was Demetri's voice. "Call Aro and tell him we're on our way home with the girl."

I hoped for a rescue that would never come. There was nothing but silence, I was alone.

**So guys what did ya think? I know it was a bit short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Poor Anna huh, that is one crappy day and it started out so nice. **

**Anyways PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 15: Collection

**Hey guys, this chapter will be told through two different POV's. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Quote: **

_"It is the nature of desire not to be satisfied, and most men live only for the gratification of it." --- Aristotle_

**Chapter 15: Collection **

POV: Aro

I swiftly walked down the elaborate hallway, my jet black cloak floating just above the ground, mulling over my own perfection and power. In over three thousand years I had yet to find my equal on this planet but I would continue to search. Today I was about to add to my power and I was impatient for our guest to arrive. As I turned around the corner I saw Heidi leaning against the wall in all her beauty as she looked down at her cell phone.

While I had to admit that human technology has far surpassed anything I could have ever believed and could be quite remarkable I could never understand the obsession with some of these objects. Even many of the younger members of my guard were attached to these items and were never without them. It must be an acquired taste, one I did not have. As I approached her she put the phone away and smiled at me.

"Heidi my dear one!" I took her face between my hands and kissed her gently on both cheeks. "Would you please find my brothers and ask them to meet me in the turret. Jane, Demetri and Felix will arrive shortly and I wish for everyone to be there."

"Of course master." She gracefully walked down the hall way and I continued on my way. I turned down another hall way, passing a set of doors sheathed entirely in gold, walking half way before stopping. I slid a piece of paneling way exposing a plain wooden door. I pushed it open and entered the anti chamber that was covered with ancient stones. It was not large and therefore took all but two seconds to walk through. It led in to a cavernous and circular room that was part of the north east Turret I had built in 89 BCE. It was dark out so I had a few lamps added for tonight though normally we have no need for artificial light in here. The majority of my guard were already here and I smiled as many bowed lightly as I walked past them. I approached the five large chairs that were placed at the back and took my seat in the center to wait.

In this chair, this throne, I felt very much like a king and I guess in many ways I was. I ruled over my kind and was both feared and respected by them. While I ruled with others I don't think there was any doubt that my word above others is law. I had been accumulating power for centuries but I was the first to admit it was never enough. There were still a few more pieces I wished to add to my collection but they would have to wait for now. I still didn't understand how my dear friend Carlisle could stumble across such prized members when I have searched the entire planet for centuries for ones such as them. I felt a pang of jealousy but it was interrupted when Heidi emerged with my brothers following closely behind her. She walked to the side and began talking with others as my brothers made their way towards me.

"Caius, Marcus!" I said cheerfully as they took their seats on either side of me. They both wore their usual expressions; Caius looked sour while Marcus looked bored. I always felt guilty for what I had done to Marcus and my sister when I looked at his face. While he was alive he did not live and had no desire to. He ruled with us but not enthusiastically. Sigh, what I did cannot be undone so there is no point on dwelling on it. While I did care for my brothers sometimes their lack of enthusiasm annoyed me. They didn't see the joy and excitement in life I did. Caius merely enjoyed ruling and dealing out punishments. Him and Jane had always gotten along quite well, very similar personalities those two. It did come in handy though so I, of course, I did not complain.

Caius spoke quietly, "I don't understand why you're bringing her here Aro. I think we should have just had them kill her and put an end to this. I don't think you're plan is going to work." He was such a pessimist.

"Oh my dear Caius I grave your indulgence, you know I must try." I said undeterred. I wasn't going to give up before I even tried and I was dying to satisfy my curiosity about this young woman.

"If you must but she'll probably be more trouble than she's worth. If she's worth anything." He shook his head.

"Well brother if she becomes a problem we can dispose of her but until then let us follow through with our" he looked at me with an eye brow raised, "I mean my plan." He nodded and looked ahead as we waited. I usually got my way. Marcus was silent throughout our entire conversation and just stared ahead with his usual expression. I pulled out an old pocket watch from an inside cloak and glanced down at it, 10:47 pm. Jane said we should expect them around eleven.

I heard several different conversations throughout the turret as we waited, each talked about the girl and for good reason. Ever since Jane and the others had returned weeks ago many of the conversations were about this human and others were about the Cullen's and their disposal of the newborns. An impressive feat I must admit, one I wished to hopefully learn more about from the girl. While Jane's thoughts were particularly vicious towards her the others were almost as curious as me.

Alec came into the room smiling and walked up to the three of us. "Master, they have arrived and will be here in a moment." He announced and I smiled widely.

"Thank you Alec." I replied as he bowed and backed away to the side. Soon the three of them walked into the room together. Jane ran to her brother, embraced and then quickly rejoined the others. Demetri was carrying the girl in his arms and she was clearly unconscious. She looked very beat up and I frowned.

"Jane, Demetri, Felix! Welcome home."

They stopped just in front of me. "Thank you master," they whispered together.

I surveyed the girl and shook my head, "I thought I asked you to bring her to me unspoiled and unharmed." I gave them a stern look but I couldn't remain angry, at least she was here and alive. "Ok let's have the story." I stood up and held out my hand as Jane came up and took it. Her thoughts and images of what transpired twelve hours earlier passed into my mind. The car crash, Demetri's actions and her deviance, this girl was interesting. While I do wish Demetri was not so rough with her I was not mad. She was alive and my excitement dwarfed all other emotion. "Hmmm I see, thank you Jane." She stepped back with the others.

Caius and Marcus stood up and surveyed the girl. "She doesn't seem like much." Caius said. He just wanted to get rid of her. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I would like to speak to her but first…" I walked up to Demetri and lay my hand on her forehead, her skin burning mine, as a stream of memories collected in my mind. I passed by a lot of them, the mundane and unimportant ones but a few caught my eye.

-----*Here come some memories guys, bear with me*-----

She was six and looking up at her father as they sat on her bed. "Daddy, what is it?" she asked, curious as to why her dad wanted to talk to her.

"Babybell, I have something very important to tell you. You may not understand it all now but one day you will." She remained silent but she was confused. "You know how I have been teaching you to fight?"

"Yes, and I'm getting very good right daddy?"

He smiled, "Yes you are and I'm very proud of you. Do you know why I teach those things to you?" She shook her head. "It's because someday you are going to help me. Help me protect people from evil creatures. They're called called vampires."

"You mean like a superhero?" She didn't know what a vampire was but she was excited about the idea of being a superhero and she trusted her daddy.

He smiled but there was a sadness in his eyes that she did not register, "Yes sweetie, like a superhero."

----*----

She was nine and walking down the street trying to ignore the feeling of others around her. She was getting better at recognizing what this was and controlling it but it was still a distraction when your eyes see one thing but you feel so much more. She turned onto her driveway where her father is waiting for her.

"You ready for training?" He asked. She knew she could say no, her father had always given her the option. It was such a beautiful day and she wanted to play but this was important so she nodded her head. They got into the car and began driving to the secluded field they used. She threw knives, fought and shot at targets. She was getting better and could even give her father a challenge but he still always won. Her father called her a natural and she couldn't help but smile.

----*----

She was eleven and hiking in the Canadian Rockies when suddenly a rock slide came down upon them. She was trapped and the pain was intense.

"DAD! GET IT OFF PLEASE!" she screamed.

He was pushing on the boulder. "I'm trying Anna! Hold on I need more leverage." He ran to a tree about a hundred meters away and started to hack at a giant branch. Her eyes were closed but she sensed her father running back and as she screamed out once again in pain she felt the rock. Her mind, wanting the pain to stop, lashed out and the rock moved off her foot on its own. First she registered surprise for what she did, it had to be her because her father had not reached her yet, but then the pain came. She screamed even louder in agony.

"ANNA! What happened?" Her father yelled in a panicky voice. He did not get a response, she blacked out.

----*----

She was twelve sitting at the dining room table and there were salt shakers in front of her. She concentrated hard on them, trying to get them to move but so far they hadn't budged.

"C'mon! Please move." She pleaded. Nothing. Her eyes blurred over for a moment because tears were in her eyes. She felt like a failure. Ever since the rock slide she had been trying for months but hadn't moved anything again. She knew she did it, she felt it. Her father wasn't so sure but still didn't want her trying again, he thought it was too dangerous after her coma. She had been trying when her parents weren't around and only in little bits of time. She wiped the tears away and tried again with more determination. After a few minutes the salt shaker moved a few inches towards her.

"YES I DID IT!!!" She jumped up and punched the air. Her hand came down and held her head. "Oww!" I whispered. Her head really hurt and she felt exhausted. She went to get asprin excited that she finally succeeded. She went for a nap and was asleep for fourteen hours. Her parents were concerned and suspicious. She couldn't lie to them and told them everything.

----*----

She was fourteen and had just come back from her first hunt and her first kill. She was really shaken. She had trained all her life for this and when it came down to it she didn't hesitate but somehow it was so much more real and different the actual act. Seeing the light leave their burgundy eyes, the blood flow down the blade and the body burning in the flames. She suppressed a shudder.

"Anna, are you alright?" her father asked.

She put on a smile and lied, "Ya dad, of course." She paused, "I'm going to go for a shower ok?"

"Alright. You did amazing tonight, I'm proud of you." He walked up and kissed her on the forehead. He looked into her eyes and she saw the pride there but also concern. He was about to say something but she cut him off. No, he could never know how she felt. She needed to be strong.

"Thanks dad." She said quickly. She turned and went into the washroom. She jumped into the shower and soon the room began to fill up with steam. She sat at the bottom of the tub, her arms wrapped around her knees, as the water splashed down on her head. Tears began to fill her eyes as she silently cried, her innocence completely gone. She was a killer.

----*----

I go through every kill she has ever made and see not only her skill but confidence grow with each passing year. After the death of her father she actively searches for our kind and does not fail to find them. Part of her is consumed by revenge and the other by duty. She fears nothing now, not even death.

----*----

She is in Seattle hunting the newborns but there are too many. She senses their maker but can't catch her and this annoys her deeply. She searches for answers and eventually finds an article leading her to Forks. She's very bright and good at not only tracking but deduction, a rare skill in the human world.

She is looking for answers in Forks but is currently as a native reservation called La Push. Some of the men there are not completely human. She confronts them and they say they are werewolves. They tell her about the Cullen's and she is shaken.

She meets the Cullen's. As they talk about the situation in Seattle she discovers the possible reason for the creation of the newborns. They decide to create an alliance to destroy them. She likes them surprisingly but is still cautious.

They are having a party and discussing strategy. Alice see's them coming for Bella and they have to refine their plans. They are concerned, the numbers are not in their favour and the Denali's won't help. Suddenly the wolves are going to join them and hope is rekindled. Hmmm it seems the Cullen's didn't take care of the on there own. Miss guided fools thinking they're werewolves. They are clearly shapeshifters but still their existance intrigues me.

They're being trained in an open field, this Jasper character is very good but given his past it's understandable. He, like his mate, would make an excellent addition to the Volturi. She joins in but only for a moment. She is becoming increasingly more close to them without meaning too.

It's the day of the fight and she is allowing herself to be bait. She is brave and feels no fear. It works and they come straight for her. She takes down two newborns easily as do the others. The field is filled with screams and growls. She pity's the newborns. Jasper pushes her out of the way for her protection and he gets bitten. They take the newborn down and soon start piling the bodies up high in the flames. Edward bursts into the clearing with Bella. Soon the guard arrives. She holds nothing but contempt and hatred for them. She is afraid but you wouldn't know it. She is tortured and like before lashes out. She passes out when they leave.

----*----

Bella is walking down the isle towards Edward. It's a beautiful ceremony and soon everyone is outside having fun. She meets the Denali's and speaks with Eleazar. My dear friend Eleazar, of course he see's her talent. How I miss him, he was so valuable.

Edward and Bella leave on their honey moon. She knows that Bella will be turned shortly after but is alright with it. It is what Bella wants and will live like the Cullen's.

I am overjoyed and curious to see young Bella and how she will turn out but I can wait. I have more pressing matters to attend to.

-----------*Back to the present*---------

I removed my hand from her head and laughed. "Wow, that was fascinating!" She truly was one of a kind. I needed to speak with her in person. A human vampire hunter, if I hadn't seen it through her own thoughts and memories I would have never believed it.

Caius looked annoyed, "What is so fascinating? Is she of any use or can we finally just kill her." Felix stiffened slightly for some unknown reason but I ignored it. I shook my head.

"Brother we can not kill her because she will be of great use to us. Her talent should not be wasted and her training will come in handy." Oh the possibilities!

"What training? Explain!" Caius said sharply.

"She is a vampire hunter! She spoke the truth to Demetri when they first met. She has known about us all her life but what she didn't say was that she was trained to kill us. From what I saw she is very effective." I was deeply amused but Caius wore a mask of shock.

"Aro you can't…you can't be serious. How is that possible? Surely you are mistaken." He asked. I could not believe he doubted me. Murmurs erupted throughout the room.

"I have seen it brother, her abilities allow her to do so." Caius was about to argue but I raised my hand, I couldn't wait any longer I needed to speak with her. "Alec can you bring me some smelling salts please, I wish to wake up our guest."

"Yes master." He ran out of the room and was back in a minute, the little bottle of harsh chemicals in his hand. I took it from him and uncorked it.

"Demetri, please put her upright but don't relinquish your hold around her." He did as I asked. Her head was hanging while Demetri supported her weight, her feet flat against the floor and her arms bound. I put the little bottle under her nose as she breathed in. After a moment her nose began to wrinkle and she began to stir. Her head moved slightly as she slowly opened her eyes. I stood back and slipped the bottle into my robes.

--------Continuation of the chp, new perspective---------

POV:Anna

I did not know how long I had been out or where I was. The last thing I remembered was falling to the ground after being hit in the head. As I slowly emerged from the darkness of my mind I felt very cold and something was burning my nose. I continued to breath in evenly though my chest continued to throb painfully as I did so. The burning smell did not go away and I wrinkled my nose in disgust as it continued to assault my senses. As my senses came back to me I was vaguely aware of the dozens of vampires in the room with me as I slowly opened my eyes.

I was staring down at a stone floor and I could see the dark grey material of a cloak around me, holding me in place. I lifted my head and looked into a pair of cloudy burgundy eyes though it was a little difficult as the lighting was weak. The man before wore pitch black robes and for a moment I thought his hair was the hood of his cloak. There were two others there on either side of him in matching robes and had the same clouded over eyes. One looked very similar to the first man because he too has long jet black hair. The other had snowy white hair that reached down to his shoulders. They didn't have the same features most vampires did. While their faces were perfect they lacked the usual inhuman beauty most vampires possessed. Their skin was translucently white and looked delicate and powdery, almost like chalk. I could sense that each of them were well over three thousand years old.

The first man addressed me, "Ahh good you're awake." He smiled at me, his eyes swimming with curiosity and something else I couldn't quite place. His smile seemed genuine but for some reason it scared the crap out of me. I glared back.

"Where am I!?" I demanded harshly but my voice was weak. Instinctually I tried to free myself from Demetri's grasp but I knew it was useless. Demetri chuckled, his cold breath touching the skin behind my right ear making me shiver. I was going to kill him the first chance I got I thought darkly.

"Why my dear you are in my home, Voltera. Welcome!" He said pleasantly and gestured to the room. My eyes widened in alarm. Voltera! VOLTERA! I was on the other side of the world in the heart of Volturi territory. SHIT! What the hell was I going to do? He saw my alarm and came closer to me. "No need to worry, you won't be harmed. I am Aro, and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius." He indicated to the two men beside him. So this was the famous Aro, leader of the Volturi.

I laughed a harsh and bleak laugh. "No need to worry? Your guard crashed my car, attacked me, kidnapped me and are now holding me hostage." I indicated to the set of arms holding me. "So forgive me if I don't exactly believe you. Now what the hell do you want?" I yelled, my voice regaining some strength.

He seemed deeply amused by my outburst. "You are a tough one aren't you but I guess I shouldn't be surprised coming from such a talented vampire hunter as yourself."

I was shocked, how the in the world did he know what I was? As far as I could recall Jane and the others never knew and the Cullen's or the wolves would never have told them. "How…how did you know that?" I asked, my voice shaky though I tried to make it sound strong. I cursed internally, I didn't want them to know my fear.

He smiled, "You see I have a gift similar to our friend Edward but I am limited in a way that he is not." His tone was envious. "I need physical contact to hear your thoughts but I can hear every thought your mind has ever had. I took the liberty while you were still unconscious and I must say you have had a fascinating life." HE WHAT!!

"How dare you! You had no right!" I said viciously. I was not only angry that he just helped him self to memories that were private but that he now knew everything about my parents. While my father was gone my mom was still alive and now he knew about her. Where we lived, where she works and what she does. She was in danger and I would never forgive myself if they did anything. I didn't care what happened to me as long as she was safe and unharmed.

"There's no need to get angry, it was harmless I assure you." He walked up and touched my face. His skin felt like shale rather than granite and was somehow even colder. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU…_At that moment a wide range of curse words ran through my mind. While I was not a fan of Edward hearing my thoughts at least I knew he couldn't help it and tried his very best not to. Aro could easily stop but didn't and chose, rather, to abuse his power.

He frowned and removed his hand and stepped back with his brothers, "Now there's no need for that kind of language but I won't harm her, she is of no interest or threat to us." He must mean my mother and while I didn't trust him a small ray of hope dawned. I prayed he meant it, that she would be safe. Still, I brought myself back to the situation.

"You never answered my question, what do you want?" I was sick and tired of their games.

"I wished to speak with you. After what I saw in Jane's thoughts I was so curious I knew I just had to meet you. I am very impressed with you Anna and have never met a human like you before. Your control over your gift is remarkable." He smiled widely as if he paid me some huge compliment.

My eyes narrowed. "Well here I am. I'm Anna nice to meet you." I said sarcastically. "This little chat is over. You got what you wanted now either let me go or kill me, either way I am not playing anymore."

He looked at me in surprise and I saw something in his eyes again. I couldn't place it but it seemed to be somewhere along the lines of longing or desire. Greed maybe. He spoke gently and slowly. "Actually I have not got what I wanted, not yet anyway but you can remedy that. I'm afraid I can't let you go but no I will not kill you, it would be such a waste! Instead I am going to make you an offer." I looked at him questioningly. "Join us." He said simply.

I raised one eye brow and looked at him. He had to be joking. "You aren't serious." I said. He continued to stare and I realized he was serious. Hatred coated every thought I had and the mere idea of joining them made me want to puke. "I rather die than join you." I replied angrily.

He looked at me sadly. "Please reconsider. Imagine the kind of power you would wield if you joined us. Our job is to maintain peace and order in our world. To punish those who threaten to expose us and shatter our lifestyle. You have hunted our kind all your life, you would be well suited to join our guard. Imagine the good you could do." His voice was beseeching but I didn't care.

"My answer is no. I don't care for power and I don't wish to fight by your rules. I do not and will not belong to you." I replied, my voice strong. I figured they would kill me soon but I wasn't afraid of death, not anymore. "So you can just kill me."

He sighed heavily. "I was hoping you would join willingly but I see that I have no choice." He looked at me sadly but there was a crazed determined look in his eyes that ruined his facade.

"What do you mean?" Something was wrong and I felt my stomach twist in a knot, like my unconscious knew what was going on but my consciousness couldn't grasp it, not yet.

"You are too valuable to kill Anna and you will become a member of our guard. However, it can't be as a human I am afraid." My eyes widened in horror. Marcus continue to look on bored and Caius had a sadistic look on his face that reminded me of Jane. He wanted to turn me!? Please god no!

"NO!" I shouted and struggled harder to get free but Demetri tightened his hold making it more difficult to breath.

Aro took a step forward, "This is a gift Anna! You are blinded now but you will see. Like I said you will have power like you could have never imagined. You will be forever young and will see and do things people have only ever imagined. You will be a member of the most powerful and righteous coven in the world, a chance many would kill for." He actually believed what he was saying but I wasn't buying what he was selling. I continued to struggle in vain.

He started walking slowly towards me, "Get away from me!" I shouted and Demetri snickered in my ear. I closed my eyes and concentrated as I stopped Aro's advancement towards me. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me with excitement in his eyes. My head was beginning to throb as I tried to keep him away.

"Haha, how wonderful! I really can't move. Anna you truly are remarkable." People started walking forward, growls emitting form their chests, but he stopped them. "Peace dear ones, she can't harm me. Anna you can't hold me at bay forever, stop before you cause yourself too much pain. The transformation will be painful enough." He said gently and seemed generally concerned but I didn't relinquish my hold. This was my worst nightmare!

"Watch me." I said in cold and dangerous voice that made even Marcus raise his eye brows momentarily in disbelief before his bored mask settled back in. Aro just continued to stare at me patiently as the minutes went by. My head was becoming increasingly more painful and I had to shut my eyes. I refused to give up, I couldn't. I would fight for my humanity or die trying. The only two options I could live with.

I didn't know how long I held him at bay but it was most definitely the longest I had ever done so and my head was screaming in pain. I ignored it, the pain was nothing to the alternative. After a while longer someone sighed heavily, "Aro it's been ten minutes." Caius said in an annoyed tone. "Just let me…" Aro cut him off.

"Patience, she will give in eventually." Aro said in confidence. I didn't have the energy to make a retort, all my focus was on keeping him away from me. My breathing was heavy and painful as my heart pounded harder in my chest. Maybe if I held on long enough, conveyed how desperate I was maybe they would change their mind…they had to.

Another few minutes went by until I heard Caius state, "Enough Aro. Jane." I didn't hear a reply I just felt the immense pain of Jane's glare. It broke my concentration as I writhed in Demetri's arms. "You may stop, it served its purpose." The pain stopped and my entire body shook. Damn her to the deepest pits of hell!

"I don't think that was necessary brother." Aro chided but he seemed to let it go. He sighed, "Now let's get this over with." I felt him draw closer. I summoned all my energy and played the only card I had left.

I looked up with him, my eyes out of focus. "Please don't. I don't want this. I'm…I'm begging you." I pleaded. Begging was all I had left, they had shattered my last defense and I was at their mercy.

Felix spoke for the first time, "Master, maybe we shouldn't." he said uncertain. Aro looked at him disbelieving as did I. He was standing up for me. Why? Never mind, I didn't care I just hoped he would listen. However, when I looked back at Aro my hope was shattered as he put a hand up to silence him. Felix didn't speak again.

Aro looked at me apologetically but his eyes showed the same resolve. "I am sorry but you will see this is a good thing." He stroked my cheek gently as tears ran hot down my face. "I'm afraid this will hurt." I said sadly. His hand moved so that it titled my head to the side, exposing my neck. His face lowered and I felt his cool breath on the side of my neck. His mouth opened and his teeth slashed though my skin as if it were nothing. I cried out in both pain and sorrow as he drank my blood sending the venom into my veins. He withdrew after a moment, his mouth shut tightly as he fought the urge to drain my body dry.

That's when the burning began and I knew I was in hell.

**So guys, what do ya think? Is it interesting? I'm pretty upset that she is loosing her humanity, more than you know…she was so unique, but it in reality that is what would have happened. With Aro knowing about her and his lust for power it was unavoidable I'm afraid. It's sad but she's strong and will get through this. Just wait to you see vampire Anna haha **

**Man I found writing from Aro's POV very difficult but I hope I did a satisfactory job. I'll to update soon and if I get 25 reviews i'll update that much sooner ;) **

**~~~PLEASE REVIEW!!!~~~ **


	17. Chapter 16: Bound

**Another chapter guys, enjoy :) and REVIEW!**

**Quote: **_If you have made mistakes, there is always another chance for you. You may have a fresh start any moment you choose, for this thing we call "failure" is not the falling down, but the staying down. --- __Mary Pickford_

**Chapter 16: Bound **

I lost track of all time and place. It may have been days, weeks or months but I didn't know nor did I care. All I could feel was the endless torture as I was burned alive by the venom coursing through my body. I often screamed, begged to die but no one granted my wish and screaming never helped. Tears ran down my face for a long time but eventually they began to slow and I knew that soon I would loose the ability to cry altogether.

Over time I found that for brief periods I could think around the pain. I was hearing and sensing things like never before. I heard the quiet movements of people's steps and can distinguish between them. I could hear the low whispers as they watched me writhing in pain, changing.

The biggest difference, however, was how far I could sense those around me. I felt not only those in the room but throughout the entire castle and even a little into the city. The strength of each person was increasing and I felt a better understanding and control over them. These moments of clarity, unfortunately, were not common and most of the time I just screamed in agony.

"PLEASE JUST END IT I BEG YOU!!" I yelled for what must be the hundredth time. I didn't know such pain could exist. I would take the boulder crushing my leg and Jane torturing me a hundred times over if it meant this would end. My teeth clenched together as I tried to fight back another scream. I was breathing quickly and my heart was beating hard in my chest. I relished every beat it took despite its role in spreading this poison throughout my body.

Aro's voice was in my ear, "I'm sorry dear one. I know it is painful but it won't be long. It should only be a few more hours." I opened my eyes for the first time since I was bitten and he was smiling down at me with an apology in his eyes. His features were far more clear and sharp. I could even see the designs in the ancient stones that made the ceiling above him, a good two stories up. His skin took on a new shine and tone that I had not seen before. After I made those observations, in about a second, I glared at him as much as possible in an attempt to express my hate. This, however, did not last long as I squeezed my eyes shut once again and cried out loudly in pain. A few more hours, it may as well be a lifetime.

I tried thinking of my most pleasant memories but they were so blurry. This scared me and I thought harder. I didn't want to loose my memories, I wouldn't so I thought of every happy memory with my mother and father. I thought of my time with the Cullen's, my first true friends. I ran through them over and over as I tried to ingrain them permanently in my mind. They were all I had left of my humanity.

Time continued to pass, well I assume it did, and suddenly I felt the heat start to leave from my finger tips. At first I was grateful, the torture was almost over but then the pain somehow increased in my heart. As the pain slowly left my extremities my heart continued to burn hotter and I didn't see how that was possible. I screamed louder when my heart look off like a propeller as it struggled to fight off the venom. My hands grasped at my chest in hopes of putting out the fire or perhaps ripping it out of my chest to stop the pain.

"It's almost over." I heard Aro whisper, his voice saturated with excitement. The sound of feather light foot steps edged closer to me. I had no idea how I even heard it over my screams of agony. I heart beat faster until it stuttered. It beat once, twice and then gave one last pathetic beat before silence.

Everyone was quiet now including me. The pain was gone, thank god, and I lay still with my eyes closed, my slow breathing the only sign of movement. With every breath I took I could taste a million flavors on my tongue and I tried to name each one. Even though I was breathing I felt no relief from it and there was a painful burn in my throat. As I registered this reality came back to me and I realized that I was no longer human. Sorrow shot throughout my being.

Suddenly I heard a voice, "Gorgeous." I felt someone move closer to me with exaggerated slowness. For some reason this startled me and as a deep growl emitted from my chest my eyes shot open as I jumped up and went across the room in less than a second. My back was pressed against the stone wall as I slowly slid down into a crouch. Dozens of faces looked at me each expressing a variety of emotions. Caution, curiosity, resentment, excitement and a few others.

It took me a moment to remember where I was and how I got here since every thought, every memory I had before was still blurry and unclear. The only thing I could remember properly was the pain and this only frightened and confused me more. I had so many thoughts and emotions running through me simultaneously in this moment. I felt chaotic, over whelmed and unstable as I tried to grasp the situation.

Aro spoke after a moment, "Anna? I realize this can be disorienting but we will help you." He took a step towards me with his arms outstretched while the others suddenly rushed forward to block him from my view. Before they could get into place, however, their sudden movements triggered a need to defend. Everyone in the room was suddenly shot backwards off the ground and pinned to the wall a few feet above the ground, unable to move. I barely thought about it and a voice in the back of my mind commented on how easy it was to do this. I sunk lower as I continued the growl and slowly stalked forward at my defenseless prey.

Aro suddenly called out in a calm voice, "Chelsea?" I stopped for a moment not understanding. Who was Chelsea? I didn't think about it for long. I was about to strike when Aro spoke to me quickly, "Anna, it would please me most greatly if you would stop and let us go." As he said this I stopped in my tracks. While part of me wanted to rip off all their heads I felt this…urge to obey, as if his displeasure would somehow crush me. I wanted to please him but I also wanted to kill him. My face was suddenly in my hands as I battled my conflicting desires. Without seeming to make a conscious decision I slowly straightened out of my crouch and concentrated for a fraction of a second as I released each of their auroras. They fell several feet off the wall, each landing gracefully on the ground.

I raised my head to find Aro staring at me with a wide smile. "Marcus?" he called as he held out his hand. Marcus slowly walked over, his eyes always watching me, and briefly touched Aro's palm. "Hmmmm, very good, thank you." Aro said triumphantly. Caius quickly moved to Aro's side, I watched him warily, and touched Aro's hand. They stood there for a moment before Aro responded, "Yes brother she is. I told you this would work." Caius looked over at me and while he was scowling slightly he seemed resigned. I couldn't make sense of what had just transpired.

I glanced around in confusion as Aro slowly approached. The others were going to follow when he raised his hand to stop them. "Stay, while the demonstration of her newly amplified gifts was quite impressive we do not wish to startle her once again." He continued towards me, taking care to not startle me. I stood there unmoving and he was eventually standing in front of me.

He placed his hand carefully on my cheek for a moment and I stiffened in response. His hands were no longer cold on my skin and a mix of loathing and pleasure went through my mind as he touched me. I once again grappled with my emotions as they battled it out for supremacy. I couldn't make sense of what I was feeling. "You're confused but it is alright it will pass. You will not be harmed, you have my word." He said slowly. All I did was stare up at him, unsure of what to do or say.

The burning in my throat came back to the forefront of my mind and my hand closed around my throat. "Oh I am so sorry. Your thirst must be terribly uncomfortable. We will take care of that." He smiled at me and snapped his fingers. Two of the others left the room and my gaze instinctually followed their every movement as they left. Aro saw my confusion and put his hand on my shoulder. "No need to worry, you will be taken care of soon."

After a moment I felt the other two returning down the hall but they were no longer alone. Each of them was carrying a human, one female the other male, and I soon heard weak voices pleading

"Where are you taking us? Please let us go," the woman plead. Her voice had a heavy accent that I could not place.

"If you let us go we swear we won't tell anyone what happened," said a man.

My eyes widened in horror and I stopped the flow of air into my lungs. NO! I slowly backed away from the entrance, Aro with me, as they entered the room and were flung to the ground. Both had tears in their eyes as they looked around the room at the red eyed monsters here. The girl had dark hair, almost black, that rain straight down her back. Her eyes were a light brown and she was tiny, 5'3 maybe. The man hand chestnut brown hair that was buzzed and had similar coloured eyes. He was larger, about six feet, with a light muscled physique.

"PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The girl shouted. The man was just shaking on the ground. I saw Caius snicker and Jane smile widely while others looked on with varying expressions of amusement.

Aro bent forward and talked lightly into my ear. "Just take a deep breath, your instincts will show you what to do." I shook my head violently as I continued to hold my breath. I heard their pulses quicken and could see the flow of blood through their skin. Even from here I could feel the heat coming off their skin and my throat burned painfully in response. I closed my eyes and tried to block those thoughts from my head. Aro continued to whisper into my ear, "They are our natural food source. How is it different from when you would eat steak or chicken as a human? Why is one life more precious than the other? You have never tasted anything so delicious. It will help satisfy your thirst. I don't wish you to be in pain" I shook my head again, hoping he would be quiet. The monster in me was begging to be let loose, to satisfy its thirst as Aro said, and I struggled to keep it reigned in. "It would please me greatly if you took one breath, just one."

As he said these words I once again felt that need to please him. Something was lashing at my will and I had the sensation of being a puppet on a string. I couldn't understand what was going on! Why did I feel this way? Like before I didn't even think about it as I breathed in deeply through my nose and the most delicious smell in the world met my senses. In that moment any shread of my humanity that I still had was gone. My mind disconnected from my body as I quickly shrank into a crouch and growled deeply. Aro stepped away and I registered a smile on his face before my head turned to the beating hearts in the center of the room.

I moved quickly pinning the man to the ground as both he and the girl screamed in terror. I heard a crunch of a bone breaking in his arm from my grip and sank my teeth into his neck. I drank greedily, the hot blood flowing into my body curving my thirst. I never tasted anything so good and could not find the will to stop. Soon his screams died out and suddenly his heart stopped. As I heard that last thud something clicked in my mind. I remembered relishing every beat of my heart and my sorrow when it stopped. I remembered who I was and what I was doing.

I suddenly jumped backwards until my back was flat against the wall, leaving him un-drained but dead. I was hyperventilating and clamped my hands over my mouth in horror. "What have I done?!" I whispered through my hands. My back slowly slid down the wall until I was sitting on the ground, wrapping my arms around my knees as tearless sobs broke through my chest. I was still breathing heavily and while I smelled the girl the shear horror and guilt over what I had done kept me from killing her to. I was repulsed with myself.

Everyone was looking at me in shock, the sobbing girl almost forgotten. Aro walked over and knelt down beside me. "Why did you stop? How did you stop?" He was perplexed and confused. Their deaths meant nothing to him. He felt no guilt or shame but I did and I felt like it would crush me this very moment. I wish it would, I deserved nothing less.

Caius stepped forward and grabbed the girl, who began screaming and begging for her life. He threw her at my feet and I moved my hands so they dug into the stone wall behind me, holding my body there. "Finnish her off." He said viscously. She smelt so good but my mind beat down the temptation as I gripped tighter to the wall. I shook my head and Caius growled. "Why do you bother? She is going to die no matter what. It's either by your hand or someone else's. You have already killed one, why not the other." Pain shot through my mind as he said this and I looked at the man's broken and bleeding body. Never again.

"I refuse and you can't make me." I said quietly. I threw the girl away from me to the center of the room so she wasn't so close, the temptation was too much. Aro sighed and stood up while Caius continued to glare at me.

"Well this is something I have never seen before. You continue to astound us young one. I have never seen such control in a newborn but my brother is right. You need to feed and she is just some human. I hate to see you suffer so." He said gently.

I felt that desire to please him but this time my disgust with the act of killing her was stronger. I didn't know how but somehow I knew they were somehow controlling me but this was one act I could not do…again. The girl was shaking violently from where I had thrown her as she cried. She looked up at me and I saw the horror in her eyes. I was a monster but I wasn't going to be the monster that ended her life. I stood up and looked them in the eye. "No!" I said simply.

Felix began walking towards us. While Aro looked at him questioningly he held out his hand as Felix grasped it for a moment. Aro frowned but nodded in agreement to something. He turned to me and looked a little disappointed.

Felix came to stand next to me and spoke. "I am to take you hunting." I stepped away from him and shook my head.

"Maybe I haven't made myself clear…" I began coldly but he cut me off.

"There is a large forest seven miles north of here that has plenty of…wildlife." He said this calmly but he could not hide the disgust on his face, along with every other vampire in the room. "Is this a reasonable alternative for you?"

I thought about it for a moment. My thirst was still there and every time I heard the young girl's heart beat my body tensed to attack and venom filled my mouth. "Yes." I said simply and stared at him. I couldn't understand him and I wanted to know what his motives for being kind to me where. I remembered vaguely him sticking up for me before being turned and now he convinces Aro to allow me to hunt differently. It just didn't seem like the kind of thing he would do. "And her?" I asked indicating to the girl. I knew what was coming and I felt sick.

"We will deal with her." Caius said, a smile playing on his lips.

Before I could do anything though Aro stepped forward, "Well you should head out and hunt. Like I said I don't wish you to be in any pain and it will be light in a few hours." He took my face between his hands and looked into my eyes. "Listen to Felix and stay within the forest. Do you understand?" As he said this, words came out of my mouth that I never thought I would hear and the very sound sent a shudder through my body.

"Yes master." I said quietly and I felt hollow. Why did I just say that! Aro smiled widely, dropping his hands from my face and turning to Felix.

"Keep an eye on her and don't let her out of your sight. Once her thirst is taken care of I want you back here, preferably before sunrise." He said sternly.

"Of course master" Felix replied and gave a small bow. He walked over placing his hand on my shoulder and began leading me out of the room. As I was about to walk into the anti-chamber the sound of metal being scrapped across a hard surface caught my attention. I turned around and saw Demetri moving aside a large drain that was in a slight depression in the center of the room. Once it was safely to the side he kicked the dead body of the man into the hole. My eyes widened and I gasped. They just dumped him in there like he was garbage, how could they be so cold? Felix grabbed my hand and tried to pull me away but I was stronger and therefore didn't move an inch. He whispered in my ear, "C'mon, you can't do anything now." After a moment I slowly regained my ability to move and turned away from the disturbing sight.

We began walking down several halls and I allowed Felix to lead since I had no idea where I was going. Eventually they led to what look like some sort of reception area and continued walking towards some elevators at the end. The walls were paneled in wood with thick green carpet covering the floor. There were no windows, only elaborate paintings of the country side that I examined. My new eye sight picked up on the smallest details and the most insignificant defections. It was incredibly annoying and distracting as I tried to admire the paintings but saw every brush stroke and every imperfection. I looked away and looked back at the room. Pale leather couches were placed in various groupings while the strong smell of flowers surrounded the room. There was a mahogany counter in the middle of the room and I saw a woman there…a human woman. I couldn't understand why she would be here among vampires and not be food already. It seemed like she worked here but I was still confused on how and why? I held my breath as we walked towards her just in case.

The woman looked up as we approached and smiled. "Good evening Felix." She said lightly and I noticed she batted her eye lashes ever so slightly. Ridiculous.

"Gianna," He said simply, nodding his head. Her smile fell ever so slightly, like she had been expecting some other form of greeting. She gave me a speculative look but continued to smile. We stepped into one of the elevators and began going downwards. After a moment the doors opened into a luxurious lobby and a pair of large oak doors met us. They were embroidered with the most interesting and beautiful designs and had various precious gems embedded into it. Felix opened one of them and we walked through into a large court yard with cobbled lanes. No one was outside and a clock tower not too far away said that it was 3:00am. Though it must have been pitch black I saw everything with perfect clarity.

I continued to follow Felix as we quickly went through the city in silence. While I felt more comfortable and calm out here with Felix I still felt like I was in a nightmare. That poor man's face was burned into my mind and I wallowed in guilt and pain. My head fell in shame and I noticed my clothes were different. I had on a pair of black cotton pants with a navy blue t-shirt that had a large stain of blood in the middle. I looked back up, staring a Felix's back to avoid looking at it.

Soon we exited the city through a large archway of ancient stones and he stopped. "We can run from here. You can see the forest." He inclined his head and I followed his gaze. Suddenly he took off running and I followed. The speed was exhilarating! While he had a head start I quickly caught up to him. My strength propelled me to the point where I was almost flying and for those brief moments I forgot what I was and where I was. I pulled ahead and soon I was dashing through the trees. It was an interesting feeling, the speed and the clarity mixed as one. I continued to run deeper when something caught my attention and I stopped. A second later Felix joined me.

"What is it?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice and I held up my hand to silence him. I heard the slow beating of a heart and as the wind blew into my face I caught the sent of something hot and wet. While it wasn't as appetizing as a human it made my throat burn and I threw myself after it. I crouched behind a tree as I saw a large wolf sniffing the ground, looking for its own prey. I ran at the animal and sank my teeth into his neck before he even registered what happened. Soon the animal was drained dry and I stood up, wiping some of the blood off my mouth. I was covered once again in blood but now dirt was added to the mix. What I didn't get was that I was still thirsty.

I looked up to see Felix standing beside a tree. "How do you stomach that?" he asked, the look of disgust returning. "Vile smelling creature." His nose wrinkled.

"Better than the alternative." I said quietly. He shook his head slowly, clearly not in agreement, but smiled.

"I'm sure you wish to continue for a while longer." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"How did you…" I said, not finishing my sentence.

"Because you're a new born and I remember what the thirst is like. It's a lot stronger in the beginning and it takes more to satisfy it. Though maybe you do wish to stop since you're clearly not the average newborn." He gave me a wink. I was about to respond when I caught the sent of something else. It wasn't as pleasant as the wolf but I ran after it anyway. I ran into a clearing that contained a small lake and I tackled a large buck, snapping its spinal cord in the process, as I once again drank greedily. It definitely didn't taste as good as the wolf but I felt the ache in my throat subside slightly. I felt full and sloshy with all the blood I had consumed.

When I was done I stood up and was about to leave when I caught sight of my reflection in the lake. I felt a bolt of fear and sadness run through me when I didn't recognized my reflection. My skin, which had a healthy tan before, was now ghostly white and as hard and smooth as marble. My once brilliant green eyes were now glowing red like some demon and I shuddered. My features were perfect and while I was, without a doubt, beautiful this creature was not me. This was the face that man last saw before I ended his life and I felt the crushing pain once again mixed with anger.

I wanted someone to pay but for some reason I couldn't punish those responsible. I ran to a tree and slammed my fist into it with every ounce of strength I had. It ripped cleanly in half and shot across the lake smashing into a tree on the other side, taking it down. How could they do this to me! I continued to rip apart trees and a few boulders for a while longer. Felix watched silently as I had my little tantrum, probably realizing that getting in my way at the moment is not the best idea. Eventually I fell down on my knees, my nails digging into the soft dirt by the waters edge, as sob left my throat.

Felix came to my side. "What is it?" he asked. He seemed to be generally concerned. He attempted to catch my eye without success.

"I'm no longer me. I'm a…a…" I couldn't get the words out but monster, demon and abomination came to mind. I didn't know who I was anymore, I felt lost and incredibly empty. We were both silent for a few minutes as I continued to cry tearless sobs and I could see Felix in my peripheral vision struggling to think of something to say. I had a feeling he was not used to having such conversations with someone. Eventually as small smile appeared on his face and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Anna, you may be a vampire now but deep down you're still the same person you always were. It just takes time to adjust but it will get easier. I promise." After he said this I felt a little numb. It was the first time someone had said out loud what I was and I didn't know what to say. Vampire...vampire....vampire. I kept chanting that in my head and somehow hearing it made it more real…more frightening. I just nodded, my voice incapable of speech. While he believed his own words I could not see this getting better, how could it? "We should get back." He suddenly said and got to his feet. He held out his hand and I took it as he helped me up. I didn't physically need the help but emotionally I felt like a wreck.

I seemed incapable of smiling so I just quietly said, "Thanks." I sounded dead and unbelievably sad, which is what I was. Felix looked at me concerned but led the way out of the clearing.

We darted through the forest back to Voltera. The speed no longer cleared my mind. Time continued to pass I realized I wasn't waking up from this nightmare. As we burst through the trees and saw the castle in the distance I felt my soul whither away as reality set in. I was a vampire and I was a prisoner, a tool for someone else's advancement. Would I ever be free or happy again? At that moment the only answer I could see was no.

I was broken, bound to my enemies...

**So guys, what did you guys think? I hope I'm not depressing you guys out too much lol. I hope you're finding it interesting. I will try and get another chapter up soon :) **

**~~~PLEASE REVIEW!!!~~~**


	18. Chapter 17: Promise

**This chapter will be told through Felix. I don't know his actual back story (if SM ever explained it) so I'm making up my own haha. I actually did a little research so hopefully my dates and facts are all right. (if not blame Wikipedia lmao) This chapter will be a little more pleasant than the others.**

**Quote:** _The heart has its reasons which reason knows not of. --- Blaise Pascal_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 17: Promise **

POV: Felix

I walked down an ornate hallway that was lined with doors that led to several rooms. I was in the south west part of the castle where most of our bedrooms and private spaces were. I continued down to the final door on the left but hesitated in front of it. Since Anna was turned a month ago she rarely left her room. She hunted, always with me, but never smiled and never did much else. So far I was the only one she would speak complete sentences to and she rarely looked anyone in the eye. I came here to try and get her out of this slump but maybe I should just let her work this out on her own since nothing I did seemed to work. I was about to leave when I heard her beautiful wind chimed voice through the door.

"Just come in Felix." She said quietly. She caught me off guard and for a second I wondered how she knew it was me. Then I remembered her gift and I smiled at my lapse of memory. I slowly opened the door and poked my head in. Her room was similar to the others. It was very large and was covered with mahogany wood paneling. The floor in here was a navy blue colour, mine is grey, and an elegant chandelier hung in the middle. There was a large oak dresser that normally would have a large silver mirror above it but she covered with a sheet the first night she was in here. I knew she didn't like to look at her reflection ever since her first hunting trip. She had a slay bed that matched the dresser and it was covered in a sky blue bed spread. Not many of us needed the beds, and those who did definitely didn't use it to relax, but many had them for the sake of having them.

As I closed the door behind me I saw that she was lying flat on the bed with her eyes closed, her hands folded on her stomach. If I didn't know better I would have thought she was asleep. I felt my stomach do little flips and I tried to ignore how I felt when I saw her. Still, I couldn't help but look over her body with its soft curves and subtle strength. Since the moment I first lay eyes on her I had not been able to get her out of my mind, even when she was human. I've never felt like this and I had no idea why she brought these feelings out in me. Heidi has tried a few times in the past to start something but for reason I never saw her as anything more than a friend despite her beauty. Anna was different. She was strong, feisty, intelligent, brave and beautiful, always beautiful. Unlike others she wasn't afraid of the fight, of getting her hands dirty and I couldn't help but smirk when I thought about the first time I saw her. Her attitude towards Jane and the rest of us was amusing and enduring, though living with Jane the following weeks was not pleasant. She truly showed no fear or sign of weakness, not taking crap from anyone. She was a warrior but also gentle and caring, qualities so rare. Not to mention her control as a newborn, a feat I thought impossible. She was perfect.

As I compiled my list of her positive qualities, unable to find a single negative aspect to her, I knew I was falling for her and seeing her depressed and locked away like this pained me. No one had ever created such emotions within me and this both unnerved and excited me. I crossed the room and jumped onto the bed playfully leaning against the head board hoping to get a response from her but she didn't move. This wasn't surprising but I could help but frown.

"Anna can you at least open your eyes and look at me?" I asked. She lay there for a moment before sighing heavily and sitting up. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I could never get over the pain and hollowness I saw in her ruby eyes. They were so different than from when she was a human and not just the colour. Before there was life, strength, fire and even though we never met on excellent terms I saw happiness in there to. All of those were absent now, not gone but hidden deeply away.

"What is it Felix?" She stated simply and I felt a jolt go through my body as she said my name. I ignored it and got to the reason why I was here.

"I think you should leave this room. If you're not hunting you're wallowing in here alone. It's not healthy and it is not going to change anything. Why I don't we go for a ride, or perhaps run to the next city and back. Anything but lying here feeling sorry for your self. You're better and stronger than this!" While I didn't mean to I had slowly raised my voice to the point where I was almost shouting at her in the end. She looked away and I felt guilty for yelling. "I'm sorry." I said quickly. I was never good at having these kinds of conversations but I was trying. Normally I threw a punch or two to solve my problems but I think she would kill me if I tried, not that I ever would.

She just shrugged her shoulders and turned back to me. "I like it in here." She said quietly. I knew that was a lie. She hated everything about Volterra, that much was obvious. She was making excuses, drowning in a sea of self pity and hatred that was uncalled for. I sighed and shook my head. We continued to stare at each other when a thought came to mind.

"Well if you won't leave will you at least allow me to stay for a while and maybe have a conversation. It has got to be better than lying here day and night alone. You're going to start growing mould if you keep it up. I don't know about you but I don't think the she hulk look would suit you." I said in a serious voice, my attempt to make her laugh. I thought it almost worked, I swore the corner of her mouth twitched but in the end she just shrugged. That was her response to a lot of things these days. I planned on changing that and soon. I wondered if perhaps I did throw a punch it would get her moving again but I quickly dismissed that thought.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, allowing her to choose the topic.

"Doesn't matter to me," She said and she leaned against the bed post beside me.

"You're as stubborn as a mule you know that. Just choose a topic, anything you want. You can ask me anything." I said enthusiastically. I didn't want to just sit here and talk to her, I wanted her to participate.

She sighed again and I could tell she was thinking. I gave her a moment to think but eventually I got impatient. People always complained about my lack of patience. _Patience is a virtue! _Some would tell me but I've never been a very virtuous person to begin with. Actually I was the epitome of sin and was reminded of that often. I started humming the Final Jeopardy song and she gave me a glare. I just smiled and continued to hum the annoying tune louder.

"Fine!" she said angrily and I smiled that she finally showed some life. Her eyes locked with mine and it seemed like she was trying to read my mind. She looked uncertain for a moment but spoke. "I was curious about…" She paused.

"Go on." I encouraged.

"Well, how you ended up here with the Volturi." She said quietly. She looked up and I could see she was afraid she offended me or I would refuse to talk about it. I smiled in response and she seemed to relax slightly. I had no issue talking about this.

"Your wish is my command. Alright, hmmm where to start." I thought for a moment. "I guess I should start at the beginning when I was turned." She leaned away from the bed frame and gave me her undivided attention. "Now I don't remember much of anything of my human life, only those last few weeks and some of this I had to do a little historical research, especially some of the dates."

I chuckled but continued. "As far as I know I was born around 1560 in the city of Girona Spain. My full name is Felix Roberto Ballesteros but that's all I remember. I don't remember anything of my parents or what they did for a living but I suspect they were lower class. What I do remember is enrolling the naval army at the age of twenty eight. A few weeks later King Philip II declared war on England which was ruled by Queen Elizabeth I at the time, just my luck eh." I was looking up at the ceiling as I struggled to remember, everything was so blurry and it had only worsened over time. I rarely thought of my human life, I didn't see the point since I was happy with what I was now.

"On July 12 1588 the Spanish Armada set sail for an invasion, me with them. It took us over two weeks to get there and on July 29th we engaged in a naval battle. Needless to say our fleets were decimated. Some of us tried to escape on what ships we had left but we met English ships on the way back. My ship was attacked by several English fire ships and it sunk within the hour. I remember falling into the ocean and latching onto a piece of debris to stay afloat. I don't know how long I was in the water but eventually the currents brought me to the shores of France, not sure where though, and I was close to death." I looked back at her. She wore a mask of shock and concern but was completely engrossed in my tale.

"What happened next?" she said quietly. I smiled that I was finally getting a reaction out of her.

"I assume someone had found me on the beach and carried me somewhere else. The first thing I registered when I came to was this incredible and torturous burning." Both of us shuddered as we thought about the pain of the transformation, even in more than four hundred years I still remembered it with perfect clarity. It was just as painful to watch her undergo that transformation. Every one of her screams pierced me and I hated that I couldn't do anything about it. I shook my head of those thoughts and continued. "Anyways after a few days I woke up as the handsome devil you see before you." I gave her a wink. "The one who turned me was named Anastasia and she explained what I was and the rules of our world. At first I didn't believe her, who would, but I soon realized the truth. If my reflection wasn't proof enough the bloodlust was. She never explained why she changed me, saving me from death, and she left suddenly after a year and I haven't seen her since so I never got a chance to ask her. So after that I was alone, wandering across the French country side.

"I'm sorry, it must have been terribly lonely." She said gently. I smiled warmly at her.

"Don't be, it never bothered me. Now, eventually I went back to my home of Spain and travelled for roughly seventy eight years alone, though I can't be entirely sure since I rarely kept track of time. I fed when I got hungry and did what ever I could to pass the time. I met a few nomads along the way but I never felt drawn to join any of them. One night I was just north of a major city preparing to go hunting, hiding in the trees, when some guy attacked me. He claimed I was in his territory and that I should leave but I wasn't about to let this nobody boss me around. When I refused we began fighting, not knowing we were being watched. I was always very strong, even for a vampire, and consequently I crushed the little toad." My face must of look smug because she rolled her eyes and I laughed. "Well after I won five other vampires emerged from the trees, each with cloaks of varying shades of grey except for the one that was black. I tensed and prepared to attack but one of them approached me saying they did not wish to fight. This was Aro and apparently he and the others had just come back from dealing with another coven that broke the law. He was highly impressed with my fighting skills and strength so he asked if I would accompany him back to Voltera to talk. I knew of the Volturi from Anastasia and I also knew it was foolish to decline such an offer so I agreed. When I arrived I liked it here and agreed to become a member of the guard. Ever since then I have served with them." I finished and looked at her face.

She was in deep thought for a moment and then spoke. "Thank you for telling me," She said quietly. "That was very interesting."

"No problem. Anything else you would like to ask? I'm an open book." She shook her head and looked out the large window into the night sky. "Can I ask you something?" She turned back to face me, her eyes guarded. After a moment she nodded her head.

"Alright." She said.

"Why do you keep shutting yourself in here?" I asked. I had a general idea but I wanted to hear it from her.

She didn't speak at first and look down at the bed spread. This time I remained silent despite my impatience. After a few minutes she looked up and pain radiated out of her eyes. "Because I can't be around them and look them in the faces after what they did to me, for what they are still doing to me. In here I can be alone with my thoughts, I can let myself feel the full force of my emotions and succumb to them without others seeing. I'm in here because…I hate what I am and I'm trying to reconcile with it. I don't see how I could never be happy here so what's the point in trying?" She said this all in a whisper and very quickly, if I was human I would not have been able to hear it. While I was happy here and respected everyone in Volterra I felt some anger towards them for the pain they had caused her. Still, I refused to let her just wallow in here forever.

"Well that doesn't sound like you." I stated.

"How would you know, you barely know me." She said sharply, her defenses up.

"I know you better than you think I do. I'm not going to pretend to be an expert but what I do know is that you're the kind of person who takes things head on and defeats them. The kind of person who doesn't hide from her problems but solves them. Someone who faced down an army of newborn vampires and showed no ounce fear, who told off the Volturi and fought with every last ounce of energy you had. Someone who is strong and who knows how to kick some serious ass." I said confidently, smirking a little.

She shook her head. "That _was _the old me but she's gone." I was about to contradict her but she put a hand up to silence me. "Its true, I'm not the same woman I was before this happened, I feel so broken. Felix…" She took a deep breath. "what do you do when you hate what you've become and it wasn't even your choice and you know there's no going back. When you live forever, what do you live for?"

That brought me up short. I didn't know what to say because to be honest I didn't have an answer. To be honest I never really thought about it. She nodded at my silence, believing she proved her point. Well I wasn't giving up. I decided to play psychiatrist and see if I could get her out of here. "I think you're wrong. You are the same you are just ignoring that part of you even though I know that part wants to break free. You're allowing them to have power over you by staying here. You're allowing them to believe you're weak and pathetic." I paused but she didn't respond. This wasn't working so I decided to take a different approach, taunt that part of her within. I gave a theatrical sigh and shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe they're right, maybe you are weak." I shook my head in disappointment as I lied, I knew she was strong she just needed to remember that. I saw her eyes narrow as I jumped off the bed and walked slowly to the door. Suddenly I was pinned against the wall and she was standing by the bed, her hands in fists at her side.

"I am not weak!" she said angrily and I couldn't help but smile. I saw the fire I missed desperately in her eyes. I couldn't help but give myself a little pat on the back, well metaphorically since I still couldn't move. She never ceased to amaze me with her gift and even though I was at her mercy I didn't feel scared, on the contrary I was excited and elated. "Why are you smiling?" she spat. She was still angry but cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"No particular reason. Does this little outburst mean you're going to leave this room? My previous offers are still open." She stared at me for a moment, deciding, before releasing me. She stalked past me and threw open the door and bounded quickly down the hall. I quickly followed and soon was beside her. She was clearly headed towards the garage and I smiled. I had recently acquired a 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo that I thought she would like and though I don't normally allow others to drive my car I would make an exception. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and a low growl emitted from her chest. "What is it?" I asked perplexed.

She said one word and it was almost inaudible. "Demetri." I understood the moment she said his name. While most members of the guard she ignored there were a few that she loathed and while the bound Chelsea created stopped her from killing them I she couldn't stand to be near them if she could help it. Demetri was definitely one of them and honestly I couldn't blame her though it was difficult for me, I was actually fairly close with him. I heard light footsteps coming towards us and I assumed he was just around the corner. She turned around and opened a door that led to one of the many libraries. She quickly went in and walked past the numerous shelves to the window. She threw it open and jumped out, landing gracefully three stories down into the private back courtyard. I followed after her landing beside her, marveling at her shear beauty as the moon light made her skin glow. "Not quick enough." She muttered darkly and slowly walked forward.

She sniffed the night air and sighed. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked. I didn't matter to me as long as she let in on the plans. I memorized her profile and I ran out of words to describe her. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see me shake my head in amazement. When did I become such sentimental fool? This was not something I did but I always felt like a totally different person around her. If the guys knew about this they would never let me hear the end of it. I had an image to uphold after all.

"I think I just want to stay here tonight." She said and walked over to the large fountain in the center of the yard. I marble structure of a beautiful woman in a flowing gown was in the center piece of the fountain. She was kneeling down as she poured water out of a jug. Anna sat on the edge and ran her hands through the water slowly. I stood by her and just watched her in silence.

"Thank you Felix." She said quietly.

"For what?" I asked curious.

"For being here and telling me what I needed to hear. I think you're the only friend I have at the moment." I could see that she meant it but I detected the deep sadness in her voice.

"You're welcome. Don't worry, I think in time you will be happy here." At least I hoped she would be.

She looked up at me. "I don't think that is possible." She said sadly and went back to stroking the water. I sat down behind her and instinctively I put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She leaned into my chest, almost unconsciously, and I felt my joy go through my body. Even though I knew I was sounding like a sappy romance novel I couldn't help but feel that this just felt right, her in my arms. Like she always belonged there.

"You never know." I said quietly. In that moment I silently promised both her and myself that I would make her smile and help her find happiness again. We stayed in the court yard until the sun rose in the horizon causing our skin to shine brilliantly in its rays. I was once again struck by her beauty as I continued to long for her. I knew in that moment what I lived for.

There had to be a way and I would search the entire planet until I found it. I would keep my promise if it was the last thing I ever do.

**~~~REVIEW~~~**

**Hey guys. What did ya think? Sappy chapter I know but I hope you liked it anyway. As I'm sure you guessed Felix has fallen for Anna and I think its changing him for the better. I hear love can do that haha. Anna's feelings are not as far as his just yet but I think she's on the path :P She just needs to deal with some personal demons first. **

**What did you think of Felix's back story? I hope I did a satisfactory job at his POV.**

**I know some of you are curious about the Cullen's and what they know and I will be explaining it after the next chapter or two. I'm excited to write the next one because I hope to get a little action in :) **

**I'll try and update soon ;) **

**~~~REVIEW~~~**


	19. Chapter 18: Children of the Moon

**Another chapter and my longest yet! Thank you to all who reviewed, they are most appreciated. Now on with the show and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Chapter 18: Children of the Moon **

POV: Anna

"C'mon Felix, you can do better than that!" I teased.

We were in a large and secluded clearing both crouching as playful growls emitted from our chests. It had been a few weeks since that night Felix and I talked and he told me about his life. Since then I spent less and less time in my room and when I did it Felix was often with me. It was no secret how close we had become and I couldn't help but feel something for him, though i was unsure of how he felt about me. Right now he was teaching me how to fight and I promised to go on skill alone and not use my gift, which sucked because I always had relied heavily on it. Still even he had to admit I was very good, at the moment I had beaten him twice in a row and he was getting frustrated. I had a feeling my previous training as a human came in handy though this fighting was very different.

He rushed me again and I dodged out of the way but he was right behind me and soon pinned me to the ground, I felt an electric current go through my body when his skin touched mine. He smiled triumphantly. "You were saying?" He asked. I tried to use my strength to push him off me but he kept repositioning our bodies, making it possible for me to get some leverage. Newborn strength or not he had more skill.

"Ugh!" I continued to struggle in vain, each second his face became more smug. I hated to admit it but when it came to fighting he was one of the best and this frustrated me to no end sometimes.

When he didn't get off I growled and flew him off me onto the other side of the field and quickly stood up, I wasn't the most patient person at the moment. I never got headaches when I did this now, it came almost as natural as sensing those around me. He landed on the ground gracefully but scowled. "Hey! What happened to not cheating?" He asked angry. I shrugged.

"What you call cheating I merely see as a little mental persuasion." I said simply. We stared at each other for a moment before he started laughing loudly. I smiled in response and it felt good to do so. I still rarely smiled but at least I could now. I wasn't happy at Voltera but I wasn't completely miserable like before and I knew it was only because of the man in front of me. While there were differences Felix was a lot like Emmett, always joking around, laughing, incredibly strong and hated to loose. They also put on a tough front but inside they were soft and even kind. They both had a way of making things seem better than they actually are. There were two versions of Felix though. There was the tough and ruthless predator of the Volturi and then there was the relaxed and easy going Felix that emerged when we were alone.

"I think we should head back." He said after he caught his breath and I groaned. "We've been out here for six hours and I'm sure they're wondering where we are." He began heading towards the edge of the trees and I reluctantly followed. I was having fun for once.

"Like I care," I said bitterly under my breath. Felix stopped and sighed, I knew my little side comments bothered him and I had been trying to minimize them without success. He put his hands on my shoulders and gave me a look that basically conveyed the message 'would you please stop and try to be happy'. I rolled my eyes but nodded before taking off into the trees, him following closely behind me. Soon we were dashing through the forest side by side in silence. I didn't use my full strength as I propelled myself forward because I knew Felix couldn't keep up if did, something that really annoyed him and I smirked a little at the thought.

"Are you going to let me in on the joke?" He asked. I shook my head and he frowned. "Why not?" He hated when I kept these kinds of things from him.

"Because." I said simply, knowing this was going to annoy him further and I smiled wider. I anticipated his reaction and wasn't disappointed. He growled deeply and rushed at me trying to pin me again but I was too quick this time. He rammed into a tree, toppling it to the ground with a thunderous crash. He turned around and looked at me. I was perched on a tree branch a few meters away and I shook my head in mock disappointment. "Looks like someone could use some anger management classes." I said jokingly. He gave me a devilish grin and launched himself into the air at me. I froze him a few feet from where I was sitting. It would have been a very funny sight if anyone walked on us at this moment. Me sitting on a branch with my legs crossed as Felix's large form floated ten feet above the ground in front of me.

His eyes narrowed. "Cheat." He grumbled. However despite his grumbling I could tell he was trying not to laugh but I was the one who broke the silence this time. I laughed lightly as I stared at him and his eyes widened in surprise. I cocked to my to the side not understanding his expression until I realized that this is the first time I actually laughed since I was turned. I quickly released him and jumped down from the tree. "You laughed." He stated.

"Your point?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't got one, just nice to hear is all." I didn't respond and just shook my head as I took off running. He was beside me after a moment, a smile on his face, as we ran back to Voltera. It took almost an hour but soon we were walking into the elevators as Felix pushed the button for level three. My face was back to its usual bitter mask but this time Felix wasn't having it. He kept nudging me until I sighed and settled for a blank expression. He smirked at his success so I hit him lightly on the arm.

"Ow!" He whispered and rubbed the spot quickly. Well I thought I hit him lightly. When the doors opened we walked down the reception area. Gianna had the late shift this week and was managing her usual post. She smiled as we approached.

"Good morning Felix, Anna." She said sweetly.

"Morning." Felix responded politely but I said nothing. I didn't like Gianna. I barely knew her but I did know she wanted to join the Volturi, that she was hoping they would keep her. She knew what they did and she didn't care. She was willing to throw away her humanity, everything I wanted, to join them. Needless to say I couldn't warm up to the woman. Suddenly Alec came down the hall way.

"Felix, Anna! We were wondering where you two got to, Aro wishes us to meet in the turret in five minutes, proper attire please." I he gave me a meaningful look and I scowled. I knew he meant the damn cloaks, god I hated to wear the thing. Alec left, his own cloak billowing lightly behind him.

"I'll race ya back to the rooms." Felix said lightly, probably trying to get me to relax. I had voiced my opinion of the 'proper attire' many times to him. My mouth twitched at the corners, he was very good at distractions.

"You're on." I said. "On your marks…get set…go!" We both rushed down the hallways and I didn't hold back this time. I pulled ahead but suddenly he turned down another hall way I knew didn't lead to the private courters but I kept running anyways. I turned into the hall way where both our rooms were and saw him leaning against his door, a smug look on his face. "How…how did you get here!" I asked perplexed and frankly a little annoyed.

"You'd be surprised how many secret passage ways there are in this castle. They can cut the time in half and no, I won't tell you where they are." He chuckled.

I growled deeply and stalked past him muttering. "And you call me a cheater." I heard his door close as I walked up to mine. I unlocked it quickly and walked straight for the closet. I grabbed the grey cloak from its place at the back. It was a shade lighter than Felix's but still darker than most of the other members. I slipped it on and walked out of the room with a sour expression on my face. It felt like yet another net that the Volturi had ensnared me in. Felix waited for me at the end of the hall and we went quickly on our way.

The panel had already been moved out of the way revealing the plain wooden door. I hesitated before it. I hated this room and hadn't been in it since that first dreadful night. "Breath." Felix said beside me and I exhaled not realizing I was holding my breath. He opened the door and I walked in, my head held high as I swallowed my discomfort. I walked through the stone anti-chamber into the large cylinder room. My eyes dirfted to the drain cover but i quickly averted my gaze as the guilt and pain came back. It seemed like Felix and I were one of the last to arrive.

"Ahhh! Good our family is almost complete." Said Aro enthusiastically. _Family my ass _I thought bitterly. I ignored him and walked as far away from him as possible with Felix trailing behind me. I leaned against the wall waiting to understand why we were here. Heidi came over to us, flipping her luxurious hair as she went.

"Hey Felix…Anna, do you know what is going on?" I didn't miss that she only looked at him when she spoke. I hated the way she looked at him, possessive and seductive. Even in the thick cloak she tried to flaunt herself. I rolled my eyes. Slut.

"No clue, I assumed you would know." He said and leaned against the wall beside me crossing his arms. Even in the cloak you could see the outline of his muscles but before my thoughts could go too far I looked away quickly. I noticed Heidi staring at his arms to and I bit back a growl. I did not like her.

"I'm afraid not. All I know is its something serious and we're waiting for some guest to arrive." She looked over her shoulder quickly and looked back. "Well Chelsea wants to talk to me, see you later." She smiled at him and gave me a hard stare before leaving. While she was walking away I concentrated on her ever so slightly, making her stumble to the ground. She got up and looked over at me angry just as I began staring at the ceiling, it really did have some lovely designs in it. After a moment Felix caught my eye. He looked at me puzzled and raised an eye brow, though there was a smile playing on his lips.

"What?" I whispered though I was sure everyone heard me. Ugh why did I have to be stuck in a place where everyone had supernatural hearing? Felix must have read my mind because he leaned and spoke almost inaudibly into my ear.

"Nothing, it just looked like you were…I don't know, maybe a little jealous." He smirked widely and I looked at him in shock…and then anger. I spoke a little louder.

"And why would I be jealous of that." I spat. I had more class in my pinky finger than Heidi had in her entire body. Not to mention I could easily destroy her if it ever came down to a fight. I crossed my arms so they matched his and looked away. Felix snickered. God he could be soooo annoying sometimes. Me jealous? HA! He wishes.

Suddenly everything went quiet as Jane and Alec entered with a vampire I did not recognize. He was tall and lean with short dirty blonde hair and restless eyes. His facial expression was a mix of sadness, anger and desperation and it made me more curious to why we were gathered here.

"Maksim, I am so glad to see you again. It has been too long." Aro greeted the vampire as he walked up to the three brothers.

"I am glad to see you Aro, as I am your brothers. I only wish it were under more pleasant circumstances." He said darkly and Aro frowned. His voice had a thick accent that hinted at Russian origins.

"When you called you said that there are some problems in Siberia and you wish for our assistance. Please explain and we will of course perform our duty." Aro stated in a serious tone and held out his hand. Maksim walked up and grasped it as his thoughts flowed into Aro's mind. Every second that past Aro's frown became more pronounced as Caius looked on impatiently. They eventually released and Maksim stepped back. "Well this is a serious problem. Looks like we're going to require your expertise Caius." Aro said cryptically.

"Aro, what is going on?" Caius demanded.

"It seems there is a werewolf problem in Siberia I'm afraid. An individual seems to be going around intentionally infecting others with the gene, raising an army by the looks of it and is killing a great deal of our kind." He looked sadly at Maksim, "Including his mate and the other two members of his coven. I am truly sorry old friend." Aro said sadly but Caius looked downright furious and a growl emitted from his chest.

"As am I." Maksim said quietly

"Well we will send our guard north promptly and take care of this problem. I assume you would like to lead this mission Caius." Aro said. Caius nodded, his eyes still swimming with hate.

"It is settled then." Aro turned to look at the crowd and addressed us. "Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and Anna. Please come here." I leaned away from the wall and quickly went to the center of the room with the others. I knew what was next and I suppressed a sigh. "You five will accompany Caius and take care of this problem. I will arrange the journey after this meeting and should be ready by sundown later today. Are you agreement brothers?" Aro asked politely.

"Yes." Both Caius and Marcus said quietly.

"And you five?" He asked us politely though I doubt any of us could have said no. Not that it mattered, I was pretty sure I was the only wanted to.

"Yes master." We chanted together. Ugh, every time I said those words I wanted to bash my head in. I've been trying desperately to break this damn bond that Chelsea created but I had yet to. Whenever I would feel it slipping even remotely I would see Marcus talk to Aro who in turn would look at Chelsea and suddenly the feeling is strong again.

Maksim stepped forward worried. "Forgive me Aro but as I have shown you there are at least a dozen of these creatures, perhaps more. Surely more than six will be needed to take care of this. I mean one of them is a newborn." He looked at me. He wasn't angry just wary. I guessed my eyes were still a brilliant shade of red, it's been less than two months, and that is what tipped him off. I gave him a hard stare for assuming my incompetence though a few months ago I would have thought the same thing about a newborn. Aro shook his head in amusement.

"Trust me Maksim, they will more than able to take care of this. Numbers are not an issue and either in young Anna, actually it seems a little unfair to send so many but we should always be cautious." He smiled at us. Maksim didn't look entirely convinced but said nothing else. "Well I think this meeting is over. Heidi dear one, would you please see that Maksim here is taken care of." She stepped forward.

"Of course master." She said enthusiastically. I could only imagine how she would 'take care' of him. After a few quick words with Maksim, Aro left with Caius and I assumed they were setting everything up. Marcus sat back in his chair, bored as usual. Discussions erupted throughout the room. Many wanted to come and were slightly disgruntled that they could not.

After a moment I turned to leave, I wanted out of this room and out of this cloak. As I walked Felix nudged me playfully and I looked up at him. He had a huge grin on his face and a glint in his eyes. "Werewolves! Man I can't wait. The big ones can be quite the challenge sometimes." He said, his voice dripping in excitement. He started flexing his muscles and punching at the air, pretending to dodge invisible enemies. I rolled my eyes as I tried to fight a smile. He was rather cute when he did that though I'm sure he would have preferred the words tough or strong.

"I should have known you would be excited." I said when he was finished

"C'mon! Aren't you?" He asked incredulously.

"Not really. Curious sure but not excited. It won't be much of a fight and you know it. Caius is going to have Jane, Alec and I immobilize them and then have them killed as they stand there defenseless. It'll be a massacre, not a fight." I said truthfully. I hated being used as a weapon for their grudge and personal gain. The Volturi haven't engaged in a fair fight since, well never. Felix thought about it for a moment and frowned, he knew I was right.

We walked out into the hall and began making our way to our rooms, his face still glum. We met Heidi and Maksim along the way while she showed him to his temporary room. She was hanging off of him trying to be her usual seductive self, ugh she never stops. Felix stopped to talk to Maksim about the werewolves but I continued down the hall. That's when I heard Maksim's voice.

"Well you certainly look capable of dealing with this Felix but I still have my doubts about the newborn. She'll probably just end up getting herself killed. Why is Aro allowing her to go?" He said in a condescending voice, not caring that I could easily hear him. I stopped in my tracks and smiled as I threw him against the wall.

"What the…I…I can't move." He yelled as Felix laughed.

"You probably shouldn't have said that." Felix said lightly. I turned slowly around and made my way back until I was in front of him.

"What were you saying?" I asked politely.

His eyes widened in shock as he realized what I was doing. "Nothing." He said quickly.

"That's what I thought." I replied coldly and Felix gave me his usual wink. Heidi gave me a stare they conveyed both her dislike and anger, not that I cared. I turned around and continued down the hall way, turning at the corner.

"Hey! Aren't you going to let me go?" He yelled after me. I continued walking for a moment before I released him. I heard the light thud as he landed on the ground and Felix laughing louder before he continued their previous conversation. Soon I was in my room and I quickly threw the cloak onto a leather chair. I grabbed an MP3 that Felix bought me and lay down on the bed, closing my eyes to relax before we had to leave. I don't know why I always lay on the bed, I could easily stand and be just as comfortable. I think I'm hoping that maybe by some miracle I'll fall asleep, I missed sleep. I hated always being alert with no real rest.

I don't know how long I lay there listening to music. I saw the light of the rising sun through my closed eye lids as it slowly moved in the sky. Song 187 was playing when Felix came into my room and lay on the other side of the bed. I slipped the ear buds out, sat up and opened my eyes.

"Sir, a gentleman knocks before he enters a ladies bedroom." I said lightly, doing my best but still horrible, English accent.

"Well it's a good thing I'm no gentlemen." He said lightly.

"True." I said simply and we laughed. Wow, second time in one day. I couldn't help but feel better in his presence, his good mood is infectious. "So what's up?" I asked after a moment.

"We have to be in the turret in thirty minutes with 'proper attire'" He said this as his hands did quotation marks in the air. "Aro also says we should pack some extra clothes, just in case it takes longer than he thought."

"Oh joy!" I said sarcastically. "So did you enjoy your chat with Maksim?"

"I did actually. We talked about the werewolves while we tried to figure out how they have managed to build such huge numbers. I've never heard of anything like it, I'm not sure how they did it." He shook his head in amazement.

I was confused. While my memory was unclear I remembered the Quileute wolves and I didn't understand how this was difficult. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't seen a werewolf have you." He stated. I didn't feel about going into detail about the Quileutes so I just shook my head. He nodded and continued. "Well they're vicious creatures. When they change they become completely animal and hunt down anything in their path. There is no reasoning with them. They transmit the gene through biting but they have to be transformed to do it. Most of the time humans don't walk away from their attacks so it's rare for someone to live long enough to change. Plus they don't work well together. When they are in groups they often end up fighting and killing one another. That's why we're curious to how someone is changing so many and how they are staying together in this large group." He finished and thought deeply for a moment as did I. These werewolves sounded nothing like the Quileute tribe. I do remember they were civilized and were definitely capable of being reasoned with. Were the Quileutes something else?

"So how are we finding them?" I asked after a moment.

"Well Maksim gave us the location where they were seen last and hopefully you and Demetri will be able to track them from there. Unfortunately we have to wait for the next full moon, which is in four days, to know which human's are the wolves. They can't control the transformation but we won't be sure till we see them because they'll act and smell like any other human until then. Though Caius has an eye for spotting them in their human forms." He grinned.

"How are they killed? Are they excellent fighters?" Not that it mattered but I was curious anyway.

"Well they regenerate almost as quickly as us so it's best to decapitate them or snap their necks first. Lucky for us they can't be put back together. As for their fighting ability it really depends. They have a great deal of strength and speed but they are ruled almost completely by their instincts so they can get sloppy. Still, you should be careful and make sure they don't bit you." He said seriously.

"Why, what would happen?" I asked, concerned. "Would you die or whatever it is we do."

He raised an eyebrow at my last comment but continued. "No but it will really weaken you, for months even if it's bad enough. I've seen it get to the point where someone can't even move. We guess their saliva or blood has some form of negative reaction with our venom since biting them has the same effect on them." He paused and then glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well you should pack, I'll meet you in two." And at that he ran out of my room to his own.

I walked over to the closet and grabbed a large duffle bag absent mindedly as I thought about what Felix told me. I stuffed some clothes into it and zipping it up safely. I sighed heavily as I picked up the ugly cloak and put it on. Grabbing my bag and throwing it over my shoulder I walked to the door and out into the hall way. Felix walked out of his room at the same time also with a large bag over his shoulder. As I walked up to him he laughed when he realized we basically had matching outfits, bags and posture.

Soon we were back in the turret with the others. Jane, Alec and Demetri were standing in the middle, bags at their feet, while Aro, Caius and Marcus were in deep conversation by their chairs. I noticed Maksim talking with Heidi, Rebecca and Carter in the corner. Everyone seemed emersed in various conversations. We walked over to the other three and stood their quietly.

Aro looked up after a moment. "Ahh, now that we're all here you can be on your way. The jet is standing by ready to take off at the Florence International Airport when you arrive and you will have access to one of our nearby retreats in that area as well as transportation. Good luck and happy hunting." Aro finished cheerfully, as if we were going out for a night on the town. He clasped a hand firmly on Caius shoulders and then let go as Caius nodded. We followed Caius out of the room as he headed towards the garage.

We walked into the massive garage that I'm sorry to say would put the Cullen's to shame. Inside were about fifty different cars, each sleek, glossy, fast and expensive. I headed straight for Felix's blue Lamborghini Gallardo, I loved this car. We were leaving in pairs. Alec and Jane in their red Panamera; Caius and Demetri in Caius' black Mercedes McLaren SLR. "I'm driving." I said quickly, throwing my stuff into the trunk along side Felix.

"No way! My car so I get to drive." He said loudly. I saw him glance over his shoulder quickly at Demetri who was smirking at Felix's back. Felix gave me a beseeching look. He wanted to maintain his macho image and I almost laughed at the desperation in his eyes. Men…

"Alright." I conceded but as I walked by I whispered so only he would hear, "But I'm driving on the way back." He nodded and I walked to the other side of the car triumphant. I hoped into the front passenger seat as Felix started the car. It purred lightly as the engine came to life. Soon all three cars were racing down the roads at blinding speeds. I had to admit that Felix looked good behind the wheel of his car. I redirected my attention and fiddled with the radio till I found a song I liked. Last Name by Carrie Underwood, normally I'm not a fan of country but her I like. Beside me Felix groaned loudly.

"You can't be serious! Are you trying to torture me?" He complained.

"Hey this is a good song, it's not my fault your taste in music sucks." I said seriously because it was true. His music had a lot of screaming in it and while I could stand the occasional song overall it was horrible. We agreed on one band and one alone. Linkin Park.

"Mine? You're the one who needs the lesson in taste." He retorted. We spent the rest of the ride fighting over the radio while we debated artists and why ours were superior to the other's, which mine were even if he wouldn't admit it. Soon the airport came into view but rather go through the main public entrance we drove into a smaller private parking lot. We grabbed our stuff and headed towards one of the many black private jets that the Volturi owned. A large red 'V' was on the side surrounded by a intricate seal. We went inside promptly as the human pilot's voice welcomed us over the speakers.

It was very cushy inside and quite large. There were about twenty seats, covered with black leather, that were spaced out evenly along the sides of the plane and the floor was carpeted in a deep crimson. There was a large plasma TV on the back wall and a bar in the corner that was obviously for show. A few minutes later the pilot announced we were ready for take off and soon we were moving quickly down the tarmac. After we were air born Felix turned on the TV and put it on sports. Felix, Demetri and Alec, even Caius occasionally, all started watching the football game that was on so I moved to another side of the plane and looked out the window lazily. Jane seemed just as uninterested in the game as me. If I didn't hate the little witch, and she me, we could have talked to pass the time. Instead we both chose seats on opposite sides of the plane and ignored one another.

_We will be landing at the Irkutsk Northwest Airport momentarily please put on your safety belts. _The captain said over the speakers. I raised my head surprised that hours had just passed by, it felt like minutes. I clicked my belt tightly, though I didn't really need it. Felix came and sat in the chair beside me. "Did you enjoy the game?" I asked.

"Games actually and I did though I lost a bet to Demetri. I owe him a grand." He said lightly as if he were talking about pocket change. I guess to him it was.

"Nice." I said sarcastically. He grinned. Once the plane had come to a stop we opened the door and walked over to the three matching cars that were waiting for us. I noticed some of the airport employees, who were now attending to the jet, looking at us strangely. Understandable since we all wore matching long cloaks in varying shades. I allowed Felix to drive again since I had no idea where the villa we were staying at was. Within thirty minutes we drove up to a white mansion that was gorgeous. It wasn't nearly as big as Voltera but the place could easily accommodate twenty people comfortably.

We walked into what looked like a lobby, the floor sheathed in marble. In the middle of the room was cherry wood table that held some gold statue though I wasn't sure what it was exactly. There was a winding staircase to the left and French doors to the right that looked like it led to a living room. After I looked around Caius spoke. "Put your stuff away in any room and meet back here in an hour. I wish to discuss what we're doing."

"Yes master" we chanted. He nodded and went up to one of the rooms. Felix and the others went up stairs and I followed just behind them. The majority of the rooms were on the second floor and the others quickly made their pick. I checked out the third floor and found a room that would do just fine. I put my stuff on the bed and walked over to the large window and gazed out like before, allowing my mind to wonder.

-----4 days later-----

The full moon hung brightly in the sky as we ran silently through the forest, Demetri and I leading the way, as we tracked the werewolves. Their scent was all over these woods and we could tell they were on the move, trying to out run us. I had expanded my senses and could feel everything within a mile of us. They had yet to come into range but I had a feeling we were closing in. While I wasn't interested in hunting them I was still going to do my best, if I didn't it could be dangerous. I didn't really care if anything happened to Demetri, Caius or the twins but Felix or myself could get hurt.

Suddenly I felt the creatures to the west but they disappeared just as quick. Without thinking about it or even announcing to the others what I was doing, I sharply changed my direction to follow them. The others followed closely behind as I pushed myself a little faster to catch up to them. After a few minutes I felt myself closing in and the smell getting stronger.

"Ugh, the smell just keeps getting worse! I assume we're getting close." Felix said behind me. I didn't think it was that bad but I guess since I hunted animals that smelled similar I was used to it.

"Ya. They're about half a mile away now but…they've stopped?!" I answered perplexed. Why did they stop? This can't be good. Soon we burst into a field and saw thirteen werewolves and one naked man waiting for us. I couldn't understand what the human was doing there, unharmed and surrounded by the creatures. We stopped about a hundred meters away as growls emitted from both sides. Caius pulled ahead so that he was at the point of attack. Felix began flexing his arms while the others smiled. I kept my face expressionless.

The man stepped forward and I looked intently at his face, he clearly did not care he was naked. He had blonde hair that was messy and matted and appeared to be at least 6'5. He had a well muslced physique and a light tan. "Ahhh, I was wondering when the Volturi were going to send their guard. I'm so glad to see Caius is with you. I am, however, disappointed that you came with so few people, its insulting. Hubris has always been a weakness of your kind, just ask the dozens of vampires we've killed the last few months." His voice was deep and said this in a sneer. I noticed his body was very tense, as if his was trying to hold himself together.

Caius' lips pulled back, exposing his teeth as stepped forward. "Who are you!" he said harshly.

"My name is Alexander and this is my new family." He pointed to the wolves around him. They were on all fours but their front paws look like large and clawed human hands. Other than that their bodies and faces were that of wolves. They were all varying shades of brown but their fur looked course and rough and had dark yellow eyes that were off set by jet black pupils. Drool slowly dripped to the ground from their mouths, lined with razor sharp teeth. They were gigantic and their chests were wide and muscular. There were five females and eight males in addition the man.

"Are you the one behind these monstrosities?" Caius asked angrily.

The one name Alexander smiled vindictively. "Monstrosities!? Like your one to talk but yes I am the one who created them. Amazing aren't they." He lay his hand gently on one of them. Some of the others started edging forward, their claws digging deeply into the soil but he put a hand and lightly growled to stop them. They pulled back but their mouths opened wider exposing more teeth.

"This is not possible, how are you human when the moon is full?" Caius looked unnerved but his face was cold. I was told that they were our 'natural' enemies but Caius seemed to have a personal vendetta against them. I was curious about what may have happened.

"That is because I am well over one thousand years old. I can transform at will with the full moon. Over time I have learned to better control my transformations and my actions when I do, which is how I have started my army."

"Why?" I asked suddenly and Caius shot me a glare.

"Silence." He hissed.

"Shame on you Caius, I think since she's about to die she has a right to know why. This is, after all, partially because of you." He said lightly.

"Excuse me!" Caius said loudly, his eyes narrowing.

Alexander shook his head. "Caius and I go way back, almost eight hundred years really, don't you recognize me." Caius said nothing and continued to stare murderously at him. "Well maybe not, the last time we met I had transformed and I wasn't as practiced as I am now. You and your guard attacked my pack with no justifiable cause. You killed my mate and my brother but I managed to escape. I can still remember their howls of pain and the smell of their blood being spilled. You have hunted me and my kind to the point of extinction and when one is backed into a corner one gets creative. Maybe I should thank you Caius, it is because of you that I have worked so hard all this time to control myself. Still, I have waited along time for this day to come, the day I kill you and your guard. When we're done here I think I'll create a few more and clean out you're filthy nest. Maybe then your kind know how it feels to be hunted like animals!" His face was mad with his lust for revenge.

Caius smiled, "You are nothing but disgusting animals and while your speech was most entertaining I'm afraid the only ones dying tonight will be you. You may have the numbers but you do not have the advantage, though you have masterly deluded yourself into thinking so." He turned to look at us. "You know what to do when they attack."

"Of course master." We said. He had gone over these tactics the first night we arrived. While I was going to stop them I refused to take hand in the actually killing but Caius didn't care, I was pretty sure he thought that would just mean the more for him. I closed my eyes for a moment as I prepared myself for the horrible massacre about to occur.

"What are you playing at Caius, you are outnumbered. I have been training them, they aren't mindless monsters you can easily destroy!" Alexander yelled. He closed his eyes and I had a feeling he was trying to keep from transforming. When he opened them his eyes swam with hate. "You will regret the day you killed those I loved." At that he snapped his fingers and the wolves clawed deeply into the dirt as they launched themselves towards us. I immediately froze them in their places, some of them mid air, before they even made it five meters. I quickly slammed them to the ground so that they were on their stomachs. Deep growls emitted from their chests but otherwise they were immobile. Alexander looked at his pack in shock.

"How!?" He looked at us in horror.

"Like I said, you do not have the advantage." He looked at me. "I must agree with Aro, you are an asset Anna." I didn't respond and wanted to puke. A praise from Caius was worth a pile of dirt, actually I rather be given a pile of dirt. Felix put his hand on my shoulder as he tried to relax my discomfort, he knew how much I hated this. Caius turned his attention to Jane and inclined his head to Alexander. Jane smiled sweetly and stared at him. In that moment the field was filled with Alexanders screams of agony and the angry growls of his pack. I looked away but could still hear it.

"Is that really necessary?!" I yelled angrily and looked at the two of them with contempt. They were going to win, why did they have to torture them before hand? They never seemed run out of new ways to disgust me.

"Just teaching him a lesson." Caius said simply as Alex continued to scream.

"Teaching him a lesson?! That would require him to live long enough to learn it don't you think." I spat at him. They were just doing this for their own pleasure. Caius ignored me but after a minute told Jane to stop. Alex lay on the ground for a moment gasping but then quickly bounded to his feet. His face was filled with loathing.

"I think we can end this now." Caius said lazily.

"COWARD!" Alexander shouted. "You are afraid of us, that is why you won't fight us fairly. You disgust me!"_ My sentiments exactly _I thought. Caius gave him a speculative look and then smiled.

"Hmmm, cowards are we. I'll make you a deal, if you can defeat Felix here I will spare your pack. Take it or leave it." I looked at him in shock and anger. He can't be serious, placing Felix's life in danger for his own amusement. I knew very well that if Felix lost, which I would NEVER allow, he wouldn't keep his promise.

Alex looked over at Felix's massive form but smiled. "Deal." At that moment he fell onto his knees and his hand gripped the ground. His body slowly began to expand as his extrematies became elongated and fur starting growing throughout his body. His face became longer as a snout replaced his nose and mouth. His nails grew longer and became sharper, as did his teeth. After a minute a large wolf, bigger than all the rest, had replaced the once human Alexander.

Felix walked past me flexing his arms and with a smile on his face but I grabbed his arm holding him in place, I was still stronger. "Felix don't, he could kill you." I felt panicky at the thought of him fighting that creature. Alex was definitely not your average werewolf, even I could see that.

Felix laughed, "I'll be fine, promise." He gave me a wink and tried to pull away but I wouldn't let go.

"Anna, let him go!" Caius demanded. I closed my eyes at the command I felt my hand loosen slightly and Felix slipped through my grip. He ruffled my hair quickly before he left. I slowly opened my eyes as the two stalked towards each other. Both of them were emitting feral growls and coming at each other but neither had gained the advantage. I could both see and sense their movements and more than I few times I leaned forward tense as Felix narrowly dodged yet another attack. This went on for what seemed like forever. Felix launched himself at him again and managed to grab his arm. I heard the sound of it breaking but before Felix could do more Alex's claws came down and raked itself down Felix's other arm, slashing through the skin. Both jumped back wounded. Alex howled and limped in pain while Felix cursed loudly. Blood soaked into his robes.

"Caius, end this!" I begged him but he put a hand up to silence me. I looked back at the scene and both were circling each other again. Alex's arm already looked better but he was favoring it. Felix's arm was healing but blood was still coming lightly from the wound. Alex came at Felix, teeth bared but Felix dodged it. The others were watching with excitement but I had a bad feeling and was therefore following every single movement, no matter how miniscule. Felix charged this time but Alex dodged to the side, leaving Felix's back unprotected for a split second and his claws came down on his back like before and his teeth went for his neck. NO! I screamed in my head and before I knew it I had flown across the field and collided with the wolf knocking him a few hundred meters away with a thunderous crack.

I was growling fiercely at the wolf as I crouched low, blocking Felix from his sight. The scenery took on a strange red tint in my anger and while I knew I could easily stop his movements for some reason I wanted to fight. Alex struggled to his feet and bared his teeth at me, and I in return. I stalked forward and ran straight at him but he dodged my attack, coming at me from my side. I avoided his claws and jumped back into a defensive position infront of Felix. He kept feinting to the side, trying to get to him, but I easily compensated for his movements, he couldn't sneak up on me. Alex charged at me head on this time but I dodged him grabbing his arm in the process twisting it behind his back so he couldn't move. I quickly grazed my teeth across his neck as I decapitated him. His body fell to the ground and I looked over at the others who were staring at me with a mix of surprise and amazement. They composed themselves and ran at the rest of the pack and began destroying them one by one. Howls of pain vibrated through the field and the smell of blood filled the air. I ignored the massacre behind me, as best as I could, and ran over to Felix who was starting to get up.

"Are you ok?!" I asked quickly as I looked him over. Four gashes ran down his back but they were already healing and his arm was almost completely healed now.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." He looked embarrassed but his eyes were warm as he smiled at me. "You were incredible by the way, I'm impressed."

"You sure you're ok?" I asked

"Yes, I'll be better before you know it." He gave me a wink.

I sighed in relief, "Good." Then I slapped him in the face, not hard but enough to get his attention.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked, shocked.

"That's for almost getting your ass killed!" I said angrily. After that I stalked off into the trees as the last of the wolves were being taken care of. I shudder ran through my body when I thought I could of easily lost him. He was all I had, my only sanctuary in this hell. Felix ran after me but I ignored his calls to stop. While I was beyond relived he was ok I was still angry with him, him and Caius. _Stupid, overconfident fool_ I thought.

"C'mon, I'm sorry ok?" He was walking beside me now. I continued to ignore him and quickened my pace. Suddenly he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. I felt an electric current flow through my body. "I really am sorry, I was a stupid ass." He said quietly. I gave in and I wrapped my arms around him in return, I felt very safe there. His sweet smell filled my senses and I couldn't help but breath it in deeply.

Embarrassed, I pulled away after a moment and mock punched his shoulder. "Fine I forgive you but I may not be there to save your sorry butt next time." I said lightly, I couldn't look him directly in the eye.

"We'll see." He smiled at me and flicked my ear playfully. I batted his hand away and took off running into the trees. We ran in comfortable silence back to the mansion as the others began to follow, the current still working its way through my entire being.

**~~~REVIEW PLZ~~~**

**So, what did you guys think? I wanted to add a little action in with a pinch of romance and comedy. Did I succeed? I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I'm going to post a link on my profile to a picture of a werewolf, how I picture them anyway. I had an image in my head and searched until I found a pic that was basically 99% what I had envisioned. I do not own the pic and whoever drew it is very good. So check it out if you're curious. **

**~~~~REVIEW PLZ~~~~ Reviews make me very happy! **


	20. Chapter 19: Loss and Treasures

**Ok guys we're back at Forks but just for a little while. I noticed that some were curious about where exactly we are date wise. At the moment we're about early October, I say the 10th. Remember Anna was supposed to go on vacation for about a month but was taken roughly 2 days before she was to leave so around 25****th**** of Aug. Therefore she was expected to be gone till mid-late Sept. Add that with the baby madness (Renesmee was born on the 10 or 11****th**** of Sept) = Cullens have no idea what happened to her. In this chap I'll explore some of this. **

**This chap has two parts and two POV's. First part is sad and the other half is kinda just normal lol I don't know how to explain it, you'll see. **

**Quote: "**Sometimes we lose friends for whose loss our regret is greater than our grief, and others for whom our grief is greater than our regret." --- François de la Rochefoucauld

**Enjoy guys and don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Chapter 19: Loss & Treasures**

POV: Edward

I was walking hand in hand with the most glorious creature in the world, the love of my life and my saving angel as she held our most precious treasure; our daughter. Bella's alabaster skin and dark mahogany hair combined with Renesmee's rose cheeks and bronze curls as she slept peacefully in her mothers arms was the most beautiful and breathtaking image that would make even Michelangelo cry. My love for them knew no bounds. I had to be the luckiest man in the world and I still couldn't figure out what I did to deserve such happiness.

I leaned in carefully and placed a kiss just behind Bella's ear. She sighed and leaned deeper into my body. "Have I told you how much I love you today?" I murmured into her ear. I continued to place kisses down her neck as we walked.

"You just did." She said softly. She quickly turned her head so our lips gently touched. After the moment the kiss became more intense and we tried to remember the sleeping angel in her arms. My hands wound around her waist as I pulled her body close to mine. I wanted to grab her, run back to our cottage and pick up where we left off fifteen minutes ago. We both shivered in pleasure and I knew she wanted the same thing. She cradled Renesmee in her right arm as she wound her left arm around my neck and gripped my hair, pulling me closer. Her fresia scent enveloped my senses and I drowned in it.

Suddenly I felt Renesmee begin to stir as she slowly woke up. I quickly threw myself passionately into the kiss before I reluctantly pulled away. I looked into Bella's ruby eyes as they filled with a burning desire, reflecting my own. As we continued to stare into each other's eyes, something I could do for all eternity, Renesmee got impatient. She reached up and touched Bella's cheek and there was a slight edge to her thoughts. She was thirsty. We laughed and I reclaimed Bella's hand, kissing it gently, as he walked quickly to the house.

Jake was the first to come into view as he sat on the back porch. "What took you guys so long?" he asked. His eyes lit up as he saw Renesmee and affection filled his every thought. While I still wasn't a fan of his imprint on my beautiful daughter I could not deny his devotion to her.

Bella spoke, "None of your business." She said lightly and I had a feeling she would be blushing right now if she could. I started rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.

Jacob looked confused for a moment before he realized what she meant. "Ya, never mind." He said quickly. _Seriously Edward, can you two give it a rest. _Jacob shook his head as he attempted to block unpleasent images from his mind. I chuckled as we all walked into the house and were immediately greeted by our family. Rose was the first to meet us though she had eyes only for Renesmee.

_Bella is so lucky to have such a beautiful daughter…but she deserves it. _The last few weeks Rosalie had truly begun to think of Bella as a sister and no longer harbored the same hateful feelings towards her. I smiled. "Good morning sweetheart." She said gently and placed a kiss on top of her head. _Good, she didn't grow as much again today. _Rosalie thought as she looked over my daughter. I felt an uncomfortable pit in my stomach when she thought this and decided to go get Renesmee's breakfast. We were still unsure what to do about Renesemee's rapid growth and what it meant for her future. To be honest it terrified me but I kept my composure for Bella and our daughter. I would find us a way through this.

I shook those thoughts out of my mind for now and walked back from the kitchen as Bella handed Renesmee to Rosalie so she could feed her. I sat down on the couch and I pulled Bella on to my lap. She rested her head on mine while I started toying with a piece of her hair. After a moment I heard Alice's mental voice, she was pacing in her room again.

_Why won't she answer my e-mails? And why is her phone always off? I've tried all week, it makes no sense, surely she must be back by now! _Alice was thinking about Anna and was worried. She looked into the future but saw nothing, just darkness.

"Alice, I'm sure she's fine. She'll contact you when she has time." I said quietly and Alice appeared at the top of the stairs, her usually happy face now a mask of concern and sadness. She really missed Anna, she thought of Anna as a sister now.

"Edward, she's not answering her mail and her phone is disconnected. We've never gone this long without talking in some shape or form." She sat down at the top of the stairs and put her head on her knees.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Emmett as he flipped through channels on the TV. _I hate when you have your private conversations. Speak out loud for the rest of us will you. _

"Anna." Alice said sternly. _Who else would be talking about jeez Emmett you can be so slow sometimes. _I suppressed a laugh.

"She probably just extended her vacation and doesn't have access to cell or internet services. These things happen." I told her. I knew from experience that some places in South America were completely devoid of those little luxuries.

"That's possible" said Carlisle quietly.

She looked at me incredulously, her eye brow raised. "For two weeks? I really doubt that Edward and besides she would of told me!" _I miss her and I want her to meet Nessie. I feel so bad, maybe I should have tried to contact her earlier but with what happened with Bella and Nessie I just didn't think. I'm a horrible friend. What…what if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore, what if she's ignoring me. _Alice's thoughts started to spiral downward at that thought.

"Alice she would never do that." I said gently, trying to comfort her. I knew how much Anna cared for Alice, for all of us and I was certain she wouldn't just severe contact like that.

We stared at Alice as she pulled out her phone and dialed Anna's cell for the sixty-seventh time. There was no ring tone, just a quiet female voice. _We're sorry, this phone is no longer in service. Please hang up and try your call again. _Alice shut the phone quickly and rushed to the computer to check her mail again. Nothing. "Something's wrong." Alice whispered.

Alice started pacing again while she tried to find Anna's future but saw nothing. There was a quick blur for less than a second but it was too dark, though the way it shimmered reminded me of grey fabric. It was probably nothing and besides, it was too unclear that neither of us knew what it was, if anything.

"Why can't I see her?" She said frustrated. She began pacing back and forth in the living room, if she wasn't careful she was going to ware down the floor. Watching Alice and hearing that Anna's phone was disconnected Esme started to feel a little worried. _What if Alice is right? _

"Try her house." I said quickly. Jasper was starting to feel the growing tension in the room and tried to calm it.

"Her house?" Alice said. She smacked herself on the head with her palm. _I can't believe I forgot to try her house!_

"And you call Emmett slow, I can't believe you haven't tried calling her house Alice!" I shook my head. _When did she call me slow! _Emmett growled in his head and glared at Alice.

"Not now Emmett!" Alice said, seeing that he was about to give a retort to her thoughts. "I have always contacted her by her cell because she prefers it, that's why I forgot." _I'm not slow, Anna just happens to be a creature of habit, she always uses her cell. _At that she dialed Anna's home phone quickly and was relieved when it rang. _Maybe her phone broke and their internet is down. That must be it. She doesn't hate me and she'll answer and we laugh about her trip and plan her next visit. _She thought desperately.

A woman answered the phone but it wasn't Anna. "Hello" The voice was polite but I detected sadness in it, like someone who had endured enough pain for one lifetime. Alice didn't, she was just so happy she contacted someone. Everyone was quiet as we listened intently.

"Hello. Is this the Green residence?" Alice asked quickly

"Yes it is" The woman replied, I assumed this was her mother. Alice sighed with relief. _YES! _

"Is Anna there?" Alice asked enthusiastically. Alice waited for a response but there was nothing but silence on the other end. "Ummm hello?" Alice asked perplexed. _Did the phone die? No, I can still hear breathing. _

"Who is this?" Her mother said and it sounded like her voice was strangled, as if she was trying to stop from crying.

"My name is Alice, Alice Cullen. I'm a friend of Anna's. Please, is she there?" Alice said nicely though he began feeling nervous again and so did I. Her mother's voice sounded off. The next words she said were a whisper.

"Cullen…"There was another pause and there was a definite sob on the other end. "I'm sorry to tell you this but Ann…Annabell…"She was struggling to finish her sentence. "…my daughter died just over a month ago." Everyone in the room stiffened at these words. My head was bombarded with the others thoughts of denial and shock. Everyone was looking at Alice now, whose was frozen in place with the phone to her ear, her thoughts chaotic. _NO! I would have seen it…not possible, she can't be dead. This is a cruel joke. A lie! _Carlisle came over and took the phone from Alice, who just stared blankly ahead while a war raged in her mind.

"Mrs. Green? My name is Carlisle Cullen. What did you just say about Anna? Surely we must have miss-understood you just now." _This has to be a mistake. _He thought desperately. Esme had walked over to Alice and was stroking her arm but her thoughts were not much better at the moment.

"I'm…I'm afraid not."She started crying harder on the other end. Bella gripped my hand tightly.

"If you don't mind me asking but what happened?" He asked. While he said this calmly, from years of practice, but I could detect the subtle pain in his voice. _I don't understand…_

"She…she died in a car crash less than a week after she returned from the wed… wedding. She was on her way back from doing an errand…for me," judging by how she said those last two words it was clear that she blamed herself. "She crashed her car. She…" Her mom cut off unable to continue. Everyone was in shock and it took all of Carlisle's strength to maintain talking as he tried to comfort Anna's mother. Esme sobbed quietly while Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's still immobile form.

"Our...our condolences, we are truly sorry for your loss." Carlisle said quietly.

"Thank…thank you. Anna spoke very highly of all of you and I think it is because of your…your family that she was so happy in the months before her death. I hadn't seen her like that for a ling time so thank you. You meant a lot to her" Her voice cracked but sounded a bit stronger as she said this. I felt pain go through my body, I truly thought of Anna as a close friend as did the others.

"She meant a lot to us as well, she was a good person and a true friend." _She didn't deserve this. _He thought fiercely.

"Yes, thank you again. I need to go, good bye." She said quietly. I don't think she could continue talking anymore and neither could Carlisle.

"Yes, good bye." He replied and shut the phone. Everyone was quiet as the room filled with grief. Renesmee looked around, her thoughts concerned as she took in our faces. She asked Rosalie what was wrong but Rose didn't know what to say or how to explain, Renesmee didn't know who Anna was. I was sure, though, that Renesmee would have adored her and vice versa, but my daughter would never know her now.

Jacob walked over, "Come on Nessie, lets go take a walk by the river." He lifted Renesmee from Rosalie's lap and for once she didn't complain. _Don't worry Edward, I'll keep her busy for a while. _He said this calmly but he was also sad to hear about Anna death though he was not nearly as close with her as some of us. We were all statues and the only sound was Esme's quiet sobs. She just kept thinking Anna's name over and over in her head.

"No, I can't believe it!" Alice suddenly yelled as she snapped out of it. She ran to the computer and began looking for the web site to the local newspaper in Anna's town. She searched through past articles at the speed of light. _Surely they would report it. I'm sure nothing is there…there can't be because she's fine. _Alice thought desperately, she wasn't ready to accept Anna's death.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Jasper asked quietly but she didn't answer, she just kept flipping through page after page. Finally she came to a small article dated from the 27th of August.

**Car Crash Claims Woman's Life. **

_Tuesday evening a gruesome sight met paramedics and emergency crews as they came onto the scene of a horrific car accident. The driver, twenty year old Anna Green, appeared to have lost control of her vehicle along highway 47coming home from the Derant Family Farmers Market in the early hours of the morning. Her car appears to have rolled several hundred meters away from the main road, colliding with several trees, before coming to a stop and bursting into flames. 911 had been called when several locals nearby saw a large pillar of smoke rising in the distance. _

_"We saw this huge pillar of black smoke from our kitchen window. It is hard to believe it came from the one car, we thought perhaps there was a forest fire. We immediately called the authorities." Said fifty-two year old Joan McNabb. When we asked her about the victim they had this to say. "It's absolutely horrible, she was so young. I always thought that road was safe. I did not know her but my heart goes out to her family." _

_When fire crews arrived on the scene they spent thirty minutes putting out the massive blaze that had engulfed the entire vehicle. Miss. Green, unfortunately was in the vehicle at the time and did not survive. Police had to identify her remains, which were burnt beyond recognition, through the vehicles identification number and descriptions given by family._

_"While we are unable to use dentil records or DNA to identify the victim due to the severity of the burns, the body was of the appropriate height, weight, gender and age. Given that Miss. Green has not been heard from since Tuesday morning and the body was found in her car along her known route of travel it is safe to say it is indeed her body." Said a grim Police Chief O'Donnell. "We do believe, however, that she died instantly and therefore did not suffer." He added. _

_Police are unsure to what caused the crash and are currently investigating the matter. However, preliminary analysis of the car, road and the surrounding area indicates that something, most likely an animal of sorts, darted in front of the vehicle causing her to loose control. _

_Miss. Green is survived by her mother, forty-two year old Karen Green. Her husband and Anna's father Mark Green was murdered three years previously. Mrs. Green was unavailable for comment. Our hearts and prayers go out to her friends and family during this tough time. Miss. Green's body will be cremated and a memorial service will be held tomorrow evening from 6-8pm at Sunrise Funeral Home. _

We had all moved to stand behind Alice as she read the article. Beside it was a picture of Anna, taken at our wedding by Esme, as she sat happily at a table, a few pedals on her shoulder. A smile was plastered on her face and her eyes shown with excitement. Below it said _Annabell Elizabeth Green. November 3, 88-09. _I looked away from the photo and grabbed hold of Bella, who was also crying now. Alice read the article over and over, trying to figure out how they could lie about something so serious. The others drifted away with their partners, unable to read anymore.

"It's a mistake, they have the wrong person." She whispered. She searched desperately for Anna's immediate feature but saw nothing but darkness. She shook with grief but couldn't bare to look again, the darkness was too frightening. _I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LISTENED TO HER! _She shouted in her head. Her face was in her hands. She thought back to when she last saw Anna and how she promised not to look for her future. She had kept her promise and was now regretting that decision.

"Alice, you couldn't have prevented this." I said quietly.

"I…maybe…if I looked…she would be…" She couldn't finish. She was blaming herself and while it was not her fault I knew she wouldn't listen to me at the moment, the grief was too fresh.

Eventually Alice ran upstairs and into her room as reality set in. Jasper ran after her and pulled her onto his lap while on their bed as she cried fiercely into his chest. He stroked her back as he tried to consol her but he could barely control his own grief over Anna's death, like Alice he had come to care for her deeply. Alice didn't come out for the rest of the night.

For the first time in weeks the Cullen household was a place of sorrow as we mourned the loss of our friend and a member of this family.

-------------Continuation of Chp, New perspective-------------

POV: Anna

The lights were off and the sky was dark as I lay in my bed, my eyes closed, thinking of nothing. Felix had gone off with Demetri for the day to have some guy time, whatever that was. I was bored but could think of nothing to do, well nothing I wanted to do alone. It had been a week since there werewolf incident and this was the first time I had left Felix's side. I had to admit I really missed him. So here I lay, alone, all day as I did nothing and thought of nothing. It was actually kind of peaceful now that I thought about it, almost like sleep…almost.

I felt Aro coming down the hall but rather than continue on his way he stopped outside my door and knocked. Great, what the hell does he want now? I was prepared to ignore him when he knocked again. I sighed.

"Yes?" I said annoyed.

"May I come in?" He asked politely.

_No, but you can jump into a bonfire. _I smiled briefly at the thought. "If you must." I said and sat up. He opened my door and flicked on my light, though he could see perfectly without it. He walked a few paces into my room and stopped.

"Anna, I was hoping you would held with something, give me your opinion." He smiled sweetly. I hated that smile, I wanted to smack it right off his face.

"Fine, what do you want to ask?" I asked wary, I didn't see where this was going.

"Oh no, it is not a question I wish to ask. If you would accompany me I will explain when we get there." He walked to the door and indicated for me to walk through.

"Get where?" I asked suspiciously. I remained unmoving on the bed.

"You will see but no need to worry, we are not leaving Voltera." He stood firmly in my door way and knew I he wouldn't leave until I went with him. I jumped off the bed and walked out the door, the sooner I get this over with the sooner he can leave me alone. He walked beside as I followed him through the halls.

"I meant to speak with you earlier, I was deeply impressed by your performance last week Anna. You truly are worthy of being in our guard. It brings me such pleasure!" He smiled warmly at me but I ignored him and kept walking. I didn't want his praise, it had only ever meant trouble for me. Memories I rather forget seem to be piling up quickly since I arrived here. Aro continued, "And dear Felix, you two have become close I see. I am so glad…" He was about to continue but I cut him off.

"Forgive me...master, but I rather skip the small talk if it is all the same to you." I said sharply. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about Felix with him, it was none of his business.

"As you wish." He said kindly, as if I said nothing at all. We continued down the halls until we came to the set of golden doors that one passed to get to the turret. I have never been in there and now that I think about it no one has told me what was inside. He took out a large brass key and unlocked the beautiful doors to reveal an ancient stone stair case that went deeply underground. He walked ahead and began to descend down the spiraling steps with me closely behind him. After a minute we landed at the bottom of a large rectangular chamber. Moisture hung off the stone walls and there was no light, not that it mattered. At the end of the room there was a thick steal door with an electronic key pad attached. He approached the door and quickly typed in a code. 138246. I heard several large clicks as the door unlocked and slowly opened. Air came rushing out of the room, making my hair ruffle lightly. The smell reminded me of old parchment. He flicked a switch as we walked into the massive vault and artificial lights came alive high aove us, illuminating the room in a soft glow. It had to run the entire foundation of Voltera and was filled with hundreds, if not thousands, of shelves that contained various treasures; Paintings, jewels, books, statues, furniture and various other artifacts were there. Their value had to be in the hundreds of billions, if not more. It was defintely a collection that would rival the Vatican or any museum on this planet. I gazed iaround n awe.

"This is where we keep our most valued possessions. I assume by your expression you like it. This is what happens when you have passion for collection and limitless time and energy at your feet." He looked around the room smiling.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. While it was indeed impressive he had yet to tell me the reason he brought me here.

"Well with all the events that have happened recently I shamefully forgot to send dear Bella a wedding gift. Luckily I received an invitation to the wedding that reminded me of that over sight. I would like you to assist me in choosing a gift from in here. I was thinking a piece of jewelry would be nice." He smiled. I felt a knot in my stomach when I thought of her and the rest of the Cullen's. I really missed them…I stopped myself from thinking of them, it was too painful. I would most likely never see them again.

"Why do you need my assistance with this. Surely you are capable?" I asked emotionlessly.

"I would like a woman's opinion though. It seems no matter how many times I see into the minds of the opposite sex I can never fully grasp or understand how you think. I'm guessing your intuition is something you're born with and can't be learned." He laughed a little at his comment. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Why me? Surely another could help you, perhaps Heidi." He seemed determined to bring up things that are painful to me, like the Cullen's. I swear he got a kick out what he is doing to me, flaunting them in my face while I'm trapped here. I had a feelign he had waited for Felix to leave so he could corner me when i'm alone. I loathed his very being.

He looked at me. "Because you know Bella and the other's do not. You should have a decent understanding to what she may or may not like. Just browse around and when you find something appropriate, anything in the room, then bring back here where I will be waiting. It would please me immensensly if you assisted me." He indicated for me to go ahead of him into the room. I felt that familiar urge to obey, the urge that no matter how many times I fought always won.

"Of course master." I sighed heavily but walked ahead into the shelves. There were thousands of pieces of jewelry but so far nothing seemed right. I shut my eyes for a moment as I tried to remember Bella's face more clearly but it was difficult. I saw her brown hair and pale skin but her features were out of focus. This was so frustrating! I continue to walk and passed by a row of books, contained securely in glass cases. I saw a Guttenbuerg Bible and various other pieces, many in languages I did not recognize. I was certain that the academic community would be ecstatic to get their hands on these pieces.

I left the books and continued down another hall of shelves. After a few minutes something caught my eye. On one of the lower shelves lay a small ancient wooden chest with ornate scrollwork and was adorned with gold wiring. The domed lid was inlaid with fragments of mother-of-pearl. The lower rim sparkled with various gem stones, each a different colour. I bent down and opened the lid delicately. Inside, cushioned in a pillow of black velvet, was a burnished gold necklace. The chain was thick, small and was scaled like the underside of a snake. Attached to it was a round diamond the size of a gold ball.

I wasn't entirely sure if this suited Bella but it was so breathtakingly gorgeous it seemed a shame to have it stay down here for all eternity. Besides, nothing else caught my eye, nothing in here was screaming Bella except for the books but Aro insisted on jewelry. I closed the lid and carried the box back to the entrance where he waited, his hands behind his back.

"I see you have made your selection. Lets have a look!" He said enthusiastically. He held out his hand and I placed the box quickly into his palms, being careful not to touch his skin. He examined the chest and smiled as he opened the lid. "Ahhhh. I remember this piece. I bought it off King John himself, as well as many others, when he pawned most of the crown jewels in the 13th Century. Oh the memories this brings back!" His clouded eyes looked ahead, out of focus, for a moment as he reminisced. When he came back he smiled. "Excellent choice, a beautiful piece most worthy of young Bella. Thank you, I shall arrange to have this sent in the coming days along with our congratulations."

"Can I go?" I said impatiently, I didn't want to be in his presence any longer than I had to.

"Of course and thank you" He gave me a small bow as he waved me towards the door. I did not reply quickly went through and went back up the stairs. I heard the vault shut and lock as I reached the top and soon Aro was locking the golden doors behind me. He headed in the opposite direction, towards his office I assumed, as I headed back to my room. Before I even reached it, however, I felt a familiar aurora and smiled. Felix was back. I quickened my pace until I turned the corner and found Felix leaning against my door, a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey!" I said enthusiastically. I couldn't stop grinning as I walked towards him, my stomach doing little back flips. When I reached him he pulled me into a bear hug. Ever since that night in the forest this had become his new customary greeting when no one was around. As usual I felt intoxicated by his scent and peace washed over me. I knew I was falling for him, hard, but I still wasn't sure how he felt so I hadn't said anything. I didn't want to risk what we had. I don't think I could survive if things got weird between us, my life was actually bearable now but only if he was in it.

He let me go and opened my door for me. We walked in as he slumped down on my chair, I jumped on the bed crossing my legs. "I see Aro came for a visit. Where did you two go?" He said lightly as he sniffed the air.

"Ya, he wanted my opinion on a gift, took me to the vault downstairs. No big deal." I said quickly. I rather not think about our little visit.

"A gift, who was it for." He asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"It was a wedding present Bella Cullen." I looked away for a moment out the window. There were no clouds in the sky tonight so the stars dotted and illuminated the darkness. Even though it was a pit painful to think of them I couldn't help wonder what they were doing now, all of them. Were they still in Forks or had they moved somewhere more remote for Bella? I assumed she was a vampire by now and wondered how she was adjusting to the immortal life, better than me probably. I sighed, where ever they were I hoped they were happy and safe. I felt the bed lower as Felix sat beside me.

He snapped his fingers in front of my face, bringing me back to reality, "Hello? Anyone home, did you hear me?" He asked.

"Wha…oh sorry. What is it you asked." I said quickly.

"I asked how your day went. Are you all right? You kind of spaced out for a second." He looked at me concerned and I smiled.

"I'm fine, my day was rather boring. You know about the most riveting part already." I laughed lightly but even I could tell it was forced. "So how was your day with Demetri? Did you have fun?" I asked, desperate to change the subject. He looked at me for a minute before realizing I didn't want to talk about it. He began telling me about his man date, well that's what I called it. I laughed at his jokes and the stupid crap they did. He won back his money through another bet, I rolled my eyes at that one. Eventually I fell back onto the pillow and he soon joined me on the other side.

So on he went until there was nothing more to say. Eventually we started talking about other things. He told me more about his life since joining the Volturi and the things he did. I broke out in hysterics when he told about the time he chased down another vampire through a pasture and got manure all through his cloak. I knew the intention of the story was to demonstrate his fighting abilities as apparently that vampire was a highly gifted fighter who he "annihiliated" but I couldn't stop laughing at the image in my mind.

"It's not that funny." He scowled.

"Ya it is, oh my god I can just picture your face. You standing there in victory, all tough and proud while cow crap clung to your cloak." I buried my face in my pillow and soon felt Felix vibrating with laughter beside me.

We lay there until the early hours of the morning just talking, my eyes rarely leaving his face and smile on my lips. Still, the treasure I had chosen for Bella never left mind. It would be on its way soon to its new home...my home. Though as I thought this my heart was now torn between the double meaning of those words; the physical home where I knew I could find some sort of happiness in this purgatory and the home I felt with Felix's presense, in his embrace.

What my heart could not decide was which did I long for more...

**~~~~REVIEW~~~~**

**So, what did you guys think? **

**Yes the Volturi staged that crash (well the rest of it), I feel bad for the poor woman they killed to fake Anna's death. As for Alice not seeing Anna it was because Anna was lying in the dark doing nothing all day and had no intention of doing anything. As you know Alice can only see the course people are on. Coincidence I know but it's not the first time Anna has done that, it was just a matter of bad timing unfortunately. If she looked the next day I'm sure she would have seen something. **

**Neways, I hoped you liked it. I'll try and update soon! **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! They are the only way I know people like what they're reading. **

**~~~~REVIEW~~~~**


	21. Chapter 20: Depths

**Hey guys, for this chap I just wanted to have a little fun and delve a bit deeper into the growing relationship between Felix and Anna. It also kinda sets things up for a future complication, just a little bit lol. It will be told through two POV's. I hope you like it! Don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Chapter 20: Depths **

POV: Felix

Everything was ready for Anna's surprise, it didn't take much preparation but I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. These last few months had to be the happiest of my existence. Not even a good fight to could compare to adrenaline I felt in her presence, though I never said no to a good fight.

Heidi came around the corner and smiled when she saw me. "Hey Felix! Some of us were going to go and have a night on the town, you in?" She asked eagerly. She grabbed hold of my arm and started to drape herself over me. I knew Heidi liked me and had always tried to make our relationship into more. Since Anna arrived she had redoubled her efforts. In the past I may have been tempted to see this go further, even though I never felt anything for her, but not anymore.

"I've got plans, maybe another time." I said quickly as I slowly pulled away. She frowned.

"Plans with _her?_" She asked in a sneer. Jealousy was written all over her face. By all rights her face should be a healthy shade of green right now.

"If by her you mean Anna then yes." I said a little annoyed. I gave her a wave and continued down one of the many halls to put my plan into action. Soon I was outside of Anna's door. I didn't even have to think about it, my feet just took me here automatically. I could already smell her roses and honey scent.I walked in, as I always did, and heard water running from the bathroom. She was in the shower. I had to shake my head to get some inappropriate, but extremely tempting, pictures from my mind.

"I'll be out in a minute Felix." I heard her call from behind the door. I smiled.

"Take your time, I can wait." I said and starting lounging around on her bed, staring at the ceiling. After a minute the water shut off and I could hear her step out. I heard the door open a crack and looked to see her head poking out, she was wrapped in a white towel while her damp hair lay loosely around her face. This time I could not stop some very pleasant images from entering my mind. "Hey."

Her eyes narrowed slightly but there was a small grin on her face. "Close your eyes so I can get some clothes from the closet." Her voice was such that I would be a fool to cross her so I obliged. I heard her feather light movements as she was in and out in two seconds, shutting the bathroom door behind her. After a moment she emerged in light blue flare jeans and a yellow silk shirt. Her hair was still wet but brushed back and pinned. Beautiful as usual. She walked over and leaned against the bed frame. "So what's up?"

"We're going out." I said simply.

"We are, where?" She asked, curious.

I shook my head, "Well first I'm taking you hunting but the second part is a surprise but don't worry I think you'll like it." Well I hope she does, it took me forever to find the perfect place.

"You know I'm not a huge fan of surprises and besides I'm supposed to hunt tomorrow when…" She cut off and looked away. I knew what she meant. She had arranged her hunting schedule so that it coincided with Heidi's baiting, when the rest of us fed. She couldn't stand to be near the castle during those times, I knew how horrible she felt not being able to save the human lives. She looked back, "What's the occasion." She said lightly but there was still the shadow of guilt in her eyes.

"You really don't know?" I asked perplexed. I thought she of all people would know what today was, I had only just found out a few weeks ago. She shook her head. "Well I guess this will be a surprise in more ways than one. Let's go." I left the bed and went to the door.

"One sec, let me dry my hair." She turned around and went towards the bathroom.

"Actually I wouldn't, you'll just…" I cut off before I said too much. She turned around slowly, an eye brow raised, and I could tell she was thinking through my words. I indicated for her to come and she walked past me, still in deep thought.

Soon we were walking into the garage and she instantly headed towards my car. For once she didn't ask to drive and jumped into the passenger seat. As soon as I got in I started the engine, probably the second most beautiful sound in the world, and took off. As soon as we were out of city Anna went straight for the radio. Internally I groaned when she found a station playing her favorite artist; Josh Groban. She smiled and leaned into the back of her chair but then looked at me, confusion in her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not complaining about the song, that's a first?" I just shrugged. She gave a penetrating stare, still trying to figure out what I was doing. I just shook my head smiling and she scowled. We drove for two hours, two hours of painfully horrible music, but eventually I pulled over on the side of a road that was lined with a forest. I stepped out into the night air and a second later she was beside me.

She looked around. "Ummm, nice place. Why did we go so far to hunt?" she looked at me. I could see the wheels turning in her mind trying to figure out what I was doing.

"Well two reasons. First there is a growth in the bear population here." Her face lit up, according to her the carnivores tasted better though it all smelled disgusting to me. "And the second part you'll just have to see. Have you not figured it out yet?" I asked amused.

She frowned, "No, can't you just tell me?"

"Afraid not, now," I indicated to the forest, "After you."

-------------------Continuation of chp, new perspective--------------------

POV: Anna

I dashed into the forest with Felix close behind me, I was still racking my brains to figure out what was so special about today. To be honest I wasn't exactly what the date today actually was, I wasn't keeping track of time I didn't see the point anymore. If I had to guess I would say it was late October judging by the weather. Suddenly I caught the scent of a bear and I was about to pursue it when something came to mind and I stopped in my tracks. Felix ran past me but was at my side a second later.

"Why'd you stop, aren't you thirsty?" he asked.

"I am, I was just wondering if you would be willing to join me hunting. You're definitely thirsty." His eyes were as black as the sky. He looked at me confused.

"I'll be feeding tomorrow, you know that. Plus there are no people in this area." He said simply. I tried to ignore the reference to his usual form of nourishment. It was an unfortunate reality in Voltera, one I hated.

"Ya but I thought, maybe just maybe you would like to try my style of hunting. You never know, you may like it." I gave him a wink. He started laughing but I kept the smile on my face, I expected that reaction and I had a backup plan.

"I'm not that thirsty Anna." He rolled his eyes.

I sighed theatrically, "I guess your right. It takes a lot more strength and discipline than is normally required. Don't worry Felix, most aren't up for the challenge." I paused for a moment and pretended to think. "It's for the best, you'd probably just slow me down. You can wait here, I'll be back soon." He looked at me in shock and as I turned around I saw his eyes narrow. I took off into the trees but it wasn't long before I felt Felix following me. I smiled widely, he couldn't resist a chance to show off his strength in any shape or form.

"I'm trying this once and only once." He grumbled.

"If you want but are you sure you can handle it?" I teased and he growled deeply. At this point I let my senses take over and followed the scent of two bears less than a mile away. Simultaneously we shrunk lower to the ground as we ran. We saw them before they did us and not wanting to be outdone I pulled ahead and took down the larger of the two. I immediately sunk my teeth into the bears juggler and drank deeply as I satisfied my thirst. After a few minutes I had drained the poor creature and stood up, I had managed to keep my clothes clean of blood but my hands and face were covered a bit.

I looked over at Felix as he straightened up perfectly clean and looked at me, the other bear dead at his feet. I felt my mouth open slightly and for a moment I was speechless. His eyes were a light amber colour and frankly he never looked more gorgeous than in this moment, which is saying a lot. I blinked and brought myself back, putting on a smile.

"So, what did you think." I asked lightly. I couldn't stop looking at him.

He shrugged, "Not as bad as I thought but it was still gross, I don't know how you do this every time. I couldn't keep this up for long." He shook his head in a mix of amazement and disgust.

"It's all how you view it. You live to eat while I eat to live, its all in your head. It's too bad, that colour in your eyes really suits your face." I said truthfully. "You sure I can't sway you onto the vegetarian lifestyle?"

He snorted, "I doubt it." Hmmm, well it wasn't a no, perhaps there was hope. "Now onto your surprise!" He smiled and then took off into the forest once again but not towards the car. I quickly followed, terribly curious to what he wanted to show me. We ran for a few minutes until he stopped, I looked around but there was nothing here. "Close your eyes and no cheating." He said sternly. I raised an eye brow but did as he asked. Suddenly I felt his fingers intertwine with mine and begin pulling me along, guiding me, and a familiar shock shot up my arm. I could have told him there was no need, if I wanted I could easily sense the trees around me and avoid them…but I didn't.

We ran for another minute until I heard the rushing of water and soon I could smell it. The sound kept getting louder until we stopped and he let go of my hand. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." I opened them quickly and gasped at the sight. I was standing at the edge of a large cliff. The forest spanned out for miles, no ounce of civilization in sight. To my left was a beautiful waterfall whose water crashed into a deep pool below and trailed away down a ravine. The moon reflected off the surface and as I took a few steps towards the edge forward I noticed several plants in the water were giving off the faintest glow, I doubt a human could have seen it. Suddenly I heard Felix's voice, "Soooo, what do you think?"

"It's gorgeous! But Felix I'm still unsure why you brought me here. Don't get me wrong I'm glad you did but I still don't understand." I looked back into his amber eyes.

He sighed and shook his head. "Anna, today is November 3rd, you do remember your birthday don't you?" My eyes widened and he laughed. "How did you not know that?"

"Are…are you serious." Wow, I was twenty-one today. My guess that we were in October was wrong, well I was still close. I knew my birthday had to be coming up but to be honest I was not planning of celebrating it, or acknowledging it for that matter. It wasn't like I was growing older anymore. I had viewed it as yet another reminder of what I had lost but for the moment I pushed those thoughts from my mind. "Wait, how did you know when my birthday was?" I was pretty sure I never told him.

"Aro told me." He said quickly.

"And do you and Aro talk about me often?" I said a little annoyed.

"No." I gave him an incredulous look. "I swear, he just mentioned it to me a few weeks ago and I decided to do something but if you rather not we can leave." He meant it but he looked a little crest fallen and immediately felt guilty, I was ruining his gift.

"No no its ok, I'm sorry this is wonderful, thank you Felix." I said kindly, I really was touched. He seemed to put a great deal of thought into this. It also explains why he let me listen to my music without complaint, another gift.

"Your welcome. I figured you would want to get out of Voltera for something other than hunting or fighting." He shrugged.

I smiled, he really did know me. "You figured right. So what do want to do?" I asked, curious if he had any more plans for this evening.

"Isn't it obvious…actually your not exactly observant lately so maybe it isn't." He laughed and I growled a little. "We're swimming." He walked up to me towards the edge.

"Felix, its November."

"Vampire remember, we don't get cold." He turned his head to look at me and rolled his eyes making me laughed, man I really was slow today. Suddenly he whipped off his shirt and I nearly launched myself at him right there. Normally I wasn't a shallow person but damn his body was amazing! I don't think there was a single inch of his upper body that wasn't muscle and I memorized every inch of him. I found myself imaging the rest of him. I shook my head, what was wrong with me! I was thinking like some hormone driven teenager.

"I don't have a bathing suit." I noticed my voice was a bit higher than usual. I hoped he didn't detect it.

He surveyed me for a moment in a way that would have made me blush if I was human, "Hmmm, I don't see a problem with that." he said as a devilish grin plastered itself on his face.

"Felix!" I hissed angrily. If he expected me to go all natural he was sorely mistaken. He just started laughing.

"I was kidding...mostly. You can swim in that, I packed extra clothes they're in the car." He gave me a wink and then suddenly launched himself over the cliff and plummeted down into the water with a splash. His head broke the surface after a minute. "You coming?" He called up. I smiled as I slipped my shoes and socks off quickly and jumped after him doing a swan dive. I cut through the water like a knife into its depths. The water, which must have been way below freezing, felt warm against my skin. I didn't return to the surface right away. I examined some of the glowing plants as they swayed gently in the currents and there were even a few small fish but they seemed to have gathered on the opposite end of the pool. I swam quickly back to the surface and took a deep breath. While I didn't need oxygen it was uncomfortable to go without it.

Felix was no longer in the water but above me, "Cannon ball." He yelled and I looked up just in time to see his massive form curled into a ball smash into the water, splashing me in the face. He swam up next to me with a huge grin on his face, he was far too tempting for his own good. "Having fun?" he asked.

"I am." I smiled at him and then splashed water into his face for that little cannon ball maneuver he pulled off. He splashed me back and soon a full out war erupted in the water, in which I won. We probably looked like five year olds but I didn't care and he didn't seem to either. This continued on for a while as we took turns showing off when we jumped gracefully off the edge. The combination of Felix's presence and being far away from Voltera created a bubble of happiness I could not ignore.

Eventually I dragged myself out of the water and onto the grass sitting down. He joined me after a second. "Can we just stay here and not go back?" I asked lightly but even I could detect the hint of begging in my voice. I never wanted to return to Voltera.

"I'm afraid not." He said and looked at me but I couldn't look him in the face at the moment. I sighed heavily and stared up at the moon. "You're still not happy at Voltera are you?" he asked sadly. I just shook my head somberly, no point in lying. He put his arm around my shoulders, "I understand."

"Felix, how could you understand? You're not forced to be there, a prisoner." I said sharply. I took a deep breath, I had no right to be angry with him. He was just trying to console me and has been nothing but amazing to me. I didn't want to ruin the rare moment of peace he had created.

"That's where you're wrong." He said quietly. I looked into his eyes and saw the smallest trace of sadness there.

"What do you mean? I thought you chose to be and stay with the Volturi." I was confused. Everything he's told me indicated that he loved being a member of the guard.

He looked away, "That's true, in the beginning and now, but there was a time when that wasn't always the case. I was discovered by Aro as you know and when he made the offer I joined willingly and enthusiastically but about seventy years later I wanted to leave. It wasn't that I was unhappy with them I just wanted to explore the world on my own terms for a while. However Aro didn't want me to leave and suddenly I felt myself more bound to them than I thought. I didn't want to disappoint him so I chose to stay. I realized later it was Chelsea who did this. I was angry at first but I learned to move past it. I have made a life for myself there and now I stay willingly, I'm happy." He paused and looked into my eyes. "I know it's not the same but I do understand on some level. I just hope that maybe, someday, you can move past this as well and make a life there." He smiled warmly at me.

It took me a moment to recover not only from his words but his penetrating gaze. I knew I could never make a life with the Volturi, not a complete and happy one anyway. Still, if I just had Felix in my life I knew I would survive. "Would you ever leave, if you could?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe someday." I didn't respond. Neither of us said anything else for a while, I just leaned against his side in contentment and closed my eyes.

"We should go." He said softly and I opened my eyes. I could see the sky begin to lighten as the sun slowly approached. I didn't want to leave, it was so peaceful here with him. I sighed as we stood up, our clothes still wet, and bounded back up the cliff. We retrieved our things and ran back to the car.

We changed quickly in the trees, so as not to ruin the inside of his car, and threw the wet clothes into the trunk. Once I shut the lid he pulled me into a tight hug, "Happy Birthday." He said gently and I wished I could hold him there forever.

"Thank you." I said quietly, still unwilling to break my hold around him. In this moment I couldn't help but hope that maybe someday Felix would leave and bring me with him. I couldn't deny it to myself anymore, I was in love with Felix. When I acknowledged my true feelings my heart instantly expanded and filled happily with this love and I thought that my heart may just beat again.

Did he feel the same? When he held me like this it seemed like it but I was not prepared to voice my feelings just yet, the fear of rejection to close to the surface. Only time would tell and I would wait for all eternity for him.

**~~~REVIEW~~~**

**So what did you think? Another sappy chap I know but I am in love with their love and I just wanted to have a nice chapter like that in there. The plot will get more serious from now on. **

**I originally started the plot to be just about Anna but it really is turning into a plot about Anna and Felix lol. Never my intention but sometimes these things happen and i'm glad they did. **

**I'm sure some of you want to hurt me for dragging this out and not having them declare how they feel but neither are ready just yet. Good things come to those who wait and I'm also cruel like that haha. **

**Neways I'll update as soon as possible, life has been getting pretty busy lol.**

**~~~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~~~**


	22. Chp 21:Manipulations& Misunderstandings

**This chap will be told through two POV's. I have to give you some info so you understand how things are about to get complicated. Heidi also has a gift beyond her beauty. She can create illusions of someone's desire(s) which is how she is such an affective 'fisherman'. That's all I will say. **

**Quote: **The arts of power and its minions are the same in all countries and in all ages. It marks its victim; denounces it; and excites the public odium and the public hatred, to conceal its own abuses and encroachments. --- Henry Clay

**Enjoy guys and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 21: Manipulations and Misunderstandings **

POV: Aro

I was sitting in my office in a plush leather chair reading an advance copy of _The Lost Symbol. _The walls of the room were painted a chocolate brown though you would only know it by the one exposed wall in the large rectangular room. Three of the four walls were covered with floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with my favorite works of literature from throughout the centuries. While this book was good it lacked the charm and sophistication of literary genius' such as Shakespear. Still, it was an enjoyable novel and a convient way to pass the time. The other wall contained a few works of art and a set of French doors that led to a small stone balcony. The moon shone brightly in the sky casting light on the floor through the glass.

I heard the light thud of footsteps approaching and soon there was a knock at my door. I looked up from my book, "Come in." I said lightly. Afton walked in and gave me a small bow. "What is it?"

"Master, a woman by the name of Irina has come to Voltera requesting an audience with you and your brothers. She says it is of the utmost importance." He said quickly. I rose from my seat and approached him. Hmmm Irina I recognized the name. I began searching through countless memories, some my own and those of others, for the source.

"Did she say what was so important?" I asked curious. This is turning out to be a busy few months. First we make a discovery with young Anna, werewolf problems and now another mystery. Simply enthralling!

"No but she looked quite upset, I believed her when she said it was serious."

"Very well, where is she now?" I asked as I gathered my cloak off the chair, slipping it over my simple yet modern clothing. Like many things in this era the clothing lacked individuality and craftsmanship but when in Rome.

"We have asked her to wait below until you wish to meet with her. Shall I go get her now?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not just yet. Please ask my brothers to accompany me to the turret as well as the other members of the guard. If this is of such importance I wish for all of us to be convened first." He nodded his head.

"Yes master." He turned and left the room. I began making my way to the room as I continued to search through my thoughts. Irina, Irina…ahhhh now I remember. I met her on a most morose occasion when the leader of her coven, Sasha, had broken one of our most important laws but I spared her life as well as the rest of her coven. I had seen in their thoughts that they knew nothing of the child or their mother's actions. Kate in particular struck my interest, it would have been a shame to kill her. Their mother, however, was burned along with the abomination she had created. My pace quickened, I wished to know the reason for her presence.

When I entered the large circular room in was all but empty except for a few members. I took my usual place in the center of the chairs. Over the next few minutes the room began to fill and the conversations began to become more intense. I was not the only one who had noticed our increased gathering in here. Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia and Athenodora eventually came in and took their seats. Several members came to stand near us, ensuring our protection though I felt no worry.

"Aro, what is this all about?" Caius asked impatiently.

I turned my head to look at him, "I do not know yet brother but I assure you we will discover the meaning of this soon." I said calmly though it did not seem to sooth his impatience. Dear Caius, in all these years it is sometimes the most simplest of actions that you fail to grasp or learn. I turned back to face the room that had filled. As I searched through the crowd I noticed all were here with the exception of two…

"Demetri?" I called, beckoning him forward. He came in a second, as they all did.

"Yes master?" He asked politely.

"Do you know where Felix and Anna have gotten to this time." I couldn't help but smile slightly, those two often dissapeared. I had seen it in both their thoughts that they both cared deeply for one another. I was beyond pleased at their growing relationship for two reasons. First, Felix has been a loyal and effective member of this guard and has been alone for far too long, Anna would make a superb mate for him. Secondly, and most importantly, is that this would further serve to bind her to us. Felix loyalty is unwavering and if she were to become his mate then she would be far more reluctant to want to leave. She was such a rare find I must keep her at all costs. This could not have been more perfect if I had put it together myself.

"I believe when Anna did not return from hunting promptly he went to find her. They are not far. Would you like me to retrieve them?" He asked.

I shook my head, "That will not be necessary, we will just have to inform them of tonight's events when they return. Thank you." He bowed and backed away into the crowed.

"He better not come back with his eyes that amber shade again. I expect that abnormal behaviour from her but Felix! What was he thinking that night? Where is his pride?" Caius grumbled. I could not pretend not to agree on some of his thoughts. When he had returned with Anna almost a month ago with his eyes the same shade of those self proclaimed 'vegetarians' I had to admit I was surprised. I would have never believed he would attempt such a degrading and far from satisfactory form of hunting but as I soon saw in his thoughts I knew he would be willing to do just about anything for Anna. He did, however, resume his normal feeding patterns so I had written it off as curiosity, an anomaly that will not happen again.

"He fed this morning with the rest of us brother so I highly doubt it." I said simply. I could still smell the lingering scent of the human blood from today's meal, making my mouth fill with venom. If I could only persuade Anna…but I knew that was a battle already lost, she would not give in. Her instincts to protect human life that she acquired in her mortal life still lingered. "Afton, would you please bring our guest here?" I asked after a moment. He bowed once again and left the room.

Thirty odd seconds later Afton entered with the blonde vampire. She did indeed look tormented and pained. Her eyes were growing dark, neraly black and she looked visibly shaken. She looked around nervously, rubbing the back of her hands while her shoulders hunched forward. They stopped but a few meters from us.

"Irina, I am disappointed that we fail to meet on more pleasant terms. What has brought you here child?" I asked sweetly, holding out my hand. She looked at it for a moment, clearly uncertain but took a deep breath as she placed her hand in mine. Instantly I began to sort through her thoughts, skipping over those from centuries past. I found what she wished to tell me and looked on intently.

------*Memory*------

She had gone to reconcile with Carlisle and the other members of his family. She was still deeply hurt over the loss of her friend and potential mate but her family so desperately wished to breach this gap created. She approached from the mountains by foot as she fought with her conflicting emotions. The anger and feelings of betrayal for the Cullen's but also her love of them and her family. No, she must try no matter how unpleasant this may be. She had eventually come to the edge of a peak, only a few miles till she reached her destination. As she looked down she saw the flowing chestnut hair of young Bella, her skin now the colour of white pearls. She is beautiful, the immortal life suits her. Their eyes connect as they register each others presence, neither unsure of how to proceed. She hears a wolfs howls and the shouts of a child. She instinctively looks towards the sound and observes a large reddish brown wolf, probably one of the many that killed her love, with a child a dead elk at their feet. She is confused, what is a child doing here among such creatures. As almost to answer her question the child sunk her teeth into the elk's neck, holding it in place with inhuman strength especially for a child. The realization of what this child is hits her and pain rips throughout her being. She once again feels the stab of betrayal of Carlisle's family, how could they do this! She looks back at Bella as she opens her arms, attempting to explain but there is no explanation for such an act. A deep growl escapes her lips before she escapes this horrific sight.

She knows what she must do but it still pains her. She wanders in the snow for days as she comes to grips with her decision. To condem the Cullen's to death, her former friends and once family. She has no choice. The laws can never be broken and she could no make exceptions because of how she felt. There were no exceptions for her mother. She turned east as she began to make her journey to us, knowing what would follow. She prays for the forgiveness of her sisters and brother.

--------*Back to the present*--------

I let go of her hand, my mind racing with the implications of her thoughts, as she shrunk back. Everything was coming together, piece by piece and I had to fight the smile that would ruin the façade I was about to play. It seems that getting what I wanted wasn't going to be so difficult after all.

"This is horrible news indeed, I would not have believed Carlisle capable of allowing such a betrayal of our kind to occur. This disturbs me to no end." I said sadly, shaking my head. I could feel all eyes on me as they listened to my words.

"What has that lover of humans done now?" hissed Caius.

"I am afraid that the Cullen's have created an immortal child brother." I said, adding both the right mixture of sadness and anger into my voice. Everyone in the room growled loudly as I said these words and their eyes filled with hate. I expected this reaction, counted on it.

Caius stepped forward, "What?!" he said loudly. "He must be punished, all of them, immediately for creating this abomination!" Around the room there were murmurs of agreement. They would assure that Caius would get the blood he was after and I would get my prizes.

"I must agree brother. I cannot allow my personal affection for Carlisle detour me from the proper and logical course of action." I turned to Irina who I knew felt conflicted, a shadow of shame in her eyes. "You did the right thing dear one. You have proved your loyalty to us and your kind. This was not just a betrayal of you and your coven but to everyone, do not feel guilt." She nodded but the pain and shame did not leave her eyes. No matter, she served her purpose.

Caius met my eye as we acknowledged what was to happen next. "We must discuss our course of action." He said sternly for show. We both knew what we were to do, we had been planning it for months only waiting for the opportune time to execute it. The guard, however, could not know this. We must make our moves quickly and precisely, while I had planned of allowing a little more time in order to refine the plan I could not pass on such a perfect opportunity.

"I believe we should all go and handle this, they are an abnormally large coven with gifts of their own though they do not pose a real threat. Still, I wish all to witness what happens to those who break our laws so heinously. I will deal with this matter personally, as I am sure you and Marcus would like to as well." Both he and Caius nodded. "Sulpicia and Athenodora must come as well, we can not leave them alone in Voltera unguarded, there are those who still count us as their enemies." I said seriously, though I doubted those dried up Romanians posed much of a threat. While everyone was silent I could see them exchange glances and I knew why. Caius' wife and mine never left and my brothers and I rarely but this was no ordinary situation. Irina's widened in fear at my words, knowing the hell that was to released upon her former family. "This will take time though, several weeks. We will require witnesses, I wish all to know that justice was served."

Caius came and grasped my hand, not wishing the others to hear. _And Anna, she is a liability Aro you must know this. Her alligance to them may be stronger than the bond Chelsea has made. She cannot know what is happening, I am unsure if she should even come. If she turns against us…_

He did not need to complete his thoughts. He was right, her gift in the hands of the Cullen's would be most dangerous but she would also be an important asset on our side when the fight began. I was confident that if we got her there she would have no choice but to assist but until then it could be a problem. She may find a way to stop us prematurely. She must not see Irina, her golden eyes would surely give away the truth but I could not send Irina away at the moment. I must keep them from meeting but how...

I knew what to do. "No worries brother, I have an important mission for her and Felix to complete. They will gather our witnesses and meet us there when the time comes. They need only to know the situation for the time being, not who or where." I said simply.

_They? You do not plan on informing Felix? _He asked confused. I shook my head, conveying I would explain later. He had not been observing the relationship between the two of them like I had. I saw the danger in it he did not. While I knew Felix would fight with us I also knew that if she asked him to tell her what was going on he would. For now he must also be kept in the dark.

"My brothers and I will begin making the necessary arrangements promptly. Corin, would you please take care of Irina here. Maybe a tour of Voltera before she settles in, may I suggest starting with the our gallery." I said kindly. It was far away from the private rooms, I did not want an accidental meeting. He went to her side indicating she should follow but she did not move.

"Thank you Aro but there is no need…" I cut her off.

"Nonsense, you have given us important information for which we are grateful. You will be staying with us but I wish you to become familiar with Voltera since it will be a long stay." She nodded and followed Corin out of the room. her eyes on the floor. I began sending others to do various tasks as my brothers and I went into more detail with our guard.

"Alec, would you please wait for Felix and Anna to arrive and inform them that I wish to speak with them immediately." I said after a few minutes. They must not surprise us and I wished to have them away from Voltera quickly if my plan was to succeed.

"Of course master." He said quietly as he left the room.

The wheels were in motion putting our long awaited plan into action. I would get what I was after, and no force on this planet would stop me.

------------Continuation of chp, new perspective-------------

POV: Felix

Anna and I had barely left the elevators when Alec came up to us. "We've been waiting, Aro wishes to speak with you two, it of the most importance." He said seriously as he turned and went quickly down the hall. The two of us exchanged a glance and I could easily tell what she was thinking, somewhere along the lines of _what the hell does he want now. _We walked quickly to the turret and entered, dozens of angry voices vibrated off the walls. What was going on?

Aro, who was having a conversation with Caius and Marcus, stopped talking and walked quickly towards us. "Felix, Anna, we have an important and long mission for you. I need you to leave immediately and find as many witnesses as possible within the next few weeks." He said seriously, there was a slight crazed look in his eyes.

"What is this about master?" I asked confused, he's never rushed a mission before and has never failed to explain the situation before the plan of action. Beside me I saw Anna's eyes narrow in annoyance and suspicion.

His eyes became grim, "I am afraid that a coven has created an immortal child and several other covens have joined forces to protect the abomination." As he said these words I growled deeply, as did many others in the room. "We will take care of this, all of us, but I wish to have as many witnesses as possible to see how such treacherous acts are dealt with. I do not wish for this to happen again." His voice at the end was saturated with venom, uncommon for Aro.

"When you say all of us master do you mean…" He cut me off

"Yes, the entire guard including my brothers and I, even the wives." My eyes widened at the last part. The wives, they have never left Voltera for such things. I was in agreement that this creation of an immortal child was a serious offence, an offence which no mercy shall be shown, but to send everyone…

Anna spoke, "You seem to have created this plan rather quickly given the gravity of the situation and the short time you have known the information. Why are you sending everyone and why are you sending Felix and I in search of witnesses, why not Demetri? Surely he could track potential witnesses more effectively. What are you planning?" Her voice was hard and cold. I could tell that she didn't trust what Aro had told us, she crossed her arms and lifted her chin slightly as she waited for an answer.

Caius stepped forward and glared at her, "That is none of your concern, we have our reasons. I don't expect the likes of you to understand them. You will prepare to leave and do what you are told do you understand me." He said viciously. I bit back a growl, I didn't like how he addressed her.

"Yes…master." She said politely but her stare was just as cold as his and filled with loathing.

"Forgive me master but how did you learn of this break in the law and where are they?" I asked. Aro was about to speak but Anna cut him off, she was angry.

"They got the information from an informant that is currently in the northern most part of Voltera at the moment. I'm curious, why is she not here or in the usual guest rooms." She just looked at Aro who returned her penetrating stare with amusement. Caius looked like he was about to speak when Aro put up his hand.

"She is not here because she gave us all the information we needed for now and it will take time to make the necessary arrangements. She has done a great service to us and our kind by coming here so I had Corin take her on a tour of Voltera before she settles in. Now to answer your question Felix, she has informed us that they are on the move and were near Mexico when she last heard but they may move, we will worry about that." He paused, seeing if there were more interruptions but both of us remained silent. "I would like it if you would please gather your things and prepare to leave. Return here in ten minutes time and I will give you more instructions, I suggest you pack durable items." He waved us off.

She immediately turned around and stormed out of the room and I followed a second later. I could tell she was angry so I gave her a little space while she went quickly down the halls. "Argh, I'm not some dog who retrieves his masters slippers every time he snaps his fingers!" Her voice was hard and low so I would be the only one to hear her. A deep growl emitted from her chest. She looked like she was close to demolishing something in her frustration and there were several statues in this particular hall. Though she was rather sexy when mad I eventually put my hand on her shoulder and I could feel some of the tension release at my touch.

"Calm down." I said simply. I almost laughed, normally it was others telling me those words. She stopped and looked at me for a moment before nodding her head. We continued on our way for a moment and then stopped outside my door, I had an idea that would hopefully put her in a better mood. "I'll meet you in a few minutes pumpkin." I said lightly, trying not to laugh.

She looked at me confused, "Felix, did you just call me pumpkin?" Her hands went on her hips as she tilted her head to the side. The anger was buried for the moment while confusion took over.

"Ya." I said simply, trying desperately to hold in the laughter at her face expression.

"Ummmm why?"

"Because your eyes are the dark orange colour of pumpkins. Seriously Anna, it's like looking at a jack-o-lantern, it's creepy" I teased. She looked at me in shock. "But don't worry, I have always liked Halloween." I gave her a wink and her eyes narrowed but I saw a smile playing around her lips. "I think it has the potential for a regular nickname, what do you think?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Haha, very funny. I hope you realise that it is one of the most ridiculous nicknames I have ever heard, more suitable for a middle aged housewife in suburbia." She said, rolling her eyes. She continued down the hall, yet a another plan successful. I started laughing and I walked through the door, shutting it behind me. I second later I heard her door close. I grabbed my usual duffle bag and filled it with some clothing as I sobered up. While I was confused about the job I had to do I was very excited to be alone with Anna for a few weeks. I was determined that I would tell her how I felt, it was the perfect opportunity. I had a feeling she felt the same but I still felt nervous at the thought.

I began zipping up the bag when I felt weird, I couldn't describe it. I shook my head but my head didn't clear. I heard the door open and Anna walked in. I was about to speak when she launched herself at me, placing her lips against mine and wrapping her arms around my neck. I didn't think I just closed my eyes, holding her closer, and instantly kissed her back. It felt wrong though, like she was someone else, the usual spark I felt when we touched wasn't there. After a moment I realized that it wasn't just that usual feeling but the smell wasn't there, it wasn't Anna's intoxicating scent.

Something clicked in my mind and I broke away, my head finally clear. Before me was Heidi, who had failed to relinquish her hold around me. I instantly knew what she had done, and I could feel the anger boiling up inside me. How dare she use her gift against me, showing me my deepest desire and using it to her advantage, I was not her prey. My hands bunched up into fists at my sides.

"Heidi…" she cut me off.

"We don't have to pretend anymore Felix. I know you think of Anna as a little sister and don't want to hurt her but I don't want to hide it anymore." She said loudly and confidently. There was a smug look on her face that I didn't understand, surely she couldn't think that after one forces kiss I would want her. I looked at her like she was insane which she was.

"What…" I stopped talking again and this time it wasn't because she cut me off. The smell of roses and honey met my nose and I found myself wishing for the first time that I was mistaken. I turned my head in time to see the flash of a grey cloak disappear in the open door. Anna saw, she heard, she thought…NO! I went to go after her when Heidi grabbed my arm.

"Felix, she is nothing. She doesn't belong here or with you. You and I are so much better together, I can give you so much more than _she _ever could." She said this quietly, making sure only I would hear. I pulled myself out of her grasp and glared at her.

"You and I will _never_ be together. I love Anna," her eyes widened when I said this but I continued, "and I will not loose her because of you." At that I grabbed my bag and stormed out the room. I followed her scent and I could tell she went straight to the turret so I went quickly there. Surely she would know that I didn't love Heidi, she would let me explain, she had to.

I walked back through the wooden door and I could see her standing in front of Aro, her back to me and a bag at her hand. I instantly went to her side and looked at her face but it was emotionless. I tried to catch her eye but Aro began speaking.

"Felix, in here is what you will need to stay in touch with us and it has the information you are to give to any who are willing to witness." He handed me a small bag. "You will need to go on foot, I suggest you go to Johann's coven in Austria since they are so close and have always been on excellent terms with us, you in particular."

"Yes master." I said quickly. I glanced over at Anna but she just stared straight ahead, her eyes unseeing. I wanted so desperately to talk to her but that conversation needed some privacy. Once we left Voltera I would speak with her.

"We will see you two in a few weeks." He finished and indicated for us to leave. Anna turned quickly on the spot and went towards the exit, saying nothing and not looking at my face. By the time I left the circular room she was in the elevator, the doors closing. Just as they were about to shut completely she looked up and our eyes met. The carefully constructed mask she had before fell for a fraction of second revealing pain she sought to hide, pain that I helped cause. Maybe this would be more difficult than I thought but I would not stop trying, even if it took forever.

I would not loose her…I couldn't.

**~~~REVIEW~~~**

**What did you guys think? Please don't hurt me haha I promise I will not make this into some soap opera love triangle, it merely sets things up for 2 diff scenes I've had in my mind for a while (both I love and for diff reasons :P). I give you my word it won't last long (this complication). **

**I would love to get 5 or more reviews for this chap, PLEASE! I'll update asap. **

**~~~REVIEW~~~**


	23. Chapter 22: Searching

**Ok guys, here's another chap. I was originally going to make this into two separate but short chaps but instead I combined them into one but each has its own title. I hope you don't find it confusing. **

**The first part of this chap was originally inspired by two songs. First is "I surrender" by Celine Dion (actually very good song and the **_**most**_** influential, Anna's perspective.) Second is "My confession" by Josh Groban (All time fav artist of mine, Felix perspective) **

**Anyway read, enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 23: Surrender **

I ran through a field in the middle of no where, searching for vampires though I was confident there were none nearby. Felix was about a mile behind me, I was still faster and had been running ahead throughout this entire escapade. We had already found several witnesses: Anselm, Elisa, Adam, Lidia, Milena, Baldomr, Natasa, Nicoleta, and Sabina. Not to mention Johann's coven in Austria we first went to. I felt a pang of jealousy when I though back to that first meeting. When Aro said Felix was on good terms with them he meant it. Johann greeted Felix like a brother, as did his mate Analiese. This didn't bother me, it was the other member of their coven that did...Vienna. Her flirtation was through the roof and even though Felix paid no attention to her it made me even more jealous. He was just too popular for his own damn good! I sighed, of course he didn't pay attention to her because he had someone, someone by the name of Heidi.

I had tried not to think about that day back at Voltera because it was too painful but I guess I just opened up pandora's box. I knew I shouldn't trust a single word that spewed from Heidi's mouth, she was a manipulator that much I knew. Normally I wouldn't have but when I had looked into his room I saw with my own eyes. He kissed her back, held her closer as she wound her arms around his neck. Ugh! How can he like that slutty, selfish, self absorbed, tacky, over priced hooker?

A million emotions coursed through me that day. Pain, anger, sadness, confusion, jealousy and betrayal were just some. I don't think I had the words to properly describe it. I felt betrayed though I had no right to be. Felix wasn't mine no matter how much I wished it to be true. Though before that moment I thought he could be if I had only confessed how I felt. It was to late now.

To late…at these words I felt my anger glow hot again. Not anger towards Felix, I still desperately and pathetically loved him, but with Heidi and myself. I was so close to dashing into that room and prying her disgusting hands and overly exposed body off him. I would have killed her and enjoyed it. For once I had found myself wishing I was any other newborn vampire so I could have a sound excuse for loosing my head but I wasn't. I hated this feeling, jealousy. It was not something I had ever experienced, at least not to this magnitude, and it was a horrible way to feel.

I felt most angry with myself. Angry that I didn't kill her. Angry that I fled like a coward for the first time in my life. Angry that I fell in love with him and angry that I still loved him. Right now I was angry for ignoring him and acting like a child but I wasn't ready to face him yet. It had been two weeks since we set out to look for witnesses and I had yet to say a full sentence to him or even look him in the eye. I was embarrassed and ashamed. Surely my reaction that day and since then had confirmed what Heidi hinted at. I was completely in love with him. How do you face someone when they know how you feel but don't feel the same?

I was also angry that I had hurt him, even I could see that. My cold shoulder affected him, I could see on his face when he didn't know I was looking. He often tried to speak to me, usually several times a day, but I often left or ran faster. I'm surprised he hasn't stopped trying, give up and call it a day. I didn't think it was possible but it made me want him more. Felix was a great guy, no an amazing guy. I knew I couldn't shut him out of my life forever, the idea was too painful. I needed him in my life even if it was only in the role of a…brother. I winced slightly at the thought. I wouldn't survive in Voltera or in this new life without him. I just needed time to gather the courage and gather myself together…

What happened to me? I used to be so strong and confident, someone who didn't put these kinds of things off or shy away from them. I used to take the bull by the horns and win, I was good at it. I wanted the old me back, the whole me, the human me, the me whose heart was intact in more ways than one.

I came out of my reverie and looked around me but I was still in the field though the sun was beginning to set behind me. To be honest I had no idea where I was or even what country I was in. We were looking for Charles and Makenna who were originally from Scottland but had migrated to the Ukraine about fifty years ago. I must be in the Ukraine by now, I'd been running for hours. I stopped abruptly and pulled out one of the phones Aro had given us as I turned on the GPS. After a second it confirmed what I hoped, I was indeed in the Ukraine and pretty far into the country as well. We weren't exactly sure where they were, being nomads, but we had a general idea. Hopefully we could find them in a few hours. I shut the phone off and placed it back into my cloak as the sun disappeared. I sighed as I removed the hood, no longer afraid of the suns rays lighting up my skin. I looked around for a moment and spotted a nearby forest, I should probably hunt soon.

Suddenly I felt Felix begin to close in and I took off towards the woods once again. I knew I couldn't avoid him forever, we would have to talk tonight and discuss where we're headed but until then I ran. I entered the trees in less than ten seconds and began darting through the trees. Surely there was something good to eat here. I let my senses take over and soon I could smell a heard of deer nearby. I angled my body towards them as I began to hunt. After a while I had manage to satisfy my thirst on three large deer. I ran to a nearby stream to wash my face and hands of both blood and dirt and I felt Felix run in my direction. I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

He emerged from the trees seconds later as I straightened up. He dropped his bag at the base of a tree, throwing his cloak on top. My bag was already on the ground a few meters away as my cloak hung on a branch just above it, moving lightly in the breeze. I glanced at him from between my hair and noticed his eyes were an amber shade. He just stared at me, saying nothing. Without looking at him I spoke, "What's with the eyes, I thought you weren't sold on the vegetarian lifestyle." I said lightly though my voice was slightly shaky.

"There are no humans nearby and I was thirsty." He said quietly and shrugged though he never stopped staring. He seemed like he was struggling to find the words.

"Oh," was my ingenious response. After a moment of silence I spoke again. "Well I checked earlier and we're definitely in the Ukraine. Charles and Makenna's usual hunting territory shouldn't be too far, a few more hours. We should probably get going." I said in a rush and went to pick of my bag, turning my back on him.

"Anna, can I please talk to you. Let me explain." He said gently though he sounded like he was pleading. I felt a rush when he said my name but I squashed it quickly, this was not a conversation I wanted to have. I hoped it could wait at least until after we found the other two.

"There's nothing to talk about Felix." I said quietly as I continued to slowly walk away.

"Would you please stop? I just want to talk, surely I have earned that much." He said frustrated. I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes. He was right. He had sheltered me in my darkest hours, given me a small ray of happiness during this hell. I owed him this and then some. Besides, I doubted this would get better over time, may as well face this now.

I took a deep breath as I turned around and looked him straight in the eye for the first time in two weeks. It still felt like a breath of fresh air despite my nerves being tight. I loved him so much. "You're right. I'm sorry Felix, I've just had a lot on my mind is all. Nothing personal I swear. You honestly don't have to explain anything to me." I put on a strained smile.

He sighed and looked at me sadly, "But I have to explain. What happened between me and Heidi well it wasn't what you think and I can't stand to see you in pain." He was about to continue but I cut him off.

"Felix, I'm fine. I'm a big girl and perfectly capable of looking after my self, you don't have to protect me. What happened between you two is none of my business, no worries just be happy." I smiled again but this time it was a bit more genuine. I really did want him to be happy even if it wasn't with me, I loved him that much. Still, did it have to Heidi?

"You think I'm trying to protect you? You think I would be happy with Heidi? Anna you have everything wrong. I don't love Heidi, I never did and never will. Everything she said was a lie, a manipulation to get you away from me, she knew you were there and counted on you hearing." He said loudly.

My eyes narrowed and I felt a bit angry, "Felix, you kissed her back I'm not blind but once again it's none of my business." I said simply. Maybe I should have just run when I had the chance, it would be less painful than reliving that day. No, I couldn't be a coward. I would see this through.

His hands went out and came back down, hitting his side, as he let out a deep sigh. "I only kissed her back because I thought she was someone else." He said quickly. I could help but let out a little sharp laugh.

"Felix you can't expect me to believe that. You may have over four hundred years on me but I wasn't born yesterday." When I said this he looked at me sadly and I immediately regretted my words because I could tell they hurt him.

"Anna, don't you know what Heidi can do?" He asked seriously. What she can do, you mean besides throw herself at men and crush my heart into a million pieces?

"No, I wasn't aware she could do anything." I said confused.

"Heidi isn't just with the guard because she's beautiful, she has a gift of her own. She can create illusions of someone's desires. Why do you think she is always able to get so many humans to come to Voltera willingly? She isn't that pretty." He rolled his eyes before staring back at me. I stood there in shock. I could see in his eyes he was telling the truth and a dangerous hope swelled up in me. He didn't love Heidi, she used him. I couldn't wait to get my hands on her. That would have to wait however, right now I needed a questioned answered, though depending how he did would either make me or crush me again.

I crossed my arms, a mixture of defiance and defense, "Well if she was showing you what you desire, then who were you kissing then?" I asked quickly.

"You really don't know?" he asked perplexed but also…amused? I shook my head and he smiled. "Well I guess I can give you a few clues. For one thing she is absolutely amazing, no one out there like her. She is stunning, strong, funny, intelligent and kind. She's also incredibly sexy, especially when she's angry." He laughed lightly as I rolled my eyes.

"That could be half of the women on the planet. Do I know her?"

"You do but," he paused. "she does have this one little problem."

"Oh really, and what would that be." I said as lightly as possible, the hope was building.

He smiled, "She has these moments of blindness where not only does she not see herself properly but she can be quite unobservant even to the obvious." He shook his head in mock dissapointment. He had slowly been making his way towards me and was only a couple of meters away. "She's also incredibly stubborn at times."

"Hmmm, she sounds interesting." I said simply, I unconsciously moved my arms so they were now at my sides.

"Oh she is." He said, nodding his head in agreement. He was in front of me now, his eyes burning into mine. I could smell his wonderful scent and I wanted to drown in it.

"So, are you going to tell me who the lucky woman is?" My voice was a bit higher than usual and I was sure if my heart still beat it would sound like a jack hammer right about now.

He slowly took my face between his hands. "I'm looking at her." He said quietly. I didn't get a chance to respond for he placed his lips urgently but gently against mine. An electric shock like I had never experienced before shot through my body and I felt nothing but pure joy. My hands moved so that they wound around his neck, pressing myself closer to him. His hands had moved to my waist as he held me tighter, yet it wasn't tight enough. The tip of his tongue grazed the top of my lip, asking entrance which I willingly provided. His lips were warm and urgent, molding themselves to mine.

I don't know how long we stood there in this embrace but eventually he began to pull away but I wasn't going to allow it. Grateful I was still stronger I pressed myself closer to him, tightening my grip around him. I never wanted to let go. I felt his lips turn upward into a smile and a chuckle escaped his lips. He managed to pull our faces free, both of us breathing quickly and deeply, but before I could protest he began placing kisses along my neck and I goofy smile planted itself on my face. Amazing body, amazing personality, amazing soul and now he's an amazing kisser.

I felt his breath by my ear, "Not that I don't appreciate your enthusiasm but I have something I need to tell you." He whispered as he placed another kiss on my neck. "I love you." He whispered again but his voice was strong. Those three words made me melted further into his arms. I swore I felt my heart beat once again. I wanted him, every part of him.

"I love you too." I whispered back, placing a kiss on the hollow of his throat. He pulled away for a moment and just looked deeply into my eyes. His amber eyes were filled to the brim with both lust and love. I wasn't sure what he saw in mine but a second later he crushed his lips to mine with a force I did not think possible knocking us into a nearby tree. As the loud crack echoed through the forest the tree snapped in half and toppled to the ground, us along with it. A small voice in the back of my mind thought that it might have actually hurt if I wasn't a newborn.

His body was perched above mine as he kissed me with increasing passion. After a moment he broke away as I gasped for air, taking in his delicious scent, but his lips never left my skin. I remembered back to my birthday and the desire I had to touch his immaculate body. At that thought I quickly ripped away his shirt in one stroke as my hands slowly grazed down his torso and down his stomach. I could feel each perfectly shaped muscle, they were even more perfect than I thought. I felt him shiver in response as I continued to slowly run my hands across his chest and his lips found mine once again. His one hand knotted in my hair as the other went down my arm to my waist. I heard the rip of fabrics but all I truly registered the new sensation of our bare bodies touching and a moan escaped from both of our lips as I surrendered myself over to him completely.

I didn't know where his body began and where mine ended but I didn't care. My entire being was filled with nothing but pure pleasure and joy. Though our bodies were naturally cold I felt a heat rise between us. His hands were rarely in the same spot for more than a few seconds, leaving a trail of painless stings across my body. We fit together perfectly as if he was made just for me. When our lips were parted he would whisper my name and I his.

I had no idea how long we lay there on the forest floor in utter ecstasy, time no longer seemed to have meaning, but I recalled the darkness disappearing as the sun rose in the east and once again settling itself west. Eventually I just lay across his chest as I rested my head at the base of his neck in contentment, the stars above us shining brightly in the sky. He stroked my hair with one hand as his other intertwined itself with mine just above his heart. He brought our hands up to his face and kissed the back of my hand. I smiled as I lifted my head so I could look at him, his warm eyes meeting mine. A huge grin appeared on his face as he kissed me gently on the lips. He stopped after a moment and stroked my cheek.

"That was…" he just shook his head in amazement and kissed me again. He didn't need to say the words, I knew exactly how he felt. That had to be the most wonderful day of my life, both mortal and immortal. Nothing else compared to his body moving in sync with mine and I already wanted more. I saw his eyes rake across my body in a possessive admiration and merely smiled unashamed when he saw that I noticed, not that I cared. I belonged to him as he did to me though I was sure I would have been blushing slightly if I still could.

I started placing kisses down his chest, hinting at my growing desire, when we heard the soft ringing of his cell phone in the bag. We both groaned loudly, knowing who was calling. "You've got to be kidding me." I said in disbelief.

"I should get that." He said quietly as he slowly, very slowly, went to get up. I quickly pinned him to the ground as I straddled his waist and holding his hands to the sides of his head, our faces millimeters apart. He laughed lightly and his eyes shown with excitement but was unable to get up, I was still stronger.

"Let it ring, he can leave a message." I said quickly as I kissed his chin. He angled his head downwards so our lips touched. I released his hands and wound my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him. Our lips parted for a moment.

"Fine by me." he said, his voice low and husky. The moment became more intense when the damn phone rang again. My forehead pressed against his as I tried to slow down my breathing.

"He's not going to stop is he." I asked, extremely annoyed. My eyes darted to the bag as I shot daggers at it, way to ruin a mood. His breath came out in a huff.

"Probably not." He said sadly but I could tell he was just as annoyed. I sighed but rather than have him move away from me I concentrated for a moment, bringing the bag to us. He laughed loudly as I placed it on his chest and opened it up, taking out the phone. I threw the bag to the side as I played around with the little ringing object in my hands. "Are you going to give it to me?" he asked lightly. I silently handed it to him as he pressed talk.

"Yes?" he said politely.

Aro's voice spoke on the other end, "Felix, why did you not answer when I called a moment ago?" he asked, though he sounded more curious than angry. Felix looked at me, obviously not sure what to say.

"Forgive me master, I was…a little preoccupied." He said quietly. I covered my mouth to stop from laughing and he pressed his lips into a hard line trying to do the same. Preoccupied was the understatement of the year. Suddenly I got a wonderful yet horrible idea. I looked down at him and wiggled my eye brows mischievously before I started kissing him along the side of his neck.

"Preoccupied with what exactly?" he asked on the other end. At that cue my hands started to move their way slowly down his chest and I felt a shudder go through his body as his free hand tightened instinctively around my thigh. I smiled.

"I was hunting and left the bag behind. I did not return to it in time, I apologize." His voice was slightly shaky. It pleased me greatly, maybe a little to much, that I could have this effect on him. I was sure he was going to kill me after this but I was having too much fun.

"I see, well no need for an apology. How is the search going? You two have sent quite a few back to us already, do you know where you two will be next?" he asked cheerfully. Felix let out a small sigh, grateful for the topic change though I continued with my little tease.

"We're in the Ukraine right now and should find Charles and Makenna in the next day or so. After that I think we'll search out Grigore's coven in Moldova." I could tell by his voice he was trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible. I placed a kiss at the corner of his lips and I saw his eyes narrow at me. I could tell it was taking a lot of strength not to act on the desire I saw in his eyes.

"Very good. Well I won't keep you but remember we only have just over a week left. I suggest you hurry and I'll check in soon." Aro said, ending the conversation.

"Yes master." Felix replied and I heard the phone go dead. He placed the phone on the ground and I both felt and heard the deep growl in his chest. Suddenly he flipped us over so that he was on top of me, pinning my arms above my head and kissing me passionately. "That was just plain cruel, were you trying to torture me?" He said after a moment.

"I was just having a bit of fun, surely there are worse ways to be tortured. I for one enjoyed it." I said lightly. He looked at me for a second before flashing me a blinding smile and kissing me again.

"Very true but unfortunately we need to get moving." I could tell by the look in his eyes that this was the last thing he wanted to do and I shared that sentiment. He released my hands as he quickly bound to his feet bringing me with him. He held me close for a moment. "I hope you know how much I love you." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I love you to, more than you could ever know." I said quietly. I didn't want to release him but I heard him sigh and we both knew we had to leave. I saw our clothes torn to shreds on the ground and I was grateful we had packed extra clothing. I went to my bag and began selecting something else to wear. I couldn't help but watch him dress form the corner of my eye, it was a shame to cover up that body. Soon we were both dressed and we slipped the cloaks over top. He came up and took my hand as we began dashing through the forest, refusing to let go for a second.

He loved me and I loved him. Whatever the future held for me he would always be my side and because of that I knew that I could face whatever it threw my way.

**Chapter 23 (cont): Witness **

We had been running for several hours when Felix caught their scent though it was very faint. I memorized the smell as we continued to search, changing our path several times as we tried to follow more recent trails. We separated for a few minutes as we took separate paths and my hand already felt cold without his in it. Eventually I came to the edge of a small cliff, about 150 feet or so from the valley below. I stood there for a moment admiring the scene and soon I felt Felix approach me. I looked into his face and automatically smiled. He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me as he placed a kiss on my neck.

"Find anything?" I said quickly, trying to hold onto reason though he was making it very hard to do so. I leaned into his body and I could see him smirking from the corner of my eye. He spoke into my hair.

"Two possible trails but they go in opposite directions, one is east and the other west. I think we may have to separate for a longer period of time if we're going to have a shot at finding them soon." He sighed and I could tell he didn't want to leave me nor I him. This was so new to me but already I felt like I wasn't completely whole without him. Still, he was right.

"Alright, which one do you want?" I asked politely. I slipped off my cloak and placed it on the branch of a nearby tree, as I put the bag over my normal clothes. He looked at me questioningly. "I prefer to run without it, surely it'll be ok here we're in the middle of no where." He just shook and said nothing. He knew how much I hated to wear it so he never pressed the issue for which I was grateful.

"I'll take east. Lets meet back here in five hours or call if either one of us finds them." He said seriously and gave him a mock salute. He chuckled and placed a kiss on my lips. "Be careful ok?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I wasn't exactly helpless.

"I'll be fine, always am. Or do you think I can't handle myself" I said in an offended voice. He chuckled.

"I know you can, still be careful." He said quietly, looking into my eyes. I smiled at his concern, no matter how unnecessary it was.

"I will be but the same goes for you. If anything happens to you I will personally kick your ass." He laughed at my tone though I was totally serious.

"Yes ma'me." He kissed me again, definitely putting off the separation but I couldn't say no because I felt the same. Eventually he sighed and we broke apart. I started walking to the edge of the cliff. "What are you doing?" he asked perplexed. I turned around.

"You said west right?" I asked lightly.

"Ya."

"Well this is west and frankly the fastest way down. See you soon, love you." And at that I jumped off lightly. My hair whipped around my face chaotically for a few seconds before I landed gracefully on the ground. It still amazed me a bit how I could jump from such height only to have it feel like I jumped a mere two feet. I felt Felix leave in the opposite direction a moment later, but not before saying 'Love you to' from above me. I smiled for a moment before returning to the task at hand and though I hated the distance I breathed in deeply catching their scent.

I took off quickly as I followed their scent though I felt nothing around me for a mile. I noticed a more recent trail that headed south and I quickly changed my course. I had to be running for over an hour when I ran into a fresh trail, less than an hour old. It was definitely them and I pursued them immediately. I ran for maybe another twenty minutes when I finally sensed their auras. They were close and I increased my speed to breach that last bit of distance between us. I saw them now as I entered an old corn field, the ground frozen solid in the cold weather. They stopped abruptly and turned and lowered themselves into their hunting crouches as they growled deeply.

I stopped in my tracks, wondering why they acted like this when as far as I could tell I had not made an aggressive action towards them. Charles spoke, "Why have you been following us newborn." His voice was cold and hard. I suddenly understood their reaction and though I had no intention of fighting them my body was still tensed in defense. God I hated when people referred to me as the 'newborn' and assumed that I would act viscously. An involuntary hiss escaped my lips in my annoyance and I soon realized that mistake.

"Wait…" I said quickly but they had already launched themselves at me. I froze them mid air and slammed them to the ground. Great, not the best way to start things off but I wasn't in the mood to fight. They looked at me in surprise and fear. "If you promise not to attack me again I'll let you up. I mean no harm." I said quickly. They exchanged a glance for a moment.

"Fine." They said together. I took a few steps back as I lifted them to their feet and released them. They began brushing themselves off though it wasn't much. "Who are you?" he asked after a moment, confused.

"My name is Anna and I" I paused hating the words that were about to come out of my mouth, "I come on behalf of Aro of the Volturi. He wishes for your assistance." Their eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed.

"Are you a member of the guard?" they asked suspiciously, eyeing my clothing. Maybe I should have worn the hideous cloak, to late now.

"I am...unfortunately." I said the last part very quietly and mostly to myself but I was sure they heard.

Makenna spoke this time, "What do you want?" she asked confused.

"Could we speak of this elsewhere? I have someone waiting for me, it is of the most importance." Ugh I felt like a smuck.

"Do we have a choice?" he asked, though he seemed defeated.

"Of course you do, I won't force you to come." I said seriously and frankly a little appalled. I would never dream of forcing them to do this, it was bad enough that I was. They surveyed me for a moment.

"We wish to discuss this, one minute." He said politely as he and his mate walked a few hundred meters away to talk. I waited patiently and decided to call Felix while I was waiting. It rang once before I heard his voice, I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Anna?" he said quickly, he sounded relieved.

"Who else would be calling you Felix? I hope your not disappointed I'm not one of your other girlfriends." I teased. He laughed.

"Not at all, you're by far my favorite. You have nothing to worry about." He teased back. I smiled. "So did you find the two of them?"

"Ya, they're talking right now about whether or not to come with me to meet you. I felt we should explain the situation together though if they're still reluctant I may have to on my own. Anyway I think you can head back to the ridge, either way I should be back there soon, few hours."

"Alright, see you soon. Love you." He said quietly. I could hear him say those three words over and over and never get tired of it. I loved this side of him, the soft side that he seemed to reserve solely for me.

"Love you to." I replied before shutting off the phone. As I placed it back in the bag they walked back over to me. "So?" I asked when they were a few feet away.

"We'll come and hear what you have to say but we make no promises." Charles said. I nodded.

"That's fine. If you'll follow me." I took off running and felt them following behind me. I barely used my eyes, I mostly just followed the scent of the path that I had made myself. I realized I was going a little to fast and slowed my pace so they could keep up and soon I was running beside them. They kept shooting curious glances at me and after thirty minutes it got really annoying. "Is there something you wish to say?" I asked politely.

"More of an observation actually. You're not like any newborn we've ever seen. You can't be more than a year yet you're so in control of yourself." He said simply. I gave a small laugh.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment. Actually I was turned just under four months ago if you must know." Even as I said this I couldn't believe it was only four months ago, it already seemed like a lifetime and only recently it has been a positive one. Their eyes widened.

"But your eyes, surely they would not be that colour yet after only four months." He said suspiciously, they obviously thought I was lying.

"That's because of my diet." I replied. They looked at me confused. "I don't feed of human blood but animals and therefore it does not take as long for my eyes to loose the usual vividness in colouring." I shrugged. Though I was confident this was true I wasn't 100% sure but they didn't need to know that. I looked at them and their faces were a mix of surprise, curiosity and disgust. I smirked, most other vampires reacted like that when it came to the vegetarian diet.

"You feed off the blood of animals." His nose wrinkled and she just shook her head. "Why?"

"It's complicated but I guess in short I value human life and don't want to be a killer if I can help it." I responded lightly, it was true enough. They were looking at me like I was from another planet and I couldn't decide if it was funny or sad how they reacted to the idea. We ran in silence for the rest of the way though they still stole glances at me occasionally but I ignored it. Soon I could see the ridge in the distance and when I felt Felix I couldn't help but smile.

We quickly bounded up the side, not as fast as the free fall but fast enough, and soon I saw him. I immediately went to his side as his one hand intertwined with mine and the other pulled my face up for a quick kiss. I was vaguely aware that the other two were there but the world always seemed to disappear when he kissed me. He chuckled when we broke a part and looked up.

"Charles, Makenna. It's been a while." He said politely walking towards them. I had left his side for a moment so I could retrieve my cloak from where I left it, slipping it on quickly.

"Felix, it is good to see you. I would ask how you are but I guess there's no need." He smirked as he glanced at me. He returned his gaze back to Felix, "But I am confused as to why you are here. What does the Volturi want from us?" he said in a very business like tone.

"We wish you for you two act as one of many witnesses." Felix responded.

"What is this about Felix, what does the Volturi wish for us to witness?" He said to the point, wanting answers. Felix and I exchanged a quick glance, anticipating their reaction, before he spoke.

"An immortal child has been created. Our guard and masters will be dealing with this personally in several weeks time but we wish you to witness. Will you do so?' Felix asked. The two of them growled as both their eyes filled with hatred. I understood the problem of creating an immortal child but I still felt this was an over reaction. Something was up, something they were hiding from us but I couldn't think what. So many pieces were missing but one thing was for certain, I didn't trust a thing that Aro said or planned.

"An immortal child." He said angrily as a low and menacing hiss escaped his lips. "Yes we would gladly witness. Where are we to go?" He asked quickly as Makenna nodded her head in agreement. I had a feeling that they, like the others, wished to do far more than witness. I reached into my bag and pulled out one of the several pieces of paper that had all the information they would need to contact Voltera. Once they did Aro would arrange for transport or lodging for them. He took it from me and placed it in a pocket quickly.

"Charles, do you know of any others nearby we may be able to contact? We know of Grigore but I am not familiar with this area." Felix asked. We were unsure where to head next to search and I for one didn't feel like wandering the country side like a lost puppy.

"We know of another nomad by the name of Manuel. He tends to hover between to border of here and Romania. I also believe Aras and his mate Ileana still live somewhere in Turkey though they have been known to be partial to the territory of Edirne. They are the only others I know of that stay in particular areas." We nodded.

"Thank you." Felix said, the other two nodded.

"I assume we will see you soon, how much longer are you to search for witnesses?" Makenna asked curious.

"Just over a week so there's not much time. We should continue our search." He said quickly.

"Alright, good bye then and we'll see you in little over a week." He said. They turned and went towards the trees, heading the way we originally came. They stopped and looked at us. "Good luck and ummm sorry about earlier." He said looking at me for a second before the two of them took off into the night. Felix looked at me in confusion.

"What happened earlier." He asked.

"They attacked me." I said in almost a bored tone but his eyes widened and he looked a little angry. "In their defense they thought I was some crazed newborn chasing after them and they didn't land a hand on me. No big deal." I said laughing. He still looked angry so I placed my hand on his cheek. "I'm fine, really." I smiled and I saw him relax a little. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I know, sorry." He placed a kiss on the top of my head. "So I guess we better get going and find this Manuel." He said slowly, tightening his hold for a second before releasing me. I sighed but nodded my head, wishing we could just stop this little escapade. He took my hand as we began running once again but heading south towards the Ukraine and Romanian border.

In a little over two weeks this would all be over one way or another and while part of me was grateful I felt a pit in my stomach. I knew something wasn't right but what that was I didn't know and I was afraid I may find out when it was to late.

**So guys…what did you think? I tried to keep it Pg13 haha. I hope I didn't corrupt any minds :P jkz I know it may seem a little fast but when you find that one why wait :P **

**Please please review, remember this is my first fanfic and I really want to know what you think. What is good and where can I improve. To all of you who have reviewed thank you so much, they really make my day! **

**~~~REVIEW~~~**


	24. Chapter 23: Surrender and Witness

**Ok guys, here's another chap. I was originally going to make this into two separate but short chaps but instead I combined them into one but each has its own title. I hope you don't find it confusing. **

**The first part of this chap was originally inspired by two songs. First is "I surrender" by Celine Dion (actually very good song and the **_**most**_** influential, Anna's perspective.) Second is "My confession" by Josh Groban (All time fav artist of mine, Felix perspective) **

**Anyway read, enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 23: Surrender **

I ran through a field in the middle of no where, searching for vampires though I was confident there were none nearby. Felix was about a mile behind me, I was still faster and had been running ahead throughout this entire escapade. We had already found several witnesses: Anselm, Elisa, Adam, Lidia, Milena, Baldomr, Natasa, Nicoleta, and Sabina. Not to mention Johann's coven in Austria we first went to. I felt a pang of jealousy when I though back to that first meeting. When Aro said Felix was on good terms with them he meant it. Johann greeted Felix like a brother, as did his mate Analiese. This didn't bother me, it was the other member of their coven that did...Vienna. Her flirtation was through the roof and even though Felix paid no attention to her it made me even more jealous. He was just too popular for his own damn good! I sighed, of course he didn't pay attention to her because he had someone, someone by the name of Heidi.

I had tried not to think about that day back at Voltera because it was too painful but I guess I just opened up pandora's box. I knew I shouldn't trust a single word that spewed from Heidi's mouth, she was a manipulator that much I knew. Normally I wouldn't have but when I had looked into his room I saw with my own eyes. He kissed her back, held her closer as she wound her arms around his neck. Ugh! How can he like that slutty, selfish, self absorbed, tacky, over priced hooker?

A million emotions coursed through me that day. Pain, anger, sadness, confusion, jealousy and betrayal were just some. I don't think I had the words to properly describe it. I felt betrayed though I had no right to be. Felix wasn't mine no matter how much I wished it to be true. Though before that moment I thought he could be if I had only confessed how I felt. It was to late now.

To late…at these words I felt my anger glow hot again. Not anger towards Felix, I still desperately and pathetically loved him, but with Heidi and myself. I was so close to dashing into that room and prying her disgusting hands and overly exposed body off him. I would have killed her and enjoyed it. For once I had found myself wishing I was any other newborn vampire so I could have a sound excuse for loosing my head but I wasn't. I hated this feeling, jealousy. It was not something I had ever experienced, at least not to this magnitude, and it was a horrible way to feel.

I felt most angry with myself. Angry that I didn't kill her. Angry that I fled like a coward for the first time in my life. Angry that I fell in love with him and angry that I still loved him. Right now I was angry for ignoring him and acting like a child but I wasn't ready to face him yet. It had been two weeks since we set out to look for witnesses and I had yet to say a full sentence to him or even look him in the eye. I was embarrassed and ashamed. Surely my reaction that day and since then had confirmed what Heidi hinted at. I was completely in love with him. How do you face someone when they know how you feel but don't feel the same?

I was also angry that I had hurt him, even I could see that. My cold shoulder affected him, I could see on his face when he didn't know I was looking. He often tried to speak to me, usually several times a day, but I often left or ran faster. I'm surprised he hasn't stopped trying, give up and call it a day. I didn't think it was possible but it made me want him more. Felix was a great guy, no an amazing guy. I knew I couldn't shut him out of my life forever, the idea was too painful. I needed him in my life even if it was only in the role of a…brother. I winced slightly at the thought. I wouldn't survive in Voltera or in this new life without him. I just needed time to gather the courage and gather myself together…

What happened to me? I used to be so strong and confident, someone who didn't put these kinds of things off or shy away from them. I used to take the bull by the horns and win, I was good at it. I wanted the old me back, the whole me, the human me, the me whose heart was intact in more ways than one.

I came out of my reverie and looked around me but I was still in the field though the sun was beginning to set behind me. To be honest I had no idea where I was or even what country I was in. We were looking for Charles and Makenna who were originally from Scottland but had migrated to the Ukraine about fifty years ago. I must be in the Ukraine by now, I'd been running for hours. I stopped abruptly and pulled out one of the phones Aro had given us as I turned on the GPS. After a second it confirmed what I hoped, I was indeed in the Ukraine and pretty far into the country as well. We weren't exactly sure where they were, being nomads, but we had a general idea. Hopefully we could find them in a few hours. I shut the phone off and placed it back into my cloak as the sun disappeared. I sighed as I removed the hood, no longer afraid of the suns rays lighting up my skin. I looked around for a moment and spotted a nearby forest, I should probably hunt soon.

Suddenly I felt Felix begin to close in and I took off towards the woods once again. I knew I couldn't avoid him forever, we would have to talk tonight and discuss where we're headed but until then I ran. I entered the trees in less than ten seconds and began darting through the trees. Surely there was something good to eat here. I let my senses take over and soon I could smell a heard of deer nearby. I angled my body towards them as I began to hunt. After a while I had manage to satisfy my thirst on three large deer. I ran to a nearby stream to wash my face and hands of both blood and dirt and I felt Felix run in my direction. I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

He emerged from the trees seconds later as I straightened up. He dropped his bag at the base of a tree, throwing his cloak on top. My bag was already on the ground a few meters away as my cloak hung on a branch just above it, moving lightly in the breeze. I glanced at him from between my hair and noticed his eyes were an amber shade. He just stared at me, saying nothing. Without looking at him I spoke, "What's with the eyes, I thought you weren't sold on the vegetarian lifestyle." I said lightly though my voice was slightly shaky.

"There are no humans nearby and I was thirsty." He said quietly and shrugged though he never stopped staring. He seemed like he was struggling to find the words.

"Oh," was my ingenious response. After a moment of silence I spoke again. "Well I checked earlier and we're definitely in the Ukraine. Charles and Makenna's usual hunting territory shouldn't be too far, a few more hours. We should probably get going." I said in a rush and went to pick of my bag, turning my back on him.

"Anna, can I please talk to you. Let me explain." He said gently though he sounded like he was pleading. I felt a rush when he said my name but I squashed it quickly, this was not a conversation I wanted to have. I hoped it could wait at least until after we found the other two.

"There's nothing to talk about Felix." I said quietly as I continued to slowly walk away.

"Would you please stop? I just want to talk, surely I have earned that much." He said frustrated. I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes. He was right. He had sheltered me in my darkest hours, given me a small ray of happiness during this hell. I owed him this and then some. Besides, I doubted this would get better over time, may as well face this now.

I took a deep breath as I turned around and looked him straight in the eye for the first time in two weeks. It still felt like a breath of fresh air despite my nerves being tight. I loved him so much. "You're right. I'm sorry Felix, I've just had a lot on my mind is all. Nothing personal I swear. You honestly don't have to explain anything to me." I put on a strained smile.

He sighed and looked at me sadly, "But I have to explain. What happened between me and Heidi well it wasn't what you think and I can't stand to see you in pain." He was about to continue but I cut him off.

"Felix, I'm fine. I'm a big girl and perfectly capable of looking after my self, you don't have to protect me. What happened between you two is none of my business, no worries just be happy." I smiled again but this time it was a bit more genuine. I really did want him to be happy even if it wasn't with me, I loved him that much. Still, did it have to Heidi?

"You think I'm trying to protect you? You think I would be happy with Heidi? Anna you have everything wrong. I don't love Heidi, I never did and never will. Everything she said was a lie, a manipulation to get you away from me, she knew you were there and counted on you hearing." He said loudly.

My eyes narrowed and I felt a bit angry, "Felix, you kissed her back I'm not blind but once again it's none of my business." I said simply. Maybe I should have just run when I had the chance, it would be less painful than reliving that day. No, I couldn't be a coward. I would see this through.

His hands went out and came back down, hitting his side, as he let out a deep sigh. "I only kissed her back because I thought she was someone else." He said quickly. I could help but let out a little sharp laugh.

"Felix you can't expect me to believe that. You may have over four hundred years on me but I wasn't born yesterday." When I said this he looked at me sadly and I immediately regretted my words because I could tell they hurt him.

"Anna, don't you know what Heidi can do?" He asked seriously. What she can do, you mean besides throw herself at men and crush my heart into a million pieces?

"No, I wasn't aware she could do anything." I said confused.

"Heidi isn't just with the guard because she's beautiful, she has a gift of her own. She can create illusions of someone's desires. Why do you think she is always able to get so many humans to come to Voltera willingly? She isn't that pretty." He rolled his eyes before staring back at me. I stood there in shock. I could see in his eyes he was telling the truth and a dangerous hope swelled up in me. He didn't love Heidi, she used him. I couldn't wait to get my hands on her. That would have to wait however, right now I needed a questioned answered, though depending how he did would either make me or crush me again.

I crossed my arms, a mixture of defiance and defense, "Well if she was showing you what you desire, then who were you kissing then?" I asked quickly.

"You really don't know?" he asked perplexed but also…amused? I shook my head and he smiled. "Well I guess I can give you a few clues. For one thing she is absolutely amazing, no one out there like her. She is stunning, strong, funny, intelligent and kind. She's also incredibly sexy, especially when she's angry." He laughed lightly as I rolled my eyes.

"That could be half of the women on the planet. Do I know her?"

"You do but," he paused. "she does have this one little problem."

"Oh really, and what would that be." I said as lightly as possible, the hope was building.

He smiled, "She has these moments of blindness where not only does she not see herself properly but she can be quite unobservant even to the obvious." He shook his head in mock dissapointment. He had slowly been making his way towards me and was only a couple of meters away. "She's also incredibly stubborn at times."

"Hmmm, she sounds interesting." I said simply, I unconsciously moved my arms so they were now at my sides.

"Oh she is." He said, nodding his head in agreement. He was in front of me now, his eyes burning into mine. I could smell his wonderful scent and I wanted to drown in it.

"So, are you going to tell me who the lucky woman is?" My voice was a bit higher than usual and I was sure if my heart still beat it would sound like a jack hammer right about now.

He slowly took my face between his hands. "I'm looking at her." He said quietly. I didn't get a chance to respond for he placed his lips urgently but gently against mine. An electric shock like I had never experienced before shot through my body and I felt nothing but pure joy. My hands moved so that they wound around his neck, pressing myself closer to him. His hands had moved to my waist as he held me tighter, yet it wasn't tight enough. The tip of his tongue grazed the top of my lip, asking entrance which I willingly provided. His lips were warm and urgent, molding themselves to mine.

I don't know how long we stood there in this embrace but eventually he began to pull away but I wasn't going to allow it. Grateful I was still stronger I pressed myself closer to him, tightening my grip around him. I never wanted to let go. I felt his lips turn upward into a smile and a chuckle escaped his lips. He managed to pull our faces free, both of us breathing quickly and deeply, but before I could protest he began placing kisses along my neck and I goofy smile planted itself on my face. Amazing body, amazing personality, amazing soul and now he's an amazing kisser.

I felt his breath by my ear, "Not that I don't appreciate your enthusiasm but I have something I need to tell you." He whispered as he placed another kiss on my neck. "I love you." He whispered again but his voice was strong. Those three words made me melted further into his arms. I swore I felt my heart beat once again. I wanted him, every part of him.

"I love you too." I whispered back, placing a kiss on the hollow of his throat. He pulled away for a moment and just looked deeply into my eyes. His amber eyes were filled to the brim with both lust and love. I wasn't sure what he saw in mine but a second later he crushed his lips to mine with a force I did not think possible knocking us into a nearby tree. As the loud crack echoed through the forest the tree snapped in half and toppled to the ground, us along with it. A small voice in the back of my mind thought that it might have actually hurt if I wasn't a newborn.

His body was perched above mine as he kissed me with increasing passion. After a moment he broke away as I gasped for air, taking in his delicious scent, but his lips never left my skin. I remembered back to my birthday and the desire I had to touch his immaculate body. At that thought I quickly ripped away his shirt in one stroke as my hands slowly grazed down his torso and down his stomach. I could feel each perfectly shaped muscle, they were even more perfect than I thought. I felt him shiver in response as I continued to slowly run my hands across his chest and his lips found mine once again. His one hand knotted in my hair as the other went down my arm to my waist. I heard the rip of fabrics but all I truly registered the new sensation of our bare bodies touching and a moan escaped from both of our lips as I surrendered myself over to him completely.

I didn't know where his body began and where mine ended but I didn't care. My entire being was filled with nothing but pure pleasure and joy. Though our bodies were naturally cold I felt a heat rise between us. His hands were rarely in the same spot for more than a few seconds, leaving a trail of painless stings across my body. We fit together perfectly as if he was made just for me. When our lips were parted he would whisper my name and I his.

I had no idea how long we lay there on the forest floor in utter ecstasy, time no longer seemed to have meaning, but I recalled the darkness disappearing as the sun rose in the east and once again settling itself west. Eventually I just lay across his chest as I rested my head at the base of his neck in contentment, the stars above us shining brightly in the sky. He stroked my hair with one hand as his other intertwined itself with mine just above his heart. He brought our hands up to his face and kissed the back of my hand. I smiled as I lifted my head so I could look at him, his warm eyes meeting mine. A huge grin appeared on his face as he kissed me gently on the lips. He stopped after a moment and stroked my cheek.

"That was…" he just shook his head in amazement and kissed me again. He didn't need to say the words, I knew exactly how he felt. That had to be the most wonderful day of my life, both mortal and immortal. Nothing else compared to his body moving in sync with mine and I already wanted more. I saw his eyes rake across my body in a possessive admiration and merely smiled unashamed when he saw that I noticed, not that I cared. I belonged to him as he did to me though I was sure I would have been blushing slightly if I still could.

I started placing kisses down his chest, hinting at my growing desire, when we heard the soft ringing of his cell phone in the bag. We both groaned loudly, knowing who was calling. "You've got to be kidding me." I said in disbelief.

"I should get that." He said quietly as he slowly, very slowly, went to get up. I quickly pinned him to the ground as I straddled his waist and holding his hands to the sides of his head, our faces millimeters apart. He laughed lightly and his eyes shown with excitement but was unable to get up, I was still stronger.

"Let it ring, he can leave a message." I said quickly as I kissed his chin. He angled his head downwards so our lips touched. I released his hands and wound my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him. Our lips parted for a moment.

"Fine by me." he said, his voice low and husky. The moment became more intense when the damn phone rang again. My forehead pressed against his as I tried to slow down my breathing.

"He's not going to stop is he." I asked, extremely annoyed. My eyes darted to the bag as I shot daggers at it, way to ruin a mood. His breath came out in a huff.

"Probably not." He said sadly but I could tell he was just as annoyed. I sighed but rather than have him move away from me I concentrated for a moment, bringing the bag to us. He laughed loudly as I placed it on his chest and opened it up, taking out the phone. I threw the bag to the side as I played around with the little ringing object in my hands. "Are you going to give it to me?" he asked lightly. I silently handed it to him as he pressed talk.

"Yes?" he said politely.

Aro's voice spoke on the other end, "Felix, why did you not answer when I called a moment ago?" he asked, though he sounded more curious than angry. Felix looked at me, obviously not sure what to say.

"Forgive me master, I was…a little preoccupied." He said quietly. I covered my mouth to stop from laughing and he pressed his lips into a hard line trying to do the same. Preoccupied was the understatement of the year. Suddenly I got a wonderful yet horrible idea. I looked down at him and wiggled my eye brows mischievously before I started kissing him along the side of his neck.

"Preoccupied with what exactly?" he asked on the other end. At that cue my hands started to move their way slowly down his chest and I felt a shudder go through his body as his free hand tightened instinctively around my thigh. I smiled.

"I was hunting and left the bag behind. I did not return to it in time, I apologize." His voice was slightly shaky. It pleased me greatly, maybe a little to much, that I could have this effect on him. I was sure he was going to kill me after this but I was having too much fun.

"I see, well no need for an apology. How is the search going? You two have sent quite a few back to us already, do you know where you two will be next?" he asked cheerfully. Felix let out a small sigh, grateful for the topic change though I continued with my little tease.

"We're in the Ukraine right now and should find Charles and Makenna in the next day or so. After that I think we'll search out Grigore's coven in Moldova." I could tell by his voice he was trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible. I placed a kiss at the corner of his lips and I saw his eyes narrow at me. I could tell it was taking a lot of strength not to act on the desire I saw in his eyes.

"Very good. Well I won't keep you but remember we only have just over a week left. I suggest you hurry and I'll check in soon." Aro said, ending the conversation.

"Yes master." Felix replied and I heard the phone go dead. He placed the phone on the ground and I both felt and heard the deep growl in his chest. Suddenly he flipped us over so that he was on top of me, pinning my arms above my head and kissing me passionately. "That was just plain cruel, were you trying to torture me?" He said after a moment.

"I was just having a bit of fun, surely there are worse ways to be tortured. I for one enjoyed it." I said lightly. He looked at me for a second before flashing me a blinding smile and kissing me again.

"Very true but unfortunately we need to get moving." I could tell by the look in his eyes that this was the last thing he wanted to do and I shared that sentiment. He released my hands as he quickly bound to his feet bringing me with him. He held me close for a moment. "I hope you know how much I love you." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I love you to, more than you could ever know." I said quietly. I didn't want to release him but I heard him sigh and we both knew we had to leave. I saw our clothes torn to shreds on the ground and I was grateful we had packed extra clothing. I went to my bag and began selecting something else to wear. I couldn't help but watch him dress form the corner of my eye, it was a shame to cover up that body. Soon we were both dressed and we slipped the cloaks over top. He came up and took my hand as we began dashing through the forest, refusing to let go for a second.

He loved me and I loved him. Whatever the future held for me he would always be my side and because of that I knew that I could face whatever it threw my way.

**Chapter 23 (cont): Witness **

We had been running for several hours when Felix caught their scent though it was very faint. I memorized the smell as we continued to search, changing our path several times as we tried to follow more recent trails. We separated for a few minutes as we took separate paths and my hand already felt cold without his in it. Eventually I came to the edge of a small cliff, about 150 feet or so from the valley below. I stood there for a moment admiring the scene and soon I felt Felix approach me. I looked into his face and automatically smiled. He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me as he placed a kiss on my neck.

"Find anything?" I said quickly, trying to hold onto reason though he was making it very hard to do so. I leaned into his body and I could see him smirking from the corner of my eye. He spoke into my hair.

"Two possible trails but they go in opposite directions, one is east and the other west. I think we may have to separate for a longer period of time if we're going to have a shot at finding them soon." He sighed and I could tell he didn't want to leave me nor I him. This was so new to me but already I felt like I wasn't completely whole without him. Still, he was right.

"Alright, which one do you want?" I asked politely. I slipped off my cloak and placed it on the branch of a nearby tree, as I put the bag over my normal clothes. He looked at me questioningly. "I prefer to run without it, surely it'll be ok here we're in the middle of no where." He just shook and said nothing. He knew how much I hated to wear it so he never pressed the issue for which I was grateful.

"I'll take east. Lets meet back here in five hours or call if either one of us finds them." He said seriously and gave him a mock salute. He chuckled and placed a kiss on my lips. "Be careful ok?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I wasn't exactly helpless.

"I'll be fine, always am. Or do you think I can't handle myself" I said in an exaggerated offended voice. He chuckled.

"I know you can, still be careful." He said quietly, looking into my eyes. I smiled at his concern, no matter how unnecessary it was.

"I will be but the same goes for you. If anything happens to you I will personally kick your ass." He laughed at my tone though I was totally serious.

"Yes ma'me." He kissed me again, definitely putting off the separation but I couldn't say no because I felt the same. Eventually he sighed and we broke apart. I started walking to the edge of the cliff. "What are you doing?" he asked perplexed. I turned around.

"You said west right?" I asked lightly.

"Ya."

"Well this is west and frankly the fastest way down. See you soon, love you." And at that I jumped off lightly. My hair whipped around my face chaotically for a few seconds before I landed gracefully on the ground. It still amazed me a bit how I could jump from such height only to have it feel like I jumped a mere two feet. I felt Felix leave in the opposite direction a moment later, but not before saying 'Love you to' from above me. I smiled for a moment before returning to the task at hand and though I hated the distance I breathed in deeply catching their scent.

I took off quickly as I followed their scent though I felt nothing around me for a mile. I noticed a more recent trail that headed south and I quickly changed my course. I had to be running for over an hour when I ran into a fresh trail, less than an hour old. It was definitely them and I pursued them immediately. I ran for maybe another twenty minutes when I finally sensed their auras. They were close and I increased my speed to breach that last bit of distance between us. I saw them now as I entered an old corn field, the ground frozen solid in the cold weather. They stopped abruptly and turned and lowered themselves into their hunting crouches as they growled deeply.

I stopped in my tracks, wondering why they acted like this when as far as I could tell I had not made an aggressive action towards them. Charles spoke, "Why have you been following us newborn." His voice was cold and hard. I suddenly understood their reaction and though I had no intention of fighting them my body was still tensed in defense. God I hated when people referred to me as the 'newborn' and assumed that I would act viscously. An involuntary hiss escaped my lips in my annoyance and I soon realized that mistake.

"Wait…" I said quickly but they had already launched themselves at me. I froze them mid air and slammed them to the ground. Great, not the best way to start things off but I wasn't in the mood to fight. They looked at me in surprise and fear. "If you promise not to attack me again I'll let you up. I mean no harm." I said quickly. They exchanged a glance for a moment.

"Fine." They said together. I took a few steps back as I lifted them to their feet and released them. They began brushing themselves off though it wasn't much. "Who are you?" he asked after a moment, confused.

"My name is Anna and I" I paused hating the words that were about to come out of my mouth, "I come on behalf of Aro of the Volturi. He wishes for your assistance." Their eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed.

"Are you a member of the guard?" they asked suspiciously, eyeing my clothing. Maybe I should have worn the hideous cloak, to late now.

"I am...unfortunately." I said the last part very quietly and mostly to myself but I was sure they heard.

Makenna spoke this time, "What do you want?" she asked confused.

"Could we speak of this elsewhere? I have someone waiting for me, it is of the most importance." Ugh I felt like a smuck.

"Do we have a choice?" he asked, though he seemed defeated.

"Of course you do, I won't force you to come." I said seriously and frankly a little appalled. I would never dream of forcing them to do this, it was bad enough that I was. They surveyed me for a moment.

"We wish to discuss this, one minute." He said politely as he and his mate walked a few hundred meters away to talk. I waited patiently and decided to call Felix while I was waiting. It rang once before I heard his voice, I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Anna?" he said quickly, he sounded relieved.

"Who else would be calling you Felix? I hope your not disappointed I'm not one of your other girlfriends." I teased. He laughed.

"Not at all, you're by far my favorite. You have nothing to worry about." He teased back. I smiled. "So did you find the two of them?"

"Ya, they're talking right now about whether or not to come with me to meet you. I felt we should explain the situation together though if they're still reluctant I may have to on my own. Anyway I think you can head back to the ridge, either way I should be back there soon, few hours."

"Alright, see you soon. Love you." He said quietly. I could hear him say those three words over and over and never get tired of it. I loved this side of him, the soft side that he seemed to reserve solely for me.

"Love you to." I replied before shutting off the phone. As I placed it back in the bag they walked back over to me. "So?" I asked when they were a few feet away.

"We'll come and hear what you have to say but we make no promises." Charles said. I nodded.

"That's fine. If you'll follow me." I took off running and felt them following behind me. I barely used my eyes, I mostly just followed the scent of the path that I had made myself. I realized I was going a little to fast and slowed my pace so they could keep up and soon I was running beside them. They kept shooting curious glances at me and after thirty minutes it got really annoying. "Is there something you wish to say?" I asked politely.

"More of an observation actually. You're not like any newborn we've ever seen. You can't be more than a year yet you're so in control of yourself." He said simply. I gave a small laugh.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment. Actually I was turned just under four months ago if you must know." Even as I said this I couldn't believe it was only four months ago, it already seemed like a lifetime and only recently it has been a positive one. Their eyes widened.

"But your eyes, surely they would not be that colour yet after only four months." He said suspiciously, they obviously thought I was lying.

"That's because of my diet." I replied. They looked at me confused. "I don't feed of human blood but animals and therefore it does not take as long for my eyes to loose the usual vividness in colouring." I shrugged. Though I was confident this was true I wasn't 100% sure but they didn't need to know that. I looked at them and their faces were a mix of surprise, curiosity and disgust. I smirked, most other vampires reacted like that when it came to the vegetarian diet.

"You feed off the blood of animals." His nose wrinkled and she just shook her head. "Why?"

"It's complicated but I guess in short I value human life and don't want to be a killer if I can help it." I responded lightly, it was true enough. They were looking at me like I was from another planet and I couldn't decide if it was funny or sad how they reacted to the idea. We ran in silence for the rest of the way though they still stole glances at me occasionally but I ignored it. Soon I could see the ridge in the distance and when I felt Felix I couldn't help but smile.

We quickly bounded up the side, not as fast as the free fall but fast enough, and soon I saw him. I immediately went to his side as his one hand intertwined with mine and the other pulled my face up for a quick kiss. I was vaguely aware that the other two were there but the world always seemed to disappear when he kissed me. He chuckled when we broke a part and looked up.

"Charles, Makenna. It's been a while." He said politely walking towards them. I had left his side for a moment so I could retrieve my cloak from where I left it, slipping it on quickly.

"Felix, it is good to see you. I would ask how you are but I guess there's no need." He smirked as he glanced at me. He returned his gaze back to Felix, "But I am confused as to why you are here. What does the Volturi want from us?" he said in a very business like tone.

"We wish you for you two act as one of many witnesses." Felix responded.

"What is this about Felix, what does the Volturi wish for us to witness?" He said to the point, wanting answers. Felix and I exchanged a quick glance, anticipating their reaction, before he spoke.

"An immortal child has been created. Our guard and masters will be dealing with this personally in several weeks time but we wish you to witness. Will you do so?' Felix asked. The two of them growled as both their eyes filled with hatred. I understood the problem of creating an immortal child but I still felt this was an over reaction. Something was up, something they were hiding from us but I couldn't think what. So many pieces were missing but one thing was for certain, I didn't trust a thing that Aro said or planned.

"An immortal child." He said angrily as a low and menacing hiss escaped his lips. "Yes we would gladly witness. Where are we to go?" He asked quickly as Makenna nodded her head in agreement. I had a feeling that they, like the others, wished to do far more than witness. I reached into my bag and pulled out one of the several pieces of paper that had all the information they would need to contact Voltera. Once they did Aro would arrange for transport or lodging for them. He took it from me and placed it in a pocket quickly.

"Charles, do you know of any others nearby we may be able to contact? We know of Grigore but I am not familiar with this area." Felix asked. We were unsure where to head next to search and I for one didn't feel like wandering the country side like a lost puppy.

"We know of another nomad by the name of Manuel. He tends to hover between to border of here and Romania. I also believe Aras and his mate Ileana still live somewhere in Turkey though they have been known to be partial to the territory of Edirne. They are the only others I know of that stay in particular areas." We nodded.

"Thank you." Felix said, the other two nodded.

"I assume we will see you soon, how much longer are you to search for witnesses?" Makenna asked curious.

"Just over a week so there's not much time. We should continue our search." He said quickly.

"Alright, good bye then and we'll see you in little over a week." He said. They turned and went towards the trees, heading the way we originally came. They stopped and looked at us. "Good luck and ummm sorry about earlier." He said looking at me for a second before the two of them took off into the night. Felix looked at me in confusion.

"What happened earlier." He asked.

"They attacked me." I said in almost a bored tone but his eyes widened and he looked a little angry. "In their defense they thought I was some crazed newborn chasing after them and they didn't land a hand on me. No big deal." I said laughing. He still looked angry so I placed my hand on his cheek. "I'm fine, really." I smiled and I saw him relax a little. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I know, sorry." He placed a kiss on the top of my head. "So I guess we better get going and find this Manuel." He said slowly, tightening his hold for a second before releasing me. I sighed but nodded my head, wishing we could just stop this little escapade. He took my hand as we began running once again but heading south towards the Ukraine and Romanian border.

In a little over two weeks this would all be over one way or another and while part of me was grateful I felt a pit in my stomach. I knew something wasn't right but what that was I didn't know and I was afraid I may find out when it was to late.

**So guys…what did you think? I tried to keep it Pg13 haha. I hope I didn't corrupt any minds :P jkz I know it may seem a little fast but when you find that one why wait :P **

**Please please review, remember this is my first fanfic and I really want to know what you think. What is good and where can I improve. To all of you who have reviewed thank you so much, they really make my day! **

**~~~REVIEW~~~**


	25. Chapter 24: Yours Forever

**A sappy chap ppl lol I wanted to add another, have a little fun again and I hope you enjoy it :D The main plot will once again pick up after. I used a second lang in this chap that I'm afraid I don't know. I relied on the internet to assist me with the translation but if its wrong then I apologize and don't be afraid to tell me how I can fix it (b/c I will) **

**Read and Review!!!**

**Chapter 24: Yours Forever **

The sky was a deep shade of grey and white flakes were slowly making their way to Earth as Felix and I ran to our next destination. It was December 24th and while we had been on the move constantly for weeks now we were able to take a break. It wasn't because it was the holidays, there was a horrible storm that was to arrive in the next few hours that would make tracking extremely difficult, even for us. Aro had arranged lodging for us nearby, one of their many houses they have placed throughout the world.

We had managed to find both Manual and Grigore the other day and they agreed to witness though I was not surprised. Luck was on our side as we came across two more nomads, Maral and Raymund, on the way. Right now we were in Bulgaria trying to make our way to Turkey to find Aras and Ileana. We would be leaving in a few days for god only knows where but I tried not to dwell on it. I was just happy we could have a break and I could spend time with Felix.

While I was aware it was almost Christmas I couldn't really find much enthusiasm for it. My thoughts couldn't help but linger on my mother. I had never had a holiday without her and not being able to see her, knowing how she is, was incredibly painful. While my memories of her continue to be fuzzy I was determined to remember her. When ever I was alone, especially those first few weeks, I spent them digging up my human memories. I wanted to imprint them permanently in my mind, I never wanted to forget all the human parts of my life. I missed her greatly.

I guess I must have looked spaced out because Felix nudged me slightly and I looked over at him to see him staring. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked. I smiled a little.

"Just thinking about my mom and how this will be the first Christmas that I'm away from her." I said simply, hoping that he didn't notice the pain in my voice. He looked at me intently before nodding though I was sure he knew something was up but wished to give me some space. I would be forever grateful for him just knowing these things, knowing when to push me and when to stop. I gripped his hand tighter, hoping he understood and I soon received a squeeze back.

"We're coming up to the place now." He said after a few more minutes and I saw a nice farm house in the distance. I few miles beyond it I could see a small town. We began to slow our pace and soon we were walking up the front porch. I was about to ask how we were to get inside, without breaking something, when he opened the door. I looked at him questioningly. "Aro sent someone in advance to open it for us. All of the properties are maintained throughout the year by human employees." He said as he walked through the threshold, me a step behind him.

The place was much simpler and smaller than the placed we stayed at in Siberia but personally I preferred it. The walls were light colours but the crown molding, as well as several ceiling beams, were made of dark and natural wood. In the living room there was a large granite fireplace and some leather couches. I had decided that once we were here I would clean up and that included our clothes. While we may not perspire our clothes were still getting filthy and I had been dying to properly wash them. While Felix dialed Aro's number to give him an update I grabbed both our bags and began my search for a laundry room.

I found a set of stairs leading to a basement and soon found a room that contained the machines I needed. I was grateful there was soap there and gave a little laugh as I dumped everything in. Why couldn't it always like this? Just me in him leading a normal, well quasi normal, life. I sighed quietly. Once done I placed both our bags on top and went back upstairs to find Felix leaning casually in a door way his back to me but I could tell he was deep in thought. I walked up to him quietly and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned around and enveloped me in a hug.

"I'm going to go for a shower and then head into town for a little while. I won't be gone long" He said after a moment. I looked up at his face confused and saw something hidden there.

"For what?" I asked.

He smirked, "Surprise, sorry." I scowled and laughed lightly placing a kiss on my lips. My arms wound around his neck and I pressed myself closer to him. After a few minutes he chuckled and mumbled against my lips. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work…this time."

"Is that a challenge? If it is I'm pretty sure I would win." I asked, smiling. He pulled back and there was a gleam in his eyes. He took my face between his hands, forcing my hands to drop, and kissed me again. If it was up to me I would spend all my time kissing him. Soon, too soon, he dashed upstairs and I heard a door close. I stood there stunned for a second before stalking off towards the living room and falling onto the couch, my legs dangling off the arm. He tricked me and I started grumbling loudly to myself as I heard him laugh.

A little while later he came back down and walked into the living room. His look was apologetic and I glared at him as he placed his hand on my knee. "I won't be gone long. I'm sure you want to freshen up as well." He said simply. I was still miffed so I didn't respond, looking at a piece of artwork. He sighed and began walking towards the door. "Love you." He said quietly and my resolve wavered. I threw myself off the couch and launched myself at him wrapping my arms around the neck, kissing him. I let go and turned towards the stair case.

"You better be back soon." I said seriously and he laughed. I couldn't help but smile. "Love you to." I said in a gentler tone and began my accent up the steps as the door closed behind him. He was right, a shower was most definitely in order and I found the nearest bathroom. As I walked in I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I turned towards it. As I stared at myself in the mirror I realized this was the first time I really looked at my own reflection in months. While I still felt I was staring at a stranger I couldn't help but smile at the fact that my eyes were indeed no longer the blazing ruby they once were. It made me think of what Felix called me a few weeks ago, pumpkin. I laughed lightly.

-----------------Con't of Chap, New perspective---------------------

POV: Felix

I walked down the main street of the small town as I looked at the many shops. The wind was picking up and the snow was coming more forcefully now. Many had already closed for the day, if they even opened up at all, so my choices were limited. What was I doing here? I wanted to get Anna something but to be honest I had no idea what. I had to admit that when I came up with this plan originally I didn't really think it through. All I knew is that she was upset earlier even if she didn't want to talk about it. I thought maybe a Christmas present may brighten her mood but now that I was here I was…lost.

As I browsed through windows I could tell immediately what she wouldn't like but nothing was jumping out at me either. I wasn't used to this. I hadn't celebrated this holiday since 1922 when Aro decided that he was in the mood for 'some holiday cheer'. It had been even longer since I had bought a gift for anyone, especially for someone so special to me. I was out of my element. I sighed, frustrated.

I walked past a small jewelry shop and looked into the window at the shimmering objects. Anna did not seem like a jewelry person, at least nothing that was too conventional and corny. She liked doing things rather than receiving gifts but at the moment I couldn't take her anywhere. If we were back at Voltera I could take her back to that waterfall, she seemed to generally love it there. I would take her there when we got back. For now I decided to walk in and hope that I would find something here.

As I walked in I caught the faint scent of several human's, most likely customers, and the strong scent of the woman behind the counter. She was old, maybe in her seventies, and she had on a simple red dress on. She looked up as I came in and smiled though her eyes widened a bit in shock as she took in my appearance. I was used to it after all this time. I was grateful that my eyes had that golden tinge to them at the moment, I always hated contacts and avoided wearing them at all costs, annoying things. I thought back to why my eyes were this colour and smiled. I had told Anna the truth that night, that there were no people near by and I was thirsty but what I failed to mention was I was hoping it soften her up a bit. I think it may have worked and worth the horrible taste. I found myself drifting back to that amazing night but was soon brought back by the woman's voice.

"Is there something I could help you with?" the woman asked politely as she walked up to me. Though she was polite and smiling I could tell she was keeping a bit of distance and was nervous. While I was not thirsty she still appealed to me and she had every right to stay away, even if she wasn't sure why.

"I'm not sure. Just browsing I guess." I said simply. I started glancing around the store, a bit uncomfortable. Once again nothing was jumping out at me.

"Who is the gift for? A girl perhaps?" she asked sweetly. I smiled as I thought of Anna and the woman nodded understanding. "Well do you know if she has any preferences? Shapes, sizes, gold or silver, gem stone, bracelet or necklace." She inquired. I thought about it for a moment but I didn't know. I hadn't thought to ask her these things and I felt a bit guilty. I knew her so well yet I didn't. I decided to go on my gut and what I did know.

"Something simple and definitely silver." She didn't strike me as the gold kind of person. "Nothing..." I searched for a word. "chessy like a heart." I felt like a moron but the woman nodded and thought for a moment. She smiled and went to the back of the store retrieving a square blue box and walking back. She opened the lid and I looked inside.

"How about these, they are quite popular with couples and can be engraved if you wish." She looked at me before adverting her gaze back to the objects, clearly uncomfortable yet courteous all the same. I smiled, they were prefect.

"I'll take them." I said quietly as she closed the box and began walking back to the counter.

"I think you made a good choice. You are sure doing your shopping late." She said in a light yet chiding tone.

"Been moving around a lot for work." I said replied and she smiled apologetically. It was weird conversing with her and while I couldn't help but think of her as food I also saw her as a person now, something I never really did before. I was guessing it was Anna's influence.

"Would like to have them engraved here or take them as is?" She asked. I pondered for a moment, thinking on what to put on them. I was never one for words, especially the kind of words I wished to express when I thought of her. I decided to keep it simple once again. I looked up at the helpful woman as I began telling her what I wish it to say.

Here goes nothing.

-----------------------Con't of chap, New Perspective--------------------------------

POV: Anna

I was sitting the floor, my head resting on my knees and in a bath robe as I watched the flames dance around lightly in the fire place. My hair was dry and my clothes in the washing so I had nothing to do until Felix came back and I was getting impatient. The snow was falling faster now, the citizens were going to get a white Christmas that was for sure.

I was terribly curious to what Felix was doing but I tried not to dwell on it too much, I was just going to agitate myself. So I sat there thinking about my past Christmases and even though they weren't very clear I couldn't help but smile. I felt Felix's presence and soon I heard a car pull up into the side garage. I had learned that not only did the Volturi keep houses stashed throughout this planet but each came with a car or two. I stood up as he walked through the door, snow piled up on his broad shoulders.

I walked up to him, brushing some of the snow off and taking his hand, feeling remarkably better. I noticed a small package in his other hand but I decided to let it wait for a moment. He smiled as I pulled him with me to the couch, pushing him down and sitting on his lap. "So, this is what you left me for. What is it?" I asked, touching the little box. I looked at his face and he seemed a bit nervous and maybe even a bit embarrassed though I didn't know why.

"It's a Christmas gift." He said simply handing me the box. My eyes widened.

"Felix you didn't. I don't need anything." I said gently. I was torn between annoyance and awe at his actions. He tries so hard when he doesn't need to.

"I wanted to, and beside it's also kind of gift for me." I raised an eye brow in confusion. "Open it and see." His eyes were fixed on my face, clearly nervous for my reaction. I took off the wrapping and held the blue box in my hand for a moment before opening the lid slowly.

Inside the velvet were two necklaces, each resembling fancier and silver versions of military dog tags. I picked them both up and placed them on my palm as the chains dangled between my fingers. One was larger than the other and was a simple rectangle, obviously meant for Felix. The other was smaller and had a very simple but elegant boarder around the edge, definitely mine. Each was engraved with the same message. _Suyo Para Siempre. _I turned them around to the back revealing more engraving. On his it had AEG, clearly my initials and mine had FRB. They were beautiful and I was sure if I could cry I would, I was deeply touched. They were perfect.

I looked up at his expectant face and smiled widely. He let out a rush of air that he had been holding. "Felix…thank you! It's perfect," I said warmly as I quickly slipped the chain over my neck before doing the same to him. I pulled his face towards me and gave him a quick but passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too and you're welcome." He said, stroking my hair.

"I'm curious though, what does this engraving mean?" I asked as I ran my fingers gently over the small words. I wasn't entirely sure what language it was but it looked Italian or maybe Spanish. "Suyo Para Siempre." I said quietly to myself, probably pronouncing the words completely wrong. He laughed.

"Suyo Para Siempre, it means 'Yours Forever' is Spanish." He pronounced it perfectly and I had to admit that it was incredibly sexy hearing him speak Spanish. I couldn't believe I never asked him to do so before, I knew he was from Spain but I never thought to ask. I was about to rectify that mistake.

"Say something else in Spanish." I said quickly, my face millimeters from his. He laughed.

"Why?" His eyes were confused yet amused.

"Because I like the way it sounds." I placed a kiss on his neck and inhaling deeply, I loved the way he smelled. It was hard to describe, it reminded me of maple, brown sugar and vanilla though there was a slight musk to it. I doubt i'd ever get it right but I didn't care, all I knew was that is was my favorite smell in the world.

"What do you want me to say." He was definitely amused but I could tell he was going to play along.

"Anything." I said. His arms tightened around me and I felt his breath by my ear.

"Usted es mi vida." He whispered and I smiled even though I had no idea what he was saying. He started placing kisses along my neck. "Usted es la mujen mas hermosa yo jamas he visto." He paused and I could feel his lips crazing along my colar bone. My breathing was becoming uneven.

"More." I whispered. I sounded like a five year old but I didn't care, I wanted to hear his voice again. He chuckled.

"Usted es distante a tentar su propio bien." Before he could continue I kissed him passionately. After a few minutes I pulled away, both of us breathing quickly. "Si supe que usted adoraba audicion que mi hablo espanol tanto me habria hecho esta mucho antes." Though he sounded a little breathless while saying it was still unbelievably alluring.

I grinned as I looked at him before putting my lips by his ear, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I whispered seductively. We had yet to be together since that first night and this need I felt for him wasn't almost unbearable. Suddenly I was air born as he threw me over his shoulder. "Felix! Put me down!" I said loudly, smacking his back. He just laughed as he bounded up the stairs quickly and into a bed room, slamming the door shut with his foot.

He placed me back down, pulling me close and kissing me as we edged our way over the bed. My hands went for his shirt but suddenly his hand clasped down on my wrists stopping me. I pulled back and looked at him confused. He grinned at me mischievously and pulled away completely. My eyes narrowed and a small growl escaped my mouth as he walked backwards.

"What are you doing?" I asked frustrated.

"I don't want to ruin this outfit, I didn't bring many to begin with." He said simply though it seemed like he was trying not to laugh. He slowly starting undoing the buttons on his shirt, very very slowly. Little by little a bit more of his chest was revealed and I couldn't look away. I took an involuntary step forward, desperate for him but he held up a hand telling me to stop. Once he was done he pulled it off and dropped it lightly on the floor. He raised he arms like he was stretching and my eyes raked over him as it further served to showcase his body. His new necklace lay gracefully across his chest, taunting me further. I slumped against the best post.

"Why are you doing this to me? This is torture." I said. Did he not realize how irasistable he was?

He grinned, "Surely there are worse ways to be tortured." My eyes widened the then narrowed when I realized what he was doing. This was pay back for my little tease when he was on the phone with Aro, using my own words against me. Well two can play at this game.

I made my way slowly towards the door, "Alright, since you don't seem to be interested in me tonight I'll go watch some TV. I'm sure they have some interesting holiday special on." I said lightly. My hand was on the door knob when I heard his low growl and felt his arms around me. Before I knew it I was on the bed as he perched himself on top of me, one hand entangling in my hair as the other went for the arch in my back. He crushed his lips to mine as I pulled him closer. I win.

We made quick work of the clothes and as the storm outside increased in intensity as did we. I felt the chain dangling off his neck graze across my body lightly, reminding me why this moment was perfect and why I was here with him.

"I'm yours…forever." I whispered.

**Sooo, what did you guys think? I wanted a Felix and Anna moment, no Volturi, no mission, and no interruptions…just them. I never meant for this to become a big romance story but it really is turning into that isn't lol. ****We'll be visiting the lovely Olympic Penensula next chapter, the show down is approaching ppl :D. Translations are below (hopefully they are all right, if not plz tell me!) **

**~~~REVIEW!! I'd like to get at least 5 for this chap. I promise to post soon if I do**

* * *

**Usted es mi vida: **You are my life.

**Usted es la mujen mas hermosa yo jamas he visto: **You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

**Usted es distante a tentar por su propio bien: **You are far too tempting for your own good

**Si supe que usted adoraba audicion que mi hablo espanol tanto me habria hecho esta mucho antes: **If I knew you loved hearing me speak Spanish so much I would have done this a long time ago.


	26. Chapter 25: The Veil Removed

**Quote: **_Stripped of ethical rationalizations and philosophical pretensions, a crime is anything that a group in power chooses to prohibit. --- __Freda Adler_

**Chapter 25: The Veil Removed **

Felix and I walked quickly to the familiar black jet that waited for us on the tarmac. Time was up and we would be heading off to meet the others, wherever the hell that was. We had managed to find Grigore, Manuel, Aras and Ileana but no one else as there was just not enough time though Aro seemed content with how many we sent back. As I walked up the short staircase, Felix a step behind me, I went straight for the intercom.

"Excuse but where exactly are we headed?" I asked politely to the captain. I waited for a minute as I heard him shuffle around in the cabin.

"We will first be flying to France, the city of Nantes specifically and there we will refuel. I'm afraid I have not received any information beyond that, have been informed that I will receive a more detailed flight plan regarding our next destination once we land." He said in a monotone voice. I sighed, he wasn't much help.

"Alright, thank you." I said quickly. I did not receive a reply. I sat down on one of the leather chairs and grabbed a magazine, flipping through the pages impatiently as I scanned the articles. Felix sat beside and grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. I smiled and leaned into his side as I heard the machinery come to life and soon the plane was in the air. After a few moinutes I felt his warm breath on the on the back of my neck.

"You know, there may be a better way to pass the time." He whispered seductively into my ear, placing a kiss just behind it. I could already feel my mind becoming unclear and I concentrated to stay focused.

"Felix, are you trying to seduce me and in a plane no less?!" I said in a scandalous voice. He knew my weakness and while I knew I couldn't resist him for long I was going to have a little fun.

I heard him chuckle, "Hmmm well I don't know, that depends." His arm snaked its way around my waist, pulling me closer ever so slightly.

"Depends on what." I asked calmly. My eyes had not left the article yet I had not managed read a single word of it.

"If its working." He said lightly.

"I don't think it is, you see this magazine has a very interesting article on…" at that moment he pulled me quickly onto his lap, my magazine now on the floor and our faces a mere inch from one another. He was such a cheat and he knew it.

"And now?" He said slowly, his eyes burning into mine as his hand entangled itself in my hair. I found myself unconsciously moving closer to him, my right palm resting on his chest as the other toyed gently with the chain around his neck.

"Hmmm, I still think you need to up your game." I teased but he smelled an easy victory. His lips quickly touched mine, moving urgently yet gently. My arms instantly wrapped around his neck as I brought myself closer to him. I couldn't deny that it was definitely a better way to pass the time.

-----------*----------

"We'll be begin our decent in thirty minutes." Said the captain as his less than enthusiastic voice was expelled through the several speakers. I was sitting in Felix's lap, one hand intertwined with his while the other held the magazine I originally wanted to read.

"Are you enjoying the article." He asked politely but he couldn't fool me, I knew where he was headed.

"I am actually." I replied without looking at him. I wasn't giving in…this time.

"Are you sure." He whispered, pulling me closer. I placed the magazine on my knee so I could smack him lightly on the chest.

"Nice try. We're landing soon so behave yourself." I said sternly though I fought back a grin. He was worse than some hormonal teen on prom night.

"And if I choose not too?" he asked as he started placing kisses along my neck. Man this was tempting but honestly we didn't have time and we would soon be forced into yet another tense and violent situation.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked though it was a rhetorical question. The answer was yes. Felix has always been a very physical being yet I wouldn't change a thing about him. It was part of his charm I guess you could say. Plus it could have its advantages.

"No." he said defiantly but I could hear the subtle lie there. "But it is kind of hard to think of much else with you here. Do you have any idea how irresistible you are?"

"Well if it's too tempting for you maybe I should sit somewhere else." I teased as I went to get up from his lap. A low growl emitted from his chest as he quickly pulled me back. I couldn't help but laugh a little as I placed a quick kiss on his lips before returning to my magazine. He sighed but said no more as he drew random designs along my leg.

Eventually the plane began to slow and I felt it descend as we approached wherever it was that we were going. We were going to be touching the ground in about a minute when I stiffened and a low and angry hiss escaped my lips. "What is it?" he asked concerned.

"It seems they sent Demetri and Heidi to pick us up." I said in a hard voice. I growled deeply as I felt anger built inside me, I wanted to tear Heidi to pieces. My hands were in fists on my lap and as his one hand attempted to smooth them out he used the other to tilt my head so I was facing him.

"You're not going to try a kill her are you." He asked seriously but I could see a smirk playing along his lips. _Try _nothing, she wouldn't stand a chance.

"I'm seriously considering it." I said darkly.

"You know you can't." I gave him a skeptical look. "I'm not saying she doesn't deserve it but honestly it's not worth it." He said calmly.

"If our roles were reversed what would you do?" I asked but once again it was a rhetorical question. He would rip the guy to shreds in a second. I could see he was going to deny it until I gave him a knowing look, he knew I wouldn't buy any of his lies.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "That's not the same thing."

"Chauvinistic much, how it any different?" I asked annoyed. He began laughing loudly though I couldn't see what was so funny.

"Anna, I'm in love with probably one of the strongest vampires on this planet, very sexy by the way." I rolled my eyes. "How am I chauvinist when I fully acknowledge that you can, if you wanted, easily bury me?" His tone was light and his arms tightened around me. I put my head at the crook in his neck and smiled, feeling a little smug I'll admit. He didn't answer my question but I didn't care, I didn't want to get angry with him over something so trivial. Besides, my anger was being reserved for someone else.

The plane jolted as it touched down on the ground. My breath came out in a huff. "Fine, I won't kill her…yet." I thought for a second and huge grin appeared on my face. "Actually I have a better idea." He pulled back and looked at my face.

"Which is?" he asked, both curious and wary.

"You'll see. I'll need your assistance for the second part." I said cryptically. He looked at me questioningly, impatience in his eyes but I shook my head. The plane came to a complete stop and once the door was thrown open I threw my magazine onto the chair and stood up. We left the plane, hand in hand, and walked towards a small brick building where the car and other two waited. Snow stuck to the ground in the distance though only a small dusting was present around us. As we came closer I saw Heidi's eyes narrow slightly and I fought back a triumphant smile.

Demetri came up to us and while his eyes looked back a forth between us for a second, his gaze linguring on our hands, he addressed Felix. "Good job, you two did well." He clasped a hand on Felix's shoulder as he gave me a smile, which I did not return. There was something in his eyes though, hidden, when he looked at me and for some reason it sent shivers down my spine. I looked away my eyes meeting Heidi's and I decided to leave it for a moment while I put the first part of my plan into action.

"If you will excuse me I need to speak with Heidi." I said, my tone light and conversational. Felix seemed hesitant but after a quick squeeze he released my hand. As I walked quickly to her side I could feel their eyes on us.

"What?" she said calmly but I could detect to anger and bitterness in her voice. I quickly pinned her to the wall with my hands and dust emitted from the bricks on impact. I didn't use my 'ability' because I wanted to make it clear that I wouldn't need it to turn her to ash. I tightened my grip and she flinched slightly. Our faces were only a few centimeters from one another and I looked deeply into her eyes, claiming every ounce of attention from her. She _was_ going to listen or else.

"If you _ever _go near Felix again, look at him in a way I don't like, speak of him or if you so much as think about him I will kill you. Do you understand me?" I said in a deadly and low voice. I would not allow her to come between him and I ever again and if she tried she would regret it. She was lucky to be alive now.

Her eyes were filled with fear but she tried to make her voice strong. "I would like to see you try. They would never allow it." She said quickly and I almost laughed.

"_I_ would like to see them try and stop me," honestly it didn't sound like a bad idea. I was fairly sure my survival instincts would trump any bond Chelsea created allowing me to do away with them once and for all. "Besides, who do you think they would be more reluctant to destroy? Me or you?" Her eyes widened as she realized the truth of my words. While I hated to admit it I was far more valuable to Aro than she was. "That's what I thought."

I released her and quickly walked back to Felix. Both him and Demetri were watching me with mixed expressions; awe, surprise, confusion and even humor. I put part B into action as I instantly pulled Felix towards me and kissed him passionately, which he returned just as quickly as his hands once again wound around my waist.

After about a minute Demetri coughed a few times, trying to get our attention. "Shut up." We both mumbled at the same time and I couldn't help but smile before turning my attention back to Felix. I doubt this need I have for him will ever subside, not that I want it to.

"Felix we need to go, the others are waiting for us." He said impatiently. Felix grumbled and reluctantly began to release me. I give him a knowing look indicating we'll pick up later and he smiled. As we head towards the car I see Heidi in the front passenger seat already, looking in the opposite direction. Hopefully she got the message though I would be more than willing to convey it again if not. Demetri jumped into the driver's seat while Felix and I sat at the back. As we pulled away I began to pay attention to my surroundings and I stiffened when I saw the sign indicating to our location.

**Seattle-Tacoma International Airport **

My memories were unclear but I remembered my time here, I also knew its proximity to other towns. "Where exactly are we going?" I said shakily. We were remarkably close to Forks and I felt a pit in my stomach. Please god tell me that is not where we were headed, surely this must be a coincidence. My thoughts drifted to the Cullen's as my mind tried to rationalize the situation. They would never create an immortal child that much I knew so we couldn't be confronting them. Yet a small voice in the back of my mind told me something was wrong.

"Not far, we'll be hiding the car as soon as we hit a more secluded area and proceeding on foot from there." Demetri said quickly but once again something was hidden in his eyes as he glanced in the rear view mirror. I was on edge and Felix could tell as his thumb rubbed the back of my hand soothingly though it wasn't working.

As the city disappeared behind us a more rustic scenery began to encroach in its place. We only drove for under an hour before he turned onto an abandoned dirt road deeply hidden in the trees. The main road soon disappeared behind us and we came to a stop as the road ended, blocked by a fallen spruce. We exited the vehicle swiftly and before I could say another word Demetri took off into the trees, using his ability to follow a trail I could not. I sighed deeply but followed quickly after though I stayed a fair distance behind, barely looking ahead as my mind raced with a million thoughts.

We were running for almost an hour when he began to slow and I felt the massive gathering ahead of us. I recognized most though I was pretty sure there were more witnesses than who Felix and I gathered. I guessed that Aro sent others to find more. Eventually we burst into a small clearing, a clear separation between the guard and those who were merely here to witness the massacre. The guard was composed, calm, organized and silent while the others were scattered and speaking quietly to one another.

"Ahhh, Felix, Anna. Welcome, you have done well." Aro said enthusiastically. Aro extended his hand towards Felix, an invitation. As Felix went to grasp it, allowing access to his memories, I felt a wave of annoyance. Every moment we've had together will now be in his mind and to be honest it made me a little sick. He had no right.

I turned away from the two of them, needing a distraction, as I surveyed those around me. I caught bits and pieces of their whispered conversations, all revolving around to coming event though none of it hinted as to what was really going on. I felt Felix approaching me once again when something caught my eye. A pair of hollow and anguished amber eyes moved around frantically as the owner stood far away from everyone else. This was the informant, I could tell by her aura and once again that shiver ran down my back. The only people I knew who had eyes like that were the Cullen's and the Denali's whom I met, yet I did not recognize her. That's when I remembered that one of them was absent the day of the wedding. No…

"Anna…" Felix began but I ignored him as I quickly made my way to her, mentally moving others out of my way when they got in the way. I paid no attention to their protests or angry words, my eyes set on the one woman. She saw me coming and shrank back further, clearly confused as to why I was coming towards her so aggressively.

"Your name?" I said harshly, I didn't have it in me to be polite. I needed confirmation of my fear and nothing was going to stop me from doing so.

"I…" she looked at me, her eyes wide with fear.

"I said what is your name." I said impatiently, she was already getting on my last nerve. I was aware people were most likely watching us but I couldn't care less.

"Irina."

"Do you belong to the Denalit coven?" I asked quickly.

"How…how did you know?" She said quietly, her voice shaky. I was clearly scaring the crap out of her.

"Who did you say created the immortal child?" I was feeling more and more tense by the second. I think deep down I knew who but I needed to hear it…but also didn't. She didn't seem capable of answering, she opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out. My frustration got the better of me and I slammed her in a tree as I approached her. I felt Felix's hand on my shoulder as he tried to hold me back.

"Anna." He said into my ear, clearly concerned. I ignored him.

"The Cullen's?" I asked desperately.

"Yes." Her voice was almost inaudible and her eyes shown with shame, as they should. She was supposed to be like family to them, how could she betray them like this? Though it wasn't the first time she did so.

"You're wrong." I was talking mostly to myself. They would never, this was a mistake and I didn't believe it for a second.

I felt Aro's draw closer, he had clearly been watching my confrontation. "She is not wrong Anna, I've seen it in her thoughts. They is no disputing the evidence." He said calmly though his voice held a tone of authority.

"Then you _both _are mistaken." I said through my teeth. Every eye was on me at this moment as my glare bounced back and forth between Aro and Irina. The veil that had been placed over my eyes had been removed at last revealing the horrific truth. How could I be so blind? Aro sending Felix and I away with little to no information, the look I saw in Demetri's eyes, the secrecy. I knew something was up but I was too foolish to see it before it was too late. And I contributed to it...I sought the very people that were to witness the destruction of those I loved. No matter how unwilling I was or how manipulated I was I played a role and the guilt crashed into me.

"I assure you I am not wrong. She clearly saw an immortal child with young Bella." It surprised me how much pain it caused me hearing her name spoken so coldly through his lips. "There are no exceptions to the law. They have comitted a serious crime against us all and will not recieve a reprieve." He said sternly. The witnesses shot out words of agreement.

"Thats right!"

"No mercy!"

"They should be punished for what they have done."

"Unforgiveable!"

"Monstrocity!"

"Burn them all to ash!"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up! You have no idea who or what you are talking about. They did not commit this crime, there has been a mistake." I said desperatley and loudly. I heard their low growls at my words and I growled back. These people were just a stupid, moronic, blood thirstyand blind mob...a mob I help create.

Caius stepped forward, anger in his eyes as he glared at me. "Enough! Anna you _will _hold your tongue. You _will _accompany and assist in this matter do you understand me. I will not have you embarrass us further." he said viciously. I felt his words lash violently against my will as this artificial bond reared its head once again. My hands clenched into fists at my sides.

"Yes…master." I said quietly, the words burning painfully in my mouth. The two of them, Aro with a look of satisfaction and Caius with a one of annoyance, turned their backs on me to walked back to the others as they made the last minute preparations. I dashed a little ways into the forest trying to calm my rapid breathing, slamming my fist into a nearby tree causing it to crash to the ground. Could vampires have panic attacks? It sure felt like I was about to. I stopped, my whole body shaking as the snow dampened my cloak. I felt Felix's arms wrap protectively around me and I immediately turned into his chest, clutching his rope desperately. Sobs threatened to leave my chest.

"Shhhh. It's going to be ok." He whispered reassuringly into my ear as he stroked my back. A tsunami of emotions flooded through me threatening to drown me in its waves. I felt like I was about to fall apart at the seams and the only thing keeping me together were his arms. I inhaled deeply but his scent was unable to calm me as it always had in the past.

"Felix…they're family to me. I can't do this, I can't watch them die. They're innocent I can feel it, I…" I couldn't go on, my voice strangled. Why was this happening? I would gladly spend eternity with the Volturi if we left them in peace this second but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"I know, I am so sorry." His voice was pained, I could tell he hated seeing me like this. I haven't felt this week and powerless in so long and it scared me to death. It brought back the painful memories of my father's death. Those memories alone seemed immune to the haze that came with the transformation. By what cruel twist of fate must I watch more people I love die before my eyes? I have I not endured enough?

"What am I going to do? I can't harm them, I won't." I willed it to be true. That I could resist any command to harm them. Yet not doing anything to help them would be just as horrible as taking part. I couldn't win.

I felt his lips on the top of my head. "I don't know but you won't have to do anything, I'll make sure of it and" he paused, "either will I." I looked up at his face. His eyes bore deeply into mine and I could see the resolve there. He knew he couldn't stop them but he would not kill those I love knowing the pain it would cause me. My love for him swelled in my chest, giving it a temporary relief from the grief.

I closed my eyes, "Thank you." I whispered. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Anything." He replied softly. I stood there in his arms as the seconds slowly counted down and the dread in my heart increased. I was never a religious person but I found myself silently praying to some higher power or powers out there that they would be spared, that I could escape this living hell. Suddenly I heard Aro's voice indicating that we were to depart and I clutched tighter to Felix as we slowly made our way back.

Time was up…

**~~~REVIEW~~~**

**Sooooo, what did ya think? I know it was a bit short. Hopefully the next one will be a bit longer. I'd like to get at least 5 reviews, plz!!!!! I'll update sooner, promise. **

**Neone else see Harry Potter 6? Personally I was disappointed. Sorry, random I know. **


	27. Chapter 26: Check

**This will be told through two POV's. Sorry this took longer than expected, some things came up and I had NO time. We're back to Breaking Dawn now and while I stuck pretty true to the book I still tried to put my own usual spin or interpretation of it in there. This is my longest chapter yet, almost 11, 000 words!! woot lol I hope that makes up for the delay ;) Remember to review and of course enjoy. **

**Chapter 26: Check **

POV: Anna

Like the dark clouds of an approaching storm we moved silently through the trees, our pace slow and smooth as we neared our destination. My hand grips firmly to Felix's as he leads me forward, my legs barely working in my distress. No one so much as whispers as Demetri leads the way, honing in on their minds, the blood hound during this fox hunt. The darkest of the cloaks are stationed in the heart of the moving armada, the safest place for them. Cowards.

Aro makes sure to keep a handful of us particularly close to him, including me. The idea that I'm one of his top offensive weapons is enough to make me sick though ripping his head off is a close second. I risk a glance to the side and while they show no emotion on their faces I can see the sadistic gleam in both Jane and Alec's eyes. They are looking forward to this, wanting yet another excuse to inflict pain. I look away, knowing who they are envisioning writhing in agony, and squeeze Felix's hand harder. While I'm sure it is painful he does not flinch. He's the only thing keeping me intact in these moments.

Those here to witness follow a little ways behind and if I did not sense them I would not know they were there. They are spaced out unevenly, an unorganized mob dying to sink their teeth into something. While they will not partake in the upcoming massacre I know many wish to and if need be they would assist. The animosity runs to deep and the immortal children considered a plaque. No mercy will be shown.

I wonder if he'll allow them to defend themselves before releasing this unstoppable force upon them, a trial of sorts. Despite what they say I know in every fiber of my being that they are not guilty of this crime. Not that it matters, I would never wish this upon them and if I could I would stand with them. Still, I doubt they will stop to listen. The shear look of determination on Aro's face is enough to tell me that this is more than just about administrating justice. The greed is evident in his eyes, a man who knows something he wants is so close. I'm no longer ignorant to his real motives though part of me wishes I were. They have come to destroy and to acquire. He looked at me the same way when I was human. I remember that much because of the shear terror I felt in that moment. Being surveyed like an object worthy of his collection and knowing I could not prevent it. It's a fate worse than death in my opinion and I have a hard time deciding whether death may be preferable for my friends rather than joining me in this prison.

Even now I can feel Chelsea's hold on me and I know she and Marcus will be keeping a careful eye on me. I keep trying to break this bond but to be honest I don't know how. I feel like a puppet on strings and every time I try and rip a strand off they move my arm away. I feel cold at the idea of what they may make me do and though Felix promised I wouldn't have to take part I feel that he may have to break it. Not because he wants to, I know he'll fight to keep from me harm; physical or emotional. The problem is the same bond that holds me holds him and I fear not even he can prevent this.

As we continue to walk, the snow barely disturbed by our advancement, I suddenly feel them. Its faint at first but it continues to grow and I know we're close. As I scan the approaching group I'm shocked that they are not only not alone but that Alice and Jasper appear absent. At least another thirty have joined them and suddenly a small hope erupts within me. They do not stand alone and it's an impressive gathering, perhaps strong enough to resist. I do not recognize any of them with the exception of the Denali's and the wolves, in which the pack has grown significantly. However, before these thoughts can grow further I see Jane's lip twitch upward ever so slightly and I remember that numbers don't mean victory. Alec alone can easily render them helpless and with his sister by his side they are unbelievably formidable. The hope is dashed long before it had a chance to live and the despair once again takes hold.

Their speed increases ever so slightly as a light from an upcoming clearing meets our eyes. Within seconds we emerge into the snow covered field, the very field that I fought alongside the Cullen's a few months ago. Fate once again has a twisted sense of humor. The guard unfolds quickly and efficiently as a collective. One cannot deny the almost sinister beauty of their…of our movements. It is a dance they have performed many times and it is one that displays their power and authority. No one takes notice to the reception waiting for us on the opposite side of the field for they know that they have nothing to fear. The choreography is that of death in every sense of the word. They delve out death like they breath, effortlessly, and they fear no death. A true force of nature.

The witnesses emerge a second later but stay near the border of the forest. While some halter for half a second at the sight they soon regain themselves, knowing they are perfectly safe. I hear several low growls coming from their chests but they do not say anything. Irina and the wives stay near them, they are the equivalent of spectators in this matter though I feel Irina should be front in center so she can properly see what she has done. My head is slightly bowed as Felix positions our bodies in the appropriate spots, I cannot look at them yet but I can still feel them.

As we continue our procession the wolves, hidden before in the trees, move forward and I can hear the faint whisper that is their heart beats as they flank each side of the gathering. I see Aro's signal and the guard stops in its tracks, something that surprises me and I suddenly realize that it's the wolves presence that does this. From my peripheral vision I can see Aro's eyes widen slightly in amazement as he takes in the sight but that calculative gleam is still there. He has placed his pieces, all pawns to him, upon the board and has declared check knowing only a few more moves are left before he is triumphant.

I slowly lift my head, my face hidden deeply in the hood of this suffocating cloak, and survey the crowd in front of me for the first time. My eyes automatically focus on the Cullen's and my heart is filled with both terror and elation at seeing them. As I take in each of their faces I realize the child on Bella's back. My eyes widen but I don't believe it. They wouldn't, I know them. Surely there is a logical explanation for this...yet even if they didn't have one I wouldn't care. They do not deserve this horrible fate yet I know I cannot stop it, not after the others have seen the child with their own eyes. They will proceed with their sorry excuse for "justice".

I stared at the people I cared for deeply, had grown to love, as they are lined up to die. No matter how much I wish it otherwise I couldn't help them. I was forced to stay away, a prisoner in my own mind. I think that it's worse, physically being able to help but held back by invisible forces. Everything had gone so terribly wrong, it was never supposed to be like this! Trapped in this never ending nightmare. I felt my heart break clear in two and suddenly I saw Edward's gaze shifted to me. He knew I was here and most likely knew how I played a role, no matter how unwillingly. _Edward…Forgive me._

--------Cont'd of Chp, New perspective (we're going a little ways back)--------------

POV: Edward

I can feel Bella's silky touch in mine as we wait, her presence the only thing keeping me sane. The scene is almost complete and I know that any moment now we will be facing down death itself. Like a title wave I am suddenly assaulted by the thoughts of the approaching army and its spectators. I stiffen as I scan their minds, looking for any possible weakness, any shred of hope that I may be able to spare those I love dearest in this world. Nothing.

I can almost see the gears moving in Aro's mind as he focuses on the people he wishes to claim and how he is going to go about doing this. Caius is focused almost solely on delving out punishments while Marcus' mind is virtually blank as he follows his brothers lead, not caring for the situation either way. I can hear Jane's sadistic thoughts as she already envisions us burning in a pillar of flames, but not before she is able to 'have some fun.' The guard follows their masters orders without question, confidence and loyalty saturates every one of their thoughts…except for one.

I let out an audible gasp as I register the familiar yet drastically different thoughts. How? I don't think I have ever seen someone so beaten down as despair and pain emits from her mind. As I delve deeper not only into her mind but the others I can see what has happened to her and my surprise is soon masked by shear anger. A low growl emits from my chest.

"Edward?" _What is it son. _Carlisle asks. I know he and the others are curious about my reaction and it is a few seconds before I am able to speak.

I say one word. "Anna."

"Anna, you mean that human vampire hunter we met?" Tanya asks quickly, confused. Only the Denali's knew of both her existence and death. I hear a few low murmurs from the others who do not know of her but ignore them.

"Yes."

"Edward I don't understand." I glance at my father and see the confusion and pain there.

"She's not dead." I state point blank. Though I know part of her wishes she were.

"What do you mean? Of course…" he cuts off and suddenly comprehension dawns on his face. _Oh no! Edward did they take her? _He's reluctant to voice his fears out loud but is quick to see the meaning behind my words. I nod once and his eyes become a pool of sadness. I can see everyone watching me and my father as we take in the horrible truth.

"Will someone please tell the rest of us what is going on?" Emmett grumbles angrily after a moment. _You know how much I hate that Edward. _I turned to look at him.

"Anna never died in a car crash, it was staged. Aro had her taken and turned her. He did it himself." I said in a low voice, trying to contain my disgust and anger. Though I can't say that I'm surprised and expected him to evntually go after her. I can hear Aro's clever and calculating thoughts. He knows I can hear them now but does not care. He is confident he can imprison the rest of my family as he did Anna and proceeds to showcase this. Emmett's eyes widen and for a moment he is at a loss for words.

"Are you sure?" Esme asks quietly though there is a tone of relief in both her voice and thoughts. She has no idea what they've done to her, her only thought that someone she cared for is alive.

"Yes, they're close, another few minutes. I can hear her thoughts now." I leave out the tone Anna's thoughts have taken, it's bad enough I have to hear them. My heart truly goes out to her, knowing she didn't deserve this fate but I can't help but feel unerved. "But this poses a serious problem and threat." I say sadly. Some have yet to grasp the situation fully but I can already hear Eleazar thinking about what to do next. He knows what this can mean for us.

I hear Bella's beautiful voice, "Threat?"

"She's a member of the guard and her abilities have no doubt been amplified significantly. I can only imagine what she can do considering the control she had while she was human. In addition her ability won't be hindered by Bella's shield. She would most likely be able to render many of us unable to fight." My voice was grim.

"No way, Anna would never turn against us." Emmett says forcefully.

"She doesn't have much of a choice Emmett." I reply.

"What do you mean?" He asks. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Anna would never harm us and if these were normal circumstances I would agree. If it were up to her…

Eleazar came out of his thoughts and spoke. "Chelsea will have her under control. It's the only explanation on why she is still with them in the first place, I highly doubt she is there by choice. If the bond is strong enough she may do just about anything they ask even if it's against her will." He said, answering Emmett's question. Emmett's face falls as he takes this in and Esme's mental voice is a mix of fear for Anna and the rest of us.

"You're right. Aro is practically flaunting his control over her. He's already made her do things against her will or manipulated her to do things, he's quite literally broken her down." I say darkly. I decide not to go into details though I keep getting glimpses of them.

Emmett growls deeply and flexes his arms. _Those sons of bitches! I'll tear them apart. They're not only threatening my family but imprisoning them to. _Curses continued to pour from his mind and for once I didn't tell him to tone it down because I felt the same. He felt protective of her, as he does with the rest of us. Though behind his anger there is also guilt for "failing" to protect her, something he wishes to rectify. Eleazar was right about Chelsea's role, though there is another factor keeping her there, one I didn't expect.

"There's more." I continued

"More?! What else is there?" Emmett asks, as he reigned in anger slightly.

"She is with Felix." Their relationship is practically screaming at me through Felix's mind. His concern and love for her is intense and for once his thoughts aren't focused on the slaughter coming. He doesn't want to be here any more than she does at this point.

Emmett chuckles but it was more out of surprise. "Like _with _Felix?" _Wow, she sure works fast. I don't know whether to be impressed or disturbed. _I resist the urge to roll my eyes at his thoughts. Leave it to Emmett to find something even remotely funny in a humorless situation. The others were simply shocked and confused at this piece of information.

"Yes he's her mate but that just serves to bind her further to the Volturi since he is loyal to him." And Aro knows this, counted on it. Though I see that Felix's loyalty has diminished in comparison to his loyalty to Anna. He really would do anything for her.

"What are we going to do?" Esme says quietly. "We can't just leave her with them." _I don't want to loose her again. I've already lost Alice and Jasper. _She thinks desperately and I shy away in pain from her thoughts of our missing family members.

Suddenly I stiffen and a low hiss escaped my lips "I don't think we can do anything."

"Why?" Carlisle looks at me, as do the majority of our gathering. My mind was alive with the thoughts of almost a hundred separate minds as I tried to concentrate, like hornets in a hive.

"Because they will be entering the clearing in a few seconds." Bella squeezes my hand tighter and I can hear Nessie's breath pick up for a moment. Everyone's attention immediately turns to the other side of the field as we waited those last few agonizing seconds.

Slowly and elegantly they emerged from the protection of the forest, a sea of grey waves upon the shore and it's hard to deny splendor of their advancement. I hear them process the sight of all of us but I detect no apprehension. They are the most powerful coven in the world, unstoppable and unchallenged for over a millennia. No one can truly oppose them and they know this. Some actually find this quite amuzing and are eager to delve out pain.

As they continue to unfold before our eyes not so much as a whisper is spoken on their side of the line, it's an almost deafening silence. The witness emerge behind them, a bloodthirsty mod pent on seeing us burn. While they are shocked and concerned at first as they take in our group they soon return to their previous state of fury. They realize they are in no danger what with the Volturi between us and them. I resist the urge to run across the field and tear them each apart as they spot my daughter and become further consumed with their desire for her death. Hell will freeze over before I allow such a thing to occur and while I wish to shield her from their sight she must be visible. They need to see that she is no immortal child.

Suddenly I hear Garrett's low whispers break the silence, low enough that only we'll be able to hear it. "The red coats are coming, the red coats are coming." He chuckles darkly and moves slightly closer to Kate who seems glad for his proximity. His comment is soon followed by Vladimir's mutterings to his brother.

"They did come." _Perhaps at last we will have our vengeance. Filthy Italian scum. _

Stefan nods in response, "The wives. The entire guard. All of them together." He pauses for half a second. "It's well we didn't try Voltera." He adds.

A small grouping, separate from both the guard and Aro's audience, hovers near the border of the forest. Irina's eyes graze across our members and her face quickly distorts with horror as she spots her sisters. Her mind becomes a jumble of incoherent mumblings in her distress.

I focus my energy on the darkest of the cloaks as I try to find a way out of this. Marcus' mind is in its usual haze of purgatory. He is here only for his brother's use and does not care either way for the situation in front of him. Whether we live or die is of no concern to him. Caius, sensing my gaze, changes his mental dialogue to an ancient language I am not familiar with, making it virtually impossible to know what he is planning. Aro, unsurprisingly, is open to my mental intrusion and does not try to hide his thoughts from me. He wants me to know his plans so I realize how fruitless any attempts to resist are. Many members of my family are mere objects to be collected and the others disposable. A snarl rips through my mouth as he pictures my Bella, the core of my existence, among his followers.

Carlisle inclines his head slightly towards me. _Edward? _

I take a breath to steady my emotions. "Alistair was right. Aro and Caius come to both acquire and destroy. They have many layers of strategy in place if Irina's claim proves false. However they see Renesmee now and are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could attempt to defend ourselves against the accusation but first they must stop and hear the truth about her." I pause as I reign in my growing hostility. "Which they have no intention of doing."

I hear a slight huff from the wolf by my side as Jacob's mental voice enters my consciousness. _I will not allow them to harm her. We will make them stop, it's time. _At this the wolves leave their previous cover in the woods and come forward with uniform precision, flanking us on either side. I feel a stab of anger and guilt as I register their thoughts, a mix of anticipation and fear. The youngest of the pack are just behind to older members, some still children who should not be here but have no choice. The youngest is twelve and the others not much older but bound by the same genetic bond as their leaders.

Aro's eyes widen ever so slightly in amazement as he registers their presence. _Simply fascinating. _His left index finger touches his thumb quickly, almost imperceptibly, and the guard's procession comes to a stop a hundred yards away. While their faces show no emotion internally they now struggle to remain unconcerned with our growing numbers. Bella grips my hand tighter and a guttural growl emits from her chest as well as some of the others. I fight back my instinctual response to do the same.

Aro continues to survey our group and for one fleeting second he is concerned with the new faces he sees, the amazons in particular. After a moment, however, he abandons those thoughts. I see his eyes flicker first to Jane, then Alec and finally resting upon Anna. He surveys his stolen prize and revels in her gift as he once again proceeds to show me why it is useless to fight. I can see in his mind the moment she woke up into this hell, how easy it was for her to incapacitate them all and also how easily Chelsea bound her to them. He runs through the memories Jane provided with the werewolves. How Anna not only rendered them useless but how she personally took care of the strongest of them with ease. I feel a shiver go down my spine. We'll all be helpless and Aro knows it. She was a great hunter as a human and now she's an unbelievable hunter as a vampire. He enjoys seeing how far he can push her and is anxious to see what he can make her do to us.

As Aro and Caius begin to re-access the situation I once again pick up on Anna's thoughts and my gaze focuses on her partially hidden form. _Edward…Forgive me. _

I feel a pang of sadness at her thoughts. I do not blame her for anything though she continues drag herself through red hot coals as she thinks of what she's done. I realize she and Felix brought most of the witnesses but I can also see she honestly had no idea they were for us. If anything I feel my hate burn brighter for how they have manipulated and crushed her. She believes she is partially to blame and I wish desperately to tell her other wise.

Felix's mental voice intrudes upon my mind momentarily, almost every thought is focused around the woman who's hand he grips. I'm shocked to see he plans on staying out of the fight if possible. He is normally the one most bent on destruction and violence, he lived for the fight, for the blood and chaos. It's not that he particularly cares for us but he does not wish to harm Anna knowing the pain it will cause her. He has been alone for over four hundred years and has finally found his true meaning in life, his reason for existence. He rather die than hurt her. I cannot deny the change I see in him though his eyes alone could tell me that as I register the small glint of gold.

I once again focus on the trio in black and suddenly Aro's thoughts take a slightly different direction. _Where is she? _He asks himself as he searches the crowd and I see the spiky black hair of my favorite sister in his mind. He wishes to obtain her gift beyond all others, the true driving force behind these actions. He frowns ever so slightly and while he is disappointed he is still determined to claim her. _I'll send Demetri to find her when this is taken care of. _As I register this I feel nothing but sympathy and relief that Alice ran. Perhaps she foresaw that this was the only way to keep her power away from him, something I cannot begrudge her for.

However after a moment he returns to the task at hand and I prepare myself. They continue to plan their possible moves as piece by piece the many layers are peeled away. The only question is will one of them end a checkmate?

-----------Cont of Chp, New Perspective------------

POV: Anna

Each side remains motionless as a line is drawn in the snow and it seems no one is sure exactly how to proceed. Caius and Marcus begin to silently converse with Aro as they look at the scene before them, deciding what their next move will be. The tension in the air is think and heavy, almost suffocating. I can tell the guard is slightly worried at being outnumbered, something I doubt has ever happened, though they fail to realize that the witnesses would no doubt assist. I can feel Felix's eyes on me but I am unable to look away now that I've seen them, almost mesmerized. The fact that we've stopped may be enough to allow this to end peacefully but I'm afraid to hope.

I see Carlisle tilt his head towards Edward and while I can see his lips move I am unable to hear what they are saying. It seems both sides are waiting for the other to make the first move. Edward seems to deliberate for a moment as he looks up and down our line. He nods and answers him back, once again to quiet for even my ears to hear.

Suddenly Carlisle straightens his body and walks forward with deliberation between the two parties. I can't help but feel a sense of apprehension as he draws away from the safety of his group. After about a dozen steps he stops and opens up his arms, palms out, in a gesture of assurance and companionship. "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries." His voice is genuinely kind and I realise how much I missed his ever compasionate nature. My eyes immediately shift their focus to Aro as I gauge his reaction to Carlisle's words.

While Caius sneers slightly Aro lifts an eye brow and his head tilts slightly to the side as he contemplates Carlisle's statement. I can see the wheels in his mind as he further surveys him as well as the others. Each second that passes is agonizing as we await his response. I pray it is as open as Carlisle's who clearly wishes to resolve this peacefully.

Aro eventually shakes his head slightly and takes a few measured steps forward away from the guard. Floating inches behind him is his personal guard Renata, one of the most pathetic creatures I've met I must admit. She is glued to his side as her eyes dart around, it seems she is always in a constant state of fear. Others around me mumble quiet protests at his actions, Jane's eyes in particular narrow further as she exposes her teeth and Demetri's eyes move vigilantly. Felix's body angles slightly forward and I know it's an instinctual response, he's protected Aro for so long it's ingrained into his very nature. I remain perfectly still, pulling him back slightly, and he relaxes back when I do this. The guard is anxious and I see many slip down slightly into crouches.

Aro holds up his hand. "Peace" He says quietly and I let out the air I was holding. He glides a few more spaces before stopping, Carlisle's stance unmoving. I am unable to see Aro's face properly but he seems inquisitive. "Fair words Carlisle. Though they seem out of place, considering the army you have assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones." My eyes narrow and I resist the urge to laugh bitterly at his words. Dear ones? Each one of us is expendable to him, some more than others but in the end we're all tools in his conquest for power. His only true allegiance and love is to himself.

Carlisle shakes his head and lets out a slow and deliberate breath as he lifts his hand towards him, despite the considerable distance still between them. "You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent." He says calmly, never breaking eye contact.

Aro's eyes narrow slightly. "But how can your intent matter, dear Carlisle, in light of what you have done?" His voice is solemn and filled with sorrow but I didn't buy it for a second. He was waiting for an excuse to challange them. I'm sure Irina looked like a gift from the gods.

Carlisle leaves his hand extended, clearly hoping to salvage this situation and resolve this peacefully. "I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for." I can see the truth in his eyes and my faith in their innocence increases ten fold. If only Aro can look past his greed for once in his life.

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible." I my eyes narrow. "Truly, Carlisle I would like nothing more than to spare your life today." If I didn't know him I would have believed it myself but he is skillful in the art of deceit. I hear a few murmurs from the witnesses behind who clearly do not agree with sparing him. Mindless mob.

"No one has broken the law, if you would just let me explain." He urges as he raises his hands slightly higher. My eyes go back and forth between the two figures as I grow increasingly frustrated. If Aro would just meet him then maybe this could be solved, though I am fairly sure that is why he won't do it.

Caius suddenly stalks to his Aro's side, a low hiss escaping his lips as he stares banefully at Carlisle. "So many un-necessary rules you create Carlisle yet you defend the one that truly matters." His voice is full of contempt.

"The law is not broken." Carlisle says calmly though I detect a slight desperation in his voice. "If you would just listen…" Caius cuts him off as I glare hatefully at him. I find it very hard to decide who I loath the most in this disgraceful excuse for a coven.

"We see the child." He spits back. "Do not treat us like fools." I see his hands clench quickly in his anger.

His voice is civil, an amazing feat considering Caius' tone though I don't expect anything less from Carlisle. "She is not an immortal child. I can easily prove this with just a few moments." Not an immortal child? For the first time I really concentrate on the child in question tuning out for a moment while Caius continues to argue with Carlisle. I tilt my head to the side when I realize she is not a vampire but also not human. I've never felt anything like it before, it's like she's some combination of the two. I find myself unconsciously leaning forward slightly and while I refocus my attention on the trio in front of me I can't help but continue to survey the girl with my extra sense.

"Witnesses Caius just as you have brought." Carlisle says as he answers a question I missed, indicating to the group behind me. Several of them growl deeply when he addresses them and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Carlisle then sweeps his arms behind him to his gathered allies. "Anyone of them can tell you the truth about the child or you could just look at her, see the flush of human blood in her cheeks." Though he speaks to Caius I examine the child further and see a faint blush on her face, impossible for a vampire to accomplish.

"Artiface" Caius roars and Carlisle lowers his hand slightly in response to his anger. Caius is about to continue when I decide to step in, sick and tired of his war mongering.

I take a step forward. "Wait, he tells the truth." I say strongly. I will not stand by and allow them to be blamed for something they are innocent of. The child is clearly not a vampire, I feel it. Both sides focus their gazes on me and I resist the urge to bow my head, beside me Felix squeezes my hand in both support and caution. Before I continue, however, Caius turns his head and glares at me.

"I thought I told you earlier to hold your tongue. Are you so incompetent that you can't listen to a simple order?" He says viciously. I bite back a growl and envision ripping off his head. I hear Felix's voice, so quiet that I barely catch it.

"Anna, be careful." Normally I would heed his words but my anger and hate for Caius will not subside. I will not be silenced when I speak the truth.

"You speak to me of incompetence? I wouldn't need to say anything if you weren't so ignorant as to see the truth that is right in front of you." I spit back forcefully and I swore I heard a familiar low chuckle from across the field. As Caius stares at me the quote _If looks could kill _comes to mind but I do not look away.

"You _will _be quiet. Now step back into your proper place" His voice is low and dangerous and already I can feel my will being bent. As my foot begins to move backward Aro speaks up and stares in my direction.

"Calm brother, while we have different opinions we must not argue among ourselves. Anna dear one what do you wish to say, how do you know he speaks the truth? I assume you have some proof to offer." He says kindly but I know he is merely trying to salvage the situation and I can see a flicker of anger in his eyes. My confrontation with Caius clearly brings into question their control and cohesiveness, something they cannot afford for it shows weakness. He lifts his hand, an invitation and while I hate allowing him access to my mind I realize this may be my only chance. I let go of Felix's hand as I begin to move swiftly to his side. Just as I am about to grasp his hand a gust of wind rips through the clearing, blowing my hood back and exposing my face to ice crystals in the air. My eyes shift quickly and I meet Carlisle's gaze for the first time. I can see the sadness and regret in his eyes as he looks at me.

Aro takes my hand gently and I immediately begin to focus on the child, comparing her aura to the vampires present as well as the humans from Voltera. It is clear as day that she is not a vampire, well not fully and even though I don't understand what she is he must see, must listen. After a few seconds Aro releases my hand and his face looks both confused and curious.

"Thank you, this is most interesting." He says quietly. Caius looks at us in disbelief for a moment before the anger returns.

"Enough of this! Where is the informer? Let her come forward." He turns quickly around, his cloak fanning widely behind him as he searches the forests edge. Eventually he see's her white blonde hair, blowing lightly around her face, near Sulpicia and Athenodora. He points a white finger at her. "You, come here now." She doesn't seem to hear him at first as she continues to gaze horrified at her sisters but eventually focuses a vacant gaze on him. When she does not immediately move Caius snaps his fingers and Armand, one of the more burly members, roughly pushes her forward. As she slowly makes her way to him, her gaze never leaving her sisters, he turns back to me. "As for you, return to your place _now._" He all but snarls at me.

"Yes…master." I say reluctantly, my hands becoming fists at my sides, and move away. No matter how many times I say that word it never seems to become less painful. I avoid the gaze of the others from the opposite side of the field and quickly reclaim Felix's hand as he gives me a quick squeeze. While I'm still tense his warm touch helps me regain some composure. I can only hope that my own witness of sorts can help resolve this matter peacefully.

I look upon Irina with a hard stare, she is partially the cause of this mess and I can't seem to look past her betrayal. As she comes into reach of Caius he extends his arm and strikes her with a vicious back hand. My eyes widen as her hand instinctually fly's to the spot where he struck her. Despite my less than pleasant thoughts about her even I think that is a low and humiliating blow. She drops her hand as she stares into his face, her eyes flickering with fire and a low hiss is heard from her coven.

While not taking his eyes off her he jabs a finger towards the child. "This is the child you saw, the one that is clearly more than human?" He says quickly and it takes all my strength not to slap him. You would think wisdom would accompany such an ancient being but instead it is replaced by a senile intellect. Clearly she is more than human but she is no vampire, if he would open his eyes and listen to me he would see that but he can't let go of his lust for blood.

She turns and looks in Bella's direction, to the child clinging to her back. Her face immediately becomes confused as she surveys the child. Caius' hand twitches again in irritation, clearly wanting to strike her once more. "I…I'm not sure. She's not the same I mean it's the same child but…she's changed." She says uncertain. Caius' lips curve upward as he exposes his teeth and she takes an involuntary step backward.

A small frown appears on Aro's face as he surveys Caius' lack of control and moves swiftly to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Be composed brother." While his voice is mild I can detect the subtle warning there and fight back a smirk. "We have time to sort this out. Now sweetling, show me what your saying." Aro says gently as he extends his hand to Irina.

She looks wary at first but quickly places her hand in his, staring into his hazy ruby eyes. It's over quickly and I see a faint smile on his lips that is chilling. "You see Caius, it is a simple matter to get what we need." He chides though Caius does not respond. "It seems we have a mystery on our hands. The child does appear to have grown and Anna indeed senses a child that has a unique aura, one that is not vampire." He pauses. "But also not human." He deliberately tacks on at the end and I can almost see the wheels turning as he processes this new information.

I see Carlisle relax ever so slightly. "That is what I was trying to explain." He says gently and once again extends his hand. I expect Aro accept the invitation but does not, surveying him for several minutes. The air once again becomes thick with stress as we await his response.

"I would rather have the story from someone more central to its plot." He says courteously. "I assume this breach was not of your making?" he asks but it is once again part of the act.

Carlisle's face falls ever so slightly. "There was no breach." His voice taking on a tone of pleading.

When Aro speaks there is a new edge to his voice. "Be that as it may I _will _have every facet of the truth. The best way to achieve this is from your very talented son." I can see that familiar glint in his eyes as he surveys Edward, clearly one of the prizes he wishes to claim from this escapade. "As the child clings to his newborn mate I assume he is involved." For a few seconds Aro and Edward stare at each other, communicating silently. Edward turns around quickly, placing a kiss upon Bella's forehead as well as the child's, before making his way towards us. I'm not surprised Aro insisted on Edward, one touch and he will know the thoughts of every mind in this field.

He clasps a hand on Carlisle's shoulder as he passes, who looks at him sadly but remains still. As he crosses the threshold that places him closer to his enemies I see Jane smile in my peripheral vision. My thoughts become dark when I think of the sadistic witch, wishing for her death for what must be the millionth time. _Edward, be careful. _I send to him, concerned for his safety though I know no one will harm him, at least not until Aro gets what he wants.

Suddenly I hear a small laugh escape Bella's lips, a whisper in the wind, and I focus my gaze on her. That's when I notice that while I sense the others around her they, like Bella, are not as clear or strong as they were a moment ago. I tilt my head to the side in confusion but before I can delve too deeply into the cause Edward stops, mere meters from Aro, and I focus my attention back to the scene before me. He lifts his chin and looks down at Aro raising his hand as if he is conveying Aro a prestigious honor. I smirk ever so slightly at his stance of defiance. Aro, however, seems just as delighted as me at Edward's reaction and quickly moves forward to meet him.

Aro immediately takes hold of his grasp and both close their eyes, reading into each others minds. I can't help but wonder what it must be like to view the world not only through your eyes but through the eyes of others. As the minutes pass the guard begins to become impatient and Caius silences them with one word.

Aro's head snaps up and while I cannot see his face from this angle his body language seems to portray no hostility. Edward seems to relax minutely indicating that whatever he has shown him has, in the very least, given him a small ray of hope. "You see?" he asks.

"Yes. I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly." While his statement seems benign enough I can't help but feel skeptical of it. The guard seems to be in a state of disbelief and I can hear Jane, who had unconsciously moved forward, growl in annoyance. "You have given me much to ponder my friend. May I meet her? I have never dreamed of the existence of such a thing. What an addition to the histories!" he says enthusiastically, chuckling, and I can't help wonder what the child is.

"What is this about Aro?" Caius asks roughly, his stance aggressive. He is, without a doubt, the most impatient and infuriating being I have ever met.

Aro glances over his shoulder. "Something we have never dreamed my ever practical friend. Please take a moment to ponder for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies." He says patiently but Caius' face remains infuriated as he leans forward into a crouch. "Peace brother." Aro says sternly and Caius straightens out. While I felt relief at first I can't help but feel there is a double meaning behind his words. Aro will not abandon his goals so quickly. I wish to mentally add yet another warning but as Aro is still using Edward as a conduit to others thoughts I fill my mind with mundane jabber for a moment, an attempt to keep him out.

"Will you introduce me to your daughter?" Aro asks pleasantly and much of the guard hisses in disbelief at his words. I look up at Felix and when his eyes meet mine I can see he is just as confused and shocked as me. His daughter, how is this possible? I find myself looking over the child once again, her bronze curls striking a chord.

Edward nods but does not call them over. The two once again converse silently before Aro speaks aloud, his face smiling widely. "I think a compromise is acceptable, we will meet in the middle." While Aro releases his hand he slings an arm around his shoulder, making sure his hand maintains contact with his skin. They take a few steps forward and the entire guard begins to follow in his wake like some distorted shadow. He holds up his hand to stop us. "Hold, dear ones. They mean us no harm if we are peaceable." He assures though I could of told him that from the beginning.

"Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with you, I'm sure it will make them more comfortable." Edward suggests and I can see Aro nod in agreement.

He snaps his fingers twice, "Felix and De…" he trails off for a second. "Anna." I could feel my eyes widen in shock, as do Demetri's, before I Felix pulls us forward. We're at his side in a second and I bow my head ever so slightly, leaning carefully into Felix's side. Why does he continue to do this to me, I swear he enjoys my pain and discomfort. Seeing how far he can push me though if I were him I'd be careful, we all have a breaking point and when it happens not even little Renata will stop me from killing him. I pause and look at his face though Aro shows no sign of hearing my mental dialogue, confident in Chelsea's abilities to keep me loyal I'm guessing.

We move swiftly to the center of the field, closer to my true family, and stop. I glance over at Felix and he gives me a reassuring smile that I'm unable to reciprocate. "Bella, bring Renesmee…and a few friends." Edward says in a loud but light voice. She seems to contemplate for a few seconds before answering. Emmett looks like he's about to jump up and down waving his hands shouting "Over here! Pick me!" and I can't help but laugh eternally at his face, classic Emmett.

"Jacob? Emmett?" She says quietly and a grin appears on Emmett's face. Jacob nods his head as the two of them flank her on either side and make their way towards us, the little girl latched onto Bella's chest. I can't help but feel apprehensive for the child, surely not even Aro would attack her now, she seems harmless enough to me. However a voice in the back of my mind says otherwise. I hear a small rumble of discontent behind me and I catch a few fleeting words, each focused on the russet brown wolf. Felix, on the other hand, looks at the wolf curiously and is no doubt wondering how strong he is. Even though I know he plans to stay out of any fight, if possible, it is part of who he is to size up any potential threat or rival so I do not dwell on it to much.

Bella pauses a few yards from us and Edward quickly goes to her side, immediately taking her hand. While they seem to share a moment of silent communication the child surveys us with wide chocolate brown eyes. I cannot deny that the closer she comes the more and more she looks like Edward though I am still unsure as to how this could be even possible. Suddenly the wind blows lightly around us bringing forward the unique scent of the girl that seems to go hand in hand with her aura. I can also hear the fast beating of her heart, clearly not going at a normal human pace. She is clearly something no one has ever seen but I don't feel cautious of her. I can't help but get a sense that she is an innocent and harmless child.

"Hello again, Bella." Felix says politely. I nudge him as a warning but he just whispers in my ear. "What, I just said hello." I give him a small apologetic nod and realize I may have over reacted slightly but my nerves are wired so tight that just about anything will make them snap. His thumb rubs gently on the back of my hand to show that he understands.

"Hey Felix." She responds and while she holds her gaze on him for a moment she looks at me. "Anna." She says politely and I'm a little shocked she addressed me, though that may be because I simply wish to disappear at the moment. Her eyes don't seem angry just resigned.

"Bella...you look good." I say quietly and meet her gaze, it's the least I could do, though my voice sounds hollow. Her eyes are a similar shade to mine and it seems that she, like me, has a great deal of control over herself.

"Thank you, so do you." She responds politely but both of us know this is the last thing I ever wanted. I nod my head as we continue to stare at one another.

"Isn't this nice, old friends reunited once more." Aro says quietly though there is a taunting tone to his voice. No one answers his words though a wide range of insults come to mind and Emmett's eye narrow significantly in his direction. While he addressed us he never takes his greedy eyes off the young girl as he surveys her and I get a sudden urge to shield her from his gaze.

"I hear her strange heart. Smell her strange scent." His voice sounds almost whimsical as he continues to stare at her. After a moment he shifts his gaze to Bella. "In truth dear Bella immortality does become you most extraordinarily." He smiles kindly, as if he is a grandfather seeing his grandchild for the first time in a long time. Bella inclines her head and a small glitter of light catches my eye from her neck and I observe a familiar necklace. Aro, it seems, notices the same thing and his face lights up. "You liked my gift?"

"It's beautiful and very generous of you. Thank you." She responds a pleasantly calm voice. "I probably should have written a note."

He waves his hand as if it were nothing. "No need, It's just something I had lying around though you should actually thank dear Anna here." He clasps a quick hand on my shoulder and I stiffen in response. "She picked it out after all. I felt I needed a woman's opinion and I must say she chose wisely, it compliments your face beautifully." I grimaced as I stared unseeing into the distance, avoiding their gazes. He just has to rub things in doesn't he, salt upon the wound.

Aro suddenly clears his throat and seems determined to return to the matter at hand. "May I meet your daughter lovely Bella." He says in a sickly sweet tone. While she is clearly reluctant to do so Bella takes a few steps forward as Aro meets her, looking down at the pair of them. "She is exquisite, so much like you and Edward." He says loud enough that even those furthest away can hear him. "Hello, Renesmee." He coo's softly. I wonder why he speaks so deliberately to the child, surely she doesn't understand what is going on, well I hope to god she doesn't. Someone so young should not be placed in a situation such as this.

"Hello Aro." She responds in a wind chime voice and both Felix and I jolt slightly at the sound. She looks to be about two yet she speaks with such clarity and strength, her voice saturated with a maturity far beyond her age. I find myself leaning forward slightly like earlier, captivated by this child. Its like there is a force around her drawing me in.

"What is it?" Caius growls frustrated behind us.

Without taking his eyes off Renesmee Aro speaks. "Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived so, and carried byt this newborn while she was still human." My eyes widen at this information. Is he serious?! While it seems the stuff of legends it also seems to be the only logical answer. How else would you explain her unique aura and smell that truly seems to hover between the two worlds or her unmistaken resemblance to the two of them, especially Edward. _I knew you guys were innocent, but I could do nothing to convince them otherwise. Though not even I could dream up this explanation, still I am truly sorry. _I say in my head, praying that with this evidence we can soon leave in peace. Edward inclines his head ever so slightly in response to my thoughts.

"Impossible." Caius says in a disbelieving tone, ignorant as ever. Aro's eyes grow hot for a moment before his face settles on a mask of amusement.

"You think they have deceived me then brother?" he asks in a gentle tone though I can hear the edge to it. Caius flinches back slightly and haunches his shoulders. During my short, yet seemingly endless, stay with them it is clear that Caius is almost as expendable as the rest of us and he knows this. "Calmly and carefully brother. In know well how you love your justice" Justice? In what warped universe would this ever be considdered justice or who gave them the right to dictate what is law in the first place. "but there is no justice in acting against this little one for her parentage. I know you do not have the same enthusiasm for collecting histories but please be patient with me brother as I add yet another chapter that stuns me." He shakes his head in amazement and extends his hand to the child. She does not take it and there is a determination in her eyes as she reaches forward and touches her own little hand to his shale cheek.

While I do not know what she is doing Aro's eyes seem far away as the minutes pass. "Brilliant" he breaths as she retracts her hand and returns to the safety of her mothers embrace.

"Please." She begs in a grave tone. She looks into his eyes, her own beseeching and I wonder what she is asking, though I have a guess.

"Of course precious Renesmee, I have no desire to harm your loved ones." He says tenderly but I don't believe it for a second. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants and I knew from the moment he learned the truth about her that it now includes this precious child. In front of me a low hiss escapes a red headed girl's lips as she glares murderously at Aro, a larger woman placing a restraining hand on her shoulder. She must hear this blatant lie, though I think most on that side of the line expect no less from him. I find myself wondering if he was ever human.

Aro's gaze lingers on Jacob and soon surveys the other wolves. "I wonder." He muses aloud. _What that hell is his mind coming up with now _I think bitterly and I can see Edward tense as he follows his train of thought.

"It doesn't work that way." Edward says harshly and I can see the hostility in his eyes at whatever Aro has been thinking. We all look at him puzzled as Emmett lowers his body ever so slightly. Felix locks his gaze on Emmett but I prevent him from copying his pose.

"Just an errant thought." Aro says lightly though he continues to survey them with growing speculation and interest.

Edward shakes his head mildly in disgust. "They do not belong to us. They are here because they want to be." Jacob growls lightly, seemingly in agreement and I have a general idea of what Aro may be thinking.

"They seem quite attached to you though, and your family…Loyal." His tone is that of admiration but he seems to still look down upon them, like they are mindless animals. I can't help but compare them to the werewolves I encountered a few months ago and the differences are striking. Even physically they are not the same and my growing suspicions that they are something else increases.

"They are committed to protecting human life enabling them to coexist with us but hardly with you. Unless you're rethinking your lifestyle?" Edward says, lifting a skeptical eyebrow. _When hell freezes over. Monsters, each and every single one of them. _I say forcefully in my mind and a bitter laugh escapes my lips. The memory of them throwing those two humans at my feet enters my mind, their faces full of amusement at their suffering, but I try to block it out quickly, ashamed of what I did that day. Beside me Felix squeezes my hand tightly, cautioning me, but not before Edward gives me a sad glance. He saw my thoughts and I can't help but look down for a moment. I never wanted them to know.

Beside me Aro chuckles softly, a stark contrast to my previous laugh. "Just an errant thought. You well how that is." He says fondly.

Edward narrows his eyes. "I do know how it is. But it will never work Aro." His voice is absolute, designed to break apart whatever Aro has planned in his sick mind. Jacob inclines his head towards him and gives a low moan, clearly asking what they are talking about. Edward seems hesitant to answer but eventually mutters under his breath. "He's intrigued with the idea of…" he snarls quietly "guard dogs."

My eyes widen and my head shakes with amazement and disgust as vicious growls of anger vibrate throughout the field. Not that I blame them and I can only imagine the colourful words being exchanged by the pack at that moment. Eventually I hear one bark like command and it breaks off, the silence returning. Felix smirks slightly and I can see he found that slightly amusing, I'm going to need to have a talk with him later.

Aro imitates Felix's amazement though I can see a pang of genuine disappoint in his eyes, as if he thought it were actually possible. "I suppose that answers that question. This lot has picked a side." Aro seems to contemplate to himself for a moment and suddenly Edward lowers slightly, leaning forward. Felix instinctually does the same before I can stop him and soon both Emmett and Jacob take on similar defensive positions. Aro snaps his fingers, indicating for Felix to relax and he does so immediately.

"Calm down." I say soothingly but quietly to him though I am sure the others can hear me. He locks eyes with me and I can see the apology there. Everyone is on high alert, acting impulsively. I see Emmett's eyes dart to Edward, clearly waiting for him to make the call and he too relaxes his position.

Aro seems completely unfazed by the last few seconds and continues to talk. "So much to discuss, so much to decide. If you'll excuse me I must confer with my brothers." He says in a very business like tone. He raises his hand and I can feel the guard moving towards us, closing the distance between the two sides. Edward and the others begin to back away quickly though it seems like Emmett looks just about ready to grab me and run but soon Edward pulls him backward with him, a wise move. I wish desperately that I could join them and if I am interpreting their stares correctly they feel the same. I lean into Felix, my source of strength, and take a deep breath.

Caius stomps angrily to Aro's side and glares at me. "Return to your previous position." He says sharply. Felix bows and drags me backwards with him a few feet though I maintain my own glare on Caius face. It is not Caius, however, that intimidates and worries me. It is the keen mind of Aro sends shivers down my spine. His actions just now indicate that we are not leaving anytime soon despite the truth that has been shown. I can only inmagine what distorted plans he has formulated in his mind, each most likely ending in blood.

All I know is this is far from over…

**~~~REVIEW~~~**

**So guys, what did you think, I know it ended kinda abuptly. I hope your not like omg I could of just read the book lol. Please Please review and I will update asap, hopefully it won't be as long but I've been pretty busy blah lol. Maybe another 5 reviews like last time??? Its not much. **


	28. Chapter 27: Fabrications

**Sorry for the wait folks, I was barely home this week but I tried to get this out. Plus I started the first chap of my next story but I won't release that until after this one is done. I realise for this chap follows BD closely but only a few more will before I take over again. Read, Review and Enjoy :) **

**Quote: **_Of all tyrannies, a tyranny exercised for the good of its victims may be the most oppressive. It may be better to live under robber barons than under omnipotent moral busybodies. The robber baron's cruelty may sometimes sleep, his cupidity may at some point be satiated; but those who torment us for our own good will torment us without end, for they do so with the approval of their own conscience. --- __C. S. Lewis_

**Chapter 27: Fabrications **

After dismissing Felix and I, Caius turns to Aro, his stance confrontational and his eyes still blinded by his lust for the Cullen's blood. "Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrages crime, covered by such a ridiculous deception?" He says viciously. I shake my head in disgust and I can feel a growl building in my chest dying to break through.

While I see Aro's eyes narrow slightly, clearly a warning, at Caius' words he speaks with his usual calm. "Because it's all true. See how many witnesses they have gathered to give testimony that they have seen this miraculous child grow and mature in the short time they have known her. Felt the warmth of her blood that pulses in her veins. Not to mention a member of ours has felt her unique presence. Brother what the child's origins are is no longer under debate."

While I can see the undercut to his last statement Caius does not for at the mentioning of witnesses Caius forgets desire for death for a moment and glances at those near the forests edge. As he takes in the sight before him a small frown appears on his face and I see worry in his eyes. I follow his gaze and survey the individuals I helped to collect. No longer the mindless bloodthirsty mob from earlier I can see the looks of confusion and apprehension in their faces. Many are huddled slightly closer together as they exchanged whispered words about the scene before them. I didn't need Edward's gift to know what they're thinking or to hear the doubt spreading like wildfire among them. A small smile appears on my face as I realize Aro's need for an audience is slowly beginning to backfire. Eroding away with every minute we are here.

Caius seems to think deeply for a few seconds before declaring clearly. "The werewolves." His face contorts with anger and rage at these words as he once again informs the world of his utter hatred for them. However, even I can see the blunder behind his statement. If what I witnessed is any indication then the Quileute's are most definitely not werewolves, though I do not pretend to know what they are.

I see Aro grimace slightly at this claim. "Ah brother…" Caius cuts him off though I was almost certain that Aro wished to correct his assumptions.

"Will you defend that alliance too? The children of the moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time." He says loudly. He is such a drama queen that it isn't even funny. "We have hunted them near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation to possibly try and overthrow us and to protect his warped lifestyle. We should deal with them now and swiftly." He shifted his gaze to me and sneered. "And since Anna is so proficient at it I say we let her take care of it personally." He says coldly but loud enough so _everyone_ could hear and grinned malevolently at me knowing how much I hated my part in his last massacre. This time I couldn't hold back my growl as it ripped through my chest. I stared at him imaging over a hundred ways to end his miserable life and I felt my body angle slightly forward. I wished I could get just ten seconds alone with him, the thought almost made me giddy. Felix removed his hand from my grasp and wrapped it casually around my waist though I could feel him holding me in place.

"Not here, just ignore it." Felix whispers in my ear, tightening his grip around me again. I took a deep breath, my eyes never wavering from Caius' but nodded.

While I stood there seething with hatred Caius turned his attention back to Aro and I noticed Aro's eyes were full of pity and embarrassment when he looked at his brother. Before he can speak, however, I hear Edward clear his throat and my attention shifted to him. "Caius, it's the middle of the day." He gestures to the sun, obscured by the clouds but clearly dominating the sky overhead. "These are not children of the moon and bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world." He said calmly though I could see the amusement in his face at knocking Caius' pathetic excuse to initiate a fight.

Caius lips pull back and expose his teeth while he first surveys the wolves and then Renesmee. "You breed mutants here." His eyes are deadly as her continues to melt a hole into the little girls face with his glare. I can see Edward and Bella's eyes glaze over with pure hatred and anger at these words about their child but they do not act on it. They know such a thing would not be beneficial for them. They are two of the strongest people I know, I don't know if I could do that if I was in their position.

"They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me." Edward responds calmly though I can hear a trace of triumph in his words.

"Dear Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts." Aro chided gently but I could hear the subtle annoyance there. Caius' impatience to find a crime to convict them of has led to an embarassing blunder on his part, reflecting upon the entire guard and Aro. "Though these creatures think of themselves as werewolves they are not. The more accurate term would be shape-shifters and the choice of a wolf form is purely chance. It could have been a bear, panther or hawk when the original transformation was made. They inherit this from their ancestors, it is genetic. They do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do." I had listened intently throughout his speech and I couldn't deny I found it very interesting. The mystery of what they were had been there at the back of my mind for months and there's nothing like a nagging mystery to keep you up at night, well if I slept.

Aro looked at his brother, almost daring him to make a retort to what he just said. I can see both resentment and frustration mark Caius' features as he stares at Aro. He definitely never expected Aro to so blatantly undermine him in front of such company. Caius was feeling the sting of betrayal and was clearly not handling it well. After a few seconds he speaks. "They know our secret."

I snorted. "He doesn't know when to quit does he?" I ask rhetorically, so quiet that I doubt anyone heard me. Pathetic has most definitely been personified in the white haired creature before me.

"They are creatures of the supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependent upon secrecy than us; they can hardly expose us." His tone is even but I feel it is leading somewhere. He looks at Caius and his eyes harden. "Carefully, Caius. Specious allegations get us no where." They stare at each other for a moment sharing a silent conversation. Caius quickly realizes what Aro can't verbally say. To stop beating around the push and find a more affective means to condemn the people before them, to get what they want. Caius takes a deep breath and gives Aro a small nod as he drops the issue. For what must be the millionth time today I can't help but wonder, _what are you planning now? _

I can almost see a new wheel click into place as Caius quickly announces, "I want to talk to the informant." His eyes focus once again on the blonde vampire a few yards away as she once again gazes painfully at her sisters. I couldn't help but blink several times in confusion. What on earth would he need Irina for now? My eyes automatically go to Felix's face but he just shrugs ever so slightly, clearly just as confused as me but clearly not as worried.

Irina has clearly once again retreated within herself, oblivious to his summoning. "Irina." He says sharply, his voice dripping with disdain. She startles as she finally fixes her gaze upon him, her eyes filled with anxiety, dread and caution. He snaps his fingers and she hurries to his side but is uncoordinated in her fright. He merely stares at her for a moment and I can see he enjoys her pain as he looks down upon her. "Well it appears you were mistaken in your allegations." He says calmly…too calmly. He was planning something but I couldn't think what.

Irina trembles and surprises me when she manages to speak. "I'm sorry. I should have made sure of what I was seeing." _Damn straight _I think angrily. "But I had no idea…" she trails off as her hand carefully gestures to Renesmee and Bella.

"Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed something so strange possible?" Aro adds lightly and frankly I'm surprised he interfered at all. Though he does make a point, this was certainly nothing I could have ever dreamed up. "Any one of us would have made the same assumption." He states simply. He seems to be unaware of where Caius is headed with this inquisition but I know very well how good of an actor he is.

Caius silences him quickly and continues as if Aro had not interrupted him. "We all know you made a mistake. I mean to speak of your motivations."

"What the hell does that have to do with any of this?" I mutter darkly, crossing my arms. Caius gives me a deadly stare before ignoring me and turning back to Irina. Irina's eyes seem to convey exactly what I just said as she looks at the ancient before her.

"My motivations?" She asks confused as a frown plasters itself on her face.

I can see a smile slowly creeping its way onto his face as he replies. "Yes, for coming to spy on them in the first place." Irina flinches at his choice of words and her eye brows pull together. The way he was staring at her I got the impression of a predator corning his prey and toying with them as they stand there helplessly. However, the misery and torment on her face tells me that she truly is sorry for what she has done. However it cannot be reversed unfortunately. While it is harsh the saying _Too little too late _came to mind.

When she does not speak Caius presses on. "You were unhappy with the Cullen's were you not?" He asks and while he made it sound innocent enough I can partially see where he may be going with this.

Irina's eyes fill with guilt and betrayal as she answers his question truthfully, knowing she cannot get away with a lie. "I was." She mumbles.

"Because…" he pushes, impatience leaking in his voice but also a sense of triumph. His hand disappears into one of the pockets of his cloak and I try to think of what he put in there. I glance at Felix and I can almost see a nervous recognition as he to eyes Caius' pocket.

I whisper to him, barely audible so only he will hear. "What is in there?" I ask as I can feel a pit in my stomach grow.

He responds just as quietly. "Nothing good." His grip around my waist tightens and I feel like he's making sure I'm secure in my spot. I sense he can't tell me more without causing suspicion so I turn my attention back to the duo but his eyes are fixed on Caius' poket now. Irina seems to shrink in size before she answers.

"Because the werewolves killed my friend and the Cullen's wouldn't stand aside and let me avenge him." She says quietly, creating a curtain with her hair to block her face from their gaze. I glance at the Cullen's and while many remain emotionless as they watch Irina Carlisle looks at her in pity.

"Shape shifters." Aro corrects her in an almost bored tone. His face is emotionless though I can tell he is just as vigilant as the rest of us, assessing every breath taken.

"So the Cullen's sided with the _shape shifters" _Caius says this last part in a sneer, clearly not caring for Aro's insistence of using politically correct terms. "against our own kind, a friend." He says in an arrogant tone. His eyes drift across the group in front of us. He is desperate to pin something, _anything, _upon them so he can execute his sick idea of justice.

I can see Irina stiffen and her eyes narrow in suspicion and then comprehension. She knows she's being used however she still answers truthfully, but grudgingly. "That's how I saw it." He seems to wait for her to say more but she just gazes evening at him, indicating she will not continue to play along.

His determination unfazed he continues. "If you would like to make a formal complaint against the shape shifters and the Cullen's now would be the time." His mouth rises ever so slightly into a disturbing smile that you just want to smack off. I swear if she says yes I'll hurt her.

"This has nothing to do with the "law" and it has most certainly not been breached." I say, louder this time. He was relentless, disgusting and willing to kill innocent people just for his own advancement and amusement.

"Silence young one and let her speak." Aro says calmly but his voice is full of authority. I shut my mouth and return my gaze to Irina, praying she does the right thing, for once.

Irina takes a deep breath before straightening out her formerly hunched body and lifting her chin in defiance. "No, I have no complaint against the wolves or the Cullen's." Her voice is loud and clear as everyone stares at her. Caius' smile, however, does not waver sending chills down my spine. He seems glad at her response. She continues to speak, trying to repent for her sins, and her voice is much stronger. "You came to destroy an immortal child but no immortal exists. It was my mistake and I take full responsibility but the Cullen's are innocent." Her eyes go straight to her sisters and I see them return her gaze with equal intensity. "I'm so sorry." Irina then turns to the witnesses her eyes earnest and honest. "There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here." She all but begs them.

As I watch her trying to attain her own salvation Caius lifts his hand into the air, an object in his hand, and Felix tenses beside me. My cloak ruffles lightly around me as several members run past me with blinding speed at the foreign signal, engulfing her small frame in grey. Earsplitting sounds of metal and stone being ripped apart echoes throughout the field as I look on in horror, frozen in place and my mouth open. Like a candle I can feel her life snuffed out and I could no longer feel her presence. The subtraction of her aura, while small in comparison to the many around us, leaves a gapping hole. This was never something I had gotten used to, feeling someone die is nothing short of horrible.

Caius moves silently and swiftly to the small pile of pale body parts while blood seeps into the snow as if someone threw a bucket of red paint upon a white canvas. He stops and clicks something along the side of the little object, which I now see is gold with several symbols carved along the side, and suddenly jets of red and yellow fire surround the disturbing painting. The three figures, I now notice as Jesse, Mark and Catherine, step back into place completely unfazed and uncaring. I can see the reflection of the dancing flames in Caius' eyes and it is eerily suiting. A familiar pillar of thick smoke begins to rise above us as several hazy memories flash through my mind at the familiar scene.

I'm brought back to reality by the small gasps and the humming of confused voices by the forests edge. They are clearly disturbed and confused to what has just happened. She made a mistake, I would be the first to point that out but it did not warrant a death sentence. The others are completely silent and Irina's sisters are clearly still in shock as they stare almost unseeing into the flames, devastation marking their features.

Caius smiles at them, his face reveling in their pain, and states, "_Now _she has taken full responsibility for her actions." His voice is triumph as he looks expectantly at the grieving sisters. Something suddenly clicks and once again I realize too late what his plans are. He wants to start a fight knowing full well the other side is at the disadvantage. He has quite literally thrown gasoline onto an already burning flame.

My head snaps up as I hear Edward shout, "Stop them!" his eyes fixed on the sisters who are no longer immobile from grief. Hatred and the lust for revenge are evident in their eyes as they prepare to spring forward. Edward grabs hold of Tanya before she can take action and Carlisle soon assists in restraining her. She continues to struggle and howl in pure fury as they try to reason with her. Even with the two of them it is difficult to hold her, new found strength coursing through her body.

"It's too late to help her." Carlisle says desperately while holding on for dear life. "Don't give him what he wants!" Tanya acts as if he has said nothing and continues to struggle aggressively.

My eyes shift to Kate as she takes a step forward, her hands curled into vicious talons at her side and a vicious smile of her face. Rosalie instantly moves to restrain her but is soon brought to the ground as her body spasms violently with the shock of Kate's ability. Rosalie recovers slowly as Emmett rushes forward, grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her to the ground before he also succumbs to the paralyzing effects to the electric shock.

Within a second Kate is on her feet once again, no one able to touch her to stop her and she is beyond reason. She crouches and launches herself forward, her eyes on Caius and I see the guard tense as they prepare to counter her. _NO! _I shout in my head and I react instinctively stopping both sides from moving. Kate continues to growl deeply and I can see in her eyes that she is struggling to move but I have her securely in place while I release those behind me. I can hear the grumbles of discontent behind me by the guard but I ignore them.

"LET ME GO!" she shrieks, her voice echoing across the field. I quickly move her a few meters back so that she is once again in the confines of her group and slam her body to the ground. While many continue to watch the sisters I feel many turn to me but I avoid their gazes concentrating solely on the vampire in the snow, her eyes glaring at me hatefully.

_Edward! I know they will tell me to stop any second and when they do I don't think I'll be able to hold her. You need to find another way to restrain her! _I say desperately in my head, locking eyes with him, and almost on cue I hear Caius murderous voice.

"Anna, stop that _immediately_" Caius hisses, his eyes almost as angry as the two sisters. My hands clench into fists at my sides as I hold her for one fleeting second before I release her. _I'm sorry Edward I tried. _Kate's eyes seem triumphant as she begins to get to her feet, her intent clear, but Edward is still trying to hold Tanya still and can't stop her. Suddenly another vampire who had been at Kate's side throughout this confrontation tackles her to the ground. He locks his arms securely around her just in time before she begins to shock him violently. While his eyes roll back into the back of his head he does not relinquish his hold around her but I know it cannot last.

Edward looks over his shoulder to an olive skinned female, who even in stillness looks wild and chaotic, and yells. "Zafrina!" She nods once and suddenly the sisters begin to slowly come back to reason. Their former shrieks now moans and whimpers as they struggle weakly. I have no idea what she is doing but it seems to be working.

Eventually Tanya stops all together as she leans heavily into Carlisle but I can still hear the low growls emitting from her chest. "Give me my sight back." She hisses through her teeth but I see Edward shake his head ever so slightly, indicating not to give her what she wants. Kate, however, continues to struggle in the snow while the sandy haired vampire desperately tries to hold her despite his obvious pain.

Suddenly he stops shaking and quickly regains himself as he tightens his grip, which had been slowly but surely loosening. Kate still seems infuriated and I can't see her stopping her own attack/defense against him though I can't think of another explanation for it. He leans in and whispers in her ear, "If I let you up, will you knock me down again, Kate?" His voice is gentle and while my mind should not be focusing on such things I can see a great deal of affection in his eyes as he looks down at her. She snarls once more before her breath hitches and while she still struggles I can tell it is half hearted.

"Listen to me Tanya, Kate. Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. If you attack them we all die." Carlisle mutters rapidly, his tone that of desperation as he looks at them. At these words Tanya slumps further into his embrace as she begins to sob, her body shaking uncontrollably. After a moment Kate also finishes struggling as she joins her sister, their cries creating a disturbing harmony. The one grasping tightly to Kate loosens his grip so he is no longer holding her place but embracing her as she mutters unintelligibly into his chest. I let out a gush of air, relieved that a bloodbath was avoided for the time being.

Aro looks on incredulously while Caius' eyes are vivid as they take in the scene before them. After a moment Caius turns and looks at me, his eyes overflowing with fury and he begins to stalk towards me. "How _dare_ you!" His voice is coated with venom. He hand twitches and is raised but before he can strike me I'm suddenly pulled back as Felix comes between us, a low growl vibrating from his throat. I glance around Felix's arm and look up at his face, which is a mixture of anger and defiance as he looks at the ancient with hard eyes. Caius lowers his hand, surveying Felix and I can see the apprehension there as he takes in the massive vampire protecting me. While I knew how big he was it seemed more evident now more than ever and I couldn't help but feel a bit smug because he was mine.

"Stand aside Felix." Caius says coldly.

"No." Felix replies just as coldly. I can feel the tension running off of him and I can tell he is close to lowering into a crouch but I cannot allow him. If the others detect even a slight threat from him they wouldn't hesitate to attack, not that I'd let them get near him but still it is something to be avoided, for now at least. Besides I didn't need his protection, I could have handled Caius myself easily. If he actually thought I would allow him to strike me like Irina and not respond then he must seriously be loosing his mind.

I take one of his hands between both of mine and move to his side. "Felix?" he looks down at me. "It's ok, he can't hurt me." I say quietly but confidently. I can see his brow furrow in frustration but he nods ever so slightly and relaxes his position. I turn my attention to the white haired demon before me, taking a few steps forward, and whisper to him so only he will hear. "How dare I? If this turns into a fight Caius you _will _see where my true loyalties lie I promise you that." I threaten, my voice not giving away any of the uncertainty I feel as his eyes widen slightly. I can't truly promise that but he didn't need to know that.

As Caius and I continue to stare each other down Aro speaks and it is clear he is trying to salvage the situation. "Calm brother, what Anna did was instinctual but luckily it resulted in preventing an unnecessary fight." I almost laugh at the utter false hood in his words as he continues his little charade. "While she has a great deal of control she is still only a newborn after all. She perceived the threat by Kate and acted unconsciously and defensively like any other newborn. Is that not correct young one?" He says gently but I can her the order laced within his words.

"Of course master." I say bitterly. Caius gives me a deadly glare before moving back to Aro's side while Felix pulls be closer to him. Aro maintains his calm but I see him stealing several glances at the witnesses and see the concern there as he no doubt can hear their mutterings. There was no fight to distract them from the injustice of Irina's abrupt execution and I can see him turning things over in his mind. _How are you going to justify this one? _I ask him silently.

"You are forgiven." He says graciously but I remain silent. He turns his attention to those by the forest while placing a hand on Caius' shoulder. "Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child." He says mildly but I can still see the doubt in their features. Aro turns to Caius casually. "Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand?" Aro asks but I can see no hint of compromise on his features, his question a dismissal in reality. Caius straightens up but I can see that he has essentially been stripped of his right to make decisions alone. While Caius' face is now emotionless he truly looks like a dog being disciplined by his owner. I grin, enjoying his struggles immensely as, in a sense, he is bent to someone else will. He has become no more important than the guard which he commands. One down, one to go.

However Aro begins to walk forward, Demetri quickly going to his side, and once again I see the look of determination there. His cunning mind has already put into action another plan. "I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure you know." He says simply, his hand running through the air in a dismissive manner. Caius examines Aro for a moment for a cruel grin appears on his face indicating this is can be nothing good. I watch every move he makes as he moves silently in the snow.

He stops at the west end of the grouping and surveys them curiously before speaking. "Ah, Amun! It has been so long since you have visited me." He says warmly, opening his arms as if to embrace him though there is a considerable amount of space between them.

The dark haired vampire looks at him warily but answers in a flat voice. "Time means little; I never notice its passing."

Aro nods his head in agreement. "So true but maybe you had another reason for staying away?" He asks and judging by how Amun stiffens this is a rhetorical question though I have no idea what it is about. They stare at each other and when it is certain that Amun does not plan on answering Aro continues. "It can be terribly time consuming to organize new members into a coven. I know that well!" He says lightly as his hand gestures in my direction and I scowl in response. His eyes dart to another male who, while smaller, could easily be related by blood in appearance to Amun. "I would have loved to be introduced. I'm sure you were meaning to come see me soon." Amun's narrow slightly at the subtle threat and I have a strong feeling that the boy has a gift Aro now covets.

"Of course." He responds emotionlessly.

"But the reason you're here is not so pleasant. Carlisle called upon you to witness?" he solemnly, he former cheerful mood vanished.

Amun nods and answers in a cold voice and I get the distinct impression that he does not wish to be here more than most. "Yes, I observed the child in question and it was clear almost immediately that she was no immortal child…" before he can continue, however, Aro cuts him off.

"Perhaps we should redefine our terminology. By immortal child you mean a human child bitten and turned into a vampire correct?" I roll my eyes. Anybody who has been paying attention would already know this but I resist the urge to shout _DUH _like some five year-old. Aro just can't resist dragging these things out and giving a theatrical performance.

"Yes that is correct." He says unfazed by the ancient's interruption.

"And what else did you witness about the child." He says, his voice sounding generally interested.

"That the child is biologically theirs. That she grows. That she learns." He says simply, confused to his inquiry as am I. He's seen the truth in Edward's thoughts and the thoughts he has heard, so I can't see the point in this. I used to be incredibly good at deduction, at seeing the truth behind a situation but with Aro I was constantly confused, in the dark until it was too late and I found this extremely frustrating.

"Yes but what specifically did you see?" He said impatiently. Amun looked at him, his confusion becoming more pronounced confusion. I couldn't see where he was going with the line of questioning. Amun seemed to think for a minute, clearly trying to decipher Aro's words, but eventually spoke.

"That she grows…quickly."

A small smile appeared on Aro's lips and I had a feeling this is the information he was wanting to here. "And do you think she should be aloud to live?" he asks lightly, as if it was some mundane everyday topic. A harmony of hisses rose from their numbers and even some from the witnesses behind me yet Bella's was the most ferocious. Aro does not respond or show any recognition of the protests and waits for Amun's reply.

He looks around nervously before replying, clearly choosing his words carefully. "I see no danger in the child. She learns more swiftly than she grows." Aro surveys him for a moment in silence before slowly making his way down the line, Demetri and Renata close enough to be his shadow. "Aro?" Amun continues.

Aro turns around swiftly and looks curiously at him. "Yes, friend?"

"I gave my witness and have no more business here. My mate and I would like to take our leave now." He says stiffly but he's so on edge I'm surprised he wasn't jolting into the tree's right this second.

Aro smiles warmly, "Of course. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." It is clear in Amun's eyes that he did not miss that threat but nods respectfully. Suddenly he and his mate turn in unison bolting into the trees and I can feel them disappear in seconds. I see Demetri looking intently in the direction of their departure for a minute and I pray that they're fast. Aro continues his pace and soon stops in front of a large and powerful woman looking with beautiful red hair. "Dear Siobhan you are as lovely as ever." He says kindly.

She inclines her head but says nothing, her eyes are wary as she looks down at the man before her, well if you can call him a man. Monster seems more appropriate.

"Would you answer my questions the same way Amun has?" he asks gently.

"I would but I would perhaps add a bit more." She says forcefully but her voice is respectful though he has done nothing to deserve it. "Renesmee understands the limitations. She is no danger to humans and blends in better than we do. She poses no threat of exposure." She concludes.

Aro's face is grave as he asks "Can you think of none?" Caius face suddenly flickers with recognition as he see's the path that Aro is going down. My frustration at being in the dark is enough to make me uproot a few trees.

Siobhan looks on with the same confusion and uncertainty. "I don't think I follow you." She says quietly and I echo her statement. Aro has one of the most calculating, conniving, disciplined and confusing minds I have ever seen. He slowly moves away from her, each step taking him closer to us, so subtle that it would take a few minutes for any human eyes to see his path.

Aro's voice is low but clear. "There is no broken law. However does that follow that there is no danger? No." he answers his own question, knowing how many would side against him. "She is unique, impossibly unique. Such a waste it would be to destroy something so lovely." He sighs, as if it hurts him to go on. "But there _is _danger and this cannot be ignored." He seems to be only talking to himself now, like a man walking alone in the woods pondering his existence but we all know he is intimately aware of his audience. ""How ironic it is that as the humans advance, as their faith in science grows and controls their world, the more free we are from discovery. Yet, as we become ever more uninhibited by their disbelief in the supernatural, they become strong enough in their technologies that, if they wished, they could actually pose a threat to us."

"Wait, do you mean to say you wish to punish the child for a threat she may or may not pose?" I say in disbelief and anger.

"I am merely looking at this from every angle dear one. You are far to new to this life to truly look at all the implications in regards to our kind. For all your wit, intelligence and strength you remain ignorant to our world and what is at stake. You are not knowledgable and therefore incapable of effectively dealing with this situation correctly. For thousands and thousands of years, our secrecy has been more a matter of convenience, of ease, than of actual safety. Now our status as mere myth in truth protects us from these weak creatures we hunt." He turns away from me as I gape openly at him.

_He did not just say that to me!_ I shout in my head as I bite back yet another growl. If he's not careful I'll show him exactly what I am capable of.

His arm raises, palm down, as if he means to place it on the girls head, his voice grim. "This amazing child. If we could but know her potential – know with _absolute certainty_ that she could always remain shrouded within the obscurity that protects us. But we know nothing of what she will become! Her own parents are plagued by fears of her future. We _cannot_ know what she will grow to be."

He turns swiftly to look at his witnesses, his face a mask of remorse and pain that if I didn't know better I would believe is real. I look at the witnesses and I feel a pang of unease as some believe seem to believe it to be genuine. "Only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. The unknown is…a vulnerability." His voice wavers ever so slightly and have the urge to explode with applause at such a masterful performance, worthy of an Oscar.

"He is psychotic." I whisper in awe and Felix snorts quietly beside me.

Before Aro can continue the vampire holding Kate releases her and takes a step forward, his posture rigid yet calm. "May I offer a side to be considered?" While it is a request I get the feeling he plans on speaking no matter the response.

"Nomad." Aro says kindly and gestures for him to continue.

"I came here at Carlisle's request to witness. That is certainly no longer necessary, with regard to the child. We all see what she is. I stayed to witness something else." His rang with authority and conviction. He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "You. Two of you I know – Makenna, Charles – and I can see that many of you others are also wanderers, roamers like myself. Answering to only yourselves. Listen carefully on what I tell you now." He looks at them intently, commanding their attention and receiving it.

His eyes harden as he now glares at the Volturi. "These ancient ones did_ not_ come here for justice as they told you. Witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness them struggle to find a justification for their true purpose – to destroy this family here." He looks fondly at Carlisle and Tanya before continuing, returning his penetrating gaze upon Aro. "The Volturi come to erase what they perceive as the competition." He waits, almost daring someone to object to his words but Aro looks on with an amused smile on his face.

When he continues his voice contains a hint of admiration. "Perhaps, like me, you look at this clan's golden eyes and marvel. They are difficult to understand, it's true, but they look and see something besides their strange choice. They see _power._" I continue to listen in awe at his words, every sentence dripping with conviction, confidence and most importantly truth. "I have witnessed the bonds within this family – I say family and not coven. I've made a little study of them in my time here, and it seems to me that intrinsic to this intense family binding – that which makes them possible at all – is the peaceful character of this life of sacrifice. There is no aggression here like we all saw in the large southern clans that grew and diminished so quickly in their wild feuds. There is no thought for domination." His tone was slightly wistful and I got the distinct impression that if they were to live through this that he had every intention of joining this life. "Carlisle assured us all when he told us what was coming, that he did not call us here to fight. These witnesses, agreed to give evidence, to slow the Volturi advance with their presence so that Carlisle would get the chance to present his case. But some of us wondered if Carlisle having truth on his side would be enough to stop the so-called justice." He glances at Eleazar for a moment.

He scowls in Aro's direction and continues with several questions, each weighing heavily upon the field. "Are the Volturi here to protect the safety of our secrecy, or to protect their own power? Did they come to destroy an illegal creation, or a way of life? Could they be satisfied when the danger turned out to be no more than a misunderstanding? Or would they push the issue without the excuse of justice?"

He pauses for a moment and allows these questions to sink in though we all knew the answers. "We have the answer to all these questions. "We heard it in Aro's lying words – we have one with a gift of knowing such things for certain – and we see it now in Caius' eager smile. Even a member of his own guard questions his motivations and actions." He gestures to me kindly as our eyes meet for the first time. His are burning with a passion and determination that matches Aro's but it are not cold and heartless.

He speaks directly to the witnesses now as if it is just them and him in this field. "So now there are more questions, questions that_ you_ must answer. Who rules you, nomads? Are you free to choose your path, or will the Volturi decide how you will live?" He says boldly. He lowers slightly into a crouch though makes no move to attack. "I came to witness. I stay to fight. The Volturi care nothing for the death of the child. They seek the death of our free will. So come, I say! Let's hear no more lying rationalizations. Be honest in your intents as we will be honest in ours. We will defend our freedom. You will or will not attack it. Choose now, and let these witnesses see the true issue debated here." He finishes, his words seeming to ring strongly throughout the field.

He stares at the ancients bravely and fixes his position so it is in defense of Kate. His speech was truly amazing, befitting of the marble halls of ancient Rome along side legendary orators such as Cicero. "I like him." I muse to myself and I can't help but smirk.

"You like him?" Felix asks quietly so only I will hear but there is a strange tone to his voice. I glance at his face and see he doesn't look too happy. Oh no.

"Not like like him. Jeez Felix no need to be jealous." I say seriously. How could he believe I would suddenly fall for this random vampire over him. Furthermore I think it's pretty clear that Kate has one that particular man over.

"I'm no jealous." He responds but his voice is not convincing. I shake my head a bit but smile. Luckily no one heard our little chat as all their focus is on the crouching vampire before us.

Caius looks at him like a bug that has hit the windshield of his car while Aro's face remains amused. The blonde shifts his gaze onto the witnesses once again, meeting their eyes. "You might consider joining us," he tells them seriously. "If you think the Volturi will let you live to tell_ this_ tale, you are mistaken. We may all be destroyed, but then again, maybe not. Perhaps we are on more equal footing than they know. Perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match. I promise you this, though – if we fall, so do you." He vows at the end and I feel a little cold. I had been so set on the fate of the Cullen's and their company that I forgot about the witnesses for the Volturi that I brought. He was right, I most likely condemned many of them to death. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. When I did I noticed some of the witnesses have gone in a little deeper into the trees, their eyes anxious.

"A very pretty speech, my revolutionary friend." Aro compliments, his voice gentle but speaking to him as if he were a child.

His eyes narrow and he growls lightly as he looks banefully at Aro. "Revolutionary? Who am I revolting against, I might ask? Are you my king? Do you wish me to call you _master_ like your sycophantic guard?" His voice is hard and defiant. Though the answer to his question is simple and obvious. Yes, well if your of use. If not he couldn't care less as long as you're nothing but ash by the end of this day.

"Of course not, peace, Garrett. I meant only to refer to your time of birth. Still a patriot, I see." He smiles kindly and chuckles. Garrett merely shakes his head slowly disgusted. "Let us ask our witnesses and their thoughts on this matter before we make our decision." He proposes though I'm sick of this charade. His decision is made, no matter what anyone says. I glance nervously at them in the trees, wondering if any of them will be brave enough to say what they really believe. Though many look doubtful some look outright scared and it wouldn't surprise me if some agreed with Aro just to spare their own lives.

He ghosts to them, closing the space between them and him gracefully. "Tell us, friends, what do you think of all this? I can assure you the child is not what we feared. Do we take the risk and let the child live? Or does earnest Garrett have the right of it? Will you join them in a fight against our sudden quest for dominion?" He holds out a hand towards them in a confronting gesture though it seems to do the opposite. Many shift their feet nervously and no one seems willing to speak. Everyone is completely still until Makenna speaks, her voice wary and her words chosen with care.

"Are those our only choices? Agree with you, or fight against you?"

Aro face becomes a mask of shock and he seems generally taken back by her question. "Of course not, most charming Makenna. You may go in peace, of course, as Amun did, even if you disagree with the council's decision." He smiles at her.

She seems reluctant to speak her mind to Aro but after a quick glance at her mate she raises her chin. "We did not come here for a fight, we came here to witness," Makenna says firmly. "And our witness is that this condemned family is innocent. Everything that Garrett claimed is the truth." Her eyes do not leave Aro's face but her body is tense, almost waiting for his backlash.

Aro sighs heavily and looks on sadly. "I'm sorry you see us in that way." However despite his words I see a small calculating gleam in his eye and Demetri smirks ever so slightly. It doesn't take a genius to realize that he will most likely send Demetri after them later. "But such is the nature of our work." He adds lightly, as if it is justification for his actions.

"That is our witness. We're leaving now." She says quickly. She gazes around for a moment and locks eyes with me for a moment. I try to convey my apologies but I don't know if she saw before she and Charles back up into the trees and bound away quickly. I hope for their sakes they are fast runners and if I were them I would stay in North America for a while, far away from Italy. After they leave a few more depart without saying so much as a word but I could see the fear in their eyes. The rest look on bewildered and I get the impression they are only staying to see who wins in this outcome. However, they are no longer the blind mob and I'm confident they will not join in on the fight if it occurs.

It suddenly occurs to me that the Volturi are outnumbered and judging my Aro's face he realizes this. He turns back to his guard so he's infront of him and I have a horrible feeling I know what is coming. Jane's face becomes one of glee as the others wait for an order. At the thought of what is to come I find myself drawing away from the Volturi, slowly but surely. I look up at Felix's face as he watches Aro but it isn't with the same respect and adoration it once was. His stare is significantly colder and distant. I haven't failed to notice that we are slightly separate from the guard now both in proximity and mind.

Aro's voice is soft, almost loving when he speaks. "We are outnumbered, dearest ones. We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?" he asks as he looks into each of their faces.

"No, master." They whisper in unison. Felix and I hold our tongue's though it is a struggle for the both of us. The bond, while weaker, is still there. I hold onto his hand a bit tighter and lean into his side as he squeezes back. He is no longer blind to the Volturi's true colours.

"Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our number?" He asks.

"Yes. We are not afraid." They say truthfully.

"Protection, there is _no _threat from the girl." I say strongly. "This will just be a useless and senseless massacre Aro. Stop this!" While I may not like most of them I know many are being used and manipulated and I hope, in vain, that some may heed my words. Walk away from this fight but one glance at their faces tells me that it is useless. They will die for Aro when he would never do the same. Aro looks at me for a moment, amused and confident. He almost seems to say _Nice try. _He beams at his guard like a father does his children before speaking, ignoring my statement.

"Brothers, there is much to consider." He says, his tone low and serious now.

Caius walks forward eagerly, his eyes swimming with the desire to kill. "Let us counsel." He sneers as he glances ruthlessly at the others.

"Let us counsel." Marcus repeats in an apathetic voice, his eyes still hazy and uncaring.

They gathered together quickly and immediately touch hands, speaking so no one will hear them. Felix looks down at me and nods almost imperceptibly telling me that if and when this came to a fight he was behind me…and I was behind the Cullen's. I was still bound but I had a feeling the instant the attack insued I could break it, I just needed that last nudge. My response to Kate was enough evidence. I knew the attack would commence any second and the two of us waited silently, preparing. I touched the spot where I could feel the sleek silver necklace on my chest knowing we were in this together till the end.

**~~~REVIEW~~~**

**So what did you guys think? Hang in there. A few more chaps till the end, the last bit will be all me yey :P I had to put all of Garrett's speech in because personally I have always loved it, one of my fav parts of BD. I'll try and update sooner but like I said before I've been really busy. 5 reviews??? PLZ**

**Good news though. I FINALLY converted my BFF/un-bio sister into the Twilight world. It took a few months but now she can't stop reading muahaha success :P **


	29. Chapter 28: Released

**Hey guys, sorry about the ridiculous wait. Anyone who lives in southern Ontario will know about the million storms we've gotten over the last few weeks. Lightning struck my house while I was on my computer and it like F'd it up big time somehow, fried it or somethin. Newho, I had to put it in for repairs and luckily there was no permanent damage, Me: 1...Mother nature: O :P I only recently got my baby back and immediately began working on this chap. So please forgive me, I had technical difficulties lol. After this chap I have only a little BD but it will mostly be me until the end woot :) **

**Newayz, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!! **

**Chapter 28: Released **

While the brothers go about the sham of "counseling" on the scene before them several more witnesses dart into the trees and I feel them quickly depart the area. I know the assault will continue before they even render their decision and my body is tense as I wait for the screams Jane will induce. I have Felix's hand in a death grip and my eyes dart between the Cullen's and the deceptively sweet Jane as she barely maintains to keep her glee hidden. Her eyes are on Aro as she awaits for his silent command, she will not attack until she is told; her masters perfect obedient pet.

Everyone is still and silent until I see Bella release Renesmee's hold from around her neck as she looks intensely into the girls face. While I see her lips quiver slightly I can not hear what she is saying. After a moment I see her approach Jacob and whisper into his ear while I see the small glistening of tears run down the young girls face. Something was wrong and I felt a pit in my stomach. I glance over at Felix and he is also looking at the scene but with confusion.

Renesmee now nestles into Edwards embrace and he looks like he is holding on to her for dear life, their faces crumpled with despair. When he pulls her away he places tender kisses across her face before lifting her onto Jacob's massive back. The four of them seem to nestle together as they exchange words in silence until I hear one word from Edward's voice. "Good bye…" It is barely a whisper but I could hear the pain and acceptance in that one word.

I feel my body leaning forward as I desperately want to tell them this is not the end and that they don't need to say goodbye but I cannot promise such a thing. Suddenly everyone on their side of the line turns to their loved ones and I don't need to hear their words to know what they are saying. _There is hope Edward, I swear it. Please don't give up because I refuse to. _I plead in my head as Felix's arm snakes around my waist.

From the corner of my eye I see Chelsea shift slightly as a look of concentration marks her features. It is clear she is using her gift and I hold my breath as I watch the others warily. After a moment I'm both shocked and relieved when no one starts walking over to join the Volturi and I glance towards Chelsea wondering why she is waiting so long to turn their loyalties. Her eye brows come together and her lips curl back slightly, as if she's pushing against something hard. "Where are they?" she whispers through her teeth, her voice is frustrated and puzzled.

What does she mean where are they? I look at the Cullen's and their companions wondering what Chelsea means since clearly they are there. Suddenly I see Aro turn his head left ever so slightly, almost impossible to see, and Jane's eyes begin to dance. Aro has given the signal for Jane to begin her assault and I could feel the growl growing in my chest. Edward lurches towards Carlisle, his face panicked for a moment before it became puzzled. I look towards Jane and her eyes are furious as her eyes dart mercilessly at various targets yet no one is succumbing to her gaze.

Confused I concentrate for a moment and realize that, like Bella, everyone's auras are diminished. Even the wolves aren't the same and all I can feel is their canine side, as if they were never human. I have no clue what exactly is going on but I have a strong feeling that Bella is doing this, whatever it is, and Jane or Chelsea can't get them. Almost as if Bella is confirming my suspicions a smug smile appears on her face as she glares at Jane, who looks on in disbelief.

I let out a small laugh. "Hmmm, looks like you're loosing your touch Jane." I say in amusement. I loved seeing the little witch squirm as her ability is rendered useless and I can't help but smile. Felix once again angles himself so I am just behind him as he anticipates Jane to react and react she does just not towards me.

Jane lets out a high pitched scream, though maybe snarl is more appropriate, as she glares banefully at Bella. Several members of the guard jump slightly in fear. "I will make them all scream one way or another. They_ will_ beg for death." She promises darkly under her breath and prepares to spring before Alec grabs her arm. She looks at him for a moment, her body still in a crouch as a feral growl emits from her chest. He pats her shoulder soothingly and she straightens out.

"Can you say anger management?" I whisper to Felix and I hear him choke back a laugh.

"They will but patience sister." Alec says to her as he tucks her under his arm to comfort her. "I will take care of this." He says quietly. I shake my head slowly in disgust. Alec turns his head towards the Cullen's, his face smooth and calm but I know he is about to unleash his ability upon them. While I had yet to witness it myself Felix had filled me in on what he can do. I look on anxiously hoping, like Jane and Chelsea, he has no effect.

After a few seconds nothing seems to happen, not that I can tell anyway. The others stand there like before and I see Edward and Bella exchange a quick word. I was about to smile when I noticed Felix staring at something else, his body tense. I shift my focus and that's when I noticed a haze, almost invisible against the white snow, slowly making its way across the field.

"Is Alec doing that?" I ask Felix quietly.

He nods. "Ya, his ability is slower than Jane's. It hasn't hit them yet." His voice is bleak and I become anxious once again.

Everyone's eyes seem to be memorized by the shimmering mist as it makes it's way to them foot by foot. A low grumbling erupts throughout the field as the ground shakes beneath our feet and the wind picks up.

"What the…" I exclaim loudly. The ground continues to shake and the wind blows, picking up the snow as it goes. It almost seems as if the wind is aimed solely at the mist but it continues silently as if nothing happened. The groaning beneath our feet becomes louder as a large fissure opens up before us in the middle of the clearing, finally breaking the ancients apart. Felix pulls me closer as he curses under his breath in shock. My eyes widen as it grows in size and somehow it doesn't seem like this is a natural phenomenon. While snow falls into its depths the mist continues across the fissure as if nothing was there.

The ground becomes still and while there are still murmurs among the guard to as what just happened many have returned their gaze to the mist as it moves those last few feet. Jane peeks from under her brother's arm and smiles widely, her eyes confident in Alec's ability to make due on his promise.

Suddenly the mist stops as if it has hit a brick wall and begins to coil around them, seeking an entrance but not finding one. I let out a gush of air and smirk knowing it has met with the same resistance. As it continues the search it reveals the extent of the protection, as if there is a dome around them. A supernatural snowglobe. I see Alec's eyes narrow in frustration and I am positive that this is the first time he has failed.

For a moment both sides are silent while they register what is going on but I can see on the guards face they are afraid. Jane and Alec are their top offensive weapons and without them they are on equal ground. They have never engaged in a fair fight and I'm sure many are unsure how to proceed without this advantge. Aro looks on but shows no emotion upon this realization. Murmurs are heard from across the field, barely audible but it is clear they are dividing up opponents.

"Jane's mine, she needs a taste of her own medicine." I hear Kate hiss as she flexes her hand in anticipation.

Jane stiffens and growls ferociously. "I will tear her into pieces and watch as she burns." She says but I can tell her voice isn't as confident as her words. Jane's afraid.

"I just want Caius." Tanya says simply.

Caius' hisses as his hands become talons at his side but Aro just looks deep in thought, not showing any sign that he has heard their words. He turns his head and addresses me. "Anna, can you still sense them?" he asks innocently.

My eyes narrow but I answered truthfully. "Yes."

He keeps his face calm but I can see he wishes to smile and I know what is coming. I brace myself for the command. "Will you please hold them then young one?" he asks sweetly. As always I feel that incomprehensible urge to obey, stronger than ever before as Chelsea begins yet another siege against my will. My eyes close and my body physically shakes as I try to resist. _You don't have to, you don't have to, you don't have to. Their family! Resist resist, resist. _I chant in my head over and over as a battle erupts within me. I feel Felix flinch slightly at my grip and I loosen it with effort. _No no no no no, I won't. I refuse! _

My breath comes out in a gush and while only a few seconds have passed it feels like an eternity. I open my eyes but my body continues to shake slightly. "No." I say quietly. Mentally I feel exhausted as I continue to fight off this bond but just barely.

"What did you say? You were given an order so do it, _now!_" Caius says viciously as Aro clearly works to suppress a frown. He looks at Chelsea for a moment and I can feel her eyes boring into my back as she sends wave after wave of bondage. It was almost painful to resist.

"I said no. You want to destroy them then you can do it on your own." I manage to keep my voice is even, giving no indication the how much I'm struggling against Chelsea's gift.

Caius eyes widen for a moment, filled with fury and loathing. "Jane." he says angrily. Jane turns her towards me and smiles as I'm instantly brought to the ground. I can feel Felix's arms around me as I writhe in pain, doing my best to keep my mouth shut, and I can hear his murderous growl in my ears. I don't recall the pain being this severe and I have a feeling she is taking her frustration from today's events out on me. It becomes to much and I let out a small scream of pain.

"Stop it _now _before I rip you to shreds!" Felix says angrily and a small voice in the back of my mind acknowledges I have never heard him so angry before. I know if she doesn't stop soon Felix will attack. I do not wish for him to suffer but I am unable to tell him not to, my mind and body lost in the pain.

"Jane." Aro says quietly.

The pain finally stops, my breathing is quick, and it is a few seconds before I fully recover. I open my eyes and find myself cradled in Felix arms near the ground, his eyes on my face. I notice a few rips in his cloak, I must have grabbed it at some point.

"Are you alright?" he asks anxiously but I can still hear the angry edge in his words.

"I'm fine." I whisper and give him a small smile to try and sooth him though it doesn't seem to work. I quickly bound to my feet though Felix keeps his arm around my waist, pulling me into his body protectively as he glares at Jane.

"Are you going to comply now?" Caius sneers.

I feel the growl vibrating in Felix's chest as he detects the threat of more pain. "You will not harm her again." He spits viciously and I can feel his body slowly moving downward and angling towards them. I hold him back, not wanting him to be harmed. He is just hanging on by the edge, if they push him any further he will attack.

I lift my chin and stare back at Caius, unafraid. "You can torture me all you want I'm not going to help you." I respond, my voice strong, and I feel Felix tense significantly. I grab his hand and rub gently with my thumb on the back of his hand. "Don't worry and please don't attack no matter what Jane does." I say quietly to him, the others unable to hear.

He frowns down at me "Not a chance." He answers, refusing to agree with my request. I shake my head, he can be so stubborn sometimes. However I cannot deny that I would say the same thing if our roles were reversed. Actually I admired Felix's control today, Jane would probably be dead right now if she did that to him. I guess I'm a bit of a hypocrite but I'm not going to tell him that.

Aro places a hand on Caius shoulder and shakes his head slowly. "Be calm brother." He gives me a quick glance before turning back to the others. "Let me remind you that no matter our decision there does not need to be violence." As he says this Edward snarls a dark laugh.

Aro frowns and stares at him sadly. "It will be a regrettable waste of our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into its ranks." _I think the word you mean is imprison them, not welcome, _I think bitterly. "Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices before you. Consider them." He says gently. I scan their faces and see the resolution, they have no intention of joining them. Judging Aro's face it seems he realizes the same thing.

When Aro next spoke he seemed hesitant. "Let us vote then."

Caius spoke quickly, eager to begin the fight. "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." He smiles at the thought and several hisses fill the air, including mine. The guard lowers slightly, preparing for the onslaught and I concentrate on each of them just in case and ready to act if need be.

"You can try." I say angrily under my breath and Felix tightens his grip, his eyes scanning the guard vigilantly.

Marcus lifts his head and stares ahead though it seems as if he sees nothing but the forest behind them. I don't think I'll ever comprehend the never ending haze his mind seems stuck in. "I see no immediate danger. The child is safe for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace." His voice is quiet, no emotion shown. I'm surprised by his comment though. While I never pegged him as violent he did tend to agree with his brothers, I never really believed he had any independent thought. I was glad in this instance I was wrong.

However, despite his words no one relaxed their positions and for good reason. Aro was more likely to agree with Caius than Marcus. Caius continued to smile, acting as if Marcus had not spoken.

"I must make the deciding vote it seems." Aro mused.

I was preparing for his damning words when I heard Edward hiss "Yes." All eyes turn to him in confusion, his face displaying one of triumph that I did not understand. I could hear the guard behind me murmur in confusion and annoyance.

"Aro!" Edward shouted, his voice saturated in victory though I did not understand what made him this way when only moments ago he was tensed for battle.

"Do you know what's going on?" Felix whispered to me, clearly as confused as me. I just shook my head and he frowned, returning his gaze to Edward.

Aro surveyed him warily for a moment, clearly trying to figure out what has contributed to his sudden change in mood. When he answered his voice was cautious. "Yes, Edward? You have something further…?"

"Perhaps," Edward replied, his voice pleasant. It seemed like he was trying very hard to control his excitement, like he was about to hop up and down like Alice any second. "First, if I could clarify one point?"

"Certainly." Aro said politely and I immediately distrusted him. He was most conniving when he was acting kind and generous because it was all that, an act.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?" He asked. I couldn't see where Edward was going with this but he seemed to have a plan so I trusted that his words and actions had a desired end.

"Yes, friend Edward." Aro agrees and I hold back a snort. Friend? What kind of friend desires to destroy them and his family? For that matter, Aro's only friend is himself. "If we could but be positive…be sure that, as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world, not endanger the safety of our obscurity…" He shrugs as if this is such a nonsensical and boring matter. Sometimes it's hard to believe how easily the lies flow from his mouth, as if he bathes in them daily. He probably does.

"So, if we can only know for sure exactly what she will become…then there would be no need to council at all?" He says hopefully.

"If there was some way to be absolutely sure." Aro agreed once again and I got the distinct impression that Edward was herding Aro exactly where he wanted. "then yes there would be no question to debate."

"And we could part in peace, good friends once again?" Edward asked, his voice skeptical and mocking though polite.

"Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more." Aro replied, his voice shrill like nails on a chalk board.

Edward chuckled. "Then I do have something more to offer."

Aro's eyes narrowed and his voice became a little sharper. "She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at."

"Not absolutely unique. Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind." He disagreed. Before I could wrap my head around his words I felt something to the southwest and my head snapped instantly in that direction. I knew those auras anywhere and they weren't alone. I couldn't help the grin that grew on my face when I realized where Edward was going with this. _YES! Good job Edward. _I shout in my head and I see him look at me for a moment and smirk.

"What is it?" Felix asked me, trying to see what caught my gaze. They couldn't hear them yet, they were staying in the same spot just under a mile away and I had a feeling they were waiting for a signal.

"You'll see." I said quietly but I could barely contain the excitement in my voice.

"Why don't you join us Alice?" Edward called out loudly, his voice echoing through the trees and I instantly felt them moving towards us quickly. The field was filled with shocked voices, many repeating Alice's name including Aro but his was just a whisper.

Suddenly Alice burst into the field, Jasper merely inches behind her and I felt an immense relief at the site of her. It didn't hit me until then how much I had truly missed her. I would allow her to dress me everyday if it meant I could escape from the Volturi. Behind them were three other vampires, each having an olive complexion and dark hair. One of them resembled the two others with the Cullens as she had the same elongated limbs and wild burgundy eyes.

The other was a small female with a long braid of black hair trailing down her back. Her eyes were extremely nervous as she took in the scene before her. The last was a young man and he was visibly slower than the others when running and not as graceful but still beautiful. His skin was a dark brown, rich like melted chocolate, and his eyes were a few shades lighter. His hair was braided like the woman's but not nearly as long. However it wasn't his appearance that made me smile at the boy. He had a similar aura to that of Renesmee and I could tell he was over a hundred and fifty years old yet he didn't look a day over eighteen.

"Game over, checkmate." I said under my breath, not even Felix heard me. I physically relaxed though I still kept a watchful eye on the guard.

Alice jumped lightly over the mist that was still straining to gain entrance and came to a stop beside Edward. Everyone touched her arm in a quick welcome before Jasper joined her. I could see several members of the guard eye Bella for a moment before a calculating glee came into their eyes. Clearly they planned on attacking her first if a fight ensued, not realizing they had already lost.

Edward spoke once again to Aro. "Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks and she does not come back empty handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?" He says confidently as he looks at his favorite sister fondly. Well this explains where Alice and Jasper was, I was confused from the moment we arrived to her whereabouts.

Ciaus snarled viciously, "The time for witnesses has past. Cast your vote Aro!"

"Stupid, arrogant, mindless, bloodthirsty monster." I mutter darkly. If he heard me he acts as if he did not. Aro raises his finger to silence his brother all the while staring at Alice, his eyes full of longing. It is clear he wants Alice desperately and I couldn't blame him.

Alice stepped forward, "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel." Her voice was light and friendly like she was introducing them to old friends. Many of the guard narrowed their eyes while many of the Volturi witnesses hissed behind me. I heard several exclamations, many similar to one another. 'What is this?' and 'There are more?' seemed to be to two most chosen phrases. The vampire world was changing and many seemed unwilling to deal with it as a few more dashed into the trees.

"Speak Huilen. Give us the witness you were brought to bear." Aro commanded though his posture gave away his discomfort. The woman looked at Alice for a moment nervous. Alice nodded while the other wild looking vampire placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She seemed to take a deep breath before speaking.

"I am Huilen. A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire and she was beautiful, too beautiful. She came to me in secret on day and told me of the angel that found her in the words, that visited her at night. I warned her," she shook her head, an old sadness in her eyes as she continued this well rehearsed story. I couldn't take my eyes of her as I listened intently. "As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew It was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen."

She took another deep breath before continuing. "She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't discourage her from her plan to run away for I knew our parents would believe the child needed to be destroyed, Pire with it. I went into the deepest parts of the forest with her where she searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her and hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate the animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more confirmation of what she carried and I hoped to save her before I killed the monster." She glances at Nahuel and I can tell part of her regretted her former thoughts, she clearly cared for him.

"But she loved the child inside her, even when he broke her bones she loved him. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat. I could not save her. The child ripped his way free from her and she dies quickly, begging all the while that I take care of her Nahuel. It was her dying wish and I agreed." I suppressed a shudder at the visual and I couldn't help but picture poor Bella. Judging by what I heard she must have had a very difficult time as well. Edward met my gaze for a fraction of a second and I saw a flicker of pain at my thoughts, supporting my theory.

"He bit me, though, when I lifted him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die but I did not get far for the pain was too much. But he found me and waited for me. When the pain ended he was curled up against my side sleeping. I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We have never come so far from our home but Nahuel wished to see the child here." She finished and ducked her head while backing away. She hid herself slightly behind the other vampire that they arrived with.

To say that Aro did not look pleased would be an understatement. His lips were pursed and I could see he was trying to find away around this. "Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" he questioned.

"Give or take a decade. We don't keep track." He answered calmly in a clear voice. I'll give him this, he did not show the same fear that Huilen did.

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth I was full grown."

"Whoa." Felix mumbled beside me and I have to say I shared his sentiment. It was mind blowing that one could grow so quickly but when has anything in our lives been normal?

"And you have not changed since?" Aro continued.

Nahuel shrugged, "Not that I've noticed."

"And your diet?" Aro pressed and he seemed generally interested now, despite his attempts to cover it. Though I now feared a little for Nahuel for if Aro couldn't get Renesmee he may try for this boy when he leaves.

"Mostly blood, but some human food too. I can survive on either." His tone was disinterested.

"You were able to create an immortal." He indicated to Huilen and I saw a familiar calculating gleam in his eye. He was probably trying to come up with yet another excuse to attack and gain his desired prizes.

"Yes, but none of the rest can."

More shocked murmurs came from all groups. Aro's eye brows shot up, "The rest?"

"My sisters." He said simply and shrugged once again. Aro's eyes became wild for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. Eventually he composed his face.

"Maybe you should tell the rest of the story since there seems to be more."

Nahuel frowned but began speaking. "My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death. He was pleased to find me." His tone was bitter and I got the feeling he did not share his father's sentiments. "He had two daughters but no sons. He expected me to join him, like my sister had. He was surprised I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that's due to gender or random chance…who knows? I already had a family with Huilen and I was not interested" his voice twisted and he grimaced. "in making a change. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister, she reached maturity about ten years ago." He finished. A strange silence filled the air for a moment but Caius was the first to break it.

"Your father's name." Caius hissed through his teeth.

"Joham. He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super race." Nahuel said disgusted. Apparently even the vampire world has it's own Frankenstein.

Caius glared in Bella's direction. "Your daughter, is she venomous?" he asked harshly. Jacob bared his teeth at the ancient, his claws digging into the ground while Renesmee hid her face in his fur.

"No." she responded.

Caius looked at Aro searching his face for something, any indication of their actions but Aro seemed lost in thought. He surveyed every one of them and occasionally I saw his glance quickly dart to me and away. Caius growled. "We take care of the aberration here, and then follow it south." He urged.

"Disgusting." I said loudly, wanting him to hear me. He hissed but kept his eyes fixed on Aro. Aro just stared at Bella and seemed to be deciding what to do. After a few moments I could tell he had come to a decision and I found myself holding my breath.

He turned to Caius and spoke softly to him. "Brother, there appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat." I just about started to dance at these words and I knew it was almost over.

"Is that your vote?" Caius demanded, still pressuring for a massacre though at this point all I did was roll my eyes. His words were getting old very quickly. Just admit it, you lost!

"It is."

"And this Joham? This immortal so found of experimentation?" Caius continued. It seems he was determined for some sort of blood sacrifice.

"Perhaps we should speak with him." Aro agreed.

Nahuel stepped forward. "Stop Joham if you will but leave my sisters be. They are innocent." Aro nodded before turning back to his guard.

"Dear ones, we do not fight today." He said warmly. The guard straightened out, though a heard a few words of discontent, and the mist disappeared. I let out a sigh of relief and leaned further into Felix's chest.

"I told you things would work out." He whispered into my ear. I nodded though I knew it wasn't over, not just yet but soon. Aro turned back to the Cullens once again but their was something in his eyes and I head the impression that perhaps his scheming was over for the moment. Caius still looked furious, still trying to swallow the bitter pill that was defeat, but he controlled it. The guard began to move as one mind once again as they prepared to depart. The witnesses were taking off one by one into the trees until none were left.

Aro held out his hand in an apologetic manner while the majority of the guard drifted backwards into the trees though Marcus, Caius and a few others stay at the forests edge waiting. Only three, his personal body guard, stayed beside Aro along with Felix and I.

"I'm so glad this could be resolved without violence." He said sweetly. "My friend Carlisle, how pleased I am to call you friend again. I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the burden that our duty places upon us." I scoff at his remark.

"Leave in peace Aro." Carlisle said stiffly, clearly indicating that their so called friendship is forever broken.

"I'm sorry to earn your disapproval. Perhaps in time you will forgive me."

"Perhaps, in time, if you prove a friend to us again." Carlisle replies politely.

Aro bows and slowly began to back away. "Felix, Anna, come." He says quietly. Felix begins to join him and I feel him pull at my arm though I cannot find the will to make my feet move. At the moment my eyes are locked with Alice's and I can see the pleading there, the sadness. _Stay _she mouths and Felix returns to my side. After a quick glance at my face a small smile appears on his face and an understanding enters his eyes.

"We're not leaving are we?" he asks, a slight amusement to his tone. I don't reply at first but merely tear my gaze away from Alice for a moment and look at his face.

"Felix, I would never ask you to leave them for me." I whisper. I was about to continue but he interrupted.

"I know and you don't need to. Were you go I go, whether you like it or not. You can't get rid of me that easily." He said lightly before giving me a wink. I smiled at him, my heart swelling with love. He turned his body towards Aro who looked on slightly disbelieving. "Forgive me master but we will not be returning to Volterra with you." He said politely. "I guess you can say this is our resignation." He bowed slightly.

Aro took a step forward. "Felix, you have been with us a long time. You belong with us, the both of you." He said warmly but I could hear the edge in his tone. "Come with us." His voice was flat but it was a command. I felt Felix tense up as he resisted the urge to obey.

"That is where you are mistaken." I say calmly before my eyes narrow. I spoke a little louder now. "Now if you wouldn't mind Chelsea I would appreciate it if you removed the remainder of this bond." I knew she was just in the trees and out of sight, I could also feel her trying to strengthen our bond to them once again. Felix took a step forward and I saw a small gleam in Aro's eyes, knowing how difficult this was for him.

"_Now!_" I said viciously. I pulled her out of the tree and into the snow a few meters from my feet. I sank into a crouch and her eyes widened in fear. "Unless you want to die." I said under my breath, taking a step foreward. Suddenly I felt the bond slip away and it almost felt as if a literal weight had been lifted from my body. I felt lighter than I had in a long time and I smirked. Felix's arms wound around my waist as he pulled me up, straightening my body against his.

"That's my girl." He whispered affectionately into my ear and I could hear the small laugh wishing to break free. "But you can release her now." He said after a moment. I debated as I stared at Chelsea's form in the snow before letting her go. She dashed into the trees quickly without a glance behind.

"You better run." I mutter and Felix chuckles.

"Are you sure Felix? You know they can't offer you what we can." Aro said as he attempted once again to convince Felix to come with them, knowing I would follow. Felix was part of me now, I could not live without him.

"I'm sure." He said simply, tightening his hold around me. Aro sighed but Caius hissed and stomped to Aro's side.

"Felix you cannot be serious. Disgracing your self and leaving us for what? Your whore?" Caius spat. He glared at me, nothing but loathing in his eyes.

I was close to breaking out in hysterics at his words. He calls me a whore when I have only been with one man. It was a cheap shot that has no true bearing on me made by a being consumed with bitterness. It was actually quite pathetic. I was about to make a comeback when Felix darted past me and quickly pinned Caius to the ground, a feral growl emitting from his chest.

"Apologize!" Felix snarls and I could see he was close to ripping Caius to shreds. I felt the others running back to us, clearly attacking, and I quickly stopped them before they made it to the clearing. Caius looked up at Felix in unconcealed fear as he flinched under his grip. Aro seemed at a loss for words for once in his life as he looks the two before him. I debated for a moment before rushing to his side.

"Felix, let him up. His words mean nothing and have no truth to them. Let's just go." I tugged at his arm lightly but didn't use my full strength, wanting him to make the choice.

"Why? Surely you of all people don't believe he deserves to live." Felix replied, his voice still coated in anger.

"No but we will let him live regardless, show mercy." I say gently but my tone is bitter. I hated what I was saying but I knew I needed to. At least I thought I did, I'll probably regret this later.

"Why?"

"Because he wouldn't and we are _nothing _like him." I say truthfully. I turn my gaze on Caius. "And he'll have to live knowing we spared his life and with the promise that if he comes after us ever again he will die." My voice is dark as I make that promise. I will spare him once but never again, my generosity has its limits and he has used up my last reserves today. Every bone in my body is screaming at me to allow Felix to tear the ancient apart but I resist…barely.

Felix thinks for a moment before rising to his feet, his glare never leaving Caius. "Fine." He grabs my hand and backs away from the two of them, bringing me with him.

Caius bounds to his feet quickly, his face still displaying he previous fear and retreats to the forest. I look at Aro, for what I hope is the last time. "Just go." I tell him, my voice emotionless. He looks at us for a fleeting second before bowing in remorse and retreating with his brother into the trees. I release the others then and feel them move off though their passage is silent.

The field is quiet as everyone stares ahead, still on guard. Suddenly I heard Alice's bell chime laugh shine through the field, instantly cutting the tension. "Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now."

"It's really over. We're actually free." I whisper in shock.

"Yup." Felix says lightly. Suddenly the field is consumed by everyone's cheers. While everyone celebrates I look into Felix's eyes for a moment. Happiness consumes every fiber of my being as I whip off the cloak, faster than lightning, and throw myself at him locking our lips together. He chuckled but kissed me back passionately as he picked me off the ground, my arms wounding around his neck securely with no intention of ever letting go.

When our lips finally parted I put my forehead against his, both of us breathing heavily, and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you." I whispered though my voice was strong. "Thank you."

"Anything." He whispered back before attacking my lips once again, the world melting away leaving only him and me.

**Soooo, what did you guys think?? I know some of you wanted them to destory the Volturi but for this tale I wanted to stick to SM's plot, plus the Volturi do have a place in the world, even if they are corupt. We're nearing the end of the story **tears up** Please review, I see many reading my story but only a handful actually reviewing. Pretty plz! I'll update asap. **

**~~~REVIEW~~~**


	30. Chapter 29: Old Patterns

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update life got in the way simple as that blah. I meant to update yesterday but it wouldn't let me upload for some reason :S Newayz this chap is all happiness and laughs, maybe a little too much but meh, because it's long overdue haha. After this chap we only have the epiloque left **cries** I'm going to try and have that puppy up by the weekend since I start school on Wed (wish me luck haha) **

**Shout out to Freewriter15, thanks for all your reviews they really made my day. Check out her story _Bloody Kisses_, she really put a spin on SM's version of vampirism that I've never read before.**

**So you know what to do, Read, Review and above all Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 29: Old Patterns **

I was still in Felix's arms, locked in our embrace, but slowly reality was coming back to me. This feeling of elation, freedom and happiness seemed to grow stronger by the second, it was consuming and I loved it. I felt Alice running towards me before I heard her voice though when I did I'm sure all of Forks did. "ANNA!" She screamed. Before I could even look at her she yanked me out of Felix's arms and began swinging me around like a doll, a very interesting sight since I was almost a foot taller than her. I heard several chuckles throughout the field.

"Hey give her back." Felix said loudly, though it was half hearted and he was smiling. He was looking at Alice with amusement, bewilderment and a little bit of annoyance, but many do. Alice is one of a kind and just has that effect on people. I wouldn't change her for anything in this world.

"Not a chance! You need to learn to share, you've had her for months." She stuck out her tongue and started spinning me. I started laughing at their bantering because they slipped into it as if they knew each other forever, as if nothing of importance happened only minutes ago. I hugged her back intensely though being careful not to squeeze too tight.

"God I missed you Alice." I said when she finally set me down on the ground. I was still hugging her tiny frame and I couldn't stop smiling.

"I missed you too, sooo much." She said into my shoulder. Jasper suddenly appeared by her side smiling. His hair was a bit disheveled and there were a few leaves in it but other than that he looked the same. I was not surprised that Alice had somehow found a way to keep her appearance exactly the same, even in their rush, when he had not. One thing I did notice, but did not dwell on, were the crescent marks that were engraved into his skin, much more defined with my new eye sight than before. If I didn't know him it would have been frightening.

"Hey Jasper." I held out my hand, one arm still around Alice. He eyed my hand for a moment before pulling me into a small hug. Not that he was ever cold but hugging was more of Emmett's thing than Jasper's so this took me by surprise. I had a feeling the cheerful emotions vibrating throughout the field were really getting to him, though Alice alone could be the cause, but I hugged him back happy to see him. He pulled back and clasped a hand on my shoulder.

"It's good to see you." His smile was warm and I returned it.

"Right back at ya." I said lightly. After a second however, Alice pulled me back a bit to face her and her eyes were sad.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked. I didn't understand her expression, especially since she was the epitome of happiness a moment ago.

"Anna I am so sorry!" Her face was pained in a way that was unnatural for Alice.

"For what?" My head turned to the side in confusion.

"For what happened to you. It's because you helped us that they found out about you in the first place. And then later when they took you, Anna we didn't know. We thought you died in a car crash and for some reason when I looked for you future I saw nothing." She grimaced and shuddered. In my peripheral vision I saw Felix stiffen and a look of guilt enter his eyes. "If we knew I would have been at your side in a second you know that right? I'm so…" Her words were coming fast now, barely distinguishable. I cut her off and pulled her into another hug.

"Alice you have _nothing _to apologize for." I said seriously before looking into her eyes. "I sought you out remember, you couldn't have kept me away even if you tried." I laughed a little and smirked. "As for coming after me I know you would of so in a sense I'm glad you didn't know." He looked at me in confusion and was clearly going to ask why but I put a finger up to silence her. "That would have been dangerous for you so yes I am glad you didn't know because you getting hurt would have been far worse."

"But…" She began put I placed my hand over her mouth and shook my head.

"But nothing, you are not at fault and I never want you thinking anything different do you understand me." I gave her a stern look and she nodded, I sounded like her parent but sometimes one needs to take charge. I removed my hand from her mouth and she smiled a little. "And besides, it all worked out in the end. I'm fine, really." My hand instinctively found Felix's and I pulled him closer. I couldn't help but look up and smile at him, he returned it with equal intensity. I had just noticed he also taken off the grey cloak.

When I looked back at Alice a huge grin was plastered on her face as she looked at the two of us. Jasper gave Felix a penetrating gaze, seizing him up by the look of it, but I saw him grin after a moment. Alice took a step forward and held out her hand to Felix. "I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm Alice." She said lightly.

Felix looked at her in confusion. "But we have met."

"Actually we haven't, I don't know who you're thinking about. Not two bright is he?" She stage whispered to me, her voice teasing. "Now don't leave me hanging, its rude." She said seriously. In that moment I knew was she was doing and I felt a surge of affection for her. She was giving him a clean slate, a chance to start over from scratch. In this simple gesture she was welcoming him into her life. Felix seemed to realize this at the same time and a small smile appeared on his face though he tried to hide it.

"Felix." He said taking her hand in his and shaking it. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, her hand was dwarfed by his, a child's hand in the palms of an adult. They looked at me and when I pointed to their hands they both laughed a little in return.

When they released she skipped back to Jasper's side and pushed him forward. "And this is Jasper" she said cheerfully. The two men stared at each other for a long second before shaking hands and nodding their heads in acknowledgement. Alice rolled her eyes at the silent exchange but smiled all the same. "Introductions are done so now onto more important business." She said, her voice serious.

When Jasper stepped back Alice suddenly started to slowly walk around Felix and I, though her gaze was solely focused on him. Her eyes roamed around him; arms, legs, torso and she seemed deep in thought. Felix's eyes darted from her to me in confusion, silently asking me what was up but I had no idea what she was doing. "Ummmm Alice what are you doing?" I asked after a moment. She stopped in front of us and her head snapped up.

"Taking measurements." She said simply, as if it were obvious. She looked at me now and shook her head in pity. The action seemed was familiar but I couldn't think from where as I scanned my blurry memories quickly.

"For what?" Felix and I said at the same time.

"For your wardrobe of course! If I'm going to go shopping I need to know his size, I already know yours Anna. Both of you are in desperate need, you'd think with all the money the Volturi had they could afford some style. This going to be so much fun! I always love shopping for someone new." She said clapping her hands together and hopping on the spot. I burst out laughing as Felix's eyes widened.

"Please tell me you're joking." He managed to say, looking at her with an expression that can only be described as horrified as he looked at the hyper pixi. I squeezed his hand and patted his arm in a comforting manner but I couldn't stop my body from shaking in laughter. Oh Alice.

"I'm afraid not…just go with it…resistance is futile believe me." I said between my fits of laughter. Jasper joined in with me now and was leaning on Alice for support. Felix looked annoyed and a muttered a few incoherent words though they sounded like curses, but decided to drop it. Even after all this time and what happened we were slipping into old patterns and I was grateful her attempts at apologies were done.

She smiled smugly when she saw he wasn't going to fight her on this. "I take it back, you got yourself a smart one there Anna. You definitely could have done worse." She said to me, giving me a seal of approval. I shook my head in amusement and Jasper chuckled but she turned to Felix, her face suddenly serious and fierce. What's with the mood swings? "But Felix?" He looked at her questioningly. "You hurt her and I hurt you."

Felix let out a little chuckle not taking her seriously, probably imaging tiny Alice facing off against him, but cut off quickly when he caught her expression. She took a step forward, her arms crossed, and gave him a threatening glare that truly made her look frightening. He stared at her for a moment before speaking, "That won't be a problem, I would never do anything to harm her in any way." His voice was strong and full of conviction. I wrapped my arms around his waist, needing to be close to him, and smiled. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me back.

Alice stepped back nodding her head and smiled brilliantly. "I believe you." She pulled me away from Felix again and linked our arms together. "Now let's go see everyone, I know they're dying to see you." She started to pull me along, Felix and Jasper trailing behind. We were walking at a slow and measured pace and were halfway there when she put her head closer to mine.

"I had a feeling you two were together after what I saw two weeks ago. At first I was confused but it was the only explanation, I'm glad I was right. You two are cute together." She whispered to me, smiling. Two weeks ago? What happened...oh crap.

I stiffened before responding. "What did you see?" I tried to ask casually but failed. She looked at me suspiciously before dropping her voice even lower.

"Not much. I just saw him kiss you, why is there more?"

"No!" I said quickly, too quickly. I was sure if I still could I would be blushing this moment. Alice's face lit up but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. Something deep down told me Alice was about to grill me for details and my suspicions were confirmed immediately.

"Omg, did you two…" she trailed off, giving me a knowing look.

"That's none of your business." I hissed.

"You're my sister now! Of course I have a right to know." She rolled her eyes. "Is he a good kisser, how ummm…was he?" She started giggling, her little frame shaking violently, and I thought I was about to have a heart attack. I glanced behind me quickly but Felix and Jasper seemed deep in conversation, sounded like military talk, not hearing what she just said. Thank you god!

"Alice! What has gotten into you?" I asked shocked. Alice, shopaholic pixi like Alice, was actually asking for details about my sex life. The times I thought about escaping back to the Cullen's and seeing Alice again this was not what I had in mind.

"C'mon, I can't talk about these things with Bella or Rose because they're with my brothers." She closed her eyes shuddered delicately at the thought. "But you and Felix, on the other hand, are fair game." She had a devilish grin on her face that told me she wasn't going to give up. "So spill, you and I are long overdue for some girl talk."

I tried to make a joke out of it in an attempt to steer her away from this topic. "I would Alice, really, but then I would have to kill you." I said seriously, flashing my teeth.

"Anna." She growled, "You can make this easy or hard on yourself but either way…"

We were almost at the others now, only a few more seconds and they would be able to hear us no matter how quietly she whispered, so I decided to compromise. "Ok ok but later! Maybe in a place you know a little more private." I inclined my head to the almost three dozen faces, vampire and wolf alike. She frowned but nodded her head in agreement. I let out a gush of air I had been holding and sighed in relief. "Evil pixi." I mumbled under my breath.

I looked at the people before us and many had dispersed to smaller groups, other clearly preparing to leave. Edward and Bella were with the wild looking vampires while Carlisle was with the large red headed woman. I saw two sulking men, as old the Volturi borther's, slink into the shadows. I noticed the Denali coven hovering together, their faces relieved but also grief stricken. I couldn't decide whether or not to approach Kate and apologize for earlier but I didn't want to interrupt their private mourning.

When we finally reached the group Esme was the first to greet us and pulled the two of us in simultaneously for a hug. She was sobbing but it I was certain it was out of happiness and she seemed beyond words for a moment. Though it was a little awkward Alice and I both managed to get our arms around her to embrace her back. When she pulled back she left a hand on each of our arms for a moment. She looked at Alice, "You are never to leave us like that again." Her voice was gentle yet stern, maternal in every sense of the word.

"I promise." Was all that Alice said, smiling. Esme returned it before looking at me.

"And I'm so glad to see you Anna and that you're alright." She paused and seemed to think over her words. "At least I hope you are alright, I can only imagine how this has been for you." She said gently, her eyes sad but caring.

"I'm fine Esme, don't worry about me. I'm a survivor, adaption is second nature to me and I'll continue to do so like I always have." Once the words left my mouth I was shocked at the truth of them. These last few months have been chaotic to say the least. The horrifying and wonderful, misery and happiness, confusion and clarity all mixed together and often simultaneously. Yet through it all I have adapted, survived and become stronger as a result. Do I still wish I was human? Yes, but there's no going back and I've made the best of my situation though with a little help. I turned my head to the side and look at Felix, ok with a lot of help. I've lost a lot but also gained a great deal in return, I smiled a little and turned back to Esme. She had followed my gaze and smiled warmly at me.

"I'm so happy for you." She said to me just as Felix came to my side. She smiled up at him, her face friendly and open. He returned it but his was a bit more timid, uncommon for him but I could tell he was a bit uncomfortable in the current setting and unsure of how he would be received. I rubbed comforting circles on the back of his hand and he nudged me back playfully.

"You are _not _leaving me alone with these people." He said quietly while eyeing those around us. Before I could respond I heard a familiar booming voice over the crowd.

"Yo Buffy! Is there a reason you haven't seen me yet? I'm offended." Emmett started laughing loudly. It seems I was a hot item today. I chuckled a bit before giving Esme an apologetic look and heading over to the teddy bear of a vampire. Emmett's grin was huge and when he eyed Felix it grew bigger and more devilish. I had to suppress a grown because I could almost hear the crude and embarrassing comments running through his head. I prayed he'd keep his mouth shut, I already had to endure Alice.

When I reached Emmett I bumped my fist to his smiling. It was surreal, it was almost as I had never left in many ways. They weren't looking at me with pity or treating me differently and for that I was eternally grateful. "Sorry Emmett but there's only one of me…" I started before Felix cut me off.

"And according to the shrimp I have to share her." He said lightly, but contrast to his words he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head. Emmett blinked at him for a minute before laughing again, even Rosalie cracked a smile. Felix was trying very hard, I could hear it in his voice and I promised myself we would be alone together later so he could a) have a break and b) so I can thank him.

"I heard that!" Alice's voice vibrated throughout the field and I couldn't hold back my laughter. I lifted my hand above me and stroked Felix's face gently yet sensually for a second. His arms tightened around me and I leaned into his body instinctively.

I could see Emmett watching our small exchange closely. "Well aren't we the little minx." Emmett said after a second, chuckling, earning a deep growl from me. I knew this was going to happen. I tried to read Felix's expression from my current position but it was a little difficult though from what I could tell he didn't react to Emmett's words. If anything I'd swear he was smirking which served to annoy me a little. "Ohhh scary, the slayer returneth." He started laughing louder. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head and gave me a timid smile, which I returned.

"Watch yourself Emmett." I said lightly. I couldn't really be mad at him but that doesn't mean I wouldn't kick his sorry butt.

"Why, are you going to get your boy toy to try and beat me up." He smirked and there was a glint was in his eyes. I had no doubt he wouldn't mind it one bit if I asked Felix to do that. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Before I could respond I heard Felix's voice and I could hear the smile in it. "Two things. First, _try_ nothing and second she doesn't need my help though I cannot deny I like your idea."

Emmett looked at Felix incredulously for a second before chuckling and returning his gaze back to me. "I believe introductions are in order. Tsk tsk tsk, where are your manners Buffy." Emmett chided, shaking his head. Felix let go of me and walked a few feet forward extending his hand.

"Felix." He said simply. Emmett seemed taken back at first that he would be that bold, despite the fact that I'm sure Emmett has the patent down on being bold, but regained himself quickly.

"Emmett." He responded and grasped his hand, shaking it. I could see the muscles on both of them tense up immediately and they hadn't let go after a few seconds. It was clear each was trying to crush the others hand, see who was the strongest and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their actions. Neither looked away, looking intently at each other to the point you'd think they were freaking in love. I could tell it wasn't a hostile stance, just seizing each up the other but with them basically side by side I could see it was fairly even. Felix had a little but more on Emmett but not much. Maybe introducing Felix to Emmett was a bad idea, those two together could cause some serious damage and most likely all of it intentional. I glanced over at Rosalie and I saw she was eyeing them with the same wariness but I could also see humor there.

"Ok enough you two. Despite how down right hilarious it would be unless you intend on walking hand in hand with each other for the rest of the day I think you can let go now." Rosalie smirked. Neither wanted to pull away first, that much was clear and I sighed while shake my head. "Felix." I said at the same time Rosalie said "Emmett." They finally released hands and Felix returned to my side while Emmett draped his arm around Rosalie's shoulder. Rosalie gave me a look that basically said 'that right they're whipped' and I fought back my laughter. The two guys were smirking and I had a feeling this would not be the last time those two engaged in a challenge of strength.

We talked for a little while longer before Alice and Jasper joining us with Bella, Edward and Renesmee in tow. I couldn't deny I was a little nervous about Edward since I know he is fiercely protective of those he loves and was afraid how he would treat Felix. I know they haven't met on the best circumstances in the past. When they stopped beside us I caught Edward's eye and was surprised I saw no hostility when he looked at Felix, he was wary but seemed generally open.

"Hello again Anna, Felix." Bella said immediately, smiling. Edward's arm was wrapped around her waist while she held Renesmee tightly. The little girl kept looking back and forth between Felix and I, her eyes curious rather than fearful.

"Hey." I said immediately while Felix nodded his head in acknowledgement, clearly playing it safe.

"Anna, I've been dying for you to meet Nessie." Alice said enthusiastically.

"Nessie?" I raised an eye brow at her.

"It's just a nickname Jacob gave Renesmee since apparently her name is a bit of a mouthful." She said laughing. I laughed to but looked at Renesmee kindly, hoping not to scare her though she seemed just the opposite. She was smiling widely and quickly touched Bella's cheek for a moment. Bella nodded and the little girl looked back at me.

"Hello." She said in her sweet little voice. I couldn't help but smile at the little girl. There was just something about her, you couldn't help but fall in love with her right away.

"Hello Renesmee, you have a very pretty name." I said sweetly, not entirely sure what to say. I didn't have a lot of experience with children, let alone one that straddles the two worlds of mortal and immortal. I couldn't believe the Volturi actually tried to harm such a beautiful and innocent creature. I pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to think about those Italian monsters, they wouldn't interfere with my life anymore. I was brought out of my reverie when, without notice, Renesmee suddenly jumped from Bella's arms towards me. I caught her instinctively as she settled herself into my arms, as if we did this everyday. To say I was shocked was an understatement but it was a nice shock, really glad she was so comfortable enough to be so close to me. "Well you're a bold one, spending a lot of time with Emmett I see." I said right away and she started laughing. I looked at Edward and Bella to make sure this was alright with them but they just smiled.

Renesmee touched my cheek and suddenly an image of Emmett playing with her popped into my head, confirming my sentiments. It shifted quickly as she went through her entire family, starting from the beginning from the looks of it. I gasped out loud as she played her life for me, almost like watching a movie, wanting me to know her. I noticed Jacob was in a lot of them making me curious.

"What is she doing?" Felix asked, his voice laced with curiosity, confusion and a little bit of concern.

"She's showing her all her thoughts and memories." Edward said simply. Felix didn't reply, though I could feel his gaze on me, while I continued to watch all that Renesmee wished to show me. My face appeared a few times as she replayed what she saw in the field today and I was glad she wasn't fearful of me. She seemed to understand that I was, essentially, trying to help her family. She was grateful though she didn't need to me. She made the connection between the incident with Kate and me and replayed it a few times, dying to know how I did it.

"I'll show you sometime." I said in her response to her growing curiosity about my abilities. When she knew I would show her later she continued with the rest of the images. She generally wanted get to know me and I could tell she was intelligent beyond her age. I started laughing when an image of Felix and Emmett appeared side by side and I could tell she was curious if Felix was as fun as Emmett not in the least bit afraid. She was comparing them, marking their similarities and differences. She did the same thing to me and Bella for a moment, concentrating on our eyes.

Finally she withdrew her hand and the images disappeared. I looked down at her and smiled. "Thank you for showing me that, you're quite talented." I said seriously. Everyone was looking at us but remained silent.

"Thank you and you're welcome." She turned her gaze to Felix before reaching up and tugging on his sleeve quite forcefully. "Watch please." She said simply holding up her hand and it had to be the cutest thing I had ever seen. Felix gazed at her and lifted an eyebrow but didn't move. She huffed in annoyance and I couldn't help but laugh. She raised her hand higher as she struggled to touch his face. He looked at me for a second before sighing heavily and leaning forward so she could touch him.

Once she placed her tiny hand on his face he stood still for a few minutes though not even he could fully hide the fascination on his face. When she was done he straightened up and he seemed to think deeply for a moment. "I wonder if that is what it is like for Aro." He mused, mostly to himself.

"Actually it is extremely similar." Edward replied, addressing him for the first time. They looked at each other for a moment before Felix nodded. Before the conversation could continue Carlisle and Esme walked over to us, the two vampires that came with Alice and Jasper beside them.

"We're going to be heading back home now with Huilen and Nahuel if you would like to join us." Carlisle asked all of us.

"That sounds great Esme, I wanna go home." Bella said kindly, clearly wanting to leave this field. I handed Renesmee back to Bella but not before she placed her hand on my cheek and asked me to play with her later. She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes, beseeching, making it impossible to say no to that face. She definitely had the heartbreaking puppy dog face down from Alice.

"Of course Renesmee." I said quickly and see smiled sending me a thank you before settling into her mothers embrace. I had a feeling me and little Renesmee were going to get along just fine. _She really is amazing Edward, congrats. _Edward gave me a warm smile and nodded before turning with Bella and dashing into the trees. Man he was fast.

"So Buffy, do I need to give you a ride again or can you handle this trip on your own." Emmett asked pointing to his back. I vaguely remembered being his personal back pack and I also remembered I didn't exactly enjoy the experience.

"Shut it Emmett." He started laughing. "You won't be laughing when you're choking on dust or should I say snow." I smirked knowing being a newborn I was stronger and could propel myself further.

"Ohhhh, is that a challenge." Emmet replied, his face eager. He could be such a child but at the same time no way was I going to back down. I smiled.

"Definitely."

"Anna, Emmett. Is this really necessary?" Carlisle asked in a disapproving tone but I saw the smile trying to force its way through.

"Come on Carlisle, it's just a little healthy competition." Emmett walked over to the forests edge, a huge grin on his face. "Ready when you are unless of course you want to back out now." He wiggled his eye brows.

"Not a chance." I started walking towards him when Felix pulled me back and crushed his lips to mine for a moment. He pulled back after a moment and was smiling widely. It took me a second to gather my thoughts before I spoke. "What was that for?" I asked, not that I was complaining. I was vaguely aware of the eyes on us but I tended to get lost in my own little world with Felix.

"Good luck, not that you need it." He gave me a wink before kissing me again. My arms, on their on accord, wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. We broke apart when we heard the loud cat calls and whistles. Emmett of course. The rest were politely averting their eyes but each wore a grin at the scene before them.

"Get a room." Emmett chuckled.

"Like your one to talk Emmett. How many times was I graced by you and Rosalie's presence while staying with you?" I shuddered at those blurry yet still horrifying images of them groping each other in the hall way. Those two were not shy about their public displays of affection that is for sure.

"You remember that?" He asked, generally curious.

"There are just some images that are permanently scared into my brain that time cannot heal…or therapy for that matter." I said seriously while shuddering causing Emmett to laugh loudly.

"Hey what can I say, my girl can't get enough of me and can you blame her." Emmett said smugly, sticking out his chest. In a lightning fast motion Rosalie reached up and smacked him along the side of the head. "Hey! What was that for babe?" He asked rubbing his head, while she just rolled her eyes. It was my turn to laugh as walked to his side making a note to try and get to know Rosalie better.

"Well let's get this show on the road, I'm sure Bella and Edward are wondering where the hell we are." I said lightly. I was genuinely excited for this race, having no intentions on holding back and ready to feel the wind on my face. The two of us lined up on the forest edge.

Emmett decided to yell out the countdown. "On your marks…get set…to loose" he said under his breath giving me a smirk. "GO!" We both shot into the forest instantly and I felt and heard the others quickly following. Since I had no idea where the house actually was I followed Bella and Edward's scent, easily following along their path. The two of us were neck in neck for a while, making him think he had a chance, before I really started to pull myself forward. I heard him curse when I took the lead and pushed himself harder but I did the same. I saw a river up ahead and could now sense the happy family waiting for us. I leapt over flowing water without even a second thought and landed neatly on the other side, the house in view and I knew I won.

I skidded to a stop a triumphant smile plastered itself on my face and turned just in time to be splashed violently with water as Emmett ran through rather than over the water. "Son of a…" I cut off seeing Emmett looking pleased with himself. "Poor sport." I mumbled angrily just as the others ran into the clearing and began contemplating how to get back at Emmett for that little move.

I was guessing I looked somewhat liked a drowned cat since when Felix took one look at me he started chuckling, the others soon joining in, earning a death glare from me. He opened his mouth to say something, probably a smart ass comment but I ran to his side and gave him a stern look, leaning up so I could speak into his ear. "One word and you're sleeping alone for a month." I heard him gulp and shut his mouth immediately with an audible snap. That's what I thought.

"Emmett." Esme said in a chiding tone as they began walking up the steps to the house. Emmett just started laughing as he quickly picked Rosalie up and bounded into the house after them.

Alice ran to my side smiling. "It was for the best, you needed a fresh change of clothes anyway and it just so happens I have several outfits just your size." She grabbed one hand while I linked my other with Felix as she dragged us to the house. Two minutes, dry clothes and a hair clip later and we were all gathered in the Cullen's living room. Felix opted to stand near the window, not entirely comfortable, so naturally I joined him rubbing his arm gently while the others found seats and began discussing the events that just occurred.

"So Edward, what was going on in those freaky bastard's heads anyways. I'm surprised they left so easily, absolutely no fight." Emmett asked, his voice becoming glum at the end.

"You're seriously a little disappointed aren't you?" I asked, shaking my head. What's with the men in my life and their need to fight?

"We would have won." Emmett said confidently.

Edward chimed in, "Alice gave Aro the excuse he needed to get out of the fight. If he hadn't been so terrified of Bella and extremely worried about Anna he probably would have gone ahead with their original plan."

"Terrified? Anna I can understand but of me?" Bella asked skeptically. That girl really needed to get over her self-worth issues.

"When will you see yourself clearly?" Edward asked softly but there was a slight exasperation to his tone. I'm guessing he has to tell her this regularly. Edward looked back at the rest of the group and continued. "The Volturi haven't fought a fair fight in about twenty-five hundred years. And they've never fought one where they were at a disadvantage. Especially since they gained Jane and Alec, they've only been involved in unopposed slaughterings." He paused for a second and looked at Felix and I. "No offense."

Felix just shrugged but smirked, "None taken." I could tell Felix really didn't care about what happened in the past but it still irked me a little considering I'd been apart of said slaughterings. I doubt I could ever really forgive myself for what I had done.

"Stop berating yourself Anna." Edward said, bringing me out of my thoughts. His was tone was serious yet gentle, putting an end to the issue, at least for now. I few people looked at me and I gave a small smile while Felix brought me closer to him. I nodded my head and indicated for Edward to continue telling the story.

"You should have seen how we looked to them! Usually, Alec cuts off all senses and feeling from their victims while they go thorough the charade of counsel. But there were stood, ready, waiting, outnumbering them, with gifts of our own while their gifts were rendered useless by Bella." You could hear the immense pride and love when he mentioned Bella's name making me smile. "Aro knew that with Zafrina on our side, they would be the blind ones when the battle commenced."

"Zafrina?" I asked, curious. I remember him calling her out while trying to restrain Tanya and the two of them resist struggling soon after. "Opps sorry I didn't mean to cut you off." I said quickly.

"Not necessary, I forget that you two didn't know the others. Zafrina is one of the vampires from the Amazon. She can create visual illusions so that is all you see." Edward answered.

"Reminds me of Heidi's gift." Felix said and I hissed a little at her name. I seriously regretted not killing her but what is done is done. Edward nodded in agreement to Felix's words.

"It's very similar except she can show you anything she wants, not just your desires and Aro knew this. I'm sure our numbers would have been severely decimated but they were sure that theirs would be to. There was even a good possibility that they would loose. They've never dealt with that possibility before. They didn't deal with it well today." He finished.

"Understatement though I highly enjoyed Jane's little outburst. Classic!" I said chuckling.

"Hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse-sized wolves." Emmett said laughing and began poking Jacobs arm. Jacob grinned widely and mock punched his shoulder in response. I could see Felix wrinkly his nose while eyeing Jacob and I held back a laugh.

"It was the wolves that stopped them in the first place." Bella said quickly, looking fondly at Jacob.

"Very true. The guard had no intention of so much as slowing our procession let alone stopping until the wolves emerged from the trees. That's when Aro gave the signal to stop." I added, trying to give some perspective from the other side of the line.

"Signal? I didn't see a signal." Emmett said annoyed.

"You wouldn't have that's the point. Discretion is what we're known for." Felix said seriously. I could tell that he still held some pride from being a member of the guard and I could see why.

"Absolutely, that was another sight most of them have never seen. The true children of the moon rarely move in packs, and they are almost never in much control of themselves." I snorted. Figures I got stuck with the one time that was a not the case, just my luck. "Sixteen enormous wolves was a surprise they weren't prepared for. Caius is actually terrified of werewolves. He almost lost a fight with one a few thousand years ago and never got over it."

"That's why he hates them so much?" I asked and Edward nodded. I turned to Felix, "And you failed to mention this why?" I asked, annoyed. I knew Caius had a personal vendetta against werewolves but I never knew why.

"I didn't know. Caius is not one to prod cast his fears or the reasons behind them now is he. Though it makes sense now. Every time we've hunted werewolves he always insisted on joining us." He said seriously.

"So there are real werewolves. With the full moon and silver bullets and all that." Bella asked, a little nervous.

"Oh ya." I answered, remembering their faces especially that of Alexander as he changed from man to animal before my eyes.

Jacob snorted. "Real. Does that make me imaginary?" he teased, clearly enjoying this part of the discussion.

"You know what I mean."

"Full moon, yes, silver bullets, no. That was just another one of those myths to make humans feel they had a sporting chance." Edward said.

"And you've seen one?" Bella asked me, her eyes wide.

"Several actually and it was not an enjoyable experience." I replied as I fought back the images of Felix getting hurt because he was to arrogant to back down from a fight.

"There aren't many very many left. As Felix pointed out Caius and others of the guard have hunted them into near extinction." There was no accusation in Edwards voice, he was just stating the facts. A few glanced at Felix and he just smiled un-apologetic since I could he wasn't a fan of werewolves himself. Plus he enjoyed a good fight to much and werewolves definitely provided that.

"And you never mentioned this before because…" Bella asked, looking between Edward and Jacob, clearly a little annoyed.

"It never came up." He said simply earning a long eye roll from her. Alice started laughing and leaned forward from under Esme's arm to wink at her. I surprised when Bella looked at her and glared at her.

Alice sighed heavily, "Just get it off your chest Bella." She said gently.

"How could you do that to me, Alice?"

"Wait what did she do?" I asked confused.

"She left with only a note saying it was the only way for them and not explaining what they were really doing. Then she left me clues basically showing me how to save Renesmee." Bella all but shrieked. Huh, I assumed they knew what she was up to though now I could see the logic behind it. Aro wouldn't have waited to kill them if he knew Alice was coming back with re-enforcements.

"It was necessary." Alice replied calmly.

"Necessary! You had me totally convinced that we were all going to die! I've been a wreck for weeks."

"It might have gone that way in which case you _needed _to be prepared to save Nessie." She replied and I could see the pain in her eyes at that thought. Everyone instinctively looked at the little girl asleep on Bella's lap.

"But you knew there were other ways too, you knew there was hope." Bella accused but she was no longer yelling.

"Oh, take it down an octave Bella. Do you have any idea how complicated this was to set up? I couldn't even be sure someone like Nahuel existed, all I knew was that I would be looking for something I couldn't see."

"You couldn't see him?" I asked, surprised.

"No, she can't see half immortals since she was never one. Just like she can't see the Quieleute wolves since she's never been one." Edward replied while Alice huffed, clearly annoyed by these facts. I nodded, understanding.

"Try searching for a blind spot, not the easiest thing I've ever done." Alice continued. "Plus we had to send back key witnesses, like weren't in enough of a hurry. And then keeping my eyes open all the time in case you decided to throw me any more instructions. At some point you're going to have to tell me what exactly is in Rio." Rio? "I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Anna and Felix gathering Volturi witnesses and tried to think of a way to rescue her from that."

Alice voice was rising now as she took a deep breath. "Before any of that, I had to try and see every trick the Volturi might come up with and give you what few clues I could so you could be ready for their strategy, and I only had a few hours to trace out all the possibilities. Most of all, I had to make sure you'd all believe that I was ditching out on you. And if you think I didn't feel like a schmuck?" Alice stopped her rant, though it was a highly justified one.

"Okay, okay! Sorry! I know it was rough for you, too. It's just that…well, I missed you like crazy, Alice. Don't do that to me again."

The tension was immediately broken when Alice's laugh filled the room. "I missed you too Bella. So forgive me, and try to be satisfied with being the superhero of the day." Everyone began laughing while Bella hid her face in Renesmee's hair clearly embarrassed though she shouldn't be.

Edward went back to analyzing every little detail that went on in the field while I occasionally added my two cents on what went on. I even laughed when Emmett gave Felix and I the title of spies, working from behind enemy lines. No one seemed bothered about our roles in the messed, genuinely happy to have us there, both of us. As the evening continued I could tell Felix was relaxing a but more, perhaps even enjoying their company.

Eventually every single angle was exhausted and smaller conversations erupted. Soon Bella and Edward excused themselves to return to their home, which apparently was a small cabin a few smiles away, to put Nessie to bed. Though I expected they intended on doing a little more than that. When they were out of sight I decided that perhaps Felix and I needed to be alone. We've had to adjust to a lot today, him especially.

"You wanna go somewhere for a little while, alone?" I asked him quietly.

"Definitely."

We started to make our way to the front door. "We'll be back a little later." I told them. They nodded and Esme rushed up to me to give a quick hug and patted Felix gently on the arm. When we reached the door I heard Emmett's voice.

"Try not to destroy to many trees you two." He started laughing, not know how right he was, my mind automatically thinking about that first night. "HEY!" he yelled soon after, his body pinned against the nearest wall. I looked back innocently and raised an eyebrow. The others started laughing at the sight, Felix the loudest as he continued to pull me away.

"That was for splashing me." I said lightly but soon released him. He started mumbling threats and promises of retribution under his breath but I just chuckled. As soon as the two of us hit the night air we took off into the forest running. It wasn't rushed just a steady and comfortable pace and soon we were miles from the Cullen's home. We stopped in a small clearing in the trees and Felix immediately pulled me into his arms for a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away he started placing kisses along my neck. My mind was quickly becoming blurry in my mutual need for him but I concentrated so I could make sure he was okay. "How are you holding up?" I asked, my breathing heavy. He stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Really? I know this is a huge change for you. You sure you are okay?" His eyes were warm when he looked at me.

"I promise, all I need is you and while it was a bit uncomfortable at first it's already getting better." I could see he was telling the truth making me smile widely. I started to run my hand gently on his cheek, my other hand gripping the back of his neck.

"So you like them? The Cullen's I mean."

"They're alright." He shrugged, trying to appear indifferent but I had a feeling he liked them more than he let on. "But enough about of them. I don't care what that pixi says about sharing, tonight you are all mine." He all but growled at me and I quickly found myself pinned to the ground laughing happily.

"Fine by me." I replied quickly before his lips captured mine. His body consumed mine, becoming one in ecstasy and the world was soon forgotten. There was a new dawn for the two of us and I vowed never to waste a single moment of it.

I was home.

**So what did you guys think? Review and tell me. BTW I do accept Annoymous reviews, everyone's opinion matters :) Can we get to 100 reviews??!!! Just ten to go, Plz plz plz **


	31. Chapter 30: Epilogue

**I'm sooooo sorry guys for not updating sooner, please forgive me. School started and I've had a shitload of reading and work (pardon my french). I finnally found some time and sat down and finnished this last chapter. I'm sorry it's ending, I'm really gonna miss Anna :( **

**Newayz, thank you all for reading my story and I hope you have enjoyed it. **

**Quote:** "The Grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love, and something to hope for" --- Allan K. Chalmers

**Epilogue **

We drove in comfortable silence down the long stretch of rode, Felix's hand securely in mine while his other held tightly to the steering wheel. We were going to meet my family, no our family, to stay with them for the next few years at least. We hadn't seen them in a few months due to our travels and I couldn't wait to get there. The Cullen's had recently moved and purchased a large thousand acre property in Abbotsford British Columbia and built three homes there.

Renesmee and Jacob had their own place, since living under the same roof as your parents can be awkward especially with a mind reading father. They, too, had only recently rejoined the Cullens after a few years living apart. From what I gathered it was a difficult time for Bella and Edward who never had to deal a prolonged absence of their only child but Renesmee and Jacob insisted. Renesmee had lived a very sheltered life for many years due to her rapid growth. While they both knew that it had been necessary once she reached her full growth she grew a bit restless. They wanted some time to be independent, to experience the world. To survive and live on their own. However, no matter how much they grew and enjoyed the experience they couldn't stay away for long and had now rejoined their family.

As for the other home, I knew that particular dwelling was for Felix and I while the rest were staying in the main manor. While I wanted to be close to them both Felix and I wanted some independence and Esme was more than willing to oblige. I had yet to see the finished product but I was sure it was going to be amazing like all of Esme's work. From my talks with Alice I successfully concluded that Esme was in renovation heaven with these three projects and I couldn't help but smile.

It had been twenty years since that fateful day that Felix and I left the Volturi and not a day had gone by that I didn't thank some form of deity for him. We had spent our time in various ways but went back and forth from staying with the Cullen's, one year with the Denali's, and travelling around the world, though far away from Italy. Felix embraced his new freedom cautiously at first but it didn't take long before a new spark ignited behind his eyes.

At one point we spent a few years alone but not travelling, settling in a town in northern Canada. While it was nice it also got annoying. It had been the first time I had to repeat high school and it was just as bad as the first time, if not worse. Everyday it took a lot of effort not to back hand many of the students and teachers through the walls since I was sure that it was frowned upon. I was fairly sure that human teenagers, well humans as a whole, weren't always that annoying. I sighed internally knowing I would have to repeat that whole fiasco again for the next few years.

It also challenged my self control greatly and I was forced to feed more than usual to resist the warm and delicious student body but I managed. Unfortunately Felix couldn't join me in that particular purgatory, he could never pass for a teenager being he was physically twenty eight. We had to pretend we were brother and sister in public during that time, orphaned several years ago leaving Felix to raise his 'baby sister'. I hated not being able to show any real affection for him in public but I always made sure to rectify that at home. He did, however, get a kick out of the idea of me being in school again and often refered to me as his 'naughty school girl' so we made it work. At least I wouldn't be alone next time I underwent that horror.

It took a few years for us to adjust to this new life, Felix especially, but the Cullen's helped us immensely in the beginning and still do from time to time. I could never express how much it meant to me that he committed to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle despite his dislike of it. Something he wasn't afraid of voicing every once in a while. He had a few slip ups in the beginning but each I could tell he was genuinely remorseful though I suspected it was more out of fear of disappointing me than the loss of life. I easily forgave him knowing the truth behind the words 'love is blind' and that change for someone who is so accustomed to a certain way of living is hard. He tried and that was more than enough for me.

Financially we were well off. Part of it was due to the Cullen's and Alice's uncanny ability to predict stock market trends. However, the majority of our money came from Felix's hobby or rather job. At first he was all over the place on what he wanted to do, never before having to interact like this in the human world and having his needs provided to him by the Volturi. He joked around in the beginning about selling his 'services' to the government, claiming he would be the ultimate assassin. Though I knew he was kidding there was a small ray of seriousness and hope in his eyes. I quickly squashed that particular ambition though I had to admit it saddened me slightly when I saw him pout, even if it was playfully. Even though the idea was ridiculous I felt a little bad for doing it.

Therefore he had surprised me one day after Emmett had dragged Felix, Edward and Jasper to Vegas, while I was subjected to Alice's version of a 'girls' night, that he wanted to play poker professionally. He was remarkably good and many of our travels now were now due to the various tournaments he entered throughout the world, many with million dollar minimums. I had never pictured him for just sitting around with cards in his hands but as he put it, 'I like watching them squirm while I clean them out of their money', and it made him happy. I was just surprised he found something he enjoyed doing that didn't require smashing someone's face in.

Granted he did have an advantage with his enhanced senses, apparently just the sound of their hearts was enough to tell him if they were bluffing. It also didn't hurt that many were too scared to not let him win. No one could deny he did have quite the presence in a room. I almost laughed as I remembered the many terrified faces as he entered the room and then seeing it turn instantly to appreciation when I appeared seconds later with him. This didn't last long, however, once Felix gave them a glare that could melt metal. Though I had to admit he was undeniably attractive when jealous.

"What are you thinking so intensely about that is putting that goofy grin on your face?" I turned my head in Felix's direction, who was eyeing me curiously but had a smile playing on his lips. I hadn't realized I had spaced out and now that I took in my surroundings I realized we were getting close to the Cullens.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said playfully.

"Well this should be fun. Hmmm I wonder what it could be." He mused, his voice smug. He turned his head in my direction, giving me a deliciously sinful grin and leaning a little closer to me. Even though I've said it a million times I'll say it again. He is just too irresistible for his own good.

"Just keep your eyes on the road." I said sternly though without heart. My body betrayed me by leaning closer to him in return.

"Yes ma'me." He chuckled and resumed driving, his thumb creating a circular design on my hand.

The forest encroached on both sides of the car and the road we were on was almost deserted, the occasional car passing us by. The sky was a light grey with the cloud cover, one of the reasons the Cullen's chose this particular town to live in, though I could see the sun was going to be setting soon. After a few minutes we saw a small turn off onto a paved pathway. Felix took the turn sharply, not bothering to slow down, and chuckled when the tires screeched on the pavement. I shook my head but said nothing.

The path was perfectly straight and small black posts with lights were stationed on both sides of the pavement every few meters. I knew this was for aesthetic reasons only since no one on this particular property had any problems seeing in the dark. However, when I thought back to the blurry night that was the Cullens graduation party twenty years ago I had a feeling Alice did this for her future guests. About half way down the path we literally came to a fork in the road. Two other paths leading to the other two homes, one going north west and the other north east, connected to the main road. I wasn't sure which one led to our place yet, Esme wanted it to be a surprise, so we continued straight. I could already feel each of them up ahead and I found myself getting excited.

Due to Felix's excessive speeding we made it to the main house in under a minute and I literally gasped at the home in front of me. The exterior of the house, by the looks of it the interior as well, the epitome of modern. The outside was a light grey with a slightly blusih tinge to it, the windows all outlined nicely with white. The inside, by the looks of it was mostly white and light creme colours. As is customary for Esme's design, part of the house was completely sheathed with glass, the window panes making it look sharp and distinguished. There were four levels to it and I could see the outline of a large patio near the back. While it was no classical Victorian beauty it took on a life of its own, creating an aura of warmth around it.

Before I could even open my door Alice was in the doorway, practically hopping on the spot, with a look of excitement on her face. My smile grew when I saw Alice, it had been a few months since we've seen any of the Cullens and I missed them, so did Felix for that matter but he would never admit it. I ran quickly to Alice's side and hugged her tightly, spinning her around once. I was never one for PDA (Public Displays of Affection) but I always made an exception for Alice.

"What took you two so long?" She asked, her voice faking annoyance. We broke apart but she kept a hand on my arm.

"What do you mean, I told you the other day we would be here around seven and," I glanced at my watch, "and it's just after. Surely you would've seen that." She rolled her eyes.

"Ya but I was hoping maybe you would decide to come earlier, you know since you missed me so much. Not to mention you need to get moved in."

"Sorry to disappoint Alice but we're here now and yes I did miss you, no need to try and be subtle about asking." I chuckled and she smiled brightly before switching her gaze to Felix, who had walked up to stand beside me. She quickly let go of my arm and wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands not quite touching on the other side. It was always entertaining to see the contrast between their two forms, not just in their size but their demeanors.

"Hello Alice." Felix said stiffly. He lightly patted her on the head awkwardly and I had to choke back a laugh. She stepped away after a second looking at him and frowning slightly.

"One of these days Felix you _are _going to hug me back." She said confidently, a smile playing around her lips as she tried to maintain her frown at his less than warm greeting.

"I don't hug." He said seriously, looking ready to bolt for it if she tried to hug him again. It wasn't that he didn't like Alice, he just wasn't really into that kind of physical contact. You mention a good wrestling match and then you'd get a better response out of him.

"As a matter of fact I know you do. You hug Anna all the time." She smiled, thinking she had him beat. He smirked a little at her antics before wrapping his arms around me and placing his chin on my shoulder. I leaned into his body, enjoying the contact.

"Fine, I don't hug anyone but her." He backtracked earning a death glare from Alice. She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. I sensed the majority of others in a nearby room and judging by the occasional snicker they were finding this conversation as amusing as me.

"How about we go inside and see the others." I suggested quickly. That seemed to snap Alice out of it and she smiled before pivoting and running into the house.

"Psycho pixi" Felix mumbled into my ear but his tone was light and teasing. We followed her and soon entered what I assumed was the main living area. The walls were a cream and the couches white. Alice was now sitting on Jaspers lap in one of the lazy boy chairs while Edward and Bella took up the love seat. As soon as we entered the room Esme stood up from her spot next to Carlisle and headed straight for us, smiling warmly as usual.

She patted Felix on the arm affectionately before pulling me into a quick hug. "It's so good to see you two." Esme and Carlisle had quickly welcomed Felix into their lives, like alice, and the others soon followed. Jacob and Edward were the most reluctant but they've made great strides these last few years and have never expressed negativity towards him. I think they were merely wary considdering his past.

I squeezed Esme back and talked into her caramel coloured hair. "It's good to see you as well Esme." Felix nodded in agreement and gave a small smile. I turned and spoke to Bella and Edward. "How have you two been?"

"Very good thank you. I'm glad you two have decided to stay with us for a while." Edward responded kindly. Bella smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"It's great to be back with you guys but I have to say you really out did yourself this time Esme with the house." I glanced around the room, taking more of it in.

"Thank you dear, I'm glad you like it."

""Where are Jacob and Renesmee?" I asked, curious as to why I couldn't feel them in or anywhere near the house.

"Oh they went out to get some food but they should be back any minute." She said as she made her way back to the couch. I nodded. I sometimes forgot that there are people in this family that still need to eat.

"How have you two been? How was your trip to Hong Kong?" Carlisle asked quietly, his arm wrapping around Esme's waist.

"We've been good. The trip was fun. We got some sight seeing in and I was finally able to put my Cantonese to good use. Felix cleaned a few more men out of their life savings." I chuckled as Felix grinned widely. "How's the new hospital? You a legend yet?" I joked.

He chuckled, "No not yet but the hospital is just fine. I think I'm going to enjoy it there, they have an excellent pediatrics ward that I'm anxious to work in." His eyes twinkled and I was once again struck by Carlisle's pure compassion and love for life. Emmett and Rosalie chose that moment to enter the room from upstairs.

"Yo Felix, Buffy! About time you got here, Alice hasn't been able to sit still all day, though I guess that's nothing new." Emmett chuckled while Alice stuck out her tongue.

"Emmett we've had this conversation before. My name is Anna. AAANNNNNNAAA." I said slowly, dragging out my name like I was talking to a toddler. If he mentioned me in passing to someone else he always used my actual name but to my face I was always addressed as Buffy. You would think after twenty years it would get old, especially since that particular title didn't exactly suit me anymore but he had yet to stop.

"BBBUUUFFFYYY" he said, copying me. The others couldn't hold back their laughter, including Rosalie, and soon I joined in.

"When are you going to give that name up? I haven't been a vampire hunter for, ummm lets see, about twenty years." I said lightly.

"Never, you'll always be that vampire slayer in my eyes." He chuckled and I shook my head. "But enough with your name, now that you two are here I think the forest needs a thinning don't you?" He looked directly at Felix when he said this. Both their smiles grew and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Every time we stayed with the Cullens those two spent half their time fighting, though it was all in good fun. While Emmett loved hanging out with Edward and Jasper, his preferred wrestling/fighting partner was now Felix. Not only were they similar in size but Emmett commented on his inability to cheat allowing for a more exciting and fair match. Though I couldn't entirely agree with that observation since Felix could fight pretty dirty when he wanted. Still, this was a common occurrence whenever we stayed with the Cullens and their 'little' matches had become a favorite for Jasper and Edward, even Jacob on occasion, to bet on.

"I agree." Felix said enthusiastically and began to move forward.

"Thousand on Felix." Jasper said quickly, glancing towards Edward expectantly. Edward grinned and nodded before reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. Esme shook her head slowly looking at him, not approving of their gambling.

I grabbed the back of Felix's shirt and pulled him back. "Tomorrow, tonight we need to get settled in." I said. He looked like he was about to pout pulled his face together quickly. Felix did not pout, well not in front of an audience anyway.

"We have all day tomorrow to do that." He challenged, Emmett nodding his head in agreement. Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes before making eye contact with me and exchanging a quick and silent message. The two of us were fairly close now, partly due to our husbands uncanny abilities to act like overgrown children and because I actually gotten to know her, finding her straightforwardness kind of refreshing. Most of the time…

Though he had a point I was actually hoping to spend the night in our new home together…alone. "Well if you really want to but I was under the impression you wanted to find out what I was thinking earlier." I said simply. There was only one thing Felix enjoyed more than fighting and unfortunately for Emmett it was something only I could provide. Felix caught the underlying meaning to my words and quickly changed his tune.

"Well now that I think about it maybe we should really get settled in tonight. Tough luck Emmett, maybe tomorrow night." He said quickly, not bothering to look in his direction. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was very tempted to just pick me up and rush over to the house right this second. I heard Edward let out a small groan, rubbing his temples as he clearly tried to block whatever Felix was thinking from his mind. He had complained to me on more than one occassion not to suggest such things in his presense since apparantly Felix had a very vivid memory and imagination. _Opps, sorry Edward _I thought quickly, though part of me was both embarrased and amused.

"Freaking whipped." Emmett mumbled, looking genuinely disappointed.

"What was that Emmett?" Rosalie asked, raising an eye brow.

"Nothing." He said quickly and I pressed my lips to hold back a laugh. Rosalie gave me a smirk and I quickly returned it.

I was about to ask Esme which road led to our place when I heard the very faint sound of tires turning onto the Cullens driveway. It wasn't long before I felt the unique auras of Jacob and Renesmee. They pulled into the garage that was off to the side before making their way inside, hand in hand.

Neither had changed since the last time I saw them, with the exception that Jacob's hair was slightly longer, but that didn't surprise me. He wore a simple pair of dark jeans and a red t-shirt though it was all designer due to Alice. I remembered the fight he had with Alice when she refused to allow her niece to be with anyone who wore old, grease smeared faded clothing. He caved eventually like the rest of us but to his credit he lasted a few years. His usual grin was in place as the two of them came towards us.

What always managed to surprise me, however, was Renesmee. For some reason I half expected that adorable and inquisitive little girl to walk through the door even though it's been over ten years since she reached full maturity. She was truly beautiful, a perfect mix of the two worlds she belonged to. Her auburn hair used to cascade down her back almost to her knees but a few years ago she had cut it, much to Alice's dismay, and it now hung a few inches past her shoulders in waves. Unlike her mother she was actually fairly tall, only a few cm off me, though this was a good thing since Jacob was a freaking giant. She also wasn't as slender as Bella but also wasn't as curvy as Rosalie. Her chocolate brown eyes had deepened over time and she wore her father's crooked smile.

She was dressed a little nicer, a dark blue blouse with a pair of white pants. She wasn't as into fashion as Alice but she didn't shy away from it like Bella. The one accessory she never took off was a charm bracelet that matched Bella's but contained a lot more charms; it had miniature, hand carved wolves that corresponded with each member of Jacob's pack as well as something to represent each one of her family members.

"Sorry we're late, Jake practically bought out the entire grocery store." She teased while leaning forward to give me a hug. Jacob had moved past us and flopped down onto the other free chair beside Alice and Jasper. He turned on the TV and began watching a football game and Emmett quickly joined him, sitting on the couch beside Carlisle. I saw Felix's eyes slowly make their way to the screen.

Jacob shrugged, "Hey I can't help it if I eat a lot, its a shape shifter thing. Out of my control."

"Sure, sure. I think it's funny that I'm the one who always ends up putting the food away yet I almost never eat a single bite." She said annoyed.

"Almost never." He agreed, his tone light. He tilted his head back and gave her a smile. She shook her head but her gaze was still loving as she stared at him. She could never stay mad at him long. She turned back to Felix and I.

"So when did you two arrive? I'm surprised you're not at your place."

"We only got here about ten minutes ago. Actually," I tilted my head towards Esme. "I have no idea which road leads to our place."

"Oh I am so sorry. Yours is the one heading north west, I meant to tell you earlier this week but I was just so caught up in finishing up last minute details with all the homes." She replied.

"No need to apologize Esme. I can't wait to see it actually, I'm sure it's amazing as usual." She smiled warmly at me and though she was not one to gloat I could also see the pride in her eyes. Carlisle leaned in and kissed her temple, whispering something into her ear I couldn't hear.

"So have you gotten a glimpse at our uniforms?" Renesmee asked suddenly, a frown on her face. Emmett and Jacob both snorted and the others smirked. Renesmee gave them a hard stare, clearly not amused.

The Cullen clan was splitting up this time in terms of schooling. While Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were all attending the local public school me and Renesmee had to suffer and attend a private school a bit further away. We thought it best since eight new students in one semester, from one family and who look inhumanly beautiful might be a little too much to pull off. This is one of the reasons Felix and I were not always with them, there were just so many of us and it's hard coming up with a believable story to explain.

I groaned, "No. Are they that bad?"

Alice chimed in, "Oh ya. I went to the school and tried to convince them to let me design some new ones, I even offered to pay for them myself, but they wouldn't budge. Some people just have no sense when it comes to fashion." She sighed and shook her head sadly.

"I think I'll just skip the whole high school drama and go straight for college then." I said hopefully.

"Oh no you aren't. You are _not_ abandoning me." Renesmee said sternly, her hands falling to her hips.

I grimaced, "Fine, I'll endure the uniform for you. Happy?" She nodded her head but you could see the relief there of not having to attend the hell hole alone this coming Monday.

Felix wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer, placing a small kiss on my shoulder. "You want to go see the house now?" he asked, not exactly being subtle in his intensions.

"Ya Anna, I'm sure Felix is just dying to _check _things out." Emmett said loudly, wiggling his eye brows. Alice giggled and I could see the others exchange loaded glances. I didn't bother responding, choosing to grab Felix's hand and head towards the door.

"Good night!" I said quickly as we passed through the threshold.

We were walking down the steps when we once again heard Emmett's voice. "Try not to destroy the thing before the paint has even had a chance to dry." His laugh vibrated through the house. I growled a little.

"Shut up Emmett!" Felix and I said simultaneously, only encouraging his laughter. We jumped into the car and quickly took off down the road. Felix managed to make the turn down leading to our place without leaving tread marks and I found myself getting excited for a number of reasons. The ride took an extra minute, as our place was apparently a bit further into the property. Soon the place came into view and I smiled. Thank you Esme.

It was modern and much of it covered with glass like the main house but it was smaller, consisting of two and a half stories. It was white on the outside but was offset with dark wood accents. From what I saw through the window, the walls were a plain white but Esme did that because she knew I would want to see it before I picked out the colours. I loved it.

Once Felix parked the car I grabbed my small bag from the back and exited into the night air. Most of our stuff, which was not much to begin with, had been shipped here last week. All I had on me were a few personal items and some clothes. I already knew Alice had stocked and organized our closet so I didn't have much on me.

"Home sweet home." Felix said, his voice teasing while he took my hand.

We walked up to the door and took the two keys with ribbons around them hanging from the handle. I walked inside and gazed around as I walked from room to room, taking everything in. The place was simple, not too big and not too small. Every room in the house had a piece of artwork, much of it from Renesmee who happened to have a passion and talent for art. I headed towards the stairs but Felix beat me to it, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, earning a playful scream from me. I had a feeling he was dying to do this since he turned off the car but held back to allow me to look around a little.

I didn't ask how he knew which room to go to since I soon myself lying on a bed while Felix kissed me passionately. I made quick work of his shirt, never breaking the kiss, and he did the same to mine. Before I could continue, however, he pulled away slightly. I looked at him questioningly since he had never done that before, usually getting completely lost in his desire.

He stared into my eyes. "Anna." His voice was low and husky. He didn't continue after he said my name and just stared at me.

"What is it?" I said after a moment. I was curious to what was so important for him to stop.

"Are you happy?" He asked. He stroked my face gently, his other hand running up and down my leg. I moved my hands from his chest and wound them around his neck. I was confused to why he would ask that or why he felt the need to.

"Yes. Why are you asking? I haven't given the impression I'm unhappy have I?" I asked, concerned.

"No it's not that." He said quickly.

"Then what?"

"It's just, I know this isn't the life you wanted. I've been there since you were changed and I saw what it did to you and how unhappy you were. I've seen you struggle all these years with what you are. While you seem happy now I was just wondering if part of you still wishes you were human, that you had a different life. Do you have any regrets? You can tell me, I won't get upset." He said seriously while continuing to stroke my face. His eyes held such love but also concern. These types of conversations were not Felix's forte so for him to bring this up meant it was important to him.

"Felix, does a part of me wish I was still human? Yes, I cannot deny that." He opened his mouth to speak but I placed my hand over his, I wasn't done. "But that wish has greatly diminished and I rarely think about it. I have come to terms with who and what I am. There is no going back and no I do not have any regrets. I may have lost my humanity but I gained you and you have made me happy in this life. I couldn't imagine you not in my life and I wouldn't have it any other way." I titled my head and kissed his palm.

He smiled and captured my lips once again. When he moved on to my neck I took the opportunity to ask him something in return

"What about you? I know leaving the Volturi was exactly your idea and that Volterra was your home for so long. Are you happy? Do you have any regrets?" I asked.

He lifted his head and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Nope, I have no regrets. Like I said before, I had no problems leaving the Volturi and I must say I enjoy the freedom immensely. You are the best thing to happen to me, anywhere you are is my home." He touched the necklace he gave me, his own dangling just above me, and stared at it before looking me in the eyes. "So yes I am happy." I searched his eyes for any deception and found none. I nodded my head, relieved. "So, should we agree to leave the past to the past?" He said quickly before ducking his head and placing a kiss on my stomach sending a tingling sensation throughout my body.

"Agreed. What matters is today and our future." I said breathlessly, quickly realizing how corny that sounded despite it being grounded in truth.

I felt his lips turn upward as he smirked, kissing his way back to my face, "Even if that future contains ugly uniforms."

"Ugh don't remind me."

"Sorry. I guess I need to find a way to make you forget about them now." His mouth was only a few millimeters away from mine, his breath caressing my lips.

"That sounds like a good idea." I whispered before latching myself onto him. Somehow forever didn't sound like such a horrible thing when you have something amazing to live for.

THE END!!

**Sooo, what did you guys think. I hope you like the ending to this story. I would love for you guys to review and tell me what you thought of both this chapter and my overall story. I hope I didn't dissapoint and thanks for hanging in there with me. ** **

**The links to the Cullens home as well as Felix/Anna's place will be on my profile for those who are curious. **

**linkkinparkk has created a blog for my story because she is amazing so if your interested check it out on her profile and don't forget to check out her own fanfics! Thanks a million times over **

**I have also begun my new story _Online Offline. _I'm afraid theres no Anna in it and it really is a completely different story from this one but I hope people like it haha. So if you have time check it out!**

**~*~REVIEW~*~ **


End file.
